Rose
by navysave
Summary: Minerva McGonagall finds companionship fairly easily, if only their lives would go smoothly. -It's loosely set around real events in the books but Rose is of my own creation and it wont strictly follow the correct timeline. Main pairing is same-sex (Minerva and Rose) It's been in my head for a while and I just had to write it.-
1. Chapter 1

Rose Evans was the first daughter of Mr Harry and Mrs June Evans, born 6 years before Lily and 8 years before Petunia. Before she had been accepted to Hogwarts, her parents decided that they wanted more children. Mrs Evans was pregnant with Petunia by the time Rose left for Hogwarts. The next time she came back home, Lily was 6 and Petunia 4. Lily had long, dark red hair and piercing green eyes, her features were soft, full lips, chubby cheeks. Petunia had jet black hair, pale blue eyes and hard features. Her jawline was prominent, her chin pointed and her cheekbones high. Rose was a mixture of the two. Her lips were full like Lily's, and they shared the same piercing eyes, however Rose shared Petunia's sharp jaw and cheekbones, and also her jet black hair. Rose was completely gorgeous and not a day went by without the boys from her school shamelessly flirting with her. Rose was always polite as the boys didn't mean any harm but as the days went on, the more it became less of a joke, she wasn't a bit interested in any of them and she just wanted to be left alone. One day she was walking through the corridor, rushing to get to the dining hall, she was running late as she had stayed behind in transfiguration. One of the boys, Justin Coddenson, muttered a spell and all the boys looked on as the wind seemed to pick up, blowing Rose's robes up to reveal most of her legs. That's when she lost it, that's when she was first made aware of her temper. As she turned, she almost screamed "EXPELLIARMUS", her anger seemed to enhance her spell which knocked Justin flying (he then had to go to the hospital ward for a broken arm... Serves him right). Just as she lifted her arm to fire more spells at the boys she had decided needed to be taught a lesson, a hand rested on her wand arm and melted her anger away.  
"Come with me, Miss Evans." There was no emotion evident in the woman's words and Rose complied, following Professor McGonagall back to the transfiguration room she had been speeding from. "What was all that about Rose?" The Scottish witch asked, concern seeping into her voice. The young witch sighed.  
"I dunno." She mumbled quietly, not daring to look at her favorite professor.  
"Rose, I've known you for five years... I know when you're lying." McGonagall quirked an eyebrow at Rose, who took a deep breath and sighed.  
"They always say stuff to me. At first it was nice, more like a joke than anything. They used to whistle when I walked past and it was funny but... Recently it's been worse, they've become crude and said some really inappropriate things... I told them I wasn't interested, I told them to leave me alone but they didn't and then Justin-" she snarled the name, her anger flaring, "blew my robes up with a breeze charm. I lost it, I didn't know what I had done until you were there." Minerva let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.  
"You should've come to me long before this happened-"  
"What could you have done?" Rose realized this was the wrong thing to say and backtracked, "I don't mean it like that. They wouldn't have stopped because you told them to, they could've turned on you." Minerva looked confused. "I don't mean aggressively." The girl sighed, she always muddled her words in front of McGonagall. "They say the same about you as they do me." She rushed out, the following silence was killing her. "Well kind of, they're not as crude about you. I mean, they say you're gorgeous and quite rightly, because, you know, um you are gorgeous, stunning in fact and so it's true what they're saying." She was babbling, she always did that when she was nervous. Minerva couldn't help but smile as this young girl called her stunning. Despite being 36 and fast approaching 40, Minerva knew she wasn't the worst looking witch around thanks to the different way witches and wizards age.  
"Rose," Minerva smiled at the nervous girl. She had once thought Rose had a speech impediment but when she brought it up to other professors, no one knew what she was talking about. It was their impression that Rose was clear, confident, knew the point she wanted to make and knew exactly how to make it. "I don't know why you're so nervous." Rose's eyes widened.  
"I'm not." She said, in the least convincing tone of voice ever. After some silence, Minerva spoke.  
"You won't be punished for what you did today, however this is a warning to keep that temper in check. I've never seen you like that before and I don't want to see it again." Once again, concern laced her words and Rose vowed to always control her temper.

Rose hadn't had an outburst for almost a whole year and Minerva had, quite frankly, forgotten about Rose's temper. That was until she heard screams and blasts of magic not far from her office. As she ran out, wand raised, she saw Rose get hit by an incredibly strong stunning spell and watched as the girl flew backwards through the air, her body connecting with the strong walls of the castle.  
"Varilda Buggle!" Minerva screeched at the girl stood over Rose, readying herself to curse the unconscious girl. "Professor Strun's office. Now!" The Slytherin smirked darkly and kicked Rose hard in the ribs before sauntering away with some other Slytherin's. There were only a handful of students around, Molly Prewett, a first year Griffindoor and some Ravenclaw's who seemed to disappear as Minerva hurried over.  
"Professor," Molly choked out through tears, "will she be okay?" She gestured to Rose who was still unconscious, blood trickling from an open wound on her forehead. It was natural for Molly to be this upset, she had known Rose for almost a year through Rose's little sister, Lily. "Aye Miss Prewett." She responded, somewhat distractedly as she lifted the young Rose in her arms. "Follow me." She instructed to Molly as she headed toward the hospital wing.

Minerva and Molly were sat in Minerva's office, discussing what exactly had happened before she had intervened.  
"Well, Varilda was... Has been picking on me for a while now. Um, Rose walked past and heard her so she intervened, told her to leave me alone, then Varilda went crazy and started calling Rose a mudblood and..." Molly took a deep breath,  
"Carry on Miss Prewett." Minerva encouraged.  
"She was saying 'how dare a dirty mudblood talk to her' and things like that, Rose just laughed in her face and that irritated her more I guess so then... Varilda said Rose was broken, she said 'not only are you a filthy mudblood, no that's not bad enough, you're a dyke too'-" Minerva gasped, Molly continued. "I could see Rose beginning to shake but she didn't show how angry she was, she turned to walk away and then Varilda said... She said 'so how's your disgusting girlfriend?' and then she began to laugh, and she said 'oh, that's it, the muggle died, probably to get away from you', and then that was it, Rose was firing all sorts of spells at Varilda, she would've won the duel but then Varilda conjured up an image of this girl and Rose just stopped dead, whispered 'Emma' and then Varilda killed the conjuration, Rose screamed and then that's when you came out." Minerva was reeling, there was so much information to take in, so much unprofessional rage to get out and so little time to process it all.  
"Thank you Miss Prewett, this has been most... Illuminating." She smiled an empty smile at the student and controlled her tears until she was alone. She wasn't sure why she was crying exactly, her star student was unconscious, hurting badly, physically and emotionally. Her star student had been, no doubt, struggling and grieving alone. Minerva sighed, why did Rose always have to be so strong?

Rose was just waking up in the hospital, three hours after the attack. Minerva had been sat by her side for at least two and a half hours.  
"Professor?" A groggy voice ventured as Minerva grabbed Rose's had.  
"Aye it's me Rose," the girls skin was unusually hot to the touch, "how are you feeling?" The girls eyes were closed.  
"Mmmbetter now." A soft smile graced her face and her hand squeezed Minerva's. The Scottish witch giggled, a sound Rose had never heard before. The girl cracked open an eye. "My ribs hurt though..." She said as she lifted the loose tshirt she was wearing. Minerva's breathing slowed and heart race increased before she chastised herself. 'She's hurt, she's vulnerable, I can't believe you're doing this.'  
'Oh calm down, she's of age and by tomorrow she will no longer be your student.'  
"Shit." That was Rose this time, Minerva looked up, ready to chastise the girl for her language but what she saw made her reel. All along Rose's left side were deep purple bruises, standing out against perfect, creamy skin...- 'stop it Minerva' her inner voice warned. Before she knew what she was doing, the older witch reached a hand out, gently caressing Rose's bruised skin which was also hot to the touch. Rose's eyes were snapped shut and she was breathing sharply through her nose.  
"Am I hurting you?" Minerva worriedly asked.  
"No! Not at all." The girl replied, smiling up at Minerva. There was a comfortable silence as Rose pulled her shirt down while Minerva went to get Poppy Pomfrey.  
"Rose is awake Poppy, she seems great but her skin is burning up." Poppy turned and smiled at Minerva.  
"Don't you worry, we'll have her fighting fit in no time." Poppy cringed, "wrong choice of words there..." Minerva smiled at her friend as they walked over to Rose's bed. "Okay then," the nurse spoke, more to herself, as she moved to beside Rose and placed her hand on the girls forehead. She looked confused. "Where was her skin hot?"  
"Her hand," Minerva answered, sharing Poppy's confusion. The nurse shook her head.  
"Her body temperature is fine, Min- Professor." Minerva placed her hand on the girls forehead and instructed Poppy to do the same. This time Rose was burning up but as soon as Minerva removed her hand, the heat left. "Curious..." The nurse mumbled to herself as Minerva looked confused and Rose embarrassed. "Let's see those ribs then Miss Evans." Rose slowly lifted her shirt, the bruises somehow looked angrier. The nurse gingerly placed a hand on the multitude of bruises and the girl flinched, "am I hurting you?" Rose nodded her head, though her eyes were shut tight, a tear escaped. "I'm not surprised, three cracked ribs, I'm surprised you're breathing fine!" Poppy rushed off to find some Skele-gro and Minerva sat beside Rose, the girl instinctively curled up to her.  
"You should've told me it hurt." Minerva said, surprised she kept her voice level with the closeness of Rose.  
"It didn't hurt when you did it." Was the girl's simple answer. Hmm, curious indeed Minerva thought.  
"Right, drink that!" A cup was thrust into the girls face with an anonymous liquid inside. Rose took one sip and spat it all out.  
"That's disgusting!"  
"Well what were you expecting? Pumpkin juice?" Poppy teased as she refilled the cup. "You need to drink it Rose." The girl looked up at Minerva as if to ask for her backing.  
"Drink it." Minerva ordered and Rose emptied the cup into her mouth.  
"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk." Minerva and Poppy laughed.  
"Now the bruising could stay a long time but within... Two minutes or so, your ribs will be healed and you can go." Poppy smiled and left the room.  
"What happened Rose?"  
"I'm sorry professor. You told me to keep my temper in check... But when she brought up Emma..."  
"Who's Emma?"  
"She's my- she was my girlfriend. She was a muggle, she didn't come here." Rose sighed. "She was more my best friend than girlfriend, I mean, I didn't love her. It didn't feel right to when my heart belongs to another but... She was a good friend, and she felt deeply about me and-" Rose stopped herself. "She died in the summer holidays." Minerva didn't know what to say, she didn't have to say anything as Lily burst into the room.  
"Rosie!" Lily cried, tears streaming down her face. Minerva stood to allow Lily to her sister.  
"Ooft! Hey kiddo," Lily threw herself onto Rose, who scooped her up into a firm cuddle. "Hey there's no need to cry, I'm okay! I'm not hurt." Minerva felt like she was intruding and turned to leave, a hand reached out and grabbed her robes. "Stay, please?" Rose mouthed and Minerva complied.  
"I just thought... Thought you might be..." Lily was sobbing, curled up into Rose's side. "I thought you were dead." The young girl whispered.  
"Ha! Dead? Pfft as if I'd die! I couldn't leave you as the only witch in the family, mum and dad would have to put all their hopes on you!" Rose joked, trying to cheer her younger sister up.  
"Shut up Rosie! I'm their favorite you know." Lily said, leaning back and wiping tears from her face.  
"Favorite? With a face like yours, I don't think so!" Rose began to wipe the tears from Lily's face and smiled at her sister. "Ahh much better now you've stopped crying!"  
"Now can you see why I'm the favorite?" Rose mocked offence.  
"Lily. You look like a mandrake."  
"You smell like a mandrake!"  
"You sound like a mandrake!" Both the girls laughed. "Now go one, get out of here, I can't have you being late for charms on my account." Lily smiled at her sister and left, saying goodbye to confused McGonagall. "I learnt her timetable to make sure she was going to her lessons." Rose provided. Minerva nodded, watching Rose with Lily made her see Rose in a new light. The girl would be 18 tomorrow yet looking at her and the way she acted, anyone would guess she was a lot older. She was intelligent, mature... Perfect. Minerva sighed. It didn't bode well to think of Rose, it hurt her to know that tomorrow she'd be leaving and continuing her life, leaving Minerva behind.  
"Are you okay professor?" Rose asked, a hand on Minerva's arm.  
"Oh yes, quite. Just thinking about tomorrow. What are your plans?" Well she was being half truthful.  
"I'm going to stay with some friends of mine... Muggles. I'll probably get a job and live like a muggle." Rose had always been fascinated by muggles, especially muggle music. Minerva chuckled. Poppy returned and checked Rose's ribs, she was satisfied they had healed and told the young witch she was free to go.  
Minerva sighed. There was no way she'd be able to sleep tonight, trying was futile. She couldn't stop thinking about Rose. It was in the silence of the night that Minerva was honest with herself, she loved Rose more than a professor loves their star student, she loved Rose like a woman loves a woman. She sighed again. In less than 6 hours, Rose would be eating her last breakfast at Hogwarts, talking to her friends and looking forward to her future. The thought of Rose being happy made Minerva smile. There was nothing she wanted more than Rose's happiness, she just wished she could give it her.

The time had come to say goodbye to the students leaving, Rose was last to say goodbye to Minerva. Little did the Scottish witch know, Rose didn't sleep the previous night either, she worked herself up with the thought of not being able to see Minerva every day.  
"Professor..." Rose started.  
"You can call me Minerva now, Rose." Minerva smiled.  
"Okay, Minerva..." The name felt odd on Rose's lips, but she loved the way it sounded. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. I'll never forget you and I'll write and visit as much as I can! I'll get Lily to keep me posted. It'll be like I'm still here!" The girl joked, Minerva laughed. 'But you won't be here.' The older witch thought. Before she knew it, Rose had flung her arms around Minerva and the older witch just melted.  
"I'll miss you Rose." Minerva whispered into her ear.  
"I'll miss you too Minerva." Rose whispered back, pulling away from the woman with tears in her eyes and walking toward the carriages. Minerva couldn't bare to watch Rose drive out of her life so she hurried back to the castle and to her private rooms, once there, she wept.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose kept to her promise and wrote to Minerva once a week, filling her in on everything she had been doing, and she had been doing a lot. For a few months, Rose had lived as a muggle, doing the things muggles do but she missed magic. Rose was exceptionally bright and had easily got a job at the Ministry, "nothing big" she kept saying, but within no time, she had worked her way to the top of her section and became the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Minerva couldn't help but beam with pride when she read Rose's letters. The girl was happy and doing amazingly well. Minerva sighed, Rose had been gone for fifteen years, Lily for eight. It was hard having Lily around as a constant reminder of Rose. 'I'll be at Hogwarts tomorrow for a meeting with Dumbledore, if you're not busy, would you like to get a drink in Hogsmeade and catch up?' The letter asked, even in writing there was a sense of hesitation. Minerva grinned as she wrote her reply. 'I'll be in The Three Broomsticks at 6pm.' Her heart fluttered, she'd be seeing Rose after all these years... But why did she have a meeting with Albus? Minerva looked at her watch and smiled. She'd go and ask Albus that very same question.

"Ahh, Minerva, lemon drop?" He asked, holding the bowl out to the witch.  
"No thank you Albus, I..." How should she go about this? If she told Albus she and Rose had been in contact, the old man would look too far into it and come up with, more than likely, the right answer. Minerva had just about accepted her feeling's for Rose as it is, she couldn't have Albus finding out and meddling. "I heard a rumor that Rose Evans will be here tomorrow." His eyes twinkled.  
"Ah yes, young Rose." He said nothing more, yet his eyes continued to twinkle mischievously.  
"Why will she be here?" Dumbledore chuckled.  
"We have a meeting." Minerva resisted the urge to let out a frustrated sigh. Albus sensed this. "As much as I'd like to tell you what the meeting's about, and as much as Rose would, we can't. Rose is staking enough as it is-"  
"Is she in danger?" Minerva asked immediately, concern drowning her words.  
"No... She couldn't write all the details, after Rose and I have discussed whatever the issue is, there is no reason why she can't tell you." Minerva sighed, what had Rose gotten into?  
"Thank you Albus." She was almost at the door when Albus spoke.  
"I suggest having an Ogden's old firewhisky waiting for her at The Three Broomsticks, if I recall correctly, it's her favorite." Minerva stood still, how did he know? She decided not to ask and muttered a "thanks" before leaving. Her mind was still on Rose, like always. What had the girl gotten into that she had to meet with Dumbledore? What had she put at stake? Deciding she wouldn't get these answers until tomorrow anyway, she went to bed.

"Excellent work today class, you are dismissed." Minerva lied, they hadn't produced excellent work. They had been great but Minerva found herself comparing them to Rose, and they just didn't match up. Minerva looked at her watch, 5.20pm, Rose was most likely on the grounds. Minerva's heart fluttered. Back in her rooms, Minerva checked her reflection. She had settled on form fitting black robes with emerald trim. She smiled, the robes showed her subtle curves. She moved her attention to her face, she looked no older than 30, yet she was 52. Minerva smiled again, sending a silent thank you to her pure blood ancestry.

Rose was five minutes late... Now six. Minerva sighed, she was a silly, old fool. She was about to leave until a woman rushed in to The Three Broomsticks. It was Rose. Minerva studied her, she hadn't changed much since she had been at Hogwarts. Her hair was perfectly straight and still as ebony as ever, her eyes were the same brilliant shade of green, her face still... Perfect. Minerva then studied Rose's body, she was wearing what Minerva thought to be "muggle clothes", a fitted tshirt that hugged ample breasts and revealed a sliver of creamy, toned skin above light colored jeans with rips and tears down the front. At every sight of skin, Minerva's heart skipped a beat. Rose pushed a hand through her hair, she still hadn't spotted Minerva. The older witch was about to alert Rose to her presence but didn't as Rosmerta enveloped Rose in a hug. Minerva's blood ran cold as the barmaid placed a flirty hand on Rose's arm and threw her head back laughing at something Rose had said.  
"Where have you been hiding yourself, girl?!" Rosmerta asked, touching her hand to Rose's hip.  
"I've been busy with work!" Rosmerta quirked an eyebrow and Rose raised her hands, "No, genuinely Roz! C'mon you know I wouldn't hide from you." Rosmerta laughed, "You've got all the good liquor."  
"Speaking of, there's someone here for you with a firewhiskey waiting. The very same someone who looks like she wants me dead." Rosmerta smiled at Rose and pointed to Minerva who looked away. "Next drink's on me." Rosmerta offered as she walked away to clear glasses. Rose walked over to Minerva's table, which was tucked away at the back.  
"Minerva." Rose grinned at the woman who stood up,  
"Rose!" Rose then threw her hands around Minerva's shoulders, pulling her into a strong embrace. The older witch rested her hands on Rose's hips, the palm of her hands touching Rose's skin, which was still hot as ever. They seemed to stay in that embrace forever, yet it still ended too soon.  
"Did you get me this?" Rose asked, sitting down and pointing to the drink on the table. Minerva nodded as Rose swigged a mouthful. "Mmm, Ogden's." Rose's eyes twinkled. "Thank you."  
"You look great," Minerva started, unable to keep it in any longer, Rose chuckled.  
"I look terrible, I was wearing robes before but that bloody bird of Albus' decided today was the day to explode and he set my robes on fire!" Minerva laughed.  
"Ah, see I thought you had just converted to muggle clothes..." It was Rose's turn to laugh.  
"I know, I bet people think I'm a bad witch not wearing the appropriate attire." Rose stretched and Minerva couldn't keep her eyes from the toned stomach that revealed itself to her. "So have you heard the news?" Rose asked, sipping her drink and smiling.  
"What news?"  
"About Lily and James?" Minerva knew the two were married and that was all she was aware of. The witch shook her head. "Lil's pregnant!" Rose's smile lit up her whole face, "With a little boy, they're going to call him Harry, after dad."  
"Oh that's fabulous news!" Rose nodded as she sipped her drink. "Is that why you went to see Albus?" Rose's face fell and she almost choked.  
"Um, no." Minerva regretted her lack of tact and placed her hand over Rose's.  
"What's going on Rose? Are you ok?" The younger witch nodded.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's just..." She lowered her voice. "There's a war coming Minerva. The Ministry are trying to keep it all hush at the moment but... It's coming." Minerva was shocked. "Can we... Go somewhere more private?" Minerva nodded.  
"My office." The two witches got up to leave, still hand in hand. Rosmerta came to say goodbye to Rose and then the two women began their walk to Hogwarts. "So... You and Rosmerta?" Minerva spoke after a while.  
"What about me and Rosmerta?" Rose asked, thoroughly confused. Minerva must have pulled a face because Rose laughed. "Ohhhh, I get it. Rosmerta and I are close." Minerva pulled another face, this time of disappointment. "Close friends. I spent a lot of my last year at Hogwarts in The Three Broomsticks. One time, this wizard was completely drunk and was arguing with Roz, he lifted his arm to curse her, to this day I swear he was going to use Crucio-" Minerva gasped. "I stunned him, took his wand and kicked him out. He slept it off in the alley and we never saw him again. I told Roz if she ever had any more trouble, to let me know. She thanked me and I've never had to pay for a drink in there again."  
"Oh. It seemed more." Rose looked at Minerva who refused to move her gaze from the floor. Rose stopped walking and pulled Minerva in front of her.  
"I told you all those years ago, my heart belongs to another. Roz and I are friends. Nothing more." Minerva nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She desperately wanted to ask Rose who exactly her heart belonged to, but decided against it, she couldn't live with knowing who it was Rose loved. It wouldn't be her so she didn't need to know. They walked along in silence until they heard a scream and a flash of green light. Rose pulled Minerva into a dark alley and against a wall. "Don't make a noise." She whispered into Minerva's ear as she covered the woman's body with her own. Two people walked past.  
"You didn't need to scream Tora, it was only the lamppost bulb exploding!" Tora laughed before whispering,  
"Hurry up, we're interrupting!" As she pointed toward Minerva and Rose, "Have a good night!" The witch shouted towards the alley.  
"Thanks, we will!" Rose shouted back, laughing. She still hadn't moved from Minerva. "Are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I? I just... I thought it was- Never mind." Rose looked sheepish until a hand rested on her cheek.  
"I'm fine. Thank you." Came the breathless reply.  
"I didn't mean to push you against the wall like that-"  
"Rose it's fine." Rose smiled and stepped back from Minerva. "There's nothing wrong with being pushed against a wall from time to time." Rose was shocked for all of 0.4 seconds and then she laughed.  
"No, there's not." She grinned as they both left the alley.

Minerva sat down, a hand over her mouth. "You mean to say, there's a group of witches and wizards running around and killing people?"  
"Yes." Rose let out a breath. "It started off as one or two unexplained deaths, then it snowballed into more than average. The Ministry got a message from "Lord Voldemort"", Rose exaggerated the quotation marks and rolled her eyes, "saying he and his followers were going to rid the world of all the..." Rose sighed, "mud-bloods." The reality of the situation hit Minerva at once and a tear slipped from her eye. Before the tear reached her lips, Rose gathered her into another strong embrace. "Hey, hey now." Rose cooed, stroking patterns on Minerva's back with her hand. "There's no need to cry. You don't need to be scared Minerva, I'm here now." She continued holding the older witch until the crying subsided.  
"I'm sorr-" Rose held up a hand, silencing her.  
"Do not apologize. You're allowed emotions, you know?" Minerva looked up at Rose, still in the embrace.  
"What do we do now?" Rose sighed again.  
"The Ministry don't have a plan of attack. Or defense." She joked darkly. "This is a very real and very dangerous threat we're facing and none of them know what to do! They seem content with letting all of us mud-bloods die." Rose sighed yet again, trying to calm herself, the feel of Minerva in her arms melted her anger. "I have a plan."  
"I don't think I like the sound of that."  
"No, you probably wont." Minerva sat up and took Rose's hands in her own. "I'm setting up a... Team? Army? I don't know what to call it but I need powerful wizards and witches who can help us, who can protect us. I was asking Dumbledore for his help earlier. Obviously he'll be holding a staff meeting at some point and asking if anyone wants to join."  
"I will." Minerva said, Rose shook her head.  
"No."  
"What do you mean no?!" Minerva asked, pulling Rose's face to look her in the eye.  
"I can't let you Minerva, I just... What if something happened? What if you..." Her voice lowered, "died?"  
"Do you doubt my abilities?" Minerva joked, not used to seeing Rose so serious.  
"Not at all, you're the most talented woman I know but... These people are serious Minerva and they wont think twice about using Unforgivable curses." Rose's thumbs began to trace invisible patterns on Minerva's hands. "I can't let you join, the risk of you being killed is too high."  
"What about the risk of you being killed?!" Rose shrugged.  
"I'm gonna die either way, I might as well go out a hero." Minerva's eyes flashed.  
"Don't talk like that." She choked out, she didn't want to cry again but the thought of Rose dying broke her heart. Rose, once again, scooped Minerva into her arms.  
"Hey, don't cry. I was joking! I'm sorry."  
"Let me help you Rose." Minerva felt Rose sigh. "I want to help you." Minerva was in Rose's face. "Please, let me help you." She tentatively leaned forward and lightly kissed Rose. Minerva immediately pulled back. "I'm sorry!" Her hand reached up to cover her mouth, "I can't believe I did that, I'm so so so-" Rose silenced her by kissing her with more passion than Minerva had ever felt. They soon broke away and Rose laughed against Minerva's lips.  
"That was... Something."  
"I've wanted to do that for years." Minerva admitted.  
"Even when I was a student?" The older witch nodded, Rose mocked shock. "Mmm, very naughty, Professor." Minerva could've sworn her heart stopped at the sound of Rose's voice. It was dripping with arousal and lust, her usual emerald eyes were now at least four shades darker and her lips were irresistibly pouty.  
"Where are you staying tonight?" Rose smiled.  
"Straight to the point, I like it." She wiggled her eyebrows and looked at her watch. "I hadn't planned on staying this late to be honest, I can always get a room with Rosmerta-"  
"No." Minerva dismissed the idea before she even knew she was speaking out loud, Rose laughed again.  
"Minerva, for Merlin's sake, there's nothing going on between me and Rosmerta! You're probably right though, it wont be safe to get to Hogsmeade at this time of night... Fuck."  
"You can... Stay with me?" Minerva offered and Rose quirked an eyebrow. "Not like that, just sleeping!" Rose laughed.  
"You might be able to sleep, but I wont. I've never been one to resist temptation and you're very... Tempting." Rose licked her lips and looked at Minerva as if she was her prey, the look was fleeting but it lit a fire in the pit of Minerva's stomach.  
"Are you tired now?" Rose shook her head, "No, me neither." There was a comfortable silence.  
"Did I ever tell you I was an animagus?" Minerva's eyes went wide and her mouth formed an 'O'. Rose laughed, "I'll take that as a no." Rose stood up and transformed into a black panther.  
"Wow," Minerva breathed out. "Very impressive Rose!" Rose, as herself again, smiled and bowed. "How could you have neglected to tell me that?!"  
"Well, I wanted to show you in person but I could never get the time." Rose said, she was now sat facing Minerva, looking at her intensely.  
"What are you looking at me like that for?" Minerva asked, beginning to feel self conscious.  
"You know, you really are stunning. Breathtaking." Rose smiled lazily and a blush crept up Minerva's neck.  
"Well then I think it's only fair that you know that you are stunning, you do take my breath away." Rose chuckled. "Is it muggle fashion to have ripped trousers?" Minerva asked, genuinely confused. Rose threw her head back and whole-heartedly laughed.  
"It is, yes. Are you not a fan?" Minerva was staring at the long legs stretched out beside her.  
"I'm a fan of them on you."  
"Have you ever worn muggle clothes?" Rose asked, swirling the last of her drink in her glass.  
"No, never." Rose's eyes glinted. "What are you planning?" Minerva asked as the younger witch stood up.  
"Accio backpack." A backpack flew out of nowhere and into Rose's hand, she immediately dug through it and pulled out a similar pair of jeans with less rips. "You should try them." Minerva laughed and took the jeans from Rose's hand.  
"What about one of these?" She asked, tugging on Rose's tight tshirt.  
"Hmm. I don't have a clean spare but..." Rose trailed off, her hands going to the bottom of her shirt. "You can wear this one." She said before pulling the shirt over her head and handing it to a speechless Minerva. The older witch gulped and walked into her adjoining bedroom, taking her robes off. She put the tshirt on just fine, it didn't fit as snugly as it did on Rose but it clung to her hips and revealed the same amount of skin it did on Rose. Now then, the trousers thoroughly confused her. "You okay Minerva?" Rose asked from outside the door, still in her bra and jeans, body confident as ever, though the four (or was it five) firewhiskeys helped her care less.  
"Um... I don't understand these..." Minerva answered as she pulled open the door. It was Rose's turn to be speechless. There was Minerva, in her tshirt and a pair of emerald frenchies. Minerva's legs seemed to go on forever and they were just sooo perfect. The older witch smiled and turned around slowly, hearing Rose's sharp intake of breath and grinning. Rose explained how to put the jeans on and Minerva pulled them slowly up her legs, reveling in Rose's blatant staring. "Now what?" She asked, gesturing to the zip and button, fumbling around with them. Rose walked over silently and stilled Minerva's hands, dropping to her knees. She slowly zipped the jeans and then did the button, "accidentally" grazing her fingernails over Minerva's taut stomach. Minerva daren't look down. The sight of Rose, in just her bra and jeans, on her knees, in front of her, that would send her over the edge.  
"They fit you well." Rose spoke, still on her knees. "How does it feel?"  
"Good." Minerva breathed out, looking down at Rose. "Oh god." She uttered. Rose quirked an eyebrow, wordlessly asking 'what?' "You look... Good down there." Minerva spoke, moving her hand to rest on Rose's head, fingernails lightly scratching her scalp.  
"I must admit, this is a very good angle for you, too." Rose bit her bottom lip and looked as innocent as she could up at Minerva. They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Rose stood. "Where's your mirror?" Minerva walked further into her bedroom, silently inviting Rose to follow her.  
"I look so different!" Minerva exclaimed. Rose appeared behind her and readjusted the older witch's shirt. Minerva couldn't move her eyes from the reflection. Rose's hands stilled on the Scottish woman's hips and she rested her chin on her shoulder. They stood like that for at least five minutes, until Rose's hands began to roam. One slipped under Minerva's shirt and explored until she hit the bottom of Minerva's bra. "We shouldn't." Minerva breathed, throwing her head back and resting it on Rose's shoulder.  
"No, probably not." Rose agreed, though she didn't stop. "I can't help myself." The younger witch expertly unbuttoned and unzipped Minerva's jeans with one hand, the other hand was scratching lightly over Minerva's torso. "You're just so perfect." She said, as her hand slipped just under Minerva's underwear.  
"Hmm," Minerva couldn't focus on anything, words seemed to escape her and all she knew for sure were Rose's hands, and where they were going. Her hand was moving tortuously slow and Minerva bucked her hips. "Don't tease." She hissed through gritted teeth. Rose grinned and scratched harder on Minerva's hip.  
"Don't make demands." The older witch let out a guttural moan. Rose stilled all movement and Minerva lifted her head, confusion showing through heavy lidded eyes. "I have to stop. We both have early starts tomorrow and if we continue... I'll never stop." Minerva let out a disappointed sigh but she knew Rose was right.  
"What are you doing tomorrow?" Rose's eyes glinted.  
"I'm starting my new job." Minerva lightly smacked the younger witch's arm.  
"You never tell me anything! What job?"  
"You are looking at Professor Evans, the new teacher of Muggle Studies here at Hogwarts." Minerva's heart soared. "Albus offered me the position today. We knew you'd want to join us against Voldemort, so he offered me the job so I could... Keep an eye on you." Rose felt a soft hand on her cheek.  
"Welcome aboard, Professor." She winked at Rose and didn't miss the look that flashed across the younger witch's face. "Accio nightdress." Minerva spoke, a black nightdress flew toward her as she pulled the tshirt over her head and handed it back to Rose, who couldn't accept it as she was too busy staring at this new part of Minerva she hadn't seen before. "Rose," Minerva said, shaking the shirt in her face.  
"I- um, yeah thanks." She replied, putting the tshirt on herself. She then went to her backpack to find some shorts. When she returned to Minerva's room, the older witch was wearing a silk nightdress that stopped short just above her knees. "Where am I sleeping?" Minerva pointed at the bed.  
"Here."  
"No, I don't want to put you out." Minerva laughed.  
"You wont be, I'm sleeping here too." Rose grinned and jumped on the bed. "Don't get comfortable, that's my side!" Minerva said, standing beside the witch lying in her spot.  
"I don't think so. This is mine now." Rose deadpanned.  
"Rose! Move!" Rose shook her head.  
"Nope."  
"Rose! I'm being serious, move over!" Despite her words, she was grinning. Rose sat up.  
"Make me." Those two words were all the invite Minerva needed to crash her lips against the younger witch's. Rose moaned into the kiss and arched her back toward Minerva, who had now climbed on the bed, and more importantly, on top of Rose's lap. She knew it was only a matter of time that Rose would switch the position, she had always been a dominant force. Minerva smiled as Rose pushed her onto her back and was above her. Minerva trailed her hands from Rose's hips to the underside of her breasts, then, slowly and tortuously, trailed her fingertips to hard nipples. "Oh god." Rose whispered into the kiss. Minerva laughed and pinched, taking advantage of Rose's... Distraction, she quickly rolled to her side of the bed, leaving Rose very frustrated. "I can't believe you." Minerva just laughed. "That was a very cruel trick." Rose couldn't act stern anymore and chuckled. "I like the way you play tricks." A comfortable silence enveloped them, as did darkness.  
"Rose..." Minerva whispered after some time.  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you scared about the war?" Rose was silent for a while.  
"No." A pause. "I'm scared about losing you though." Minerva reached out and tenderly touched Rose's arm, which suddenly moved and pulled her into an embrace. "Are you scared?" Minerva let out a small hum.  
"Not anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

Rose's first week as Professor Evans went surprisingly well. All the students seemed to love her, the boys more so than the girls. That was down to her robes, Minerva thought. Today's were long and fitted, plain black with a silver trim and stitching. She wore a silver outer robe with black detailing, which concealed her curves, until she moved or a gust of wind pushed the outer robe open. Albus Dumbledore was giving his usual, once a week evening meal speech, Rose sat between Minerva and Pomona Sprout, who had heartily welcomed her. "And for those of you who haven't met her yet, I would like you to welcome Professor Rose Evans," Rose waved at all the faces staring up at her, they all smiled or waved back. Someone at the back of the Gryffindor table wolf-whistled and Rose laughed, Dumbledore shook his head while smiling and the rest of the teachers and school chuckled. Apart from one. Minerva's blood ran cold and she felt a surge of rage run through her. She tensed and Rose noticed.  
"Relax." A voice spoke softly in her ear while a hand rested on her thigh and her anger melted away. She covered the hand on her thigh with her own and smiled at Rose as Dumbledore carried on his speech. "He was just joking." Minerva nodded.  
"Now," Dumbledore raised his arms, "eat!" Food appeared on the tables and everyone's attention turned to the feast in front of them.  
"I hear Lily and James are expecting," Pomona started, Rose looked at Minerva who had the good grace to look at her plate. Rose just smiled.  
"Yes, a little boy. They're going to call him Harry after Lily and I's father." Rose grinned, she was so happy that her little sister was having a baby, her and James would be the perfect parents.  
"You have another sister, don't you?" Pomona asked, Rose tensed.  
"Um, yeah. Petunia. She's a muggle..." Her voice got quieter. "She's bitter about it too. Excuse me." Rose forced a smile and quickly left the table, Minerva resisted the urge to run after her and looked at Pomona.  
"What are you doing?!" She asked in hushed tones.  
"I was just curious, I didn't mean to upset the girl, Min!" Minerva sighed.  
"I know."  
"I didn't know she would be upset about her sister. I promise, I wouldn't have asked if I knew she'd react like that."  
"I know, Pomona." Minerva smiled. "I'll see where she got to."  
"Tell her I'm sorry, will you?" Minerva nodded and walked away in the direction Rose went. The castle was always eerily empty at meal times, Minerva wrapped her outer robe tighter around herself.  
"Rose? Rose where are you?" There was no answer but Minerva caught sight of something shimmering in the courtyard, she walked towards the shimmering shape. It was Rose, sat on the bench with her head in her hands. "Pomona says she's sorry." She said as she sat down next to Rose, putting a comforting hand on the small of her back.  
"She doesn't need to apologize. I'm not upset, she didn't upset me." Minerva recognized that tone of voice.  
"Why are you angry?" She asked softly, rubbing the younger witches back. Rose looked up at Minerva.  
"How do you know me so well?" She smiled. "Lily wrote to Petunia, telling her she was pregnant with Harry and that she was welcome to be a part of his life... She-" Rose felt her anger rising but focused on Minerva's calming hands. "She wrote back some... Terrible things. She made Lily cry. I told Lily not to bother with her! I knew this would happen. Petunia's been crippled by years of jealousy and hate and she's just... Vile." Rose took a few shaky breaths. "Lily always has to see the good in people but there's no good in Petunia."  
"She's your sister." Minerva offered. "That's why Lily wants to see the good." Rose sighed.  
"I know. You're right. That's why it's so terrible though, Petunia would rather disown her own sister and nephew, pretend that they're dead than just bury her jealousy and grow up!" At the last two words, a plant pot near by roared into life with a mighty fire wordlessly and wandlessly. Rose breathed deeply as Minerva looked on in shock. Soon, Rose was calm and the fire disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.  
"Did you...?" Rose nodded and laughed.  
"Yeah, I have quite a talent for wordless and wandless magic." Minerva exhaled and grinned.  
"You're brilliant, aren't you?" Rose just laughed. "Petunia will come around one day, honey, you just have to leave her until she does." There was a comfortable silence between them.  
"Honey?" Rose inquired, it was the first term of endearment Minerva had used with her. The older witch just nodded, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. "I like it." A pause. "Honey." The two sat there for a while. "Y'know, if you didn't come after me, there's a good chance that I would've accidentally burnt Hogwarts to the ground." Rose half joked. While it wouldn't have gone that far, it could've been a lot worse without Minerva's intervention. "You're the only person that can calm me down." Rose quietly admitted.  
"I'm sure I'm not the only person-" Minerva started.  
"I could've seriously hurt Justin Coddenson." Ah yes, Minerva remembered that day. "Then you put your hand on my arm and all my anger just... Went." Rose let out another shaky breath. "You make me feel safe, you make me feel protected." The older witch put her arms around Rose and held her close.  
"You are safe with me. I will protect you." She knew Rose wanted to be the protector and before the younger witch could argue, Minerva continued. "It doesn't make you weak, you can let yourself be protected from time to time." They stayed like that for some time. "We should go back in, I'm sure dinner will be over by now though."  
"I'm sorry I made you miss dinner."  
"Nonsense. I can have one of the house elves bring up something to eat later." The two witches stood up to walk back into the castle when Dumbledore seemed to appear from nowhere.  
"Hello ladies." He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Rose I'm glad I've caught you, Dinky informs me that you haven't been to your quarters yet. Do you know where they are?" Rose's eyes focused on the floor as she saw Minerva's face turn to one of complete shock. "Problem, Minerva?"  
"I wasn't aware she had quarters."  
"I assure you, they're not better than yours. Though, Rose does seem to prefer your quarters. I suppose it's the company rather than the furnishings." Minerva was still staring at Rose, mouth still ajar. "Good night, ladies." And with that, he disappeared back into the shadows and was gone.  
"So... You have your own quarters." Minerva stated, a gleam in her eyes. She wasn't really angry with Rose, but Rose didn't know that.  
"Would you believe me if I said this is the first I've heard of it?" Rose tried.  
"Not at all."  
"Imagine you were given the opportunity to share a bed with, quite frankly, the sexiest woman you've ever had the fortune to meet. Would you pass it up?"  
"Well I didn't last night." Minerva said, giggling. "Lets go to your quarters, I want to make sure they're not better than mine." Rose laughed and followed the older witch. They made it to Rose's quarters in no time, little did either of them know, they had been furnished with Rose's things from her old Ministry office and her small, former flat in London. "Wow, this is lovely." Rose smiled. It was quite a nice living space. Minerva explored while Rose found a bottle of Ogden's firewhiskey with a small tag; "Enjoy this on me, Rosmerta X". Rose chuckled and put the bottle back, turning it so the tag was at the back, out of Minerva's sight. Rose looked for Minerva, she had her back to the younger witch and was looking at something. Rose walked up behind her and peeked over her shoulder. In her hands was a picture of Minerva and herself when Rose had received her grades. Neither of them knew the picture was being taken, it showed them looking at each other, Rose excitedly clutching a piece of parchment and Minerva smiling at her. Then they hugged. The picture repeated itself a few times. "I've never seen this before." Minerva spoke.  
"Yeah, Albus sent it to me some years ago." Minerva turned her attention to another photo, this one didn't move. It showed a young Rose, 15, maybe 16 stood next to a slightly shorter girl who had her arms around Rose's shoulders and was kissing her cheek. Rose was smiling into the camera. "That's a muggle photo, that's why it doesn't move." A sadness had crept into her voice. "That's Emma." She pointed to the girl next to her. She didn't need to say anymore, Minerva knew who she was. Minerva quickly picked up another still photo. It was three young girls, one was clearly Rose, sat on a patch of grass with a little girl in her lap. Next to Rose stood Lily, her hair as vibrant as ever. In the photo, Rose was looking at the young girl in her lap, smiling. The girl looked exactly like Rose, just with slightly more harsh features. "That's Petunia." Rose offered, she chuckled darkly. "She used to like us back then." Minerva put the photo back down. Rose was seated, watching her. The younger witch liked how comfortable the other woman seemed to be and was content offering pieces of information to accompany the pictures.  
"Wow." Minerva breathed out. This time, the picture moved. It was Rose and another woman, both in bikinis on a beach. They were both posing until someone run up and threw a bucket of water over them both. The other woman ran after the person who had thrown water over them, Rose was just laughing. Almost naked. Covered in water.  
"That was just last year. Me and some people from the Ministry took a holiday for "research" purposes." Rose laughed, she had taken off her silver outer robe and was working on pulling her hair out of the tight bun on her head. Minerva watched her. Her body truly was amazing. The tight material clung to her shapely hips and thighs, it caressed her waist and then hugged her breasts. Minerva found herself feeling slightly jealous of that material. "Aha!" Rose exclaimed as her hair tumbled free. Minerva studied the younger witches face. High cheekbones, pronounced jawline, full lips, perfect nose, angular, shaped eyebrows, long eyelashes and piercing, emerald eyes that seemed to see right into her soul.  
"Pardon?"  
"I said do you want something to drink?" Rose repeated, smiling.  
"Tea, please." Rose walked away, muttering to herself. After some time and no tea, she finally asked for help.  
"If you were a house elf, where would you put tea making facilities..." She asked as she walked over to a cupboard, bending down and looking inside it. Minerva had an answer on the tip of her tongue, until Rose bent over. She felt like a school girl all over again, watching her professor bend over in her tight robes. "Minervaaaaaa," Rose whined. "You're not being much help considering it's you that wants the bloody drink." She said, standing up right, turning, jutting out her hip and resting a hand on it. Minerva stalked over to her.  
"I'm not thirsty anymore." She said, her voice deep and hoarse. "I want something else." She grabbed Rose's hands and pulled them to her bed, pushing Rose down on it first and climbing over her like she was her prey. "You don't know what you do to me." Minerva spoke softly, kissing and nipping Rose's exposed neck.  
"Show me." Came the reply.

Rose awoke to next day with a warm arm draped over her body. She smiled as Minerva snuggled further into her back and tightened her grip around Rose. There was a loud knocking on the door, it was too early to wake up and teach so Minerva crinkled her nose and burrowed into the bed, relinquishing her grasp on Rose. The younger witch left the bed and picked up her silver outer robe, wrapping it around her naked body. She opened the door slowly to reveal Albus, he looked worried.  
"Rose, can I come in?" He spoke hurriedly.  
"I have company-"  
"I know, this is urgent." Rose stepped aside and let him in, hoping to Merlin that Minerva didn't wander out of the bedroom without her clothes on.  
"Take a seat, what is it?" Rose asked, sitting next to Dumbledore.  
"You must listen to what I'm saying and don't interrupt, it's important you listen." Rose nodded, becoming nervous. "Lily and James have had to be put into hiding. Sybill has made a prophecy, she believes the one who can beat the Dark Lord draws near. Voldemort believes it to be Harry." There was silence.  
"Where are they?" Rose asked.  
"I can't tell you that, Rose." Rose stood and walked away from the man.  
"SHE'S MY SISTER!" She finally shouted. This increased volume woke Minerva up, who quickly got dressed and listened at the door of the bedroom.  
"It's for her and Harry's protection Rose."  
"I can protect them!" Albus shook his head.  
"You know you can't Rose, not against Voldemort." Rose's chest rose and fell with great speed. "Calm down."  
"CALM DOWN? I can help, why won't you let me?!" Rose screamed, Minerva heard smashing and decided now was the right time to step out.  
"Ah Minerva," Albus acknowledged her, Rose hadn't noticed she had entered the room. "Work your magic." He said, gesturing to Rose who was noticeably seething.  
"Rose." Minerva said softly, placing a hand on the younger witch's tense shoulder. "Rose, darling, calm down." Rose fell to her knees, sobs wracking her body. Minerva knelt beside her and took her in her arms.  
"He's going after them, Min, he's going to hunt them. He'll kill them." Minerva guessed this "he" was Voldemort.  
"I assure you, there's no way he'll find them. I promise you, they're very well concealed." Albus spoke before getting up to leave. "I'm sorry I had to bring this most unwelcome news." Then he left.  
"Albus doesn't break his promises, honey. Lily and James and little Harry will be just fine." Minerva spoke softly, cradling the woman in her arms.  
"How long will they have to hide? If Harry is the one the prophecy speaks of, how long will he have to be hidden from Voldemort?" She asked. "Hidden from me?" She whispered the last part. Minerva didn't have the answers and just held Rose until the crying stopped.  
"Do you want me to find cover for your classes?" Minerva asked tentatively. Rose moved out of Minerva's arms and wiped the last few tears from her face.  
"No, no, I need to do something today." She replied, shaking her head and letting out a shaky breath. "Thank you." She said, leaning forward and placing a soft, meaningful kiss on Minerva's lips. She pulled away. "For everything you do for me." Minerva reached out a hand to caress the younger witch's cheek.  
"You're most welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three days since Albus had told Rose about Lily and Minerva hadn't seen Rose around the castle at all. The younger witch didn't show up for dinner and her absence made Minerva unable to eat. She picked at her food, which didn't go unnoticed by Pomona.  
"Not hungry again, Min?" She asked, concern evident in her voice. Minerva just slowly shook her head. "It's because she's not here, isn't it?" She asked, Minerva nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak. "Why don't you go and find her? I'll do your duties tonight." Minerva smiled at her friend and left to find Rose. On the way out of the Great Hall, a student stopped her.  
"Professor, I was just wondering if Professor Evans is alright?" Minerva fixed a look of faked confusion on her face. "Y'know, because she hasn't been to dinner for the past few nights... And she's been weird in class."  
"Weird how, Miss Millican?" Minerva was concerned.  
"Just like, not herself at all. She was really quiet, she didn't joke around like usual. We've just been copying out of textbooks." Minerva sighed.  
"She's just not well, thank you for your concern though." And with that she left, walking toward Rose's room. She opened the door and walked in, the room was dark. "Lumos." She whispered, thinking Rose may be asleep. As she walked further into the darkness, she saw a piece of paper on the floor, she bent to lift it up and read it. "Enjoy this on me, Rosmerta X". Her blood boiled and she scrunched the paper in her hand. Minerva heard a thud coming from the bedroom and hurried toward it, diminishing the light coming from her wand. She pushed open the door and her heart broke at what she saw. Rose was on the floor, incredibly drunk with an almost empty bottle of firewhiskey in one hand, a picture of herself and a pregnant Lily in the other. Rose didn't look up.  
"I came to find you today but you weren't there. So I went to plan B," she said, lifting the bottle of firewhiskey and shaking it a little. Rose looked a little... Disheveled. Her hair, usually perfect, was pulled back into a messy ponytail, she had cried most of her make up off and she was wearing a large muggle tshirt that was far too big for her and... No trousers. Minerva tried her hardest to ignore Rose's exposed legs and her unbelievably sexy underwear. Now wasn't the time. Rose took another swig of the firewhiskey and hiccuped. "Mmmmust remember to thank Rosmerta for this." Minerva's face hardened at the mention of Rosmerta's name. Rose stumbled up off the floor and held a shaky hand to Minerva's cheek. "I wish you wouldn't get so jealous. There's nothing between me and Rosmerta, there never has been and there never will be." Minerva just nodded. "You don't believe me." Rose stated. Minerva sighed, this could easily turn into an argument. "I don't love Rosmerta. I love you." She wasn't expecting that. "It's okay if you don't love me back. I just thought it was the right thing to do, y'know, telling you how I felt about you." Rose stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on Minerva's forehead. The older witch couldn't speak. "It's always been you, Minerva. All those years ago, when I said my heart belonged to another. It was you. My heart belongs to you." While she was talking, her fingers were taking the pins out of Minerva's hair, letting it fall free over her shoulders. "Stunning." She whispered.  
"You love me?" Minerva finally spoke. Rose nodded.  
"Let me show you." The younger witch said as she pulled Minerva toward her bed. Minerva refused to move.  
"You don't need to show me, Rose."  
"But I want to." Came the fast reply. Rose moved to Minerva and began to kiss and nibble just under her ear. "Minerva please, let me show you." There was a deep sadness to Rose's voice. Minerva placed her hands on Rose's shoulders and pushed her back, holding on to keep her steady. "Min?"  
"Not tonight Rose. You don't need to show me that you love me." Rose nodded.  
"I do!" She pleaded.  
"You don't. I need to show you. I love you Rose." Rose's eyes filled with tears. "I love you Rose. Now I'm going to show you how much." Minerva took the firewhiskey from Rose's hands and emptied it into the basin. "You don't need this. I'm not going to let you destroy yourself." Rose just stood and watched. Minerva took the photo of Rose and Lily from her hand and placed it on the dresser. She then took her robes off and found a muggle tshirt that Rose used for sleeping in, it was at least 6 sized too big and it smelt of Rose. The older witch then got into bed, Rose was still stood where she was before. "Come to bed Rose." Rose turned. There wasn't a more beautiful sight than Minerva in her shirt, in her bed, asking her to join her. Rose obliged and Minerva held her in a tight embrace. "You need to sleep Rose." Their bare legs wrapped around each others and Rose clutched the front of the tshirt Minerva was wearing. Minerva held Rose to her in a protective embrace and kissed the top of her head.  
"I tried to keep you away." Rose spoke softly into Minerva's chest.  
"Why?"  
"Because one day, I'll lose you too. I love you too much already."  
"My sweet, sweet girl. You'll never lose me." Rose snuggled impossibly closer to Minerva.  
"I like it when you call me your girl." Minerva chuckled.  
"You are my girl." Rose smiled.  
"You're my woman." Minerva laughed and held Rose tighter.  
"I am." Minerva lay there until Rose's breathing evened out, signalling she was asleep. She was quite sure this is the first time she had slept since Albus' news.

Minerva woke up, she reached a sleepy hand out to find Rose but only found cold sheets. She sat up quickly and scanned the room. "Rose?" She called out, her ears trying to focus on any sound. Then she heard it, the quiet sound of the shower going. Minerva left the bed and looked at the clock. It was almost half eleven in the morning, she hadn't slept in that late for almost 20 years! She walked towards the bathroom, discarding her tshirt and underwear as she went. She slowly pushed the door opened, Rose was stood with her head back under the stream of water, wet hair stuck to her back and water streamed down her body. Minerva gulped. Rose wiped water out of her eyes and saw Minerva, she beckoned her over and the woman gladly obliged. "I wondered where you'd got to." Minerva said, stepping under the water.  
"Hmm, yeah sorry. You looked so peaceful, I couldn't bring myself to wake you up." Rose spoke from behind Minerva, peppering kisses from under her ear to her shoulder. Minerva pushed herself back into Rose's body, moaning quietly when she felt Rose's wet body against hers. Rose quickly turned Minerva around to face her. "Have you ever done it in a shower?" Minerva shook her head, unable to think straight. "There's a first time for everything." Rose grinned and she captured Minerva's lips with her own, hands began to explore, tease, scratch. Minerva hadn't really been the adventurous type whilst "doing it". Well, that wasn't strictly true. She was always ready to try something new, her very few partners, however, were not. Rose pushed Minerva against the cold tiles of the shower wall and moaned when Minerva arched her back away, inadvertently pushing her hips into Rose. The younger witch reached a hand out and positioned the shower head so the water fell between them, hitting Minerva's chest first. Rose's right hand was on the wall next to Minerva's head, her left hand was the one Minerva was focusing on though. It was slowly trailing lower and lower, slower than Minerva wanted but she wasn't really complaining. Rose looked at Minerva, a primal look on her face, and easily slid two fingers into her. Minerva threw her head back.  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh Rose..." She moaned, her hands were on Rose's back, pulling her close and digging her nails in to creamy skin. Rose kept a slow and deep pace, until Minerva opened her now dark eyes and positively begged for her to go faster. Who was Rose to deny this beautiful woman what she wanted? Rose picked up pace and Minerva whimpered, her breath coming in short gasps and exhales. Rose could watch the older witch like this forever. She knew, however, the older witch was close, and Rose wasn't one to do things by halves. She slowly dropped to her knees, Minerva moaned at the thought of Rose on her knees in front of her again. She kept the same pace but added her mouth to the equation, lapping at the bundle of nerves. Minerva's hand suddenly flew to Rose's head, gripping a fistfull of her hair and pulling her closer. "Ro-OH-sssssssse." Rose laughed, her mouth still around the bundle of nerves. "Sssssooo close," Minerva hissed, her eyes shut tight and head thrown impossibly far back.  
"Come for me, Minerva." That was all it took.  
"Aaaaah, god Rooooooooossssssseeee. Rose Rose Rose Rose," she repeated her name like a mantra while the younger witch steadily slowed her pace. Rose stood and lazily kissed the older witch.  
"So... Thoughts?" Minerva laughed.  
"I love this wall." Now Rose laughed.  
"Someone once told me that there was nothing wrong with being pushed up against a wall from time to time." The older witch quirked an eyebrow at Rose using her own words.  
"No, there's nothing wrong with it." Minerva said, pulling Rose in for a passionate kiss.

Two months had gone by and Rose was back to her usual self. Minerva had spoken to Dumbledore and had arranged for him to send Rose's letters to Lily, and to bring her replies. Rose was elated Minerva did that for her. Minerva was now sat at her desk in her Transfiguration classroom, reading a student's essay on The Uses of Transfiguration in Today's Society.  
"Min!" A voice shouted as the classroom door was pushed open. It was Rose, she was beaming. "She's had Harry! Look!" The younger witch ran to the desk and thrust the image in front of her. "Isn't he just gorgeous?" Minerva smiled, the boy looked like Rose, same hair, same cheekbones and jaw. He had Lily and Rose's eyes too.  
"He looks like you." Minerva spoke, standing up to embrace Rose. "Send Lily and James my congratulations and love." Rose kissed the older witches cheek and pulled away, running, almost skipping, toward the door.  
"I will! I have to go now, I've left my class alone!" Minerva chuckled as Rose turned to face her.. "I couldn't wait to tell you this evening and I knew you'd be free now." Rose grinned and ran back to Minerva, pressing her lips against the older witch's. "See you later!" Then she was gone. Minerva sat back down, smiling. If Rose was this happy about Harry, how would she be when she and Minerva had their own children? Minerva frowned. Children? With Rose? She grinned. Yeah, that would be nice. One day.

Dinner that evening was great, Rose was in high spirits and it seemed to affect everyone around her.  
"Y'know, I'd love to hear more of your stories Rose! Fancy going to The Three Broomsticks tonight?" Pomona asked hopefully. Rose looked at Minerva.  
"C'mon Rose!" That was Poppy Pomfrey. "You can't keep her all to yourself Min." Poppy said, making Pomona smile knowingly.  
"I don't know what you mean," Minerva lied, looking at Rose.  
"I'll only go if you come with us." Rose said softly so only Minerva heard. The older witch nodded and Pomona clapped. Rose looked around, there were few students left in the Great Hall and it wasn't late. "Shall we go now?" Pomona and Poppy nodded while Minerva spoke up.  
"I'm just going to get changed first, if that's okay?" Rose nodded and agreed she should change too. Pomona and Poppy said they'd meet them at The Three Broomsticks and headed straight there.  
"Why are you changing?" Rose asked once in Minerva's quarters.  
"I, um, I ah... Spilt ink on these robes." Rose frowned but didn't speak, Minerva would never spill ink on her clothes, and even if she did, a quick spell would sort it out. Hmm, curious. Rose quickly changed into muggle clothes, baggy jeans, white fitted tshirt that was tight across her toned stomach and a deep emerald cardigan. She pulled the pins out of her hair and let it fall straight down her back. Rose heard Minerva enter the room and turned to look at her, her mouth falling open in shock. There, Minerva stood in muggle clothes similar to Rose's, however her jeans had some rips down the front and she wore an emerald fitted jumper, similar in color to Rose's cardigan. "I thought I'd try the muggle fashion you're so keen on." Rose couldn't speak. Minerva's hair was down and ebony locks tumbled over her shoulders.  
"Yeah," Rose croaked out, "suits you." She mumbled, shock not leaving her face. Minerva just laughed and left the room, not waiting for Rose to follow her to Hogsmeade.

Pomona and Poppy were already in The Three Broomsticks, making fast work of their third drink, and feeling the effects. In walked Minerva and Rose, they soon spotted Pomona and Poppy and sat down with them.  
"Matching colors? It must be serious." Pomona joked, Minerva blushed and Rose laughed along with Poppy.  
"Or it could be a coincidence." Rose said, slowly tracing patterns on Minerva's back, unbeknownst to Poppy and Pomona.  
"It's not though." Poppy said, raising an eyebrow. The three other women looked at her. "It's so obvious! I've known for... Merlin, going on 16 years." Minerva raised her eyebrows and choked on her drink.  
"I'll have you know Poppy, nothing went on when Rose was a student." She spoke curtly, this was how rumors were started.  
"Oh, no, I know that." Poppy said, raising her hands in defense. "Remember that time, when the Buggle girl hospitalized Rose... You said she was burning up, but it was only when you touched her." Minerva didn't speak but Rose's cheeks suddenly turned red. "Rose knows what it means, she did back then too."  
"C'mon Poppy, you're embarrassing the poor girl." Pomona spoke, nudging Rose and sending her a friendly smile.  
"What does it mean?" Minerva asked Poppy, who refused to answer. The older witch then rounded on Rose. "What does it mean Rose?"  
"I'm going to the bar, what do you want to drink?" Rose asked Minerva, blatantly ignoring the question.  
"I'll have what you're having." Rose stood but Minerva pulled her back to her. "This isn't over." Rose just grinned and walked toward the bar. "Tell me what it means." She said immediately. Pomona and Poppy laughed.  
"It means, Minerva, that you make her hot." Poppy wiggled her eyebrows and laughed. "Her body is reacting to your touch of its own accord. She has no say over it, it just happens." Minerva leaned back and smiled, her eyes going to Rose who was at the bar talking to Rosmerta. "Her feelings for you are so innate, her body instinctively responds to your touch." Minerva saw Rosmerta laugh and put her hand over Rose's.  
"Hmm, I wonder..." She muttered to herself, walking over to Rose. Rosmerta suddenly made herself scarce. "Does she make your skin hot?" Rose felt Minerva's breath on her ear. "Like I do?" The younger witch gasped as she felt a cool hand slide under her tshirt and cardigan to rest at the small of her back. Rosmerta returned with two glasses of Gillywater, Rose reached for them and her fingers brushed against the barmaids.  
"Rose!" The barmaid placed the back of her hand on Rose's forehead. "You're burning hot! Professor, feel her, she's boiling!" Concern laced her words and Minerva took a step back, pulling her hand away from Rose's back. She then placed that hand on Rose's forehead.  
"Mmm, you really are hot. Are you okay?" Minerva played concerned, innocent nurse very well. Rose cleared her throat.  
"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine. Must just be warm in here, s'all." She rushed out. Minerva quirked an eyebrow and took both the glasses from the bar.  
"I hope you're not falling ill, I really need you this week." Gaaaaaaah, it was all Rose could do not to push the older witch on to the nearest table and have her way with her. Minerva smiled and walked back to the table, putting an extra sway in her hips, knowing Rose would be watching.  
"Rose?" Rosmerta called the younger woman's attention back to her, a knowing smile creeping on to the barmaids face. "You're together, aren't you?" She asked, the knowing smile turning into a grin. Rose nodded, mirroring the barmaids grin. "Oh brilliant!" She reached over the bar and pulled Rose into a hug. "Bloody finally!" Rosmerta joked as she pulled away, Rose was cringing. "What?"  
"She won't like that." Rosmerta quirked an eyebrow. "You. Hugging me. She's very... Protective." Rose's mouth smiled around that word.  
"She knows there's nothing between us though, right?" Rose nodded.  
"I've told her but... I think she believes me but she's not too sure about your affections." Rosmerta threw her head back and laughed.  
"She thinks I like you?!"  
"I'm flattered, truly." Rose mocked. Rosmerta reached under the bar and pulled up a bottle of her finest mead.  
"A gift from me, to the happy couple." Rose thanked the barmaid and turned to leave. "Tell her I'm married, sometimes happily!" Rose laughed and walked back to the table, noticing Minerva's eyes darting back to Pomona. Rose chuckled and placed the bottle down in front of Minerva.  
"A gift from Rosmerta, celebrating her marriage," she said, then her voice became quieter, "and our romance." Minerva's eyes widened. "I'm sorry if you didn't want anyone to know yet, it's just... She's an old friend, she just guessed. I couldn't lie to her." Minerva stopped Rose's babbling by resting her hand on her cheek.  
"It's fine." She smiled, slowly leaning forward and placing her lips softly to Rose's. The younger witch's hands moved to Minerva's hips as she deepened the kiss.  
"Get a room!" Pomona shouted, bringing the two back to reality. Minerva blushed and nuzzled into Rose's neck, hiding her face. Rose, however, just laughed.  
"That's not a bad idea." Pomona and Poppy laughed, as did the wizards and witches who had heard them in the inn. "C'mon," she said, standing up and pulling Minerva with her, "your place or mine?" Some people wolf-whistled as Minerva pulled Rose out of the inn, once outside, she crashed her lips against the younger witch's.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Harry's first birthday, Rose was pretending she was fine but under that exterior, Minerva knew she was hurting. The first time Minerva had seen Rose that day was at lunch.  
"How are you?" Minerva asked, her hand going instantly to Rose's thigh. She sighed.  
"I don't know." Rose answered truthfully. Part of her missed Harry, Lily and James terribly, almost painfully. Another part knew it was for their own good. The last part, however, thought that, logically, she couldn't miss Harry as he had been alive for a year and she hadn't met him, hadn't held him. He was just photos and a name to her. Minerva's fingertips stroked random patterns on her thigh and she smiled. They had been together almost two years. Two years of the most perfect relationship, partnership, and quite frankly, the most amazing sex. "Can we have dinner tonight? Just us two?" Rose asked tentatively. Minerva nodded.  
"Of course, honey. Come to my room when you've finished your last class." Rose smiled and covered Minerva's hand with her own.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." To anyone watching, it would look like the two women were discussing the latest thing in Transfiguration, or the new type of muggle technology out, but to the trained eye, to Pomona and Poppy, they were having a deeply emotional talk about something that was hurting Rose. What it was they were talking about, they didn't know, they decided they didn't need to know. Rose stood up to leave and mumbled a goodbye to Pomona and Poppy, who, once Rose had left, gave Minerva sympathetic smiles.  
The end of the day came around pretty fast and Rose found herself in Minerva's quarters, alone. She sighed. Minerva had probably lost track of time marking papers. When would she stop over-working herself? Usually Minerva being late didn't bother Rose, but tonight it did. There was a small box on Minerva's desk, gift wrapped. Rose had never been patient and had always been curious. Her fingers were itching to open the gift, just as she stood to give in to temptation, the door opened and Minerva walked in.  
"Sorry I'm late, I ran into Filius and you know what he's like." Minerva rolled her eyes. "Never knows when to shut up." She kissed Rose and took her outer robe off, draping it over a chair.  
"Is this for me?" Rose asked, pointing to the small box. Minerva looked at her intensely and shook her head.  
"No, its for... Harry. I thought we could send him a gift. I've spoke to Albus and he says it's certainly doable." Usually, anything more than a piece of scrap parchment was a strict no, Rose knew Minerva had called in all her favours to make this happen. The younger witch pulled Minerva into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head.  
"What's in it?"  
"I... Ah, it seems so stupid now but at the time it was a great idea!" Minerva was clearly tense.  
"Show me." Rose said as Minerva reached out of the embrace to grab the box. "I'll re-wrap it, just show me." Minerva pushed the box into Rose's hands and rested against her desk. Rose slowly unwrapped the box and pulled out a small, silver rattle and gasped. One side of the rattle was a cat, a tabby to be precise, with small, emerald eyes. It's tail came down to create the handle of the rattle, and was joined by the tail of a panther, also with small, emerald eyes. On the underside, the letters "R" and "M" were engraved. Rose put the rattle back in the box and looked at Minerva with tears in her eyes. "You- I love you so much. This is... Amazing, it's perfect. You're amazing, Minerva, you amaze me. I-" Words seemed to escape Rose and the ones that came to her didn't seem to explain how much she appreciated the gift Minerva had got for Harry.  
"I'm glad you like it." Her voice was soft against Rose's lips. "We can take it to Albus now, the sooner the better." Rose grinned and took Minerva's hand. The box sat on the desk, re-wrapped perfectly. "Show off." Minerva teased as they walked the short distance to Albus Dumbledore's office.  
"Lemon drop." Rose spoke, stepping onto the stairs and pulling Minerva with her, "accidentally" pulling the witch roughly against her body.  
"Behave." Minerva warned, she never had any self control when it came to Rose.  
"Ah ladies, I assume this is about Harry's gift." Albus spoke, smiling kindly at the two women. Rose handed him the small box.  
"Thank you, Albus." Rose's voice showed her sincerity.  
"Don't thank me, thank Minerva. She argued a flawless case, relentlessly, for almost a week." Rose turned to face Minerva, who was looking at her shoes. "I must ask you both to leave, before Minerva stares a hole through my floor." Albus joked and the women left in silence.  
"Seriously, Min, you... I can't begin to explain what you mean to me. Words can't express how much I appreciate every single thing you do for me. The effort you go to, just to make me happy, I- I love you just doesn't seem to cover it anymore." They walked in silence back to Minerva's quarters, hand in hand.  
"Ah, Minerva, glad I caught you! I wondered if you'd like to to-." Came a voice from seemingly nowhere. Rolanda Hooch stepped forward, "Evans." She said curtly. Then she noticed the women holding hands. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She asked, looking at Minerva. "Are you fucking her?"  
"Have you been drinking, Hooch?" Rose asked, positioning herself slightly in front of Minerva.  
"So what if I have? There's no law against that." Rolanda was in Rose's face. "What are you gonna do about it?" Rose chuckled.  
"Nothing." She smiled in Rolanda's face and moved to step past her, a hand on her chest stopped her.  
"Where are you going? I'm not finished here."  
"You weren't started here, Hooch. Disappear. Now." Rolanda laughed darkly.  
"You think you can take me? Come on then! No magic, good, old fashioned, muggle fighting." Rose shook her head and moved to walk away, but Rolanda threw a punch, hitting Rose square in the jaw.  
"Go home, Rolanda." Rose spoke. Her voice was level but drenched in anger.  
"You can't tell me what to do." She lifted her arm to throw another punch at Rose, but Rose caught her fist and pushed her back against the wall. "I've not fallen for your act like some brainless witches around here."  
"I assure you, there's no act here."  
"Come off it, I know you can't control your anger. What is it? Don't want to scare her off? Trust me, she's so desperate, she'll still want you." Rose had taken a step back, fully intending to leave Rolanda to sleep it off. That changed when she insulted Minerva.  
"How. Dare. You." She spoke darkly, her anger deafened her, she barely heard Minerva telling her to leave it, Hooch wasn't worth it. Before she knew what she was doing, her fist had balled itself up and was heading toward Hooch's face. It connected solidly, and Rose heard the familiar crack of a bone breaking. She pulled her fist back and punched the woman again, this time in the stomach, winding her. "You're wrong." Rose said, crouching next to the winded woman on the floor. "I can control my anger. If I couldn't, you wouldn't be breathing." Minerva pulled Rose's arm.  
"C'mon, let's get you to Poppy." Rose frowned and shook her head. "Rose, you're going." Minerva said, her tone leaving no room for argument.  
"We better bring her too." Rose said, she didn't want to, but it was the right thing.

"Merlin's beard! What happened?!" Poppy rushed over to Rose, who was carrying a sleeping, or possibly unconscious, Rolanda Hooch. Rose dropped her roughly on the nearest free bed. "Did you do this?" Poppy asked, noticing the blood on Rose's knuckles.  
"I-"  
"She was defending me, Poppy." Minerva spoke. "Hooch was drunk and she was insulting me. She hit Rose first, she was going to hit her again-" Poppy held up a hand and walked to Rose, ignoring Hooch.  
"She was always a horrible drunk. Where did she hit you? Are you okay?" Rose tapped her jaw.  
"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt so bad." Poppy sucked a breath in through her teeth.  
"It'll be a mighty bruise tomorrow though."  
"Not much compared to her injuries though." Rose said, gesturing to Hooch.  
"You know me, I can fix a broken bone in no time. She'll be sore, she won't forget this anytime soon." Rose smiled.  
"So, do I have the all clear to leave?" Poppy nodded and then looked at Minerva.  
"I know I don't need to tell you but... Look after her, won't you? She has a tendency to put on a brave face when she's in here." Minerva obliged and lead Rose back to her room. They were lying on the bed, Minerva cuddled into Rose's side, her hand tracing patterns over her abdomen.  
"She's got me thinking..." Rose started. "Why do you want me?" Her voice was quiet and unsure, completely not like Rose at all. "I mean, you're you, y'know. You're elegant, you can evaluate situations and contain your emotions, I can't do that. I rush into it, I get myself into trouble. Act first, think later." Rose sighed. "You're so far out of my league... I find it hard to believe that you want me the same way I want, need you."  
"I'm not out of your league Rose-"  
"You are. Look at you. You're so... Perfect. Your skin is flawless, your eyes are exquisite, your lips are irresistable- Your beauty is beyond words, beyond measurement." Minerva threw her leg over Rose's hips and sat above her.  
"Everything you've just said- I feel the same way about you. I'm twenty years older than you Rose, and every single day I wonder why you're with me when you could have someone your own age. I wonder why someone as stunning as you, someone with a personality as amazing as yours, why would you want me?" She leant down to capture Rose's lips. "We want each other, we need each other, we love each other." Rose grinned and lifted her head to kiss the woman sat on top of her.  
"I like to think we were made for each other." Rose said as she snuggled into Minerva's embrace.  
"We were." Minerva said as her legs tangled with Rose's.  
"Mmmgood." Rose's voice was thick with sleep, and within minutes, the two women were asleep in each others arms.

It had been two month since Harry's first birthday and Rose's fight with Rolanda Hooch, who had avoided the two women as best she could. Rose was teaching her class.  
"Professor?" Avery Green asked, Rose looked up and smiled, signalling the boy to continue. "Some of us were wondering... Could we set up a club where we study muggle music?" Rose nodded.  
"Yes, I don't see why that would be a problem, you guys can get together when you want." Rose's nose crinkled with confusion.  
"No, we mean... Can you teach us?" Rose laughed.  
"Don't you see enough of me as it is?" She looked at the clock on the back of the wall. "Right, lunch time!" Rose said as she hurried out of the class room, she had about two minutes to get to Minerva's class room. The older witch was sat at her desk, surrounded by parchment and books. Rose knocked softly on the door and leant against it. "Hey, you coming to eat?" Minerva looked up, her stress melting away when she saw Rose.  
"I don't think I have the time!" She joked, standing up to kiss Rose.  
"You need to eat, Min." Rose said, holding Minerva against her body. The older witch sighed. "C'mon, we can do these later." The two women left for the Great Hall. They were sat eating and chatting with Pomona and Poppy when Avery Green and Rebecca Wilson walked up to the table. Minerva quirked an eyebrow at the two students who seemed very nervous.  
"Can we help you?" Rose turned to see who Minerva was talking to and smiled.  
"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked, putting down her knife and fork.  
"We were um, just wondering about what we asked you before... You didn't really give us an answer."  
"Ah, you're right. I'll have a look at my schedule, I'm not promising anything at the moment but I'll have an answer for you next lesson. Okay?" The two students nodded and hurried away.  
"What was that about?" Minerva asked, turning to face Rose.  
"They want to start a club and study muggle music. They want me to teach them. I'd love to but... It'll be after lessons so... It will take up some of the time I spend with you." Rose smiled at Minerva who laughed.  
"How about I come to this club too?" Rose's eyes widened. "Don't look so surprised!" She swatted at the younger witch's arm. "I like learning new things."  
"Alright, I'll do it. Today at 4 okay for you?" Minerva nodded as Rose grinned and stood up, walking toward Avery Green and telling him the good news. "How many of you will be there?" Rose asked Avery.  
"Um, maybe like forty of us or so." Good thing Minerva agreed to come, she'd need her help with all those students.  
"Okay, you spread the word. My class room at 4pm this evening." Rose said before walking back to Minerva and sitting beside her.  
"Is it just Green and Wilson in this... Club?" Rose shook her head and laughed.  
"No, apparently there's 'forty or so' of them."

4pm came around quicker than expected and Rose was sat in her class room, waiting for Minerva and the "forty or so" students. She was resting against the front of her desk when at least fifty students walked in and sat down, followed by Minerva who stifled a laugh at Rose's shocked face.  
"Wow, there's more of you than I had thought there would be..." Rose spoke, instantly silencing the group. "No matter, right. So, you're all here because you want to learn about muggle music. I think the best way to start this is to see what you know... Um, Lisa, is it?" A young girl nodded. "Whos' your favourite muggle artist?" The girl thought for a while.  
"I don't have a favourite... I like R&B, though, something with a good beat." Some of the students agreed with her and Minerva was thoroughly confused.  
"Good choice." Rose was becoming more confident as time went on, she did love muggle music, and she knew her stuff. Rose then pulled out a muggle iPod and speaker from her desk. "Those of you who don't know," She said, looking at Minerva and winking, "This is an iPod, it holds thousands of muggle songs. This is a speaker, it plays the music from your iPod out loud."  
"We know, Professor!" Someone said from the back of the class, a 'duh' tone on his words.  
"Well some don't, and it wouldn't be fair to dismiss them, would it Daniel?"  
"No Professor." Minerva smiled, Rose was a brilliant teacher. Firm but fair and able to demand respect effortlessly.  
"Good. So, shout out some artists and I'll see what I have."  
"Salt and pepper!"  
"Ashanti!"  
"Robin Thicke!" Everyone turned to look at Avery Green.  
"What's that?" Someone asked. Rose smiled and fiddled with the iPod.  
"This, is Robin Thicke." She said, pressing play on 'Lost Without You'.  
"Oh I know this!" A few members of the class shouted out. A plan formed in Rose's mind, she stopped the music.  
"How about a live performance?" The class cheered, those who were in Rose's Muggle Studies class knew she could sing, she often would when she thought no one was listening. "Okay, Thomas, you can be percussion. Merlin knows you never stop tapping on the table." The students laughed.  
"None of us can play muggle guitar, Professor." Avery said, Rose's eyes lit up.  
"That may be... But I can." A guitar appeared in Rose's hands from, seemingly, nowhere. Rose began to strum and Minerva was already stunned at how, after almost two years, she had no idea Rose could play muggle instruments. "I'm lost without you, can't help myself, how does it feel, to know that I love you, baby?" Minerva's knees almost gave way. "Tell me how you love me more, and how you think I'm sexy baby, that you don't want nobody else." Minerva was, quite frankly, in shock. Rose's voice was smooth and soft, elegant. "You don't want this guy, you don't want that guy, you wanna, touch yourself when you see me." Rose sneaked a look at Minerva when she sang that and smiled at the effect she was having on the older witch. "Tell me how you love my body, and how I make you feel baby. You wanna roll with me, you wanna hold with me, you wanna stay warm and get out of the cold with me." Rose looked at Minerva and held eye contact. "I just love to hear you say it, it makes me feel good, baby. Tell me you depend on me, I need to hear it. I'm lost without you, can't help myself, how does it feel, to know that I love you, baby?" Rose stopped playing and the class cheered and applauded and Rose bowed. "Okay, for next lesson, which will be this time next week, I want you to put yourself in groups of, say, five, and learn a song from R&B history." Rose chuckled and checked her watch. "I'm going to have to kick you all out now, think of it as extra rehearsal time." The students left slowly, many staying behind to thank Rose. Once the last student had left, Minerva crashed her lips to Rose's.  
"I didn't know you could do that!" Minerva exclaimed. "Why have I only just found out?!" She joked, Rose shrugged and pulled her into an embrace.  
"I was busy doing... Other things with you." Minerva laughed. "So you liked it then?"  
"Oh yeah, I was thinking... Could I have... Extra lessons?"  
"And what would you want to happen in these lessons?" Rose felt Minerva's hands begin to roam over her body.  
"I just want you to show me some more muggle music, maybe you could sing to me too." Rose nodded.  
"I'd love to." The door opened and the two women sprang apart as a student ran in, apologised and picked up a book they had left. "You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached!" Rose joked, walking the student to the door and shutting it after they'd left. "That was close." She said, as she was pushed against the door by hungry hands. Minerva just hummed in agreement as her lips met Rose's neck. "We shouldn't. Not here." Minerva just laughed and nipped Rose's collarbone. "Mmmm- I'm serious, we- ohhhh." Minerva had somehow undone Rose's shirt without her noticing and cool hands were now roaming over hot skin. Minerva thanked whoever influenced Rose to wear a muggle shirt and trousers today, not only did the younger witch look intoxicatingly sexy, they were also easier to take off than robes were. "We shouldn't." Rose said, though she wasn't convincing herself as her head fell back and a moan slipped out of parted lips. Minerva had slipped one of her hands into Rose's trousers and underwear.  
"Should I stop?" She asked, as innocently as she could muster. Rose bit her bottom lip and looked at Minerva through heavy-lidded eyes.  
"No." She breathed out.  
"Are you suuuuure?" Minerva dragged out the word as she dragged her finger over Rose's bundle of nerves.  
"Ohhhhhhh god. Please, Minerv-AHH." Minerva slid two fingers into Rose's tightness. "Oh godddddd." She moaned out as Minerva picked up a steady pace. "Uhhhh, yessssssss," Rose hissed. "I'm- oh god, I'm gonna- I'm gonna-" Minerva flicked her thumb across Rose's bundle of nerves. "Minervaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." The younger girl spasmed around Minerva's fingers and then stilled, slumping slightly so the older woman was essentially holding her up. "I can't believe we did that." She spoke after some time, Minerva just laughed and began to button up Rose's shirt. "You almost made us late for dinner!" Rose exclaimed, lovingly kissing Minerva and then turning, opening the door and rushing to the Great Hall, followed by Minerva. It never looked good when a teacher was late to the evening meal, let alone if two were late. Luckily, they made it in time. Rose was still flushed from earlier events and Minerva looked incredibly smug, something Pomona didn't miss.  
"What have you two been up to?" Rose blushed a brighter shade of red.  
"Just some... Extra curricular activities." This answer from Minerva seemed to pacify Pomona and the woman turned her attention to Poppy.  
"Is it noticable?" Rose whispered to Minerva.  
"That you've just been fucked?" Minerva whispered back, making Rose choke on her drink. "Yeah, it's noticable." Minerva grinned as she rubbed Rose's back.  
"Oh." Rose said back, crossing her legs and looking down, noticing that in their rush, Minerva had missed a button. She quickly buttoned it as Minerva stifled a laugh. "I'll get you back, you know it's only a matter of time." Rose joked, pointing a finger at the older witch who was now openly laughing.

"I look forward to it." Rose decided that the best revenge was to tease Minerva throughout the meal, making her want to do things that she couldn't in front of an audience.  
"Mmmm, this is soo good." Rose said after a mouthful of food.  
"You hungry Rose?" Pomona joked and Rose looked at Minerva.  
"Yeah, I really worked up an appetite today." Minerva gulped and Pomona just laughed, missing the hidden meaning. By the time dessert came, Minerva was on edge. Rose had unbuttoned the top few buttons on her shirt to show the tops of creamy globes and had always been in contact with Minerva, whether it was a hand on her thigh, dangerously close to where she really wanted it, or their hands "accidentally" brushing. The end of the line had been when Rose licked cream off her finger, never breaking eye contact with Minerva, and had offered her a try, saying "do you want it, Minerva?" In the most lustful voice ever. Minerva had refused, mumbling something about not being hungry, and Rose grinned. By this time, many of the students had left, which was good as what happened next, wasn't something Rose wanted everyone to see. A pitcher of water next to Rose was nearing on empty, and like usual, a house elf replaced it. However, this particular house elf was extremely clumsy and, long story short, the water ended up being emptied over Rose's front. Minerva's jaw dropped and Rose thanked that clumsy house elf. Before she could say anything, Minerva forcefully grabbed her wrist and took her from the table, pushing her through her bedroom door and down on to the bed.  
"Do you know what you were doing to me?" She asked before crashing her lips to Rose's.  
"I told you I'd get my revenge." Rose breathed out.  
"I love revenge." Minerva growled as she ripped Rose's shirt open.  
"Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

"Right, so, Avery, does your group want to go first?" Rose spoke, it was the second Muggle Music Studies class, and as Rose had told them, the students had all learnt a song to perform. With the month long rehearsal time, and the muggle instruments Rose had provided, the students had learnt to work as a band. Group by group, the students had performed their song choice, all of them were brilliant and Rose made sure to tell them. "Fabulous work guys, I'm so proud of you!" She spoke, moving away from her spot that was slightly too close to Minerva. "I have to ask, is this what you wanted when you asked for this class?" The students all shouted 'yes'. "Brilliant, I'm glad you all enjoy it!"  
"Professor?" A student called out hesitantly. Rose looked up in acknowledgement. "Is Professor McGonagall going to join in?" Rose laughed as Minerva spluttered.  
"You'd really have to ask her, Jonathan. It's not my place to say." Minerva walked to the front of the class, bright red.  
"Will you, Professor?"  
"I'm afraid I'm nowhere near as talented as you all are-"  
"Oh go on Professor!" Most of the students shouted out, Minerva turned a brighter shade of red and Rose had decided she'd had her fun watching the older witch squirm. Rose stepped forward and placed a hand on Minerva's back.  
"If she doesn't want to, you can't make her." Minerva resisted the urge to curl up into the side of Rose, with great difficulty. "Now, who wants to choose a song to end on?" One student had suggested that they listen to a song at the end of the lesson, to just dance to, sing along to, do what muggles do, essentially. Rose loved this idea, Minerva, however, did not. She didn't know how to dance.  
"Thong Song by Sisqo!" The students laughed.  
"That's... Inappropriate." Rose answered, laughing. "Next suggestion."  
"Push It by Salt and Pepper!" Another student shouted out.  
"What is it with you and Salt and Pepper? Inappropriate again."  
"How is it inappropriate?" The student challenged. Rose laughed.  
"It's a song about sex, Natasha. Highly inappropriate." Natasha's mouth fell into an 'O' of surprise. "C'mon guys, we're running out of time."  
"The Way I Are, Timbland!" The students agreed and pleaded, Rose thought for a minute.  
"I can't think of any problems immediately..." She mumbled to herself as she pressed a button and the song flooded out of the speakers.  
"How does one... Dance to this?" Minerva asked hesitantly to Rose.  
"I'll show you. It's really good for... Beginners." She stifled a laugh around the word and winked at Minerva. "Just listen to the song, listen to the beat. Let your body react to it. Don't think about it too much." As she was talking, she had stepped behind Minerva and placed her hands on her hips, tapping the beat with slender fingers on to the older witch's hip bones. They began to sway to the music.  
"Professor, come and dance with us!" Rose and Minerva both thought that was best, as close contact between the two always ended up in... Well, something they couldn't do in front of students. Minerva was content with just watching Rose dance. It was effortlessly sexy, but then, Minerva thought, so was everything else the woman did. Once the song had ended, the students left with the project of learning any song they wanted, within reason, for next months lesson.  
"I think I might have to give you dance lessons." Rose said to Minerva, smiling.  
"Hmm, I suppose so. You do seem to know what you're doing..." Minerva teased, snuggling into Rose's embrace. "This is my favourite part of the lesson." She hummed. Suddenly the door burst opened and the women sprang apart. Albus Dumbledore hurried in, his face strained with stress.  
"What's happened?" Rose asked immediately.  
"He's found them." Was all he could say before Rose interrupted him  
"Where are they?"  
"Godric's Hollow-" Was all he could say before she changed to her animagus form and fled from the room, intent on going to the house.  
"Rose wait!" Minerva called out, rushing to follow her. Albus grabbed her arm.  
"No, Minerva, it's not safe. He could still be there-"  
"All the more reason to go." She spat out before yanking her arm from Albus' grasp.

Rose was too late, she knew she would be, yet she carried on running. She was tired, so tired. Once she arrived at the house, she changed into her human form and ran inside. She almost collapsed at what she saw.  
"James..." She whispered out, a hand going to her mouth. She heard movement further down the corridor and in a room. She slowly advanced toward it, wand drawn. The door was slightly ajar and Lily was lay on the floor.  
"No! Lily!" She cried out, running to her sister and cradling her. That's when she noticed Harry. Still perfectly alive, in his cot. "Harry..." She whispered, her voice hoarse with unshed tears. Harry reached out a chubby hand toward Rose. "Merlin's beard." She was shocked still, she couldn't move from Lily and she was just staring at the baby in the cot.  
"Rose?!" She heard from downstairs, it was Minerva. "Rose?!" Her voice was frantic.  
"Don't come up here, Min!" Rose shouted down to her. "You don't... You don't want to see this." Minerva had already advanced upstairs before Rose warned her not to.  
"Oh god, James!" Minerva gasped. "Rose, where are you?!" Rose stepped out of the room, holding a small child who looked almost exactly like her. "Is that?..." Minerva asked, pointing to the baby.  
"This is Harry Potter, my nephew." Minerva rushed toward the two and checked Harry for injuries.  
"Has he always had this scar?" Rose shook her head, her face streaked with tears. It was then Minerva noticed Lily on the floor in the nursery. "Oh god." A hand flew to cover her mouth and tears filled her eyes. "Rose..." She started, but was interrupted by Albus's sudden arrival.  
"Lily and James?" He asked, Rose and Minerva just sadly shook their heads. "Ah. Is this little Harry?" He asked, his voice full of sadness. Until now, the Death Eaters and Voldemort hadn't really affected them as personally as this. Rose's assistance in the Order wasn't necessarily needed, there were enough Auror's and other talented witches and wizards that thought Rose was needed more at the castle, in case of a direct attack.  
"Where will he go?" Minerva asked, Rose's grip on him tightened protectively.  
"He'll stay with me." She said, Albus shook his head.  
"Rose, that can't happen." Her head shot up, anger flaring in her eyes. "He'll stay with your sister, Petunia." Rose snorted.  
"I don't think so!-"  
"You can't bring him to Hogwarts... He'll be safer with the muggles. Voldemort will return. He is to stay with the muggles until he's ready to return to you." Fresh tears sprang to Rose's eyes.  
"I made the mistake of trusting your judgement once before, Albus." Her words were cutting but Albus merely nodded.  
"I know you're angry Rose-"  
"Angry? I'm livid! He can't stay with Petunia, he shouldn't have to when he has me-" Albus held up a hand.  
"Rose. There wont be a person in our world who doesn't know his name, he needs to live without that fame until he's ready." Rose shook her head, she knew arguing was futile.  
"Let me take him to Petunia's." Albus nodded.  
"Take Minerva with you, safety isn't certain yet." With that, he disappeared. The two women left the house in silence, Rose gripped Minerva's hand and held Harry strongly with her other arm.  
"Are you ready?" Minerva asked softly. A quiet 'no' was her response, yet Rose apparated them to, what she guessed, was Petunia's house. They stepped out of the shadows and Minerva knocked on the door. The woman who answered was certainly Petunia. She looked so like Rose, only her features were pinched, her bone structure harsher and her lips in a thin line.  
"Who are-" Petunia trailed off when she saw Rose. She stepped back to close the door but Rose put her hand out and stopped it, forcing her way inside. "Come in then, Rose." Petunia said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Minerva followed, forcing a polite smile at Petunia.  
"Vernon." Rose smirked at the large man sat in an arm chair.  
"What are you doing in my house?! Get out!" He blustered, waving an angry arm.  
"Shut up." Rose said, pulling her wand from her pocket and pointing it at the man. "I'd like to talk to my sister... Alone." She said, not putting her wand away until he had, begrudgingly, left the room. "'Tuney," Rose started, she had no energy to remain angry. "Lily's dead." Petunia dropped into the arm chair her husband had vacated, a hand going to her mouth. "This is her son, Harry." Rose cuddled the now sleeping baby to her. "We... We need you to look after him."  
"Why can't you?"  
"It's safer if he's here." A pause. "I'd rather him stay with me, too, but... It's better if he's here." There was a long silence.  
"Is he one of you?" Petunia spat out. Rose bristled, until Minerva's calming hand found hers.  
"It's highly likely." Was her curt response.  
"I see you've learnt to control your temper." Petunia noticed the two women holding hands. "Or found someone else to do it for you. That's so like you, Rose. Always getting someone else to do the hard work for you-"  
"Name one time." Rose spat out, her eyes darkening. Petunia spluttered. "And that's so like you, Petunia. All words and nothing to back them up with."  
"I don't want to live with a freak." Petunia smirked, having thought her insult was a winner. Rose just chuckled.  
"You didn't think we were freaks when you wrote to Dumbledore, just begging him to let you come to Hogwarts."  
"I didn't beg!" Rose just shook her head.  
"I don't care if we never speak again Petunia, but I need you to look after Harry. It's the least you can do." Petunia begrudgingly agreed and showed Minerva and Rose to the door. Rose spun on her heels just before the door closed behind them. "You do realise that you haven't even asked about Lily's funeral." Petunia's face hardened and, after some time, she just closed the door.  
"Rose... I-" Rose slowly turned away from the door that had been closed on her, shutting her out of Harry's life. The look in her eyes broke Minerva's heart. She had never seen Rose look so devastated, so completely broken. "Let me take you home." Rose nodded meekly, the words not really registering. Minerva grabbed her hand and apparated them to the outskirts of Hogwarts. They walked inside and were greeted by Pomona and Poppy, who were wearing sympathetic expressions.  
"Rose... We're so sorry." Poppy said, placing a hand on Rose's shoulder. Rose smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "If you need anything, we mean it, anything, just find us." Pomona nodded her agreement with Poppy's words and they walked away.  
"My room or yours?" Minerva asked softly into Rose's ear.  
"Yours, mine has too many... Pictures." Rose choked out, tears falling from her eyes. Minerva just nodded and walked them to her room, slowly closing the door behind them. Rose began searching the cupboard where Minerva kept the alcohol.  
"Rose, no-"  
"I need to forget." Was the broken reply.  
"Not like this." Rose stood up sharply, staring at Minerva, an idea dancing in her eyes.  
"Obliviate me." She whispered. "Please." This was more of a beg, more tears fell from her eyes and Minerva scooped her up into long arms. "Please Minerva, it hurts. I don't want to remember." Silent tears slid out of Minerva's eyes and she shook her head.  
"I won't do that, Rose." Rose sobbed harder, she knew Minerva wouldn't agree, and to be honest, she didn't want her to, not really. There was too much she wanted to remember, like the first, tentative kiss Minerva had placed on her lips all those nights ago. Her first time with Minerva, the way they slowly explored each other's bodies, passion building with each second. They stood like that for seconds, minutes, hours, neither of them knew. "Let's go to bed." Minerva said, slowly pulling the girl towards the bed, waving her wand across the two of them to remove their clothes. They both climbed into bed, Rose instantly curling up into Minerva's stong embrace. This was a rare occurence. Most nights, it was Rose that held Minerva. After some time, Rose spoke.  
"I can't sleep."  
"Neither can I."  
"Every time I close my eyes, I-" She paused and took a shaky breath. "I see them." Minerva held her tighter.  
"Me too." She admitted in a whisper. A small part of her wished she had listened to Rose when she told her not to come up those stairs.  
"I'm sorry." Rose whispered, Minerva was confused.  
"What for?" Rose began to weep.  
"I don't know, I just feel like I ought to apologise... I feel so guilty."  
"Rose, it's not your fault. There was nothing you could've done to prevent this." Rose didn't reply, but in time, Minerva felt her breath even out, she was asleep, or so she thought. Minerva let the tears fall from her eyes, she didn't realise she had been making a sound until Rose moved out of her embrace and wrapped her arms around the older witch.  
"I like it better like this." Rose said with a sleepy voice, wiping Minerva's tears away and kissing her forehead. Minerva wasn't surprised that Rose had began to protect her, it was just what she did. The two women soon fell asleep.

"Rose, you don't have to do this you know. Albus can find cover-" Rose held up a hand to stop Minerva's talking, smiling at the older witch.  
"I know you mean well but I can't just sit here and twiddle my thumbs all day." Minerva nodded. "Besides, I only have one lesson today... Then I'm going to see the Order." Minerva frowned.  
"Why are you going to see the Order?"  
"There's unfinished business to attend to."  
"Such as?" There was long silence. "Rose! Don't shut me out." Rose sighed and wrapped Minerva in an embrace.  
"I'm not shutting you out, I... You'll say no." Minerva was confused. Rose went on. "There's still some of his followers out there... I want to find them." Minerva immediately began shaking her head.  
"No. No, Rose. Not at all." There was another silence as Rose just held her. "There's nothing I can say to make you rethink this, is there?" Rose shook her head. "Then let me come with you." Rose shook her head again.  
"I can't do that, Min. I've already spoken to Albus, he needs you here. I need you here... Someone to come home to."  
"And you will come home?"  
"I'll always come back to you." A pause. "I promise." Minerva just nodded, neither of the women could do proper goodbyes, it was too hard, too final, so they both left to teach their lessons.

Minerva checked the time, Rose's lesson had ended a few minutes ago, she knew that. She also knew that Rose knew the older witch was free now. She let out a shaky breath. "She's really gone." She spoke to herself, it sounded real when she said it aloud and she began to cry. Just then the door of the classroom opened and Minerva's hand flew up to wipe her tears away.  
"I haven't got long, Min, I... I just thought I should do it now before I chickened out. You can say no, you can definitely say no but... I was just wondering-" It was Rose, she had walked up to Minerva while talking and hadn't noticed that she had been crying. "Will you- You've been crying." Rose stated, her face falling.  
"I missed you." Minerva offered. "Now, out with it! What were you wondering?" Minerva asked, grinning, her earlier tears forgotten at the sight of Rose.  
"Oh! Well," Rose dropped to one knee, pulling a small box out of her pocket. "Minerva McGonagall, will you marry me?" Minerva was shocked and elated, rendering her speechless. Rose looked up, an unsure look creeping on to her face. "Say something Min..." Minerva captured her lips with a searing kiss.  
"Of course I'll marry you!" Rose grinned, sliding the ring onto the older witch's slender finger.  
"When I come back, we'll get married." They kissed again. "I'm sorry this isn't more romantic-"  
"It's perfect." Minerva smiled, flexing her hand to see her ring. "Rose, this is... This is gorgeous!" It really was a gorgeous ring, it was simple and elegant, yet completely stunning. A single diamond was set on a flawlessly shiny, silver ring. "This must have cost you a fortune." Minerva began, only to be silenced by Rose.  
"You're worth every galleon."  
"What about a ring for you?" Minerva asked, a slight frown on her face. Rose laughed.  
"Ahh, I didn't forget." Rose pulled out another box from her pocket, this ring was different. The band was thicker than Minerva's, it was definitely a more masculine ring. Yet it was still elegant, and still stunning. 'Probably the way Rose wore it.' Minerva thought. Rose could make anything look beautiful.  
"May I?" Minerva asked, taking the ring from Rose and holding her left hand. She slid the ring onto her finger and lifted it to her mouth, kissing her knuckles. "Be careful. I want you back in one piece for our wedding." She smiled yet fresh tears came to her eyes.  
"Of course." Rose spoke softly. "I really must go." Minerva nodded, letting go of Rose's hand. "I love you." And with that, Rose was gone. Minerva wanted so desperately to run to her room, crawl into a ball and weep. But she couldn't, students had just arrived and they needed her to teach them.

It had been two months. Two very long months. Minerva hadn't heard anything from Rose, good or bad. She was ambling along the corridors, she had no lessons to teach and nowhere to go. Her room reminded her of Rose too much, it still smelt like her.  
"Professor McGonagall?" A student from behind her shouted out, running next to her. It was Avery, from Rose's Muggle Studies and Muggle Music Studies classes.  
"Yes Avery?" Minerva asked, stopping to talk to the young student.  
"I was wondering... Where's Professor Evans? It's not that I don't like her replacement, I do, Professor Murray is great, it's just... We miss her." Minerva nodded slowly, she didn't trust her voice to talk at the moment. "Is it because of her sister?" Minerva's head snapped up. "Harry Potter's mum, Lily Evans... She's Professor Evans' little sister, right?" Minerva cleared her throat.  
"Yes. Ro- I mean, Professor Evans is just taking some time off." Avery nodded.  
"How are you, Professor?" Minerva's brow crinkled in confusion. "You and Professor Evans are together, aren't you?" Minerva choked, Avery smiled. "It''s so obvious. The way you looked at each other, the way she'd talk about you in class when someone brought you up." Avery pointed to her hand and the ring on her finger. "She proposed." He said, grinning. He was a smart boy, a little too forward, but smart.  
"I- Are you the only one who knows?" Avery shook his head.  
"The whole school knows Professor." Minerva pursed her lips, Rose would be loving this if she was there.  
"I see..." The conversation dried up and Avery ran on, saying something about the library. Minerva kept wandering aimlessly around the castle. She came to the empty courtyard where Rose had ran to when Pomona asked about Petunia. A heavy sadness fell on her chest as she sat on the bench she had comforted Rose on. "Rose... I miss you so much." She whispered to herself, wishing somehow, somewhere, Rose could hear her. Out of nowhere, a familiar blue-white light ran toward her. "What the?..." It was a patronus, that much she was aware of, but what was it? As it got closer, she gasped. It was a panther cub, Rose's patronus. The spectral animal jumped up into Minerva's lap and began to lick her face affectionately, then it nestled into her lap. Minerva felt as though a weight had been lifted. Rose was okay. She'd casted a strong enough patronus for it to find Minerva and stay had long as it had. When the cub disappeared, Minerva cried, holding her hands to her face. She felt the cold metal of her engagement ring on her face and moved her hand to look down at it. She took it off for the first time Rose had put it on her slender finger and kissed it to her lips. As she pulled it away, she saw a simple "R" and "M", the same Minerva had put on Harry's rattle. She quickly put the ring back on her finger, hating being without it and sighed. She didn't want to go back to her room, but she had to. She heaved her body from the bench and walked to her room.

A month later, Minerva had heard some news. Alice and Frank Longbottom, friends of Rose's and members of the Order, had been tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange and Bartemis Crouch Jr. No news had reached her of Rose, though she did know that the three Death Eaters who had tortured Alice and Frank had disappeared. That night, Minerva had decided to contact the Order, sending a letter demanding that at least one of them should visit her and tell her exactly what was happening. Not so long later, she was sat in Albus' office, waiting for Alastor Moody to floo in.  
"Minerva!" He alerted her to his presence as soon as he had entered the room.  
"Alastor, good to see you well." She greeted.  
"What can I do you for?" He asked, he didn't have the time for idle chat.  
"I need to know about Rose. Where is she? Is she okay?" She asked and his face fell.  
"Rose was..." He sighed. "Rose was with Alice and Frank when the Death Eaters got to 'em. We never found her though and the Death Eaters have just disappeared. We're gonna find 'em though." He said with conviction. Tears slipped from Minerva's eyes and she brought her left hand up to her face. "Blimey, Min! Who's the lucky man?" He gestured to the ring, crying women always made him uneasy and he didn't want to acknowledge it.  
"Rose." She answered quietly. Moody just nodded slowly.  
"Congratulations." There was a pause. "We'll get her back to you, she'll be fine. Y'know Rose, she's a fighter." With that, he left. Minerva sat and cried for longer than she cared to remember.

Six days after that encounter with Moody, Minerva was sat in the Great Hall, staring vacantly at her untouched plate. In the middle of Dumbledore's speech, the doors slowly opened and Rose walked, no, limped in. She looked a little... Worse for ware. Her hair was pulled back from her face and tied at the back of her head, revealing cuts, scratches and bruises over her face and neck. Her bottom lip was bleeding and there was dirt and dried blood caked onto her skin and clothes. Her clothes were ripped and torn and hanging off a bonier body.  
"Sorry to interrupt, Headmaster." Rose said, holding an apologetic hand up to the grinning man. "I smelt the food and couldn't resist." She joked, limping up to her seat at the front. The school was in shock, the teachers were in shock, Minerva was sure she'd stopped breathing.  
"Rose! How fabulous to have you back." His eyes twinkled and Rose nodded at him, sitting down in her seat next to Minerva. The two women just looked at each other, oblivious that the rest of the room was staring at them. Tears came to Minerva's eyes as she reached out a tentative hand to stroke Rose's injured cheek. "You two are excused." Albus spoke to the women. "Madame Pomfrey, you too are excused." That was his way of saying 'for the love of Merlin, take her to the hospital ward!' The three women left, walking past the mass of students who began to slowly clap for Rose. Rumours had been going around the school that she had been out hunting Death Eaters, and now she had returned, that means she must have done her job. A chanting of "Evans! Evans! Evans!" broke out and Rose turned to face the school from the door, grinning with tears in her eyes. She took a bow and winced in pain, hoping no one had noticed how much that simple action had hurt her. Minerva noticed, she grabbed Rose's hand and slowly tugged her away from the school, toward the hospital wing. As soon as they were out of the students eyesight, Rose pulled Minerva to her, covering her lips with a soft and loving kiss.  
"I missed you so much." She whispered. Minerva couldn't speak and Rose just laughed. They soon got to the hospital wing and Poppy waved her wand over Rose, running diagnostic spells. She gasped, the colour draining from her face as she saw the extent of Rose's injuries.  
"Merlin's beard." The healer breathed out.  
"What? What is it?!" Minerva asked, her first words since Rose had arrived.  
"Three broken ribs, four broken fingers, one fractured finger, a shattered elbow, a cracked hip bone, multiple lacerations, countless bruises, fractured shin, two broken toes and a broken ankle. Not to mention she's dehydrated and severely malnourished."  
"Not too bad." Rose joked, her voice suddenly tired. Poppy left immediately to get all the potions she would need to heal Rose. "C'mere." Rose said, lazily gesturing for Minerva to get on the bed beside her.  
"I'll hurt you." Rose's eyes opened wide.  
"You could never hurt me." She spoke with certainty, reassuring the older witch. "Come here, please?" She asked, patting the bed beside her. Minerva slowly joined her on the bed, shocked when Rose pulled her into her embrace.  
"Did that hurt?" Minerva asked hurriedly. Rose shook her head, she was smiling.  
"Nothing hurts." She traced random patterns on Minerva's back as she held the older witch. "I love you. I missed you." They were the two most important things she had to say to Minerva, she didn't get through all she did without thinking of the day she'd get to say them again.  
"I love you too. I missed you more." Minerva spoke into Rose's neck, gently kissing the bruised skin. Poppy walked back over and waved her wand to pull the curtains around them, giving them privacy. Usually she wouldn't allow anyone in a patients bed, but both her patient and her friend needed this.  
"Drink this Rose, it's a nutrient potion and Skele-gro." Rose pulled a face at the latter. "I'm afraid it still tastes the same as last time." Rose chuckled and quickly drank the two liquids. "I should keep you in here overnight, but I'm not sure that's a safe idea... Keeping you two apart wouldn't bode well for me, would it?" Rose smiled as Poppy looked at Minerva. "I'll give you some more of these potions, this one's to be taken every four hours and this one every six. If you need me, you know where I'll be." The healer smiled. "It's good to have you back Rose." And with that, she left.  
"Does that mean I can go?" Rose asked Minerva, who nodded and jumped out of the bed, wanting to get Rose to her room as quickly as she could. She just wanted to be alone with her, to hold her, to just have her near.

They made it to Minerva's room with great difficulty, it would've taken longer if Rose wasn't so damn proud. Minerva shook her head as her fiancée hobbled to the door, her face twisted in agony. With a quick movement, Rose was in Minerva's arms and being carried into the room and then placed softly on the bed.  
"Romantic." Rose grinned at Minerva who just smiled back at her, staring at her intensely. "What are you looking at?"  
"I'm so glad you're home." Minerva said, her voice soft with tenderness.  
"I told you, I'd always come back to you." Rose said, gesturing for Minerva to lay beside her.  
"What happened to you Rose?" Minerva asked as she lay next to Rose, the younger witch sighed.  
"It's a long story, are you sure you want to hear it?" Minerva nodded and Rose's shut her eyes. "Well. Alice and Frank had an anonymous tip of where some Death Eaters could be found, the Order and I decided to go and check it out. I should've known it was a trick. We ended up in the middle of nowhere. It was an ambush. They-" Rose let out a shaky breath. "They killed so many of us. Just straight away, out of nowhere. Leonard Crimpsky first. He barely had time to draw his wand, none of us did. Then Helen and Gus Waffark. Ralph and Tommy Durkheim followed. It happened so fast. Alice, Frank, Moody and I got a few of them back. There was just us left, we told the rest of the Order to apparate to safety. Bellatrix Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange and Bartemis Crouch Jr were the only ones left, against us four. We-" Rose shook her head. "We were so stupid. We tried to reason with them, as soon as our wands lowered, they shot a curse at Moody. It didn't hit him but it shocked us for long enough so that... Rodolphus grabbed me, Lestrange and Crouch got Alice and Frank, apparated us back to a... Dungeon? I think that's what it was. It was dark, and cold. Really cold. There was another Death Eater there, I don't know who he was. They wanted to know where Voldemort was, we told them that we didn't know! They wouldn't listen. They... They used Crucio on us all, in turns, hoping that one of us would break at the other's pain and tell them, but we didn't know! They didn't stop! I- I tried so hard to stop them..."  
*flashback*  
"No! Please! Stop hurting them!" Rose shouted, struggling against her restraints. She was too weak to muster the energy for wandless magic, she'd been Crucio'd too many times, more than she could remember. "We don't know where he is!" Bellatrix Rodolphus laughed manically, pointing her wand in Rose's face.  
"Bad liar!" She spat, slapping Rose hard across her face. "We'll get it out of one of you. If that doesn't work, maybe we'll try Minerva... I'm sure she'd be willing with a little help." She waggled her wand and Rose's blood ran cold. How did she know about Minerva?  
"No! You won't hurt her!" Bellatrix laughed again, kicking Rose hard in the ribs. As she slumped onto the cold, damp stone floor, tears slipped from her eyes. She couldn't let them live, the risk of them getting to Minerva was too high. With that thought, her energy suddenly returned and with no words she eliminated the unknown Death Eater. Suddenly, a Crucio hit her square in the chest and they moved her to a different room, far away from Alice and Frank.  
Rose awoke some time later, she didn't know how long she had been asleep. She didn't know how long she'd been held captive. Bellatrix entered the room, grabbing a fistfull of Rose's hair and pulling her head back, presenting her neck, which Bellatrix licked the length of.  
"Get off me." Rose spat out and Bellatrix just laughed.  
"I don't think you're in a position to make demands." Bellatrix smiled at Rose, a manic, feral smile. "I have some news about Alice and Frank." She said, her grin never faltering. "They've gone coo-coo!" She began to laugh as tears slipped from Rose's eyes. This wasn't fair. They had a young boy, Harry's age, he was called Neville. And now, because of the Death Eaters and Voldemort, there another boy without parents. The more Bellatrix laughed, the angrier Rose became, an idea popped into her head. Could she Accio that heavy, stone paperweight into the back of Bellatrix's skull? It was worth a try. Thankfully it did work, Bellatrix thudded to the floor and Rose made quick work of her restraints, adrenaline fueling her power. She took Bellatrix's wand and waited, hiding behind the door. She knew it was only a matter of time until Rabastan and Bartemis came to investigate the lack of screams. As soon as the two Death Eaters walked inside the room, Rose fired to wordless spells at them, she wasn't even sure what they were herself. She left them lying on the floor with Bellatrix and shut the door behind her, muttering a spell to keep it locked from the outside. Rose sprinted down to the dungeons, falling to the floor when she saw Alice and Frank. They didn't acknowledge her, not even when she called their names, not even when she held them. Rose tried to apparate them out of their, she really did, but wherever they were must've had the same magic on it that Hogwarts did. She was too weak to carry them out of there. Rose heard footsteps upstairs, many footsteps. She was in no shape to fight and she wouldn't leave, she couldn't leave Frank and Alice there, she couldn't abandon them. The footsteps were getting louder and so was Rose's heartbeat. She decided she'd stay, she'd fight to the death, whether it was hers or theirs. Suddenly she felt a hand on her back, pushing her away. It was Alice.  
"Go." She said, the voice was barely recognizable as Alice's but she kept pushing and kept repeating "go". So Rose did. She ran. She didn't stop running until she was a safe distance from the place she was held captive. Rose looked around her, she was in a forrest and overcome with grief and exhaustion. The powerful emotions made her collapse to the floor and into a long darkness.  
*End flashback*  
"Then I woke up, I don't know how long I'd been out. Maybe four days, five? I walked for what seemed like forever, I didn't have the energy to apparate, I didn't have the energy to change into my animagus. I almost gave up, so many times I just wanted to lie there and die. Then I thought of you, of us. Our wedding, our life. I couldn't give up on that, so I kept walking, eating berries and drinking from rivers. Soon I had enough energy to try apparating. I thought for sure I'd get splinched, but I didn't. I got to the outside of Hogwarts and then I came to find you." Minerva hadn't made a sound through Rose's description of what had happened while she'd been away, she had barely breathed. "Frank and Alice are in St Mungos aren't they?" Rose asked with sadness and guilt. This was the first time she'd even asked about them.  
"Yes. They found them six days ago." Minerva said, stroking Rose's hair.  
"What about Neville? Their boy." Minerva shrugged lightly.  
"I don't know, I'm sure he'll be well looked after wherever he is." Rose just nodded. So many things had happened yet she couldn't react to any of them emotionally, the relief of being back in Minerva's arms completely outweighed everything else. "The whole school knows about us." Minerva said, a smile playing on her lips. She sensed that Rose didn't want to talk about heavy things anymore.  
"Do they?" Rose asked, a grin appearing on her face.  
"They do. Young Avery informed me. apparently it's obvious. The way we look at each other and... The way you talk about me." Rose blushed. "So you do talk about me! Good things I hope."  
"Of course good things, there's no bad things to say." Minerva smiled down at Rose and the two women fell into a pleasant slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few weeks since Rose had come back to Hogwarts and Minerva would be lying if she said Rose was completely fine. It was clear that the younger witch was trying to throw herself into her work, organizing trips and extra classes, anything to fill her spare time, however she was doing less and less as time went on, she was beginning to get back to her old self. They now sat at the teacher's table in the Great Hall for their evening meal, Rose pushing around the food on her plate while she was chatting to Pomona. Minerva watched her intently, noticing that her smiles were reaching her eyes, she didn't look like the empty, broken woman she was when she'd returned from her encounter with the Death Eaters. Minerva smiled. Rose was becoming herself again.  
"So, what are you wearing tomorrow?" Pomona asked, looking at Minerva.  
"Huh?" Minerva replied.  
"The ball... What are you wearing?"  
"Merlin! I forgot all about that!" Minerva exclaimed, it had completely slipped her mind. Rose's too, it seemed.  
"Oh no! I don't think I have anything to wear!" Rose said, looking at Minerva in mock shock. "I can't believe you forgot, aren't you supposed to remember these things?" She joked, dodging Minerva's light slap on the arm. "Violent and forgetful?" Rose held the back of her hand to Minerva's forehead. "Not like you at all..." Rose grinned while Pomona and Poppy laughed, Minerva pursed her lips so she wouldn't laugh and raised an eyebrow at Rose.  
"So what will you be wearing, Rose?" She asked, her lips curving into a smile as Rose tried to make something up.  
"Uhhh, umm... I'm going to pick my dress up tonight actually." Rose looked smug, impressed with her little white lie. She had actually forgotten all about the ball. "What will you be wearing, Minerva?" She was all sweetness and Minerva laughed.  
"I think I have something I can throw on." Her eyes twinkled mischievously. Rose looked at the clock behind them and appeared to be thinking.  
"I should probably go to Hogsmeade now," She looked back at Poppy, Minerva and Pomona, "Anybody want to tag along?" Minerva and Pomona shook their heads, both saying they had a lot of marking to do, Poppy pondered for a moment.  
"Roberta can look after things here, c'mon, let's go Rosie!" Poppy had taken to calling Rose 'Rosie' when both of Rose's parents had died, just two days after she returned to Hogwarts after her dealings with the Death Eaters. Rose stood up to leave, resting her hand on Minerva's shoulder and leaning down to whisper in her ear.  
"Bye Min, I won't be long. I love you." She gently placed a kiss on the older witch's cheek after hearing an 'I love you too'.

"So have you got a style in mind?" The shop-witch asked. Rose and Poppy had been in the shop for what seemed like hours.  
"Um, not really, I just want to look... Good." Poppy grinned.  
"She wants something that makes her look completely irresistible, but not overly revealing because she's going to be in a room full of hormonal students." The shop-witch laughed and winked at Rose, quickly walking into the back room, coming back out with a long, black dress.  
"I know it doesn't look like much but... Just try it on." She said, handing the dress to Rose, who took it into a changing room.  
"Merlin's beard!" Poppy exclaimed as Rose walked out. The bottom of the dress just brushed the floor and on the way down, it clung to Rose's body in all the right places. It was stunning, yet it showed no skin. Well, until Rose walked. As soon as she took a step, the thigh high split in the side was revealed.  
"Is this too much?" Rose asked, gesturing to the split. Poppy shook her head.  
"No, you look gorgeous Rosie!" Rose grinned, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.  
"I'll take this please." Rose said, quickly changing back into her robes and passing the dress to the shop-witch. After she paid, Poppy took her arm and pulled her from the shop.  
"You have to get something for with that dress." Rose was confused.  
"I've got jewellery"  
"I meant for under it." Rose laughed as Poppy took her to a fancy looking shop she'd never been in before. "Have you ever been in here before?" Poppy asked and Rose shook her head, she'd never been in a fancy underwear shop before. "Really? I thought you'd be familiar with this place." Poppy teased as Rose began looking for an underwear set. "I think this would suit you." Rose looked up at Poppy who was holding the least practical looking nurse outfit.  
"I think that's better suited to you." Poppy laughed and put the costume back.  
"Touch_é_." Rose chuckled as she pulled a cobalt blue lace bra to her body.  
"What about this?" Poppy nodded as Rose found herself a matching thong and paid, Poppy placed a pair of handcuffs on the counter and told the shop-witch to add them to Rose's purchase.  
"Trust me." Poppy said as she patted Rose's back, smiling. "Fancy a drink?" The two women headed to Rosmerta's and sat down at the bar. Rosmerta came over, immediately spotting Rose's engagement ring.  
"Merlin's beard! That's gorgeous!"  
"Minerva's is better." Poppy said, grinning. "I'm surprised she can keep her hand up with the size of that diamond." Rose laughed and playfully shoved Poppy. The women laughed and joked at the bar over a Butterbeer and then headed back to Hogwarts. They said goodbye at the doors and Rose made her way to Minerva's room, stopping by her own to hide her dress and underwear. And handcuffs. Rose grinned as she put them into her robe pocket. Poppy wasn't the solemn, strict woman the student's thought she was. She loved to play pranks and make jokes. Rose began to laugh to herself remembering a prank Poppy had played on Pomona, then stopped herself laughing as she got to Minerva's door. She knocked softly and entered when Minerva told her too.  
"Hey gorgeous." Rose said, taking the older witch in her arms and kissing her.  
"Mmmmhello." Minerva mumbled back, snuggling into Rose, very much like a cat would. "Did you get what you needed?" Rose nodded. "Do I get to see it?" Rose shook her head and Minerva pulled out of the embrace, her bottom lip turning into a mock pout. "Why don't I get to see your dress?!" Rose chuckled.  
"It's a surprise." She pecked Minerva on the lips.  
"You taste like Butterbeer." The older witch said as she licked her lips.  
"Yeah, Poppy and I stopped in at the Three Broomsticks for a drink." Rose said, jumping onto Minerva's bed and getting comfortable. "I only had one." Minerva joined her.  
"It tastes good on you. I like it." She whispered into Rose's ear, smiling at the visible shiver that worked it's way down Rose's body.  
"You do?" Rose asked, her voice was low and husky as she threw her leg over Minerva's waist and pinned the older witch to the bed. Rose nibbled at Minerva's jaw line and nipped when the older witch struggled against the strong hands on her wrists. Rose trailed little kisses to Minerva's ear, which she then licked the shell of, making Minerva moan. "Do you like that?" Rose asked, hot breath on Minerva's ear.  
"Yes." The older witch hissed out. She was painfully turned on. Rose chuckled as she moved to Minerva's collar bone, which she nipped, sucked and kissed until the woman underneath her was a writhing, moaning mess.  
"Minerva," Rose began between kisses and nips, "How do you feel about... Handcuffs?" Minerva moaned at the thought of Rose using handcuffs on her, then moaned again when she felt cool metal against her wrist. Rose had handcuffed her to the bed.  
"Oh god." Minerva moaned out as she felt smooth scarves on her ankles, Rose was tying her feet to the bed. Minerva's hips bucked of their own accord. Rose pushed her back down to the bed and smiled devilishly, ripping off Minerva's shirt with ease. She swallowed a moan at the sight of taut nipples through a black lace bra. Rose lightly scratched from Minerva's collar bones to her hips, the fire in the pit of her stomach threatening to explode at the guttural moan that came out of the woman beneath her. Rose made quick work of the rest of Minerva's clothes until the woman was completely naked beneath her. "You're wearing too many clothes." Minerva complained, looking up at Rose through heavy lidded eyes. Rose just grinned and leaned down, taking a hard nipple into her mouth. Minerva threw her head back and arched her back, which Rose scratched her nails down, marking Minerva with four long, red lines down creamy skin. "Rooooo-OH-ssssse!" Minerva moaned out, desperately wishing she could push the hot mouth a little further south... Rose dragged her teeth across the hard bud and Minerva almost screamed. Rose sat back, still straddling Minerva and waited until the older witch looked at her.  
"Evanesco." With that, Rose's clothes disappeared and the two witches moaned as their skin made contact.  
"Rose," Minerva breathed out, "You're so beautiful." Rose leant down and met Minerva's lips with her own.  
"You are." She said as she grinded her hips down onto Minerva.  
"Rose take these off me." Minerva pleaded as she pulled on the handcuffs. "I need to touch you." Rose waved her hand over the handcuffs and they disappeared, freeing Minerva. The now free hands went straight to Rose's knees, working their way up to her hips, where they stayed as the women looked at each other. Rose waved a hand behind her and Minerva felt the scarves disappear, then she sat up, Rose still on her lap. "I love you." Rose grinned.  
"I love you too." And she pushed Minerva back down onto the bed. She then moved to between Minerva's legs, her hands hooking round the back of her legs, nails digging into thighs as Rose's skilled tongue found Minerva's heat.  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh." Minerva moaned out, one hand gripping the sheet on her bed, the other grabbing Rose's hair. Minerva's eyes were snapped shut, her feet crossed over Rose's back, trapping the younger witch, not that she was complaining. Rose grinned as she felt Minerva spasm around her tongue and shout her name repeatedly, ending with unintelligible whispers. Rose then moved up the bed, lying next to Minerva, who pushed her onto her back and slid two fingers inside her. Rose gasped and bit her lip as Minerva set up a fast and deep pace, her thumb flicked against Rose's bundle of nerves and that was it, she came, hard, screaming Minerva's name as her back arched impossibly high. The two women fell asleep in each other's arms, content.

Rose had left Minerva's room before Minerva had woken, she had lessons to teach and Minerva was going to be busy all day preparing the Great Hall for the ball, which would be the first time they'd see each other that day. Rose sighed, she hated the days where she couldn't see Minerva, they reminded her of days she'd rather forget. Her last lesson had just finished, she had an hour before the ball started so she rushed to her room to get ready.

Rose looked in the mirror and smiled. She had her hair in a messy pile on her head, two strands had fallen down either side of her face, her make up was limited to dark, smokey eyes and slightly red lips. What she was smiling at, however, was the fact she was stood there in simple, black heels and her blue, lace underwear. If Minerva saw her now, she'd never let her leave the room. Rose slipped her dress over her head, it appeared to be more snug around her breasts now. She straightened it out and put on her necklace. It was a small, silver chain with a silver outline of a cat pendant. It was a little nod to Minerva and she knew the older witch would appreciate it. With a final look in the mirror, she left for the Great Hall.

Minerva had been stressing for the past two hours, everything seemed to be going wrong and it was fast becoming a crisis. Luckily, Albus resolved most of the issues for her, giving her time to get ready. She decided on a deep, emerald green, floor-length, sleeveless dress. She wore her hair down, something she rarely did but definitely enjoyed. Her makeup was minimal, eyeliner, mascara and red lips. Something she knew Rose loved on her. She smiled as she made her way to the Great Hall, walking easily in emerald green heels.

"It's so lovely to see you all here, you're all very well presented!" Albus joked to the students and teachers in the Great Hall. "I hope you all have a fabulous time tonight." He said a few more things but no one was really listening. Minerva definitely wasn't listening at all, she was looking around for Rose but couldn't see her. She sighed and picked up a glass of wine from the table, taking a few sips. "Now we have a little treat for you, Professor Evans and her Muggle Studies class are performing a few muggle songs, I've been told by many people it's going to be enjoyable." Minerva's eyes snapped up to the stage, and she saw Rose for the first time. Rose smiled and waved at the students who were clapping and cheering, Minerva tensed as she heard some fifth year boys being a bit too appreciative of Rose.  
"Thank you, Headmaster!" Rose spoke, it was then that Minerva noticed the thigh high split in her dress, she downed the rest of her wine and picked up another glass. She found her mouth to be incredibly dry all of a sudden. "We've worked really hard on these songs, so we hope you enjoy them! Most importantly, though, get out of your seats and get on the dance floor!" Rose shouted, grinning. She was one of those people who was really confident, but it was never overbearing or cocky. The music started and Avery Green stepped forward beginning to rap. Minerva had never heard the song before but the other students seemed to be enjoying it as they begin to cheer and dance. Then Rose stepped forward and began to sing. "Shorty get down, good Lord, baby got 'em up open all over town, strictly biz, she don't play around, cover much ground, got game by the pound." The students began to cheer more as Rose sang. "Getting paid is a forte, each and every day, true player way, I can't get her out of my mind, I think about the girl all the time." All the students looked at Minerva when Rose sang that part, and so did Rose. Minerva blushed and hid a smile behind her glass of wine. The song ended and the students cheered, Minerva joined them. It was enjoyable even though she seemed to be the only one in the room who had never heard that song before. Rose had put a guitar over her shoulder and lowered the microphone for someone else to sing, she moved to the back of the stage and Emily Hopkins stood nervously in front of the microphone. She was oozing nervousness and tears began to form in her eyes, she was only a first year. Rose noticed and knelt next to Emily, unaware that the thigh high split was facing the students and revealing all of her long, toned leg. Rose wiped the girls tears away. "You can do this, Em. You're brilliant! I know its nerve-wracking being up here, in front of all these people, but trust me, you'll do so well." Minerva smiled as Emily visibly calmed. There was just something about Rose that made you trust everything she said, she was a calming influence on everyone. Rose grinned and stood up, moving to the back of the stage. Rose began to play the guitar and Emily sang, it was a more rocky song, Minerva definitely didn't know it, but once again, the students did. Minerva was content watching Rose, she always was. There really wasn't much sexier than Rose in heels, a dress with a thigh high split, playing guitar. Minerva bit her lip and reached for another glass of wine. Soon enough, they had finished their set of songs and the crowd demanded an encore. Rose laughed and shook her head as the instruments disappeared and were replaced with speakers that began to play more muggle music. Minerva watched as Rose made her way toward her, she was constantly intercepted by students who wanted to tell her how amazing she was. Finally, she was stood in front of Minerva and the students around them were staring as discreetly as they could manage.  
"You look... Perfect." Rose blushed and looked down at herself.  
"Not a patch on you." She replied, her hand lingering on Minerva's arm.  
"Seriously, I think I stopped breathing when I saw the split in your dress." Rose laughed as Minerva's hand touched her hip and trailed up slightly, before remembering they were in public, and it fell back to her side. "Perfect." Minerva whispered. Pomona and Poppy walked over to the two women and they stood next to the unlimited wine, something Rose joked about being the best place to stand. Soon, they were feeling the effects of the wine, Minerva more so than the others. She was stood a lot closer to Rose than she would be if she was sober and she had her hand on the small of Rose's back, occasionally slipping to the younger witch's bottom and scratching it's way back up to rest on her back. Rose, for her part, had been a brilliant actress. Her eyes had turned a few shades darker and her breathing was uneven, but no one knew the extent of the effect Minerva was having on her. Minerva reached to get another glass of wine and Pomona gasped and grabbed her hand, looking at her wrist.  
"What happened?!" Both Minerva and Rose blushed, Poppy laughed.  
"You don't want to know." Poppy joked to Pomona, winking at Rose.  
"I do!" Pomona whined.  
"Handcuffs." Poppy said, laughing when Pomona choked on her wine.  
"Oh." Minerva was bright red and refused to make eye contact with anyone, Rose had stopped blushing and was laughing.  
"Poppy did warn you, Po." Rose said, smiling at her friend who laughed and held up her hands in mock surrender.  
"I should've listened!" The women laughed as a fifth year began spreading the conversation they'd had to the rest of the school. Soon enough, it seemed everyone was staring at them. Rose faced the crowd, a confused look crossing her face. Over the music she heard the word "handcuffs" and she almost heard Minerva's head snap up to look at her. The hand on her back tensed.  
"Handcuffs? Didn't have you down as the type!" A confident student on the other side of the room shouted, a few students laughed.  
"Oh shut up, James! It's none of our business what they do in their own time." A girl argued back.  
"Look at McGonagall's face!" Rose turned to face Minerva who had moved to leave the room.  
"Right listen up guys." Rose spoke, turning back to the crowd and lifting her hands, bringing the music to a stop. "This is completely out of order. I was under the assumption that we were respected professors at this school, not people to be gossiped about." One of Rose's hands was on her hip and the silence that had covered the room was almost scary. None of the students had ever seen, or heard of, Rose losing her temper before. "The fact that you, James Sampson, would dare to say such a thing is disgusting and shows a blatant disregard I didn't know you had." The crowd seemed to part so there was a line from Rose to James, who now looked very sorry. "No amount of looking at your shoes will get you out of this. What do you have to say for yourself?" The boy shrugged, still looking at his shoes. "I have quite a mind to cancel this ball now and send you all back to your rooms." A collective gasp came from the crowd and most students scowled at James. "But I won't. That wouldn't be fair to those of you who were smart enough to talk quietly." Rose put her glass on the table and lifted her right arm, wordlessly bringing the music back to life. Everyone was still staring at her, feeling very guilty. After a few seconds, Rose barked "Dance!" which brought everyone out of their almost trance. Rose turned around to face Minerva, who was stood against the back wall, out of the way of student's prying eyes. She walked to stand next to her and kissed her bare shoulder.  
"I think you've scared the party feeling out of them." Minerva joked and Rose chuckled.  
"Good." She replied, reaching her hand down to find Minerva's, their fingers linked. "It's just the last thing we need." Rose spoke after some time. Minerva just nodded.  
"So Albus told you too?" A nod was the older witch's reply. "He wanted me to tell you, or at least be there when he did, but I just didn't have the free time." Rose laughed.  
"I'm not that bad." She sighed. "It doesn't make me angry, Min. It just... I just can't believe that parents want to pull their kids out of Hogwarts because of us."  
"I know," Minerva's thumb was tracing patterns on Rose's hand. "It's a very small portion... It's only five or so parents."  
"It shouldn't be any. Who we love has no relevance to how well we teach their children!" Minerva nodded, they were both caught up in the conversation that they didn't notice a few fifth years listening. "Do you think they'll actually take their kids out of here?" Minerva shrugged as the fifth years relayed the information to the rest of the hall. "We better get back to the party, Merlin knows what rumors await us." The two women joined Poppy and Pomona and got themselves a glass of wine, feeling the all too familiar feeling that they were being watched. The music stopped again, this time by Albus Dumbledore.  
"The students have something they would like to say." He said in explanation from the stage, a few students were there with him. A chorus of "sorry" rang out from the crowd.  
"Professors. We know that some parents want to pull their kids out from here but, we want you to know, from all of us, that we don't want to go. Especially not for some bullshit reason-"  
"Language!" Rose chastised, a grin on her face.  
"Sorry, it just makes me angry. Being gay isn't a problem, and being in love certainly isn't a problem. Is it guys?" James Sampson addressed the crowd who agreed with him. "I'm sorry that I embarrassed you before, I didn't mean to. It's just... I was trying to be funny, I didn't mean to upset you- Anyway, I'm sorry and we all are. We all love you both, this school wouldn't be shit without you two."  
"Language!" Rose and Minerva shouted at James, laughing.  
"That's a lovely thing to say, if a little disrespectful to your other professors." Rose spoke, smiling.  
"Ahhh, I can never win! Listen, this is for all the professors, you're all the best. We all appreciate everything you do for us, even though we don't show it sometimes..." The rest of the students agreed and James left the stage, the music returned and everyone began dancing.  
"I had no idea some of the student's parents had complained!" Pomona spoke, the four women had taken their place next to the wine, joined now by Filius Flitwick and some other professors. Minerva had her arm loosely around Rose's waist.  
"It's completely ridiculous!" Poppy said. "I'm so glad we can talk about it now-" She clamped a hand over her mouth.  
"What?" Minerva asked, confused. Albus was supposed to keep it between them. "I'll curse him." Minerva muttered.  
"No, no. It wasn't Albus..." Rose spoke, looking sheepish. "Uh- It was me. I told Poppy."  
"It wasn't Rosie's fault, I dragged it out of her, she was really upset and she wouldn't tell me why but-" Poppy rushed out, stopped by Minerva's laughter.  
"It's fine, Poppy. She's not in any trouble." She said, raising an eyebrow and smirking.  
"Oh well that's no fun." Rose whispered into Minerva's ear, chuckling when she almost choked on her drink.  
"So have you two decided on a date for the wedding?" Filius asked, sipping his wine. The two women looked at each other, they hadn't set a date, they had barely spoken about it, other things seemed to have gotten in the way.  
"Uhhh, not yet." Rose answered. "Soon though. I want to be Mrs McGonagall." Minerva actually did choke on her drink this time.  
"You want to take my name?" She squeaked out and Rose nodded, a slight flush tinting her cheeks. Minerva reached her hand out to cup Rose's now pink cheeks. "Rose McGonagall... I like it." Rose grinned and grabbed Minerva's hands as the song changed to a slow-dance song.  
"Come and dance with me." Rose said, pulling Minerva to the dance floor.  
"I can't dance Rose!" Minerva tried to be serious but she was just so happy, she couldn't help the grin on her face or the laughter in her words. A quick tug from Rose brought Minerva into her arms.  
"It's very easy. Just copy me..." Rose began to sway with her arms over Minerva's shoulders, holding her close. The older witch wrapped her arms around Rose's waist and lay her head on Rose's chest. "You're stunning, Minerva. I love you so much." Rose bent her head down to place a kiss on Minerva's cheek.  
"I love you too." Minerva replied as she moved to capture Rose's lips with her own. She hadn't forgotten that they were in a room full of their students and colleagues, she just didn't care.


	8. Chapter 8

"The McGonagall's!" Poppy said, a grin on her face, as she raised her glass of champagne high. It was the reception after Rose and Minerva's wedding and the two women hadn't stopped beaming. A chant of "speech" broke out and Rose stood.  
"First of all, from both of us, thank you for being here." They were in The Three Broomsticks, almost all the staff had joined them and some friends of Rose's. "We know it's a busy time of year and we really appreciate you being here to celebrate with us. Uhh, I'm not really sure what to say..."  
"That's a first!" Teased Chloe Higdon, a friend of Rose's from the Ministry. Rose grinned and raised a warning finger at Chloe.  
"Hey, shut up you! Um, I guess what I want to say is, this is the happiest day of my life. Every day has been amazing since I met you, Min." Rose was looking at her wife now. "Some pretty... Shit things have happened and when I was at my lowest points, you were there for me. When I broke, you fixed me. I'll be eternally grateful to you for everything you've done. I love you more than I can express but I'm gonna spend the rest of our lives making sure you know just how much I love you." Minerva brought Rose's hand to her lips and smiled before kissing her knuckles.  
"I love you too." Rose sat down as Poppy wiped a tear from her eyes and stood up.  
"Just a quick few words, I promise." She said, looking at Rose and Minerva who smiled. "I've never know a couple to be so perfect together. You two were genuinely made for one another. Min, I've known you for as long as I can remember and this is the happiest I've seen you. Rosie, you're like a daughter to me and I'll never feel more proud than when you let me walk you down the aisle. I know you two are the real thing, you two are forever." She grinned at the two women, who looked at each other, Minerva reached up and wiped away tears from Rose's face. The party carried on around them.  
"I love you Minerva McGonagall."  
"I love you too, Rose McGonagall." Rose grinned.  
"I'm just nipping to the bathroom." Rose said, pressing her lips to Minerva's before walking to the bathroom. As she was washing her hands, she felt a presence behind her. She turned around. "You're not invited." Rolanda Hooch held her arms up.  
"I'm not looking for trouble." Rose quirked a suspicious eyebrow. "Seriously. I just wanted to say congratulations... Also... I'm really sorry about what happened that night... Y'know... When you beat the shit out of me-"  
"Which you deserved." Rose said pointedly.  
"Yeah, I agree." Rolanda sighed. "This isn't an excuse but it's a reason, I guess... I'm jealous of you Rose. You have no idea what it's like, you have no idea how long I've tried to win Minerva and then you waltz in and she's all yours!" There was a pause.  
"I had no idea..." Rose started, Rolanda shook her head.  
"I know, I know. I just lost it... I've not touched a drop since that night." Rose nodded.  
"Good, that's really good."  
"I don't want you to feel like you can't be affectionate toward Minerva when I'm around... I'm- I don't have feelings for her anymore. So... Yeah..." Rose was silent. "Anyway, congratulations. You two deserve all the happiness in the world." With that, Rolanda left and Rose remained rooted to the spot.  
"What the fuck just happened?" She breathed out to herself. The door suddenly burst open and Poppy walked in, immediately walking over to Rose and placing her hands on the younger witch's face.  
"Are you okay Rosie?! I just saw Hooch speed out of here, what did she do to you? Are you okay?!" Poppy began inspecting her for injuries.  
"Poppy I'm fine! She was just... Congratulating me." Poppy's head snapped up with confusion. "Seriously. She apologised for her behaviour that night and then wished me all the happiness in the world." Poppy went from shocked to happy. Then to panicked at the sound of shouting outside.  
"How dare you show your face here on my wedding day!" Minerva shouted at Rolanda, who was trying to leave the building. Rose rushed over to Minerva and placed a calming hand on her back.  
"Baby, just leave it okay." Rose spoke into Minerva's ear, she then turned to Rolanda. "Just go, quickly." The woman left and Minerva turned to Rose.  
"Why are you letting her go?" Rose took Minerva's hand and lead her to a quiet room upstairs while Poppy got the celebrations started again. "What was she doing here?!" Minerva asked, furiously pacing around the room. "How dare she? On our wedding day!"  
"Baby calm down... Listen to me. She apologized for what she did-"  
"Sorry doesn't make what she did okay!" Rose opened her mouth to speak. "If Voldemort apologized would you forgive him too?!" Rose's mouth shut and tears came to her eyes. Minerva's hand flew to over her mouth. "No." She said, shaking her head. "No, I didn't mean that. I didn't mean that. I didn't mean about Lily and James, I meant about him in general. I didn't mean that. Rose, please believe me, I didn't mean it. I don't know why I'm so angry." Minerva suddenly burst into tears. "I'm so tired." She whispered and Rose scooped her up into her long arms. An idea suddenly sprang into her mind. The two women had been trying for a baby for almost two months now, could Minerva's erratic emotions be because she's...  
"Have you done a test?" Minerva shook her head, her mouth falling open into an "O" of surprise. "I'll get Poppy!" Rose grinned, her earlier tears forgotten. When Rose returned with Poppy, she sat next to Minerva and gripped her hand, a hopeful smile on both of their faces. Poppy ran a diagnostic spell over Minerva and grinned.  
"You're pregnant!" She announced. "You're a month gone!" Minerva's eyes widened. How hadn't she noticed?  
"Are you sure?" She asked and Poppy nodded.  
"Merlin's beard!" Rose exclaimed, grinning and enveloping an equally happy Minerva in a tight embrace. "Our baby." Rose said, holding her hand on Minerva's still flat stomach.  
"Our baby." Minerva echoed, placing her hand over Rose's.  
"Can we tell everyone?" Rose was almost bouncing in her seat and Minerva laughed and nodded before Rose picked her up and whisked her downstairs.  
"Look who's finally back!" Someone shouted.  
"No prizes for guessing what you were doing up there..." Someone else chimed in.  
"Well actually... We have something to tell you." Rose spoke, looking at Minerva.  
"We're having a baby!" Minerva shouted to the stunned crowd.  
"Congratulations!" Pomona said, pulling the two women into a hug, something that everyone in the inn repeated.  
"We're gonna head back..." Rose started, saying goodbye and thank you to everyone and walking back up to the castle with her wife. As they got to the door of their quarters, which was Minerva's quarters with Rose's things moved in, Rose carried Minerva over the threshold and put her down gently on their bed. "My wife." Rose grinned, placing a kiss on Minerva's forehead, her hand resting on her flat stomach. "My baby." Rose lay down next to Minerva, her hand still on her stomach. They lay in silence for a while.  
"Rose I'm so sorry about what I said." Rose shook her head.  
"It's fine Min-"  
"No, it's not." Minerva was in tears. "You should hate me." Rose held Minerva close to her.  
"I could never hate you... It's upset you more than it upset me. I know you didn't mean it about Lil and James..." She kissed the older witch's forehead. "Please don't cry, baby." That only made Minerva cry harder.  
"Don't be nice to me, I don't deserve it." Minerva sobbed into Rose's chest.  
"You do deserve it. One tiny slip up wont make me hate you, Min. You're my wife, you're carrying our child. You are my family, my everything."  
"I love you so much Rose. So fucking much." Rose raised her eyebrows.  
"Muggle expletives?!" She asked in mock shock, Minerva laughed.  
"Well they get the point across..." She had stopped crying now and was smiling up at Rose. "I wonder if it's a girl or a boy." Minerva said, her hand covering Rose's on her stomach.  
"What would you prefer?"  
"A happy, healthy baby is fine by me. You?"  
"I want a little baby girl." Rose said, smiling.  
"Okay, so if she's a girl... What names are you thinking of?" Minerva said, cuddling deeper into Rose's arms and getting comfortable.  
"Hmm... I was thinking maybe Daisy or Flora." A pause. "Or Grace."  
"I like Grace. What about if we have a boy?" Rose pretended to think for a moment.  
"Zeus." Minerva laughed and swatted at Rose's arm.  
"Be serious!" She giggled and Rose traced invisible patterns over Minerva's stomach.  
"Benjamin or Gabriel... Tobias is quite nice. What about you? Girls and boys names..."  
"Hmm, well I quite like Grace for a girl. Maybe Catherine or Charlotte."  
"How proper." Rose teased, receiving another playful swat to her arm.  
"Shut up. For a boy, I like Thomas or Oliver." Rose nodded in approval and stroked Minerva's stomach, an idea coming to mind.  
"Hey, Grace." She said, leaning down and placing a kiss on Minerva's stomach, who reached her hands down to cup Rose's face.  
"You're so sure it's a girl, aren't you?" Rose nodded.  
"There's definitely a girl in here." Minerva laughed. "Tomorrow, I want to go St Mungo's and get you thoroughly checked over... Not that I don't trust Poppy, I do, completely, but it's always good to get a second opinion, yeah?" Minerva laughed and tugged Rose back up to lie beside her.  
"Yes, Rose. We'll go to St Mungo's tomorrow. If Poppy asks then it's all your idea." Rose laughed and entwined her legs with Minerva's. "I've just realized that we're still wearing our wedding dresses." Minerva said, making no attempt to change the situation.  
"Speaking of... You look stunning." Rose spoke with such certainty and conviction that Minerva blushed.  
"So do you." The two women were wearing fairly simple white dresses. No huge trails or puffy skirts. Just long, fitted dresses. Minerva's was sleeveless and had a lace detailing over her chest. She wore her hair up loosely. Rose's dress was similar to the one she wore at the ball, long, white and with a thigh high split. She wore her hair in a bun to the side. Minerva stood up and took her dress off, leaving her stood in a deep purple lace bra with matching underwear. Rose gulped. And matching suspenders. Rose stood and removed her dress with such speed that it was a blur to Minerva, or maybe she couldn't remember because she couldn't focus on anything other than Rose in a white lace, strapless bra with matching frenchies. Simple, but sexy as hell.  
"Purple suits you." Rose spoke, her voice was hoarse the closer she got to Minerva.  
"I'm glad you like it." Rose moaned as she nipped Minerva's collar-bone.  
"I like it a lot." She said in between nips and kisses. Minerva bit her lip as an idea came to mind. She pushed a momentarily confused Rose onto the bed, rather harshly. She then climbed on top of Rose, straddling her hips. Minerva joined their hands together and gently pushed them over Rose's head, then before Rose knew it, she was handcuffed to the bed. "Oh god." Rose breathed out as Minerva laughed above her.  
"Mmmsomething like that." Minerva moaned into Rose's ear, moving her hands to the front of Rose's bra and unclasping it. As the material fell away, Minerva covered Rose's breasts with her hands, feeling nipples harden instantly at her touch. Rose moaned and arched up, pushing herself into Minerva. This was the first time Minerva had ever been the dominant lover and she wasn't going to rush it, no matter how much Rose begged, and she was begging. After minutes of painfully slow teasing, Rose was a writhing mess under Minerva.  
"Minerva pleeeeease..." Rose breathed out, pushing her hips up off the bed.  
"Patience." Minerva spoke, grinding her hips onto Rose, eliciting a deep, rumbling moan from her wife. Minerva moved lower down the bed, settling between Rose's legs and pulling her underwear off painfully slowly. Rose was writhing and thrusting her hips off the bed, just trying to get some much-needed contact. Minerva loved the effect she was having on Rose and grinned, trailing kisses and nips up her thighs to where she wanted Minerva most. After some teasing licks, Minerva pushed two fingers inside Rose and set up a slow, deep pace. After a while, she added her mouth, taking the bundle of nerves into her mouth.  
"Oh god, Minerva... Please, I'm gonna..." Rose's hips were moving of their own accord, she had no control over what her body was doing. Minerva kept her movements until she felt hands on the back of her head, tangling into her hair and pulling her closer. "I'm gonna-" With that, Rose's back arched impossible high off the bed, her legs wrapped around Minerva and her now free hands grabbed handfuls of hair.  
"How did you break these?" Minerva asked after Rose had returned the favour, holding the broken handcuffs in her hands.  
"I don't know, I just pulled them. They're only cheap plastic." Rose shrugged and Minerva shook her head.  
"These are metal... And I put a charm on them to make them stronger." Rose grinned.  
"I really wanted to touch you." She spoke, laughing.  
"You really are amazing." Rose pulled Minerva into an embrace.  
"You make me this person." She said, her voice heavy with sleep. "I love you."  
"I love you too." With that, the two women fell asleep.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakP ageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPa geBreakPageBreak

It was the day of Rose and Minerva's 20 week scan, Rose was incredibly excited, she couldn't stop grinning at breakfast. Minerva was now visibly pregnant and equally as excited as Rose.  
"Let us know as soon as you find out!" Poppy said, hugging Minerva and patting her belly. The two women left for St Mungos, their grins never leaving their face.  
"Ah, Professor McGonagall, how are you feeling?" The healer asked as Minerva lay down on the bed, Rose sat on the chair beside her.  
"Besides the morning sickness and the beached-whale look, good." The healer laughed and spread a cold jelly-like substance on Minerva's stomach.  
"This is how the muggle's see how the baby is, it's called an ultrasound." Rose said, gripping Minerva's hand.  
"Sometimes the muggle's get it right." The healer joked before her face turned into a frown. "Unusual..." She said under her breath.  
"What's unusual? What's wrong?" Minerva asked, her voice frantic.  
"Excuse me a moment, ladies." The healer said before leaving the room.  
"Calm down, sweetheart, I'm sure it's nothing." Minerva nodded, tears falling from her eyes and her free hand going to the side of her stomach. Before Rose could speak again, the healer returned with another healer, they both looked at the screen and the older healer nodded at the other one before leaving.  
"I'm happy to tell you that your babies are fine-"  
"Babies?" Rose asked, sure that she hadn't heard the healer correctly.  
"Yes, babies. You're having twins. Would you like to know the gender?" Rose looked at Minerva, her eyes wide in shock. Her wife mirrored the look.  
"Yeah, we'd like to know the gender." The healer nodded and moved to a computer, quickly printing a sheet of paper out.  
"One male and one female, congratulations! Excuse me." The healer left the room after wordlessly removing the jelly substance from Minerva's stomach.  
"Twins..." Minerva breathed out. There was a long silence as Rose stared at Minerva's stomach. "Rose? Baby, are you okay?" Rose nodded slowly, eliciting a giggle from Minerva. "It's not often you're speechless... I should make the most of this." Minerva teased, sitting up on the bed. They sat in silence for a bit longer. "Rose you're starting to worry me now..." Rose looked up at Minerva.  
"Sorry, honey. I... I just really didn't see that one coming."  
"But you're happy... Right?" As soon as the unsure, hesitant words came out of Minerva's mouth, Rose wrapped her around her wife.  
"Of course I'm happy! I'm just shocked but in the best possible way!" Minerva relaxed into the embrace. "I knew there was a girl in there." Minerva laughed.  
"Fluke." She said before kissing Rose.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakP ageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPa geBreakPageBreak

Minerva was now 8 months pregnant and very happy for the replacement Albus had found to start working immediately. Getting around the castle was proving very hard for her. She was sat out by the lake in the shade of a tree. It was a quiet, sunny day and she was leaning against the tree giving her shade, a book in one hand and her other hand was resting on her now giant stomach. Robes were uncomfortable so she took to wearing muggle maternity clothes. She let out a content sigh and smiled as she saw Rose walking over to her, two bottles of water in hand.  
"Hey gorgeous." Rose said as she handed Minerva a bottle and sat down beside her, kissing her softly. "Hey babies." Rose said, leaning down and placing a kiss on Minerva's stomach as her hands caressed it. Minerva laughed.  
"They love you already." Minerva said.  
"They keep kicking me... I'm not sure that's love." Rose joked as Minerva laughed and sipped her water.  
"How long do you have?" Rose looked at her watch.  
"Forty five minutes." She said, smiling. "I would've finished now but someone went and got knocked up and now I have to cover for her." Minerva swatted at Rose's arm.  
"Hey, you were the one who went and knocked me up." Now Rose laughed as Minerva's hand landed on her thigh, rubbing up and down.  
"Mrs McGonagall!" Rose said in mock shock. "Are you touching me up in public?" Minerva just nodded and smiled.  
"I'm a naughty girl." Minerva said, her eyes a darker shade of emerald. "I should really be made accountable for my actions..."  
"You're insatiable!" Minerva just let a primal grin cross her face before leaning in and kissing Rose. "Are you hungry?" Rose asked when Minerva pulled away.  
"For food or...?" She let the question hang as her hand trailed down across Rose's torso.  
"Food." Rose spoke. It's not that she didn't want what Minerva wanted, she did, and resisting it was so hard, but in such a public place... She just couldn't let it happen, Minerva would die of embarrassment if anyone saw, whether she knew that now or not.  
"Yeah, I suppose so." Minerva said, leaning in to rest her head on Rose's shoulder. "Sorry for trying it on... I'm just perpetually aroused these days!" Minerva slapped her hand on the floor in annoyance.  
"So am I, you have no idea how hard it is to say no to you." Minerva laughed at Rose's desperate tone. "Seriously, of course I want to have my way with you against this sturdy tree... But I can't, though for the life of me, I can't think of one good reason as to why I'm saying no." Minerva laughed again.  
"What food do you have?" Now the topic of food had been brought up, Minerva realized how hungry she actually was. Rose waved her arms and a picnic basket appeared in front of them. "I really hope there's a peanut butter and banana sandwich in there..." Minerva said and Rose grinned, reaching her hand into the basket and pulling out said sandwich. "I'm so glad you're my wife." Minerva said, pecking Rose on the lips and taking the sandwich.  
"There's also-" Rose was interrupted by an appreciative moan coming from Minerva. "I can't believe you can eat that."  
"It's yummy. You can't pass judgement until you try it." Minerva said, swallowing a mouthful and taking another bite.  
"There's no way I'm eating that." Rose said, Minerva heard that as a challenge and climbed on to Rose's lap, pushing the sandwich in to her face.  
"C'mon..." Minerva said, laughing as she got peanut butter on Rose's cheek.  
"Miiiiiiiiiiiin!" Rose whined, wiping at the peanut butter. Her smile faltered as Minerva took her hand and slowly licked the peanut butter from her fingers. "Minerva..." Rose warned.  
"Sorry..." Minerva said, though she wasn't sorry at all. She loved the effect she was having on Rose. She also loved that the self-control she had was really for Minerva's benefit. It wouldn't bother Rose in the slightest if they got caught against the tree, but Minerva would be mortified, so Rose wasn't saying no for herself, she was doing it for Minerva. "I love you." Minerva said, smiling and returning to her spot next to Rose, taking another bite of her sandwich. "What else is in there?"  
"What do you want?" Minerva thought for a moment.  
"Apple juice." Rose just grinned and pulled out a bottle of apple juice. "Rose how on Earth did you know I'd want these things?" Rose laughed.  
"I know you." Minerva smiled.  
"Are you gonna bring me a packed lunch every day?" Rose laughed and nodded.  
"If you want me to."  
"If it means I get to see you, then yes, I do want you to." Rose kissed Minerva's cheek.  
"It's only eighteen days until I get time off work to spend with you and the babies." Minerva grinned. "I better get back now... I have something I need to speak to you about tonight. It's nothing bad so don't worry! See you later, gorgeous." Rose planted a kiss on Minerva's lips and then left back toward the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose was nearing the end of her lesson, her mind on Minerva as usual. She knew that her wife would be worrying about what she wanted to talk to her about, and to be honest, Rose was worried too. She had bought a family house for them in Hogsmeade. It was close enough to all the things they needed and close enough to Hogwarts. Though the two women would've loved to stay living at Hogwarts, that was impossible with two children on the way. They needed a family home and Rose had bought it, Minerva knew nothing about it. Rose grinned as she pictured the of surprise that would be on her wife's face very soon. Rose said goodbye to her students and made her way to their quarters.  
"Hey gorgeous." Rose greeted Minerva who was sat on the couch, a cup of tea rested on her bump.  
"Hi." Minerva smiled as their kiss ended. The two women sat in a comfortable silence as Rose took off her outer robe and unpinned her hair, allowing it to fall straight down her back. "So what was it you wanted to speak to me about?" Minerva asked as Rose sat beside her. Rose looked at her hands nervously. There was a long silence and Minerva reached out a hand, resting it on Rose's. "What is it?" Rose looked up and smiled, her anxieties melting away at her wife's loving gaze.  
"Uh... I... I bought us a house." There was another silence as Minerva processed what Rose had said. Surely she hadn't heard right.  
"Did you just say that you bought us a house?" Rose nodded and Minerva was thoroughly confused.  
"I thought we should have a family home together, you know... When the babies arrive. It's all done up, ready for us to move in whenever. We don't have to go until the babies are here, or we can go now, it's completely up to you-" Rose's babbling was cut short by a passionate, loving kiss.  
"Can you take me to see it now?" Minerva asked against Rose's lips, who nodded and took her hand, pulling her out of the castle and toward their home.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageB reakPageBreakPageBreak

The two women stood hand-in-hand in front of a shabby looking house.  
"I know it doesn't look like much from the outside but I haven't had chance to fix it up out here yet, I've been busy with the inside." Rose said, pushing the door open and allowing a completely shocked Minerva inside. Rose perched on the arm of the sofa while Minerva looked around the house, her animagus instincts always won over when she was curious and in a new place. Rose was lost in thought when Minerva came out of no where and jumped on her, pushing her back on to the sofa and landing on her, flowering kisses all over her face.  
"I love it, it's perfect!" She squealed. "Did you do all of this yourself?" Minerva asked, snuggling into her wife who nodded.  
"I'm glad you like it." They lay in silence for a moment.  
"Can we move in tomorrow?" Rose laughed and Minerva propped herself up to look in her eyes. "I'm being serious."  
"Of course we can, honey." Minerva grinned as Rose's hand rested on her bump. "I don't have any lessons after lunch so we can do it then."

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageB reakPageBreakPageBreak

Rose had been giddy all morning, and as the end of her lesson approached, she was practically bouncing around the room. She would be moving in to a house with her wife who was carrying their children. Rose shook her head, smiling. She was so lucky. Just as she was about to hand out homework, Poppy rushed in to the room.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but Minerva's gone in to labor!" The class cheered as Rose's eyes widened. "Come on Rose! We have to get you to St Mungos!" Rose nodded jerkily and followed Poppy out of the room, the students congratulating her as she left.  
At the hospital, Minerva was pacing the room, her face contorted in pain. A healer midwife walked in.  
"How are you feeling Minerva?" She asked gently, guiding the woman to the bed.  
"Where's my wife?" Minerva barked out. This had been the eighteenth time she had asked for Rose in well over an hour.  
"She's on the way, Minerva. Just relax for me, okay? I need to examine you." Minerva nodded and lay down on the bed, closing her eyes. All of a sudden, the door opened and Rose and Poppy rushed in.  
"Where have you been?!" Minerva asked, tears of relief coming to her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry baby," Rose started, rushing to beside her wife and taking her hand. "I got here as fast as I could."  
"It would've been faster if she didn't collapse." Poppy teased, laughing at the look on Minerva's face and the embarrassment on Rose's.  
"Thanks for that, Poppy." Rose said, narrowing her eyes at the woman before smiling and looking at her confused wife. "It all hit me that I was going to be a mum and... I may have fainted a little bit." Minerva laughed before wincing in pain.  
"Okay Minerva, you look about ready to start pushing now." Minerva's eyes widened in shock.  
"Already?" She squeaked out and gripped Rose's hand tighter. The healer nodded and smiled.  
"At the next contraction, I want you to push down, okay?" Minerva nodded and did what she was told. Rose was completely in awe of her wife. Awe soon turned to pain as Minerva gripped her hand incredibly tight, nails digging in to her skin.  
"Sorry." Minerva breathed out, letting go of Rose's hand which was now bleeding slightly.  
"It's fine baby, I'm here for you." Rose said, taking Minerva's hand back in her own. After an hour of pushing, a whole group of healers seemed to materialise in their room.  
"Okay Minerva, one more big push for me now..." A healer spoke as Minerva pushed down. A cry could be heard and the healer spoke again. "Say hello to your son." Tears spilled from Rose's grinning face.  
"He's beautiful." The moment of peace was suddenly over as the group of healers around them began moving. One of them reached over Minerva's head, hitting a large, red button on the wall. "What's going on?" Rose asked, looking up. She met eyes with Poppy who had a hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. No one would tell her what was happening so she looked at the bottom of the bed, her heart falling to her stomach when she caught sight of a lot of blood.  
"Rose?" Minerva asked, her voice was heavy with sleep but laced with panic. "Rose what's happening?" Rose didn't know what was happening, her mouth opened and shut a few times as she turned back to her wife.  
"Everything's going to be okay, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you, I love you so much." Rose began speaking, tears falling freely from her eyes. Suddenly more healers entered the room and took Minerva away, the look on her face broke Rose's heart as she was pulled out of the room. Rose ran after them but she was unable to get close to her wife because of all the healers around them. She was about to follow them in to a room but someone grabbed her waist.  
"You can't go in there Rose." It was Poppy.  
"Get off me!" Rose struggled violently against the surprisingly strong woman.  
"No, Rose. You can't go in there." Poppy repeated this until Rose was on the floor in tears.  
"What's happening?" Rose choked out. Poppy cleared her throat.  
"It's very common with twins... They've taken her to perform an emergency cesarean They'll both be fine Rosie, but in the mean time, why don't you come and meet your son?" Poppy spoke slowly and calmly as she guided Rose back to the room her new son was in. A healer had just finished cleaning him up and wrapped him in a towel, passing him to Rose.  
"Here you go, mum. Say hello to your son!" Rose looked down at the small bundle in her arms, grinning. The little hair on his head was jet black, his eyes had yet to open so she didn't know what color they were. His chubby hand reached out and grabbed Rose's finger. That's when his eyes opened for the first time. They were an extraordinarily bright shade of blue. Rose gasped.  
"Hey, little man." Rose whispered, smiling as his grip tightened around her finger. "We're so happy you're here, we're just waiting for your sister at the moment. Then you can meet her again, and meet your mummy for the first time." Rose paused, more tears coming to her eyes. "She's incredible. She's so brave and so strong." Rose sat down, looking up at Poppy. "Look at my son." She said, grinning.  
"He looks like you, Rosie." Rose grinned again. She opened her mouth to speak when the doors opened and Minerva was wheeled in, a small, pink bundle in her arms. The healers quickly left the room, along with Poppy. Minerva wordlessly moved over on the bed and Rose joined her.  
"I'm at a complete loss for words." Rose spoke after some time. Minerva just nodded, a watery grin on her face. "I'm so proud of you, Minerva. I love you so much." Minerva leaned over and kissed Rose.  
"I love you too." The women sat in silence for a moment.  
"I'm sorry you had to go through that on your own." Minerva shook her head.  
"Rose, you weren't allowed in the room! Don't apologize!" Rose shrugged.  
"I'm still sorry."  
"Well don't be, you have nothing to be sorry for." Minerva smiled at her wife and then looked back at their children. "I want to hold my son but I don't know how to go about swapping them over." Rose laughed.  
"I think we should name them, first." Minerva nodded. "This is little Zeus McGonagall." Rose said, winking at Minerva who laughed.  
"That doesn't quite fit him." Minerva teased, smiling at her wife.  
"Oliver McGonagall." The baby in her arms smiled and Minerva gasped. "I guess that's decided then. Now what about your sister?" Rose asked, speaking to her son who just yawned in response. "Oh so now you're done helping, huh?" Minerva watched the exchange with a huge grin on her face. "Well I have an idea of what to call your sister but I'm not sure what your mother will think of it..." Rose was still talking to her son. "I think your little sister should be called Isobel, after your grandmother." Minerva spluttered on air and was unable to speak. "She was an incredible woman and I think it would be the perfect thanks for bringing your mother into the world. Do you agree?" Oliver smiled and Rose grinned. "You do agree, huh... Well that's good news!" Minerva's mother Isobel had unfortunately passed away, and while Minerva was mostly fine about it, having not really been close since she left for Hogwarts aged eleven, Rose knew the woman meant a lot to Minerva.  
"Rose..." Minerva started, she couldn't trust her voice to speak without crying. "Thank you." She managed to choke out around a smile and tears. The past few hours had been a roller coaster of emotions blurred into nothingness.  
"I love you." Rose said, placing a soft kiss on Minerva's lips and standing off the bed, gently putting a sleeping Oliver down in his cot. She then walked back to Minerva and took Isobel, placing her in the cot next to Oliver. "You need to sleep, honey." She offered in explanation, resuming her place next to Minerva and taking the older witch into her arms.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageB reakPageBreakPageBreak

"Oh, aren't they adorable!" Rosmerta cooed over Oliver and Isobel, who were fast asleep in their cot at their new home. Rose beamed with pride, Minerva was taking a bath, her first relax since she'd brought the babies home from hospital, almost a month ago. "I have to go now babies, I've left your uncle Charlie in charge of my inn, when you're older you'll understand why that's a bad idea." Rosmerta hugged Rose and left the house, just as Minerva was coming downstairs.  
"Was that Rosmerta?" Rose nodded, looking up at her wife with a smile.  
"She had to go, she left Charlie in charge." Minerva chuckled. Charlie was Rosmerta's husband, he was a kind man yet he was rather clumsy. Accidents seemed to happen constantly when he was around.  
"I'll be surprised if there's an inn left to go back to." Rose chuckled as Minerva stood beside her, looking into the cot.  
"How was your bath?"  
"Lonely." Minerva replied, her arm snaking around Rose's hips and kissing her exposed shoulder. "So where are you taking us tomorrow?"  
"I was thinking I'd take you to London... Muggle London, to show you where I used to live after Hogwarts. If you're feeling up to it." Minerva nodded.  
"I've never been to muggle London before." Rose and Minerva stood talking about London, and many other things until they decided to go to bed. Rose muttered a levitation charm to bring Oliver and Isobel's cot with them.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageB reakPageBreakPageBreak

"So... This is London." Rose spoke, the street was bustling with people but not overly busy. A cool breeze enveloped them but it was perfect on the sunny day. As the two women walked down the street, Rose had a terrible feeling someone was watching them, following them. She took many turns and stepped into many shops, yet the feeling was still there. "I think someone's following us." Rose spoke quietly to Minerva who nodded. They were now on a quieter street. "Yes, I thought so." Her animagus instincts had picked up on it as quickly as Rose's had. "Who is it?" Rose shrugged but before she could open her mouth, a voice stopped her.  
"I thought it was you... Rose Evans." Minerva turned to face someone who was unfamiliar to her. Rose then turned, confusion evident on her face, which soon turned to a smile.  
"Mrs Hayder-"  
"Call me Maggie! Where have you been? You seemed to drop off the face of the Earth after..." The woman's voice faltered slightly and Minerva's brow crinkled in confusion. Rose didn't say anything and began to scratch her chest, something she did when she was nervous. "Oh my! Are you married?!" Rose looked down at her hand and smiled. She took a step closer to Minerva.  
"Yes, this is my wife, Minerva." Minerva reached out a hand to shake Maggie's.  
"Nice to meet you." She smiled politely, Isobel must've sensed she was being left out and began to cry a little.  
"This is our daughter, Isobel." Rose said, picking the girl up and cradling her until she was silent. "And our son Oliver."  
"Goodness me! Twins? You two must be busy!" Rose chuckled as she put the sleeping Isobel back in her pram. "They're gorgeous, congratulations." A pause. "Emma would be so pleased." That's when it all clicked for Minerva, this woman was Emma's mother. Rose cleared her throat and Minerva knew that behind her sunglasses, she was crying. "Take care, Rose." Maggie spoke, her hand squeezing Rose's shoulder. "Nice to meet you." She smiled at Minerva who echoed her statement before walking away. The two women stood in silence for a moment before Rose spoke.  
"That was Emma's mother." Minerva nodded as they began walking aimlessly around London, arriving at a quiet café and taking a seat at the back.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Minerva had never asked Rose about Emma before now, figuring that Rose would talk to her in her own time. Rose nodded.  
"She was my best friend. I'd known her since we were young, we'd spend our entire summer holidays together and it just slowly turned into a relationship. One summer, I thought that nothing would ever happen with you, so why not start a relationship with Emma? I loved her, just not the way she loved me, not the way I love you. I didn't realize there was different ways to love someone at first... One night, I was at home and there was this pounding at my door, I ran downstairs to open it, I just had this thought that it was something bad... I was right. She was covered in blood... She'd uh... Been stabbed, in a mugging. I held her and shouted for my parents to call for help... They did but... It was too late and she died in my arms. She told me she loved me and thanked me for making her life complete. I tried so hard to keep her alive... I didn't do enough." She whispered and Minerva shook her head.  
"Rose, you were just a child! I can imagine you did everything you could, that's who you are..." There was a silence. "Rose it wasn't your fault." Minerva's hand covered Rose's, who entwined her fingers with her wife's.  
"I felt so guilty for so long." Admitted Rose. "Then I spoke to Maggie and... She just took the guilt away, she thanked me for doing what I could, she thanked me for making Emma happy. It was so heartfelt and genuine. I thought she'd hate me but... She didn't." There was a pause. "I don't feel guilty anymore." Minerva smiled.  
"Good... And I'm glad you talked to me about it." Rose gripped both of her hands tight.  
"It's not that I feel like I can't talk to you Min, I feel like I can tell you anything. I trust you completely. It's just that it's quite a... Sad story and I don't want to make you upset." Minerva smiled at her wife. Once again, completely taken aback at the sincerity of the love Rose felt for her. "Anyway, I'm famished." Rose said, picking up a menu. They were about to order food when someone stood next to them.  
"Rose?" An excited voice asked and Rose looked up, only to be enveloped in a hug. "Oh my god! Where have you been?" The girl squealed, sitting down next to Rose, ignoring Minerva's presence. Rose smiled at Minerva.  
"I've been busy."  
"Doing what?" The girl asked instantly.  
"Oh y'know... Work, getting married, having babies." The girl gasped and Rose laughed. "Chelsea, meet my wife Minerva and our children, Isobel and Oliver."  
"Oh my god! It's fabulous to meet you, oh aren't they gorgeous!" Chelsea spoke a mile a minute and Rose chuckled at Minerva's bewildered face. "You wouldn't happen to be the Minerva McGonagall from her old boarding school would you?" She asked, eyeing Minerva suspiciously. Minerva nodded slowly, confused as to how this girl knew her name. "Rose used to talk about you all the time!"  
"Please stop talking." Rose said, a slight flush tinting her cheeks.  
"Did she?" Minerva asked, her eyes glinting mischievously. "Only good things, I hope."  
"Well mainly it was things like 'she's just so hot' and 'she bent over today'." Chelsea and Minerva laughed, enjoying the rising pink on Rose's cheeks. "So how long are you in London?"  
"Just for the day." Chelsea smiled sadly.  
"There's loads of people who want to see you, Rose." There was a pause as Chelsea rested her hand on Rose's shoulder. "We miss you. We were there for you when you needed us, but when we needed you, you were nowhere to be found." Rose sighed, she knew it wouldn't be long until Chelsea would try and make her feel guilty for her absence.  
"In Rose's defense," Minerva started, her tone cold and harsh, "she has been very busy." Her hand moved to the pram.  
"I don't think I appreciate your tone." Minerva raised an eyebrow. This girl would be no match for the famous 'McGonagall Wrath'.  
"I don't appreciate you trying to make my wife feel guilty. You have no idea what she's done or what she's been through since she's been away. If you did, you'd realize the colossal mistake you made when you attempted your guilt trip." Minerva spoke evenly though a fire of rage flickered in her eyes. Chelsea opened her mouth to speak a few times, then it shut and she left. Minerva looked at Rose who was grinning. "What?" Rose shrugged, still grinning.  
"Let's go home." Rose spoke, leading Minerva to a quiet street where they apparated home. "I probably should've guessed we'd run into a few people I knew." Rose spoke after some time, the women were curled up on the sofa, Rose holding Isobel and Minerva holding Oliver.  
"Do you miss your muggle life?" Minerva asked nervously. Since they had arrived in London, Minerva had noticed the constant smile on Rose's face. Had she taken her away from all of that selfishly? Rose thought for a moment.  
"A little bit, but I wouldn't change it. It was a long, long time ago, things were different. I had everyone." Rose spoke, meaning Emma, Lily, James and her parents. "But I wouldn't change it because now, I have you." Rose grinned at Minerva. "And our beautiful babies." Minerva hummed in agreement.  
"I think they got that from you." Rose shook her head.  
"Oh no, Mrs McGonagall, you're definitely responsible for that." Minerva blushed. "Let's hope they have your brains and your talent, too."  
"Let's hope they have your strength, your patience, your kindness." Now Rose blushed. "I can't believe how well-behaved they are, they certainly didn't get that from you." Rose laughed.  
"I was the perfectly behaved baby, I'll have you know! I rarely cried, I was always a good girl." Rose winked at Minerva, who was laughing.  
"I don't think I quite believe that, Rose." She turned to look at Oliver in her arms. "You don't believe her, do you Oliver?" The boy smiled and gurgled. "Of course you don't..." She then looked at Isobel. "How about you Isobel?" The girl reached out a chubby hand and grabbed Rose's finger.  
"Ah, she's on my side. Good choice! You know your mum's a good girl, don't you?" The grip around Rose's finger tightened and she smiled.  
"Good girls don't like their punishment, Rose." Minerva spoke, her voice low and gravelly. Rose was sure her heart stopped beating for a moment and then returned at triple the pace.  
"Minerva..." She warned, they couldn't do this now, no matter how much both of them wanted to.  
"Rose I need you." Minerva's voice was somehow lower than it was before, drenched in lust and want.  
"We could ask Molly if she'd have the kids..." Rose started, laughing when Minerva immediately went to the fireplace to Floo to the Burrow.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageB reakPageBreakPageBreak

"Hey, ladies!" Arthur Weasley greeted. Since Rose's return to the magical world after her short break being a muggle, she had worked with Arthur in the Ministry, being shocked to find that his wife was Molly Prewett. She had fast become good friends with the Weasley's, and after babysitting countless times for the two of them when they had little William, they owed her one, surely. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" Molly had joined them and began fussing over the twins.  
"We were wondering if you could watch the twins for a few hours..." Rose started.  
"Of course we can! Oh we'd love to!" Molly delighted. "Are you two okay?" She asked, noting the pink flush to both of the women's cheeks and the slightly uneven breath.  
"Uh yeah, we just... Want some time to ourselves..." Rose said nervously, scratching her head. Molly raised her hand.  
"Say no more, we've been there." She winked at Rose and Minerva. "Go on, get yourselves out of here. They can spend the night, if you'd like." Minerva looked up at Rose.  
"Thanks but... We'll be back for them in a few hours." Minerva said, she hadn't spent the night away from the babies yet and she didn't want to, neither did Rose. A few hours was pushing it but her primal want for Rose was overriding every other feeling.  
"Of course, go on! Have fun!" Molly said, ushering the women to the fireplace.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageB reakPageBreakPageBreak

Rose and Minerva lay on top of their bed, panting, a tangle of arms and legs.  
"Wow." Minerva breathed out while Rose laughed.  
"Yeah." Parts of her body she'd never felt before were aching, Rose looked at the clock beside the bed. "We've been in bed for almost three and a half hours..." Minerva's eyes widened.  
"Surely not!" Rose giggled and nodded, pulling Minerva's naked body against her own. "We should really go and get the kids..." Minerva said but made no attempt to move. Rose kissed her forehead.  
"You stay here, I'll get them." She said, getting out of the bed and getting dressed.  
"Are you sure?" Rose nodded. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Rose grinned as Minerva snuggled into the bed.  
"Don't be long." She mumbled out as Rose left the room.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageB reakPageBreakPageBreak

As Rose floo'd in to the Weasley household, she smiled. Molly had Isobel in her arms and was singing to her, she hadn't noticed that Rose had appeared in the house.  
"You know, you really do have a wonderful voice Molly." Molly turned and smiled.  
"Where's Minerva?" Rose blushed.  
"She's... Ah... Just having a rest." Molly laughed.  
"You go girl." Now Rose laughed. "I can't believe how well-behaved Isobel and Oliver are."  
"I've been told they got that from Minerva."  
"Oh definitely, no arguments about it. You were always getting yourself into trouble." Isobel gurgled in Molly's arms. "Oh yes she did, Isobel. She loved it, I think it's an Evans thing..." Rose grinned with pride. "Oliver's with the boys in the other room, they've taken a shine to him... Well to them both, but I wanted cuddles with this little one." Rose smiled. Molly loved her kids, each and every one of them, but she desperately wanted a little girl. "We're trying for another." Molly whispered as Isobel had fallen asleep in her arms.  
"That's fantastic Mol!" There was a pause. "I can't babysit for you anymore though..." Molly laughed.  
"Don't worry, I've strategically raised a small army of babysitters." Rose snorted and looked at the clock, reaching into her pocket she pulled out a shrunken pram. She placed it on the floor and waved her arm over it, stepping back as it expanded to full size. "Show off." Molly teased as she placed the sleeping Isobel in the pram.  
"I'll go and get Oliver." Rose said, smiling at Molly who hadn't heard her, she was too busy fussing over Isobel. As she walked over into the back room, she grinned. The small army of Weasley's were crowded around Arthur and Oliver.  
"Is he a wizard like us?" A young, red-headed boy asked. Rose grinned, no one had noticed her presence yet.  
"Oh yeah-"  
"But how do you know?" The boy persisted.  
"His mum's are two of the most powerful witches to have ever walked this Earth."  
"Thanks, Arth!" Rose smiled before being mobbed by the boys.  
"Rose! We've not seen you in forever!" Fred shouted. The twins had a soft spot for Rose, she taught them almost all of the pranks they know, though Molly didn't know that.  
"I'm surprised I'm even seeing you at all," She pointed a finger at the twins. "Your mother told me what you did to the enchanted pots in the kitchen..." The twins looked at each other before Rose grinned. "Good work." She whispered as she winked. "Anyway, I've come to take my son." The young, red-headed boy who was so inquisitive earlier groaned.  
"Do you have to take him Auntie Rosie?" Rose smiled and ruffled his hair.  
"Yes, Ron. As cute as he is now, you won't like him when he's crying far after your bedtime."  
"I won't mind." He offered half-heartedly. When Rose put it that way, he'd changed his mind about wanting Oliver to stay.  
"I'll remember you said this when I need a babysitter." After a small chat with Arthur, Rose put Oliver in the pram next to his sister. "Thanks for this Molly." The woman shook her head.  
"Any time, Rose. It was great, really." The women hugged and Rose floo'd back home.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageB reakPageBreakPageBreak

"Min?" Rose shouted out as she arrived back in her home.  
"In here!" Came a voice from the kitchen. Rose pushed the pram toward the voice and couldn't stop laughing as she entered the kitchen. It was a state. There was flour everywhere, almost everything that was previously in a cupboard was now littering the table, the counters, the floor! Minerva turned around, a streak of cake batter across her cheek and her hair whitened by flour. "I'm glad you find this funny!" She said, a hand on her hip.  
"What have you been up to?" Minerva sighed.  
"I tried..." What she said next was mumbled so quietly Rose didn't quite catch it.  
"What was that?" Minerva sighed.  
"Muggle baking." She admitted as she walked over to the pram, smiling at her sleeping children.  
"So... Have you baked anything?" Rose asked, Minerva nodded and gestured to a... Well, it was a mess. It didn't really resemble a cake. Rose tried to stifle a laugh, she really did but she couldn't help it bubble out into a giggle. Minerva pursed her lips and raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Uh... I'm sure it's lovely... It looks... Great." Rose offered and Minerva swatted at her arm.  
"You're a terrible liar." Minerva spoke as Rose reached over and took a piece of the cake, popping it into her mouth. "Rose don't eat it! It's not right!" Minerva warned but Rose just smiled.  
"It's actually really tasty." Minerva looked skeptical "I'm being serious." There was a pause. "Even if it looks like..." She gestured her hand around the cake. "This." Rose was laughing until Minerva threw a small handful of flour at her. She looked down at her now white clothes. "Did you just...?" She asked, looking up at Minerva who was doubled over laughing. "I can't believe you, Minerva McGonagall!" Rose said, rushing over to her wife and grabbing her around the waist with one hand and grabbing a handful of flour with the other.  
"Noooo!" Minerva squealed, trying to get out of Rose's tight hold. Rose just laughed and emptied her hand over Minerva's head before running to the other side of the kitchen.  
"We're even now, right?" She asked hopefully as Minerva just shook her head, slowly reaching for a handful of cake. "Whoa! C'mon don't take it out on the cake... You've done enough to it already!" Rose laughed as she was pelted with bits of said cake. She straightened up slowly, brushing off bits of cake and most of the flour from her once black tshirt. Once it was almost clean, Minerva rushed over to her and cupped her breasts, Rose was confused until Minerva pulled away, leaving two floury, white hand prints. Rose giggled as she caught Minerva in an embrace, her hands going to her bottom rather firmly.  
"You just put hand prints on my backside, didn't you?" Minerva asked, Rose's laugh giving her an affirmative answer. Minerva began thinking of her revenge when a noise in the living room signaled someone had arrived. Rose quickly accio'd the kids pram further into the kitchen and raised her wand, standing in front of Minerva as a shield.  
"Who is it?" Rose asked as Poppy and Pomona walked into the kitchen.  
"Merlin's beard!" Pomona exclaimed as Rose lowered her wand, apologising. "Have we interrupted?" She asked, gesturing to Rose's tshirt and then the mess of the kitchen. Minerva giggled behind Rose, resting her forehead on Rose's back and her hands on Rose's hips, leaving a trail of white.  
"Oh so you're responsible for Rose's new shirt?" Poppy asked as Minerva stepped out beside Rose and turned her back to them.  
"She's responsible for my new trousers!" The women laughed.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageB reakPageBreakPageBreak

Rose and Minerva quickly cleaned themselves and the kitchen up as Pomona and Poppy fussed over the children.  
"So when are you coming back Rosie?" Poppy asked, taking a sip of her tea.  
"Next monday." Rose answered with a sad smile. It had been so lovely spending time with her wife and her children, she'd miss it, but she was also missing Hogwarts. Minerva squeezed her arm, she was taking a whole year off with the babies and returning at the start of the next school year. Luckily for the two women, Albus was looking into setting up a daycare in the castle so the babies could be near for when they were both back teaching. "Part of me is really excited and part of me isn't exactly looking forward to it." Poppy nodded and Pomona smiled, slowly it turned into a grin. "What are you grinning at?"  
"You make the cutest family in the world." Both Minerva and Rose beamed with pride. "And I'd love to spend more time here, but we have to get back." The two women left and Rose cuddled up to Minerva on the sofa.  
"I wonder if Harry knows about his cousins?" Rose spoke suddenly. Minerva was silent. Rose rarely spoke about Harry, it hurt her too much. Albus had warned her to stay away and she'd listened, knowing that it was better to be overly cautious than to carelessly invite danger into their lives. "Surely Petunia would've told him... Right?" Rose asked hesitantly. There was a huge chance that Petunia hadn't told Harry anything about his cousins, or his other aunt. She sighed. "He has no idea." Minerva hugged her tighter until her tears stopped.


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: Yeah so I skip to Harry's 11th birthday... Let's just pretend Rose and Minerva had an uneventful life up until then... Oh and thanks so much to the reviewers and readers and followers and favouriters! Yes they are real words...)

Rose was giddy, nervous, apprehensive, anxious and ecstatic. It was the end of the summer holidays and Harry would be starting his first year at Hogwarts very soon, that evening in fact. Oliver and Isobel, now 7, had picked up on their mother's excitement.  
"Mummy why are you so excited?" Isobel asked around a mouthful of food.  
"Chew first, talk later!" Minerva chastised as the girl grinned.  
"Your cousin Harry begins school today, remember?" Isobel nodded, she had known all about her cousin Harry, his parents and what had happened almost 11 years ago. As Oliver opened his mouth to speak, Albus Dumbledore apparated into the kitchen.  
"Merlin's beard!" Minerva said, clutching her chest in surprise. "Don't you ever knock?!" Albus smiled knowingly and silently walked into the other room, gesturing for Rose to follow him.  
"What's going on?" She asked, perching on the edge of the coffee table.  
"Your sister and her husband aren't responding to Harry's Hogwarts letter... It's gotten to a point where they've taken him to a rickety old shack on an island." Rose shook with anger.  
"I'll make sure they respond." She spoke darkly, the air around them changed, it was heavy with Rose's rage.  
"I was going to send Hagrid." Rose smiled, she had gotten on really well with Hagrid and Albus' thought to send him was touching. However, it was only right that she went.  
"I don't think sending a half-giant to their door is going to end well..." Rose began. "They're the kind of people that get violent in the face of something they're scared of. It would be much safer if I went." Albus nodded slowly.  
"You know your sister best."  
"Unfortunately." Rose muttered. Albus handed her a piece of parchment with an address scrawled on it, said his goodbye's to Minerva and the children, then left. Rose walked back into the kitchen and Minerva sent the children to get dressed. "They've taken him into hiding." Minerva chuckled and shook her head.  
"Idiots."  
"They've been ignoring his letters... They'll be hard pushed to ignore me." Minerva smiled and took Rose's hand.  
"Please be careful." If Petunia's temper was anything like Rose's, and Minerva was sure that it was, then there would most likely be an argument, at the very, very least.  
"You should be warning her." Minerva raised an eyebrow.  
"Rose, you're a wife and a mother now, you can't just go running into fights all gun's blazing." A pause. "No matter how much the woman deserves it." Rose grinned and pulled Minerva close for a tender kiss. "When are you going?"  
"Later... My gun's are still blazing." Rose said, flexing her impressive biceps. Minerva wrapped her hands around them.  
"Mmm, blazing indeed."  
"Mum can we go and play with Sam?" Oliver asked, running into the kitchen and into his mothers. "Ooft!" He mumbled as the air was knocked out of him.  
"Y'alright little man?" Rose asked, picking him up and hoisting him on to her hip. He nodded and snuggled into her.  
"So can we play out with Sam please?" Sam, or Samantha, was Rosmerta and Charlie's daughter, she was only a few months younger than the twins.  
"Oh I don't know..." Rose teased. "Ask you mother." Oliver squished his face against Rose's.  
"Peeeeeeaaaas!" He begged as Rose grinned. As the twins had gotten older, Oliver looked more like Rose and Isobel looked like Minerva, while still remaining a mixture of the two.  
"Oh well I can't say no to that face." Minerva said, stroking his cheek. "Or this one." She said, cupping Rose's cheek. "Go and get your sister and tell her we're going to the inn." Oliver ran off.  
"Ros' won't mind, will she?" Minerva asked. It didn't feel strange using the woman's nickname anymore, they had grown into close friends over the years. Rose shook her head.  
"She'll be glad for some sane company." She joked as Isobel and Oliver appeared at her side.  
"Can we go now? Can we go now? Can we go now?" They chorused, tugging at Rose's sleeve. Rose laughed as they left toward the inn.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageB reakPageBreakPageBreak

"They've done what?!" Rosmerta asked, the kids were playing in the other room with Charlie's supervision while the three women spoke. "Are they brainless?!" She had lowered her voice yet the tone remained angry.  
"I think so." Minerva spoke, absent-mindedly rubbing soothing circles on the small of Rose's back.  
"I'm gonna guess that Harry has no idea of the world he belongs to." Rosmerta started and Rose nodded.  
"It's looking that way."  
"So... She neglected to tell him about you... And the kids?" Rose nodded again. "That bitch!" Rosmerta was suddenly furious. "After everything she's done to you she still continues! Does she like fucking up everybody's life then? Is she so miserable with her own pathetic existence that she has to-"  
"Ros, calm down." Rose had stood and placed a hand on Rosmerta's shoulder. Rosmerta was usually skilled at keeping her temper in check, yet everything Petunia did made her lose it. "It's fine, I'm going round there later."  
"What do you mean 'everything she's done to you'?" Minerva asked tentatively from the couch. It seemed like Rosmerta knew more than what Rose had already told her.  
"It..." Rose faltered and Rosmerta felt like she'd really put her foot in it. "I didn't tell you because it wasn't important at the time. It still isn't, it-" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I went to see her a very long time ago, while Lily was pregnant with Harry, after the letters... We argued and she..." Rose sighed again and waved a hand over her face, a scar Minerva had never seen before appeared on Rose's jawline, going from near her ear to the middle of her chin.  
"What the..." Minerva breathed out, ghosting her fingertips over the jagged line.  
"I turned and she sorta came at me with a knife, I guess. I used a concealment charm, I... I didn't want anyone to see it and ask, I didn't want to be reminded what my own sister did to me... As time went on, I just forgot. I didn't mean to keep it from you-" Rose was stopped with a tender kiss. "I honestly didn't remember until just now. I'm sorry." There was a silence.  
"I just need to step outside for a moment." Minerva whispered, eyes full of rage, before kissing Rose on the cheek and leaving the room.  
"I'm sorry! I thought she knew-" Rose held up a hand.  
"Don't apologize, Ros! It's fine, I would've told her when I remembered." Rose shoved her hands in her pockets and realized an important piece of parchment was missing. "Oh shit." She whispered.  
"What? What is it?" Rose ran out of the room.  
"Minerva? Honey, where are you?" Isobel and Oliver stepped out of the room. "Have you seen your mother?" The kids shook their heads, confused. Rose turned to Rosmerta. "She's gone to them."  
"You go, I'll keep the kids." Rosmerta said as Rose thanked her and rushed out of the house. She couldn't apparate to the address, she couldn't remember it. She'd have to pay Albus a visit...

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageB reakPageBreakPageBreak

"Ah, Rose, how pleasant to see you-"  
"I need another copy of that address, please." Rose panted, she'd ran to Albus' office, knowing she'd find him there even though it wasn't term time yet.  
"What happened to the other one?"  
"Uhhh... Minerva took it, I- I think she's gone to... Avenge me, maybe. Look, I don't know but I can't waste time here explaining it, please?" She begged as Albus grabbed her arm, apparating her to outside a rickety old shack. "I didn't know you could apparate in Hogwarts..."  
"You can't, I can. Headmaster's privileges." He smiled as they rushed into the front door, coming face to barrel with Vernon's shotgun.  
"I could kill you for trespassing and get away with it!" He shouted as his finger twitched around the trigger. Rose waved an arm and the shotgun flew out of his hands to the other side of the room.  
"I disagree Vernon." She spat, looking around and noticing Minerva wasn't there. "Where's my wife?" Vernon looked thoroughly confused. "Where's yours?" She asked again but her answer was a shriek from upstairs. "Petrificus Totalus!" She caught Vernon, with great effort, as he fell and lead him gently to the ground before heading toward the noise. "Find Harry." She rushed out to Albus before bursting into what almost looked like a bedroom to see Minerva standing over Petunia with her wand poised. "Min!" Rose rushed in front of her and grabbed her wand arm. "Don't do this, it's not worth it."  
"Oh it's very much worth it." It was Minerva who spoke but the voice was barely recognizable as hers, it had been distorted with rage.  
"Don't you freaks take a hint?" Petunia spat out from behind them.  
"Really Petunia, is now really the time?" Rose felt Minerva's wand arm tense again, trying to free itself from her strong grasp. "Min, please." Rose begged quietly, bringing her other hand to Minerva's cheek, forcing her to look into her eyes. "Please, please calm down." Minerva suddenly went limp, she had been running on rage and now that was gone, she felt guilty. She dropped her wand and wrapped her arms around Rose.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She sobbed into Rose's chest. Neither of the women noticed Petunia picking up the wand until she spoke.  
"Take this freak show elsewhere." Rose turned around and immediately pulled Minerva behind her.  
"Put that down, Petunia."  
"I'm not a freak like you," She spat. "This is just a stick." To prove her point she waved the wand around, quickly dropping it as a red beam shot out and hit Rose, throwing her across the room and through a wall. Before she knew what was happening, Petunia felt a fist connect with her face, hard, before she fell to the floor. Minerva shook her hand and flexed her fingers before picking up her wand and rushing to Rose.  
"Your aunt Rose isn't one for formal greetings." Albus spoke to a young, shocked boy. "Minerva, this is Harry." He spoke, helping Rose up off the floor. Minerva was completely shell-shocked, she couldn't talk, she couldn't move. He looked just like Lily and James merged into one person.  
"My aunt?" He asked timidly, looking at Rose who was brushing dust off her clothes.  
"Hello, Harry." She grinned. "I'm Rose." She didn't really know what to say. Albus had only just told him he was a wizard, then his aunt who he'd never heard of before, literally flew through the wall and into his life.  
"They never told me about you." He said, his voice stronger.  
"No, I didn't think they would... Out of the three of us, Petunia was the only one who wasn't magical and Vernon... Well, he's just a moron." Harry giggled and nodded his agreement.  
"So you knew my parents before they died in the car crash?" Rose spluttered.  
"The what?"  
"Car crash..." Rose shook her head and sat down on the bed next to Harry, Minerva took a seat next to her and took her hand.  
"They didn't die in a car crash Harry. They, uh..." She looked at Albus who nodded. "A long time ago, when you were just a baby, there was a very powerful and very evil wizard. He... He killed your parents... He tried to kill you, too, we think, but he couldn't, and that's how you got this." She tapped the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. "He's gone now." Rose was careful with the words she chose, while she hoped Voldemort was dead, she couldn't be sure.  
"Do you work at Hogwarts too?" Rose smiled and nodded. "Do you?" He looked at Minerva who smiled.  
"Yes, I teach transfiguration." His nose crinkled in confusion, which soon turned into glee when she demonstrated what he'd be learning on a nearby mug.  
"I just want to be sure... They didn't tell you anything about us, did they?" Harry shook his head. "Uh, well... Harry, this is Minerva McGonagall, she's my wife, your aunt." Harry's mouth dropped open with surprise. "We have two children- Y'know, this isn't the place for all this." Before she knew it, Albus had apparated them to Hogsmeade.  
"What was that?" Albus and Rose laughed.  
"That's apparation. Most people vomit the first time." Rose grinned at Harry, he was inquisitive, confident and brave, like his father. "This is Hogsmeade, it's a magical village, there's no muggle's here."  
"Muggles?" His nose crinkled again and Rose was shocked how much that made him look like Lily.  
"Non-magical folk, like the Dursleys." Harry grinned and looked around. "Would you like to meet your cousins, Harry? We don't have to, it's up to you, of course." The young boy nodded as Rose lead them to the Three Broomsticks, which went pretty much silent as they walked in. Albus was rarely seen around Hogsmeade, and the little, dark haired boy with the lightning bolt scar... Well, he had never been seen around Hogsmeade, but everyone knew who he was. The inn was fairly busy despite the fact it was just mid-afternoon. Rose nodded to the man behind the bar, Steven his name was, he was a Ravenclaw a few years below her at Hogwarts. Minerva walked behind Harry and Rose was in front. They ushered him upstairs before being intercepted by a cloaked, hunched man. He reached his hand out to a visibly frightened Harry, but before he could make contact, before Rose could intervene, Minerva had gripped his wrist and twisted it roughly before pushing him away into a table. As soon as they were upstairs, Isobel and Oliver ran to them, crashing into Rose and hugging her, not noticing the wince of pain cross her face. As they moved away to hug Minvera, accidentally ignoring Harry, Rose gripped the banister and tried to get her breath back. Her adventure through the wall had really injured her, she wasn't sure how much, but it had to be ignored for now. Minerva introduced the children to Harry and they enveloped the nervous boy in a hug too. "C'mon kids, let go of your cousin now..." Rose teased. It wasn't Harry's fault he was nervous, this was all brand new to him.  
"Sorry mum." The kids chorused, stepping back, blushing slightly. Rosmerta pushed off the door frame she was leaning on.  
"C'mon kids, lets go and get some pumpkin pie!" She ushered the kids into another room, not before stopping next to Minerva. "What happened to Rosie? She looks like she's about to collapse." Minerva was confused until the vision of Rose crashing through the rickety old wall in the shack passed through her mind.  
"Will you, uh, let Poppy know?" Rosmerta nodded and followed the kids into the other room. Rose was already sat in the comfortable living room, though every slight movement was taking her breath away. She didn't realize how much pain she was in until she'd gotten to the inn.  
"They're very excited to meet you." Minerva caught Rose saying to Harry as she stepped into the room.  
"I can't believe I have this other family that I never knew about." Rose smiled sadly.  
"If I had my way, you would've never gone to live with them. It just wasn't safe to have you in the wizarding world..."  
"Will I live with you now?" He asked tentatively. Albus stepped forward.  
"You'll be starting your first year at Hogwarts this evening, Harry. You'll live in the dormitories there."  
"But in the school holidays... I'll stay with you, right?" He looked at Rose, his eyes were so like Lily's.  
"Unfortunately not. The Dursley's are your official carers until you're 16." Albus spoke and Harry visibly deflated. Before anyone else could speak, Hagrid and Poppy entered the room. "This is Rubeus Hagrid. He'll be taking you to Diagon Alley to collect things you'll need for your school year." Harry didn't want to leave Rose, he'd only just got her.  
"Harry, I'd love to take you to Diagon Alley, but trust me, you're in great hands with Hagrid." The young boy smiled meekly. "You'll see me again in no less than six hours." She smiled at him as he left with Hagrid, Albus followed them. Once it was just Rose, Poppy and Minerva in the room, Rose stood, only to go limp and lose her footing slightly.  
"Sit back down." Poppy ordered, Rose didn't want to comply but her weak body had other ideas. "What happened to her?"  
"She got blasted through a wall." Poppy shook her head.  
"Why is it always you, Rosie?" Rose just smiled. "Can you take your shirt off, please?" Rose tried to raise her arms but instead a gasp of pain was released and her arms fell back down. She shook her head and Minerva muttered a spell to remove her shirt, unaware that it would leave her wife very much naked. Rose didn't even have the energy to cover herself, Minerva guided her to lie face down on the sofa so they could see her back.  
"Merlin..." Minerva breathed out. There wasn't a section of skin on her back that wasn't either bruised, grazed or bleeding. "Rose?" Minerva asked, kneeling next to her wife and pushing her hair out of her face. Rose's eyes were closed. "Rose, honey?" Rose groaned in response and reached her hand out to hold Minerva's. The movement caused her pain and she growled. "Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?"  
"We... Had... Other... Things... To... Do..." Rose spoke through gritted teeth. As soon as Minerva's hand grasped hers, she visibly relaxed. "I didn't know it was like this." She spoke with ease now, which confused Minerva.  
"Does it still hurt?" Rose shook her head and Minerva looked at Poppy. "How can it not hurt?" Poppy smiled knowingly.  
"You've been together for Merlin knows how long... How can you not know?" Minerva stared at her blankly. "You're, effectively, her painkiller. Her body reacts to you, like with the skin going hot thing... When you're touching her, she can't feel anything other than your touch." Minerva's eyes widened before Poppy turned back to Rose, muttered a few spells and told her to rest. Minerva gestured for them to leave the room.  
"Poppy... Why- I don't know how to word this... Why don't I burn up when she touches me?" Poppy smiled.  
"You're a smart woman, Minerva, it's hard to believe that you don't know about these things... It's an incredibly ancient magic that only appears in muggle-borns on very rare occasion. I don't know all the details but Rose is much more powerful than we know. There's a lot more to it, Rose knows more than I do." There was a pause as Minerva let it all sink in. "I've done all I can at the moment, she'll be really sore for a few days but luckily she wasn't too badly injured." Poppy smiled and squeezed Minerva's shoulder before leaving. Minerva entered the room where Poppy was lying on the couch, still topless but awake.  
"Take me home, please?" Minerva nodded and grabbed Rose's hand as she stood and pulled her shirt on as best she could. "You're gonna have to let go while I get my arm in..." Rose said reluctantly, as soon as Minerva let go, she almost fell to the floor in agony. She thrust her arm into the sleeve and gripped Minerva's hand again, sighing with relief.  
"You're amazing." Minerva breathed out. How was it, that after all these years, she was still finding things out about Rose? Rose grinned and pulled them to the next room, popping her head through the door.  
"We're going home now, kids, c'mon." Isobel and Oliver looked up with sad eyes.  
"Pretty please can we stay? Rosmerta said we could have a sleepover!" Rose looked at Rosmerta and grinned.  
"Well if it's okay with Rosmerta..." The kids cheered. "Thanks Ros, and thanks for everything else." Rosmerta had offered to look after the kids when Rose and Minerva were working, they'd get to spend the morning and the night with their children, and pop back on their lunches or free time.  
"It's no problem, will you be in after work?" Rose nodded and smiled before leaving.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageB reakPageBreakPageBreak

Rose and Minerva were sat on the sofa, Rose tucked under Minerva's arm.  
"So tell me more about this ancient magic of yours..." Rose chuckled.  
"Well, from what I've read, it dates back further than anyone knows. There's different levels of power to it..." She sighed, struggling for the words. "I can't word this like the books can. Basically, the first and lowest level is your skin burning hot when your soulmate touches you. The next level is not feeling any pain when your soulmate touches you. The third is having the ability to perform wordless and wandless magic- I know that other wizards and witches have been able to do that, but it took a lot of training and time for them to do that, I discovered I could do it when I started my job at the Ministry... So we know that I have these levels..."  
"There's another one, isn't there?"  
"Yeah... It's the final level, it's the most rare, there's only been a handful of people who've been able to do it..."  
"What is it?"  
"It's the ability to heal during 'intimate relations' with your soulmate." Rose looked at Minerva with hopeful eyes.  
"No. Nope. I'm not doing that, Rose, it could seriously hurt you if it doesn't work! I'm not going to do that."  
"Oh c'mon! We'll never know if we don't try and... If it doesn't work then it just means that you have to hold my hand all the time!" Rose grinned and began to place soft kisses along Minerva's collar bone.  
"Rose, don't..." She breathed out as her head fell back.  
"Please Minerva. I can't find out any other way... And plus, I really, really want you right now." The look in Rose's eyes was primal and Minerva couldn't resist it. She attacked Rose's lips with such force that Rose actually gasped, before moaning and straddling Minerva's hips. They broke from the kiss, both breathing heavily. "I'm starting to feel better already." Rose quipped, before Minerva's skilled hands found the zip on Rose's trousers. "Ohhh..." Rose groaned out as Minerva's fingers found her heat. "Please..." She begged before Minerva thrust two fingers into her. Before long, Rose found herself completely out of control. Her head was as far back as her neck would allow, her hips were moving down on Minerva at such a force and such a pace that she thought even if she was able to heal from these 'intimate relations', she'd definitely be injured after this... "I'm... So close." She moaned out as Minerva's other hand pulled her in for a hard kiss.  
"I want to see you." That was all it took for Rose's hips to spasm, pulling Minerva's fingers deeper inside of her. They sat with Rose's forehead resting on Minerva's for quite some time as both of their breathing evened out. "How are you feeling?"  
"Fantastic!" Minerva beamed with pride. "But you're still touching me so I don't know if it worked... Keep hold of my hand." Rose held Minerva's hand as she moved to sit on the sofa next to Minerva. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Okay, let go..." Minerva slowly pulled her hand away and Rose's eyes flew open. Minerva feared that it hadn't worked and all she had done was hurt her wife further. Rose stood quickly and pulled her tshirt over her head, turning her back to Minerva, who gasped. The cuts, bruises and grazes that once covered her back were now gone with absolutely no sign that they were ever there. "Holy fucking shit." Rose had a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god." Minerva still hadn't spoken. "Oh my god!" Rose's eyes locked with Minerva, who smiled coyly.  
"I'm taking all the credit for that."  
"Hmm, and so you should, Mrs McGonagall." Rose was on Minerva's lap, peppering kisses over her collar bones. "You really should be rewarded..."

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageB reakPageBreakPageBreak

"How's your back?" Poppy asked Rose at the evening meal after the sorting ceremony.  
"Oh... It's much better, thank you." Rose pursed her lips to hide a smile and a flush crept up Minerva's neck at the memories. Poppy smiled and nodded, returning to her food. "I knew he'd be a Gryffindor." Rose spoke quietly to Minerva, beaming with pride.  
"Naturally." Minerva spoke back, she was slightly on edge. Something was off in the castle, but she didn't know what.  
"He's taken it all so well, finding out he's a wizard, finding out about his past, his parents, us... It's like he's taken it all in his stride." There was a pause. "Very much like James." Minerva discreetly rested her hand on Rose's thigh as they sat in silence for a while. Rose was observing the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell, who was talking to another new professor. "Who's that Quirrell is talking to? He looks familiar..." Rose's eyes narrowed, trying to place the face. Minerva turned her head and looked at the dark-haired man talking to Quirrell.  
"I think that's Professor Severus Snape, the new potions teacher." Rose choked on her drink and Minverva quirked an eyebrow in confusion.  
"It can't be him." Her face had paled, before Minerva could say anything, Albus had tapped Rose on the shoulder and beckoned her to follow him, before sweeping out of the Great Hall. Rose obliged, still reeling from whatever had shocked her.  
"Rose, please don't 'kick off'." He used the muggle term to amuse Rose, to delay the oncoming explosion her confusion and anger usually made.  
"Do you know who he is?!" Albus nodded. "Surely not! If you did, then you wouldn't have him here-" Albus held up a hand, trying to stop Rose from talking but she continued. "He's a Death Eater! You have a Death Eater start teaching on the exact same day Harry starts here." Rose's nostrils flared. "What the fuck are you thinking?!" Rose usually used more muggle-language when she was experiencing overwhelming emotions. "Well, clearly you're not thinking!" Albus was slightly relieved. Luckily, Rose didn't know the role Severus had accidentally played in her sister's death.  
"He's changed, Rose." Rose snorted, rolling her eyes in exaggerated disbelief and her hands rested on her hips.  
"_Things_ like_ that_ don't change! What makes you think Voldemort didn't tell him to act all goody-goody, to fool you and to infiltrate what is _supposed_ to be a safe haven?!" Rose's chest was heaving with angry draws and exhale's of breath, fueling her speech. "Did you not think that this latest addition to the staff was something you should've shared with us?!" There was a pause as Rose sighed, sadness replacing her anger. "His alliance is with the clan who killed my sister." Rose shook her head at Albus.  
"I trust him Rose, in time, you might too." Rose opened her mouth to argue but closed it and turned on her heel, stalking away from Albus and away from the Great Hall. Albus knew better than to try and follow her, there was only one person who could calm her down and that person had no idea Rose was even angry. Albus sighed and stepped into the Great Hall, no one really paid him much attention, apart from one. Minerva. She was staring at him with such worry in her eyes that they were almost shimmering.  
"Where's Rose?" She asked as he walked past. He shrugged lightly.  
"She's furious." Minerva stood fast, knocking the table slightly. She smiled in apology to the others and turned to Albus.  
"Why?" She hissed out.  
"Ask Rose, she needs to talk about it more than I." He smiled with sad eyes. Of course he knew what Severus' arrival would do to Rose, but she couldn't know the real reason he was here. She probably wouldn't believe it anyway.  
"How can I ask Rose when I don't know where she is?" Sometimes Albus' vague answers were charming, this was not one of those times. The man had already walked to his seat and sat down, leaving her stood with no answers. She took in a deep breath, resisting the urge to hex him. "Excuse me." She said as she left the Great Hall, running the path she had made many times, to her and Rose's quarters. She pushed the door open and shouted Rose's name but there was no answer. Rose wasn't there. Minerva sighed. The castle was a huge place, and she couldn't even guarantee Rose was actually _in_ the castle. With an ease that made her proud, she transformed into her animagus form and tried to follow a scent of Rose. Eventually, she had found Rose, sat on a rock that jutted out just beside the edge of the Black Lake. Her hair and robes were billowing around her, the moonlight giving her an eerie and surreal look. "You're a hard woman to find." Minerva teased, sitting beside Rose.  
"I didn't want to be found." Rose said, her voice was low and trembling. The words didn't hurt Minerva, they broke her heart. Rose's voice was broken.  
"Why?" Rose sighed and shook her head. "Talk to me." Rose looked at her wife.  
"It's always me. I'm the one with all the problems and time after time, I lose control and I burden you with all my issues. I don't remember one time where you lost your temper and needed me to calm you down. I-" Rose sighed as tears streaked down her face. "I'm so selfish. It's not fair that all these things that happen to me become your problems." There was a pause. "I'm so sorry." Her voice was so quiet that Minerva almost missed the apology.  
"Let's start at the top... Rose, your 'problems' aren't your fault. They're just things that happen to you." Minerva sighed. "Yes, I hate that these things happen to you, but not because of their direct effect on me. I hate seeing you suffering. Secondly, I've lost my temper countless times and you have had to calm me down, you just don't remember." Minerva smiled at Rose, eliciting a small, teary smile from her wife. "And I like being the only one that can calm you down, the only one that can make you smile when you're crying." Minerva's hands cupped Rose's cheeks as she wiped tears away with her thumbs. "In fact, I love being the only one. It makes me feel important and special, Rose, and it says so much about you. It reminds me that I'm your wife, your soulmate. It reminds me that you're my wife, my soultmate." They sat there in silence with Minerva's hands still on Rose's face.  
"I think our lives are only going to get more and more emotional." Minerva laughed.  
"I don't care as long as I have you." She said as she pressed her lips to Rose's forehead.  
"Always."


	11. Chapter 11

"So, you gonna tell me about what happened before?" Minerva asked, the two women were cuddled up in bed and the twins had been asleep for a few hours. All through dinner, Rose had tried to be her usual self, but underneath the front, Minerva could see she was angry, confused and upset. Rose sighed. "What was it about Snape that upset you?" Rose waved an arm, placing a silencing charm around their room.  
"He's a Death Eater." Minerva's brow furrowed.  
"Rose, are you sure? That's a big accusation" Rose sat up and turned to face Minerva.  
"He's a Death Eater." She repeated, her tone absolute. Then her voice softened. "Well, Albus is certain he's 'changed'." Rose reached out and took Minerva's hands.  
"He must have changed, Albus wouldn't bring him here if he had any doubt whatsoever about him." Rose shook her head.  
"What if he's just Voldemort's puppet?!" Rose was pacing now, she didn't want to lose her temper but she was finding it hard. "And if he has changed, which I highly doubt, why start now? Why start on the same day as Harry? Why didn't Albus tell us?!" Rose ran a shaky hand through her hair and sighed, trying to expel some of her anger. "There's just so many unanswered questions!" Rose slammed her palm against the wall and then covered her face.  
"But what if he has changed?" Minerva spoke, getting out of bed and pulling Rose's hands away from her face, replacing them with her own. "I know that it's hard to believe, but people can change Rosie." Rose shook her head and kissed Minerva's palm. "Come back to bed." Minerva stepped backwards, tugging on Rose's hands. "Please." Rose didn't move. She was staring at Minerva's legs, which were completely on show, something she hadn't noticed until now. Minerva smirked and stood at the end of the bed, waiting until Rose's eyes met hers, when they did, she slowly pulled her top over her head. Before it had hit the floor, she was pushed roughly on to the bed with Rose's thighs either side of her hips.  
"You have no idea what you do to me." Rose growled before literally ripping her own clothes off. Minerva moaned. While she adored slow, attentive, gentle love-making with Rose, there was a part of her that craved the hard, rough, demanding sex that Rose was oh so good at when she was angry. Minerva moved her hand to cup between Rose's legs, letting her fingertip slip into her.  
"I think I have a pretty good idea." Minerva said, her voice low and gravelly. Rose grabbed Minerva's wrists and pushed them above her head while she leaned next to Minerva's face.  
"You have no idea." The tone of her voice set every nerve in Minerva's body on fire. "You have no idea the self control I have when it comes to you." Minerva could barely focus on what Rose was saying due to the grinding of her hips and the nips on a tender earlobe between her words. "When I see you around the school, when you're being Professor McGonagall... You don't know how hard it is for me not to throw you on to the nearest table and make you scream my name." Minerva moaned. "Then I remember that you're my boss," a forceful bite to Minerva's collar bone stilled her frantic hips, "and that makes it even harder for me." Rose's tongue was sweeping over the area she had just bit. The swift movement from pain to pleasure had Minerva almost at the edge. "Then I remember that you're my wife. You're the mother of my children." Minerva heard Rose inhale sharply through her nose. "Those thoughts make it damn near impossible to keep my hands off you." Minerva couldn't free her hands from Rose's grasp, not that she really wanted to though. Instead, she wrapped her legs around the bottom of Rose's back, pulling her in to her, moaning at the feel of Rose's body against her own. They began to rock against each other, their bodies moving in tandem. Until they heard a scream. In an instant, Rose was clothed and out of the door, wand in hand. The wand wasn't really necessary, she could perform any spell without one, it was just habit. She silently made her way to Isobel's room with great speed. Minerva was behind her, wrapped in a robe, her hair a complete mess and worry etched on her face. Just as Rose's hand reached out to the door-knob, the door opened and Isobel ran out, straight into her mothers.  
"Mummy!" She shouted, throwing herself into Rose's arms and sobbing.  
"Hey, hey, sweetheart, tell me what's wrong. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Rose pulled away from Isobel, trying to see if she was injured. The young girl shook her head and Minerva came out of the girls room.  
"There's no one in there, the wards are all intact." Minerva spoke quietly as she knelt beside Isobel.  
"I had a bad dream." Isobel choked out between sobs.  
"Oh sweetheart!" Rose was incredibly relieved. Bad dreams were easy to deal with, an intruder was slightly trickier. "It was just a dream, it's all over now." Rose spoke softly into her daughter's ear as she cuddled her. "We're here now, it's okay."  
"Mum?" Rose and Minerva turned to see Oliver stood at his door, rubbing sleep from his confused eyes. "What's happening?"  
"Isobel had a bad dream," the young boy padded over to his sister and put his hand on her head, patting it gently. Rose stifled a laugh.  
"It's okay Izzy," Oliver spoke, still patting her head. "While mummy and mum are here, there's nothing to be scared of." Rose felt Isobel nod into her chest and she looked at her watch, 11.57pm.  
"Time to get you back into bed." Rose said, standing up and picking up Isobel with her. The young girl shook her head and clung to her mother. Rose looked at Minerva, this dream had certainly scared the usually independent Isobel. Minerva picked up Oliver and sat him on her hip, where he snuggled into her and was almost falling back asleep, as was Isobel.  
"They can sleep with us." Minerva said, smiling at Rose as they walked to their bedroom. Rose placed Isobel in the middle of the bed, next to Oliver.  
"I'm just going to get a glass of water." Rose said, not taking her eyes off the twins and her wife, snuggled in bed. She still found it hard to believe that this was real life, her perfect, gorgeous little family wasn't a dream.  
"Okay, hurry up." Minerva mumbled, tightening her arm over the twins. Rose grinned and left the room. She wasn't getting a glass of water. She was checking the wards around the whole of the house. Checking that all the doors and windows were locked, dead bolted, chained and charmed. Once she was satisfied, she headed back upstairs and slid into bed, her ears strained, waiting for any kind of noise until she fell asleep.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageB reakPageBreakPageBreak

"Mum wake up!" Rose groaned as Isobel and Oliver had resorted to jumping all over her to wake her up. "Mum come onnnnnnn!"  
"I don't want tooooo." Rose whined, trying to snuggle her head into the pillow. "Five more minutes."  
"You said that five minutes ago." Isobel said as Rose opened her eyes and looked at the miniature Minerva sat on her stomach. Isobel even sounded like her mother did when she wasn't impressed, her little eyebrow even raised the same was Minerva's did. Rose smiled as she raised her hands, the smile turned into a grin when the twins began to levitate just over the bed.  
"Mum put us down!" Oliver squealed while laughing.  
"Oh I don't think so... I might just leave you up there so I can get back to sleep!" Rose pretended to fall asleep as the twins giggled and flailed their arms and legs. Minerva watched the scene from the door way. The kids loved being levitated in the air like that, she used to be able to do it too, up until the twins were four, then they had gotten too heavy. Now they were almost 8, and Rose could still hold them both up on her own.  
"Mummy help us get down! Mum's fallen asleep and left us here!" Isobel spoke, not noticing that Rose was trying not to laugh. Minerva walked toward the bed.  
"Roooose, waaake uuuppp." Her sing-song voice was ignored by Rose. Just as Minerva reached out a hand to nudge her wife, she felt herself being lifted off the floor. "Rose! Put me down!" Minerva's voice could barely be heard over the twin's laughter.  
"Ahhh, that's much better..." Rose said, lifting Minerva higher until she was almost touching the ceiling.  
"Whoa look how high up mummy is!" Oliver said, his voice full of awe. "Mum make me go that high." Rose shook her head and slowly guided the twins back down on to the bed.  
"Time to get dressed." Rose said as the twins stared at a very unimpressed Minerva McGonagall.  
"How long is mummy going to be up there?" Rose laughed.  
"Don't worry, she'll be down in time to make you pancakes." Oliver and Isobel grinned and ran from the room to get dressed.  
"Rose can you put me down now?" Minerva whined, sticking her bottom lip out and crossing her arms. "Pretty please?" Rose laughed as she brought Minerva down to the bed. "Thank you, and good morning."  
"Good morning beautiful." Rose kissed Minerva's lips gently, then they sat in silence for a while.  
"I don't know how you do it." Minerva spoke finally. Rose's brows furrowed in confusion. "Levitating us all." Rose shrugged.  
"I guess it's down to this ancient magic of mine." She then flexed her arms. "And probably because I'm super strong." Rose grinned and then jumped out of the bed. "The twins are being far too quiet..." Before reaching the door, she turned around. "I need you to know, that last night... I wasn't angry at you, I was angry at the whole situation-" Minerva held up a hand to stop her.  
"Rose, I know and we'll talk about it more later, the kids want to stay at Rosmerta's again tonight. I think we're going to have to start paying her..." Rose laughed.  
"She loves it, Charlie loves it and Sammy certainly loves having people her own age to play with."  
"Mummy is it time for pancakes yet?" Rose span around to face Isobel and Oliver.  
"Have you brushed your teeth?" The twins nodded eagerly and Rose laughed, turning back around to face Minerva. "Is it time for pancakes mummy?" Rose asked Minerva, who climbed off the bed and nodded.  
"It's always time for pancakes!"

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageB reakPageBreakPageBreak

"Right again, Miss Granger! Five points to Gryffindoor!" Rose beamed at her nephew's friend. "That brings us to the end of the lesson, unfortunately. I want an essay on why muggle's use electricity for next lesson!" She raised her arms and smiled. "You are dismissed." Rose moved from her perch at the front of her desk and sat behind it, busying herself with paperwork. She didn't notice Harry lingering behind. She looked up and grinned. "Harry! How are you finding Hogwarts so far?" It had been two weeks since the start of term, Rose had spoke to Harry a handful of times, she didn't want to take up all of his time as he was busy with lessons and making friends. She had been watching over him and checking in with all the other professor's about how he was doing.  
"It's really good prof- Aunt Rose." Rose smiled and Harry blushed. "I don't know what to call you." He admitted in a small voice.  
"In class, I'm Professor Evans." Despite legally being Rose McGonagall, it was decided that she keep her name as Evans while she taught, there was no real reason, it just sort of happened. "Outside of class, I'm Rose." She smiled at Harry who smiled back but still looked like he wanted to ask something. "What is it Harry?" She asked and he opened his mouth to speak, then closed it and shook his head.  
"Nothing... Rose." He smiled before running off after his friends. Rose was confused. She prided herself on her abilities to read people, to know what they were thinking without using Legilimency. There was something going on with Harry, she knew there was. She sighed. It wasn't his fault he didn't feel comfortable confiding in her. She sighed again and decided she'd have to keep a closer eye on him.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageB reakPageBreakPageBreak

It had been a few months since Harry and Rose's tiny conversation, and Rose began to think she was reading too much into the boy's behavior. She was sat in her classroom when Minerva ran in.  
"Hey sweetheart," Rose smiled, standing up and pulling Minerva to her.  
"Have you seen Harry on a broom?" Minerva rushed out, she was slightly out of breath, as though she had ran to Rose's classroom. Rose shook her head and Minerva grabbed her hand, pulling her to the Quidditch Pitch. Rose gasped, there was Harry, flying around with ease as the rest of the class had trouble getting off the ground. She grinned with pride, James and herself were both captains of the Gryffindoor Quidditch team in their day. "I've spoke to Wood, Harry's going to be given a place on the team." Rose stared at Minerva. "I also bought him a broom..."  
"Min..." Rose started, her voice oozing tenderness. "That's against the rules!" She lightly swatted at Minerva's arm. "Naughty naughty." Minerva giggled.  
"It will be delivered at breakfast, tomorrow... He can't know it's from us." Rose's face crinkled into confusion. "Albus is only allowing it if he doesn't know it's from us. If the rest of the student's find out then they'll all want a broom and I can't really afford that." Rose smirked.  
"Well then it's our secret." She stepped toward Minerva and gently ghosted her lips across her temple. "Thank you." Minerva shrugged and blushed. "How's he getting on in your lessons?"  
"Academically, he's doing very well."  
"What do you mean, 'academically'?" Minerva sighed.  
"He seems distracted, I can't tell if it's something big or not..." Rose nodded.  
"Yeah I picked up on that... I asked him but he said it was nothing." Minerva placed her hand on Rose's shoulder.  
"He'll talk to you in time, it's hard for him right now." Rose nodded again and smiled sadly. "I have to go, I can't leave my fourth years unattended for too long." Rose laughed and walked Minerva back to the castle. "See you later." Minerva grinned before pushing up on her tip toes and placing a soft kiss on Rose's lips.  
"Bye." Rose breathed out as she watched Minerva walk away.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageB reakPageBreakPageBreak

Rose sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Hagrid had just left, he'd told her that Harry had been asking about the Philosopher's Stone, among other things. Harry was very much like his father, getting himself into trouble. Luckily, she could keep an eye on Harry today, it was Halloween and celebrations brought the students to the Great Hall, for a spectacular feast. She sighed and made her way to the Great Hall, taking her usual seat next to Minerva. Rose was a few minutes late and all the students were seated, talking animatedly. Rose frowned.  
"Where's Miss Granger?" Minerva looked up to the table where the girl would be seated usually and frowned when she realized the girl wasn't there. She was about to tell Rose that she had no idea where Miss Granger was, when she was interrupted by Professor Quirrell.  
"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" The man quickly fell to the floor as pandemonium broke out.  
"Prefects, take the students back to their dorm rooms immediately." Dumbledore spoke as the prefects stood up and ordered the students out of the Great Hall. Albus began to tell the professor's to head to the dungeons, Rose looked at Minerva.  
"Miss Granger won't know that there's a troll in Hogwarts... She won't know to go to her dorm if she isn't already there." Minerva's eyes widened. "I'll go and find her." Rose spoke before telling her wife to be careful and leaving the Great Hall in search for Hermione.  
As Rose sprinted down the corridors, her ears straining for any sound that would alert her to Hermione, she stopped dead in her tracks. Somewhere, something was getting smashed. She began to run toward the sound, finding herself outside the girl's bathroom. As she pushed the door open and ran in, she saw Ron and Harry, they turned to look at her in shock and confusion, then she saw the troll, aiming straight at the boys who weren't paying attention. Rose raised her arms and produced a magical shield around the boys, making the club the troll had swung at them bounce back. The look of confusion on the troll's face would've been comical if there was no danger, but there was. While the boys were protected, she had noticed Hermione curled up in a ball behind the troll. This was a tricky situation, Rose could've easily killed the troll but she didn't want to do that. It was confused and scared, it wasn't its fault that it was in here. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough time to think out a detailed strategy as the troll swung his club at Rose. She jumped and grabbed on to the side, shocked at her own behavior. There was no plan, she was just doing what seemed right at the time. The troll took a step back and Hermione squealed, trying to curl up tighter. Rose swung a leg over the club and gripped on with one hand, her other hand directed at Hermione. With one swift movement, Hermione was moved to behind the shield and next to a bewildered Harry and Ron. Rose ordered them to leave, to get themselves to safety but Harry refused, using his hands to try to push his way past the shield. The troll raised it's club arm unexpectedly and Rose flew back, somehow she grabbed on to the back of its head and hung there while she tried to think of what to do.  
"What are you doing in here?!" That was Minerva, she had entered the bathroom to find Hermione, Ron and Harry, all pushing against an invisible wall. Then she turned and saw the troll. "Merlin's beard!" She raised her wand to kill it.  
"Don't!" The three Gryffindoor's shouted. "Professor Evans is there!" Ron shouted, pointing at Rose who had appeared from behind the troll's head. Minerva's hand flew to her mouth and she stumbled back slightly. Troll's were known for their dangerous, violent and unpredictable behavior Rose was known for her reluctance to kill magical creatures, no matter how violent and dangerous they were. Pomona, Flitwick and Hooch rushed into the bathroom just in time to see the troll reach back and grab Rose's leg. Her face contorted in pain as her leg was crushed and twisted roughly.  
"Rose!" Minerva shouted, her voice breaking as tears sprang to her eyes. There was nothing she, or anybody, could do without fear of hurting Rose in the process of dealing with the troll. The troll held Rose up and pulled back the club in its other hand, readying to hit Rose with it. "NO!" Minerva tried to rush forward, but the shield Rose had produced stopped her from getting close to the troll. The club was moving rapidly towards Rose, but suddenly, it stopped. The troll's hand continued moving toward Rose but the club stayed in mid-air, until Rose moved her arm upwards, the club moving with it. The troll had no idea what was happening until the club was smashed over its head, it fell to the floor, dropping Rose from quite a height to the cold, stone floor. Rose got to her feet unsteadily and checked the troll. It was still alive, just knocked out cold. She smiled, she would've felt terrible if it had died at her hands. She turned to face the other's in the bathroom and swiped her hand down, removing the shield.  
"What on Earth possessed you to come to the girls bathroom?!" Rose asked Harry and Ron, a hand on her hip.  
"We were looking for Hermione-" Harry started before the girl interrupted.  
"I came looking for the troll, I thought I could handle it." Rose shook her head.  
"What were you thinking?! Do you have any idea how dangerous troll's are?!" The three Gryffindoor's remained silent, looking very guilty. Rose sighed. "Are any of you hurt?" Her voice was soft as she stepped closer to them, inspecting them for injuries. They all shook their heads.  
"Are we in trouble?" Ron asked and Rose looked at Minerva.  
"I'm not your head of house." She said as she rubbed a particularly sore spot on her shoulder.  
"Miss Granger, your reckless behavior will be punished and five points are to be deducted from Gryffindoor." Hermione visibly deflated and stared at the floor, mumbling an apology. "However, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, your attempt to save your friend will be rewarded with five points to Gryffindoor... Each." The boys grinned. "Professor Flitwick, would you be so kind as to escort these students back to their dormitories?" Flitwick nodded his agreement and began to walk out of the bathroom, beckoning for Ron, Hermione and Harry to follow. Only two of them did, Harry hung behind and walked over to Rose, tentatively wrapping his arms around her.  
"Thanks Rose." He smiled up at her and then ran after his friends, leaving a grinning Rose stood in the bathroom.  
"I'll get Hagrid and Kettleburn to do something about that." Hooch said, jabbing her thumb in the direction of the troll and then left the bathroom. Minerva hurried over to Rose once it was just her and Pomona left in the bathroom.  
"Are you okay?!" She asked, frantically searching Rose's body for injuries.  
"I'm fine-"  
"Rose you can't possibly be fine!" That was Pomona. "You fell about six or seven feet!" Pomona looked at her incredulously. "We need to get you to Poppy." Rose shook her head.  
"I don't need to go to Poppy, I just need to go to bed." Rose tried to convince Pomona that was the best thing for her, without telling her that all injuries could be healed by 'intimate relations' with her wife.  
"Minerva, tell her she needs to see Poppy!" Minerva looked at Pomona.  
"I'll take her to Poppy, will you stay here until Hagrid and Kettleburn arrive?" Pomona nodded eagerly, she'd do anything as long as Rose got herself checked over by Poppy. Minerva grabbed Rose's hand and tugged her out of the room, going in the opposite direction of the hospital wing.  
"We're not going to Poppy, are we?" Rose asked and Minerva shook her head, pulling her roughly into their barely used private room in the castle. "Mmmgooood." Rose moaned out as Minerva waved her wand, removing both of their clothes. Minerva bit back a gasp at Rose's body. She was already beginning to bruise all down her left leg, other bruises and reddened skin littered her skin, and there was a particularly deep gash on her shoulder that was still oozing blood. Minerva wrapped her arms around Rose's waist, pushing their naked bodies together, she noted that already the wound on her shoulder had stopped bleeding. She grinned. Rose turned them around and pushed Minerva against the wall, their lips locked in a passionate embrace. Rose moaned into the kiss when Minerva pushed her thigh between her wife's legs, putting pressure where she needed it most. She smiled when she felt Minerva's wetness on her own thigh and they both began to rock, their lips only separating briefly for air. Rose rested her forehead on Minerva' collar bone, both women still rocking their hips, panting. "I could... I could come like this." Rose whispered, her hot breath tickling Minerva's chest.  
"So could I." She replied, equally as breathless. Rose's hands moved up Minerva's sides and rested on her breasts, her thumbs teasing hard nipples. "Ohhhhhh." Minerva moaned out as she let her head fall back and her eyes snap shut, her hands began to mirror Rose's. "I'm close." She felt Rose's hips begin to move faster and with less of a rhythm. Minerva slung her arms around Rose's shoulders and pulled her closer, Rose's hands went to Minerva's hips, guiding her into a faster rhythm. "I'm gonna-"  
"Me too." And with that, the two women came, hard, pulling the other closer to them as they rode it out. It felt like a surge of energy had left Rose and hit Minerva, making her whole body tingle. They stayed leaning against each other, waiting for their breath to return to normal. Minerva slowly opened her eyes, noticing that Rose's former injured body was back to normal. She smiled. "Did you feel that?" Rose panted out and Minerva nodded, laughing.  
"Of course I felt it, that was amazing. I've never... Y'know, that hard before." Rose shook her head.  
"I don't mean that, I mean... It felt like-" Rose took a shaky step away from Minerva and gasped when she looked at her. "Oh my god." She breathed out, waiting for Minerva to open her eyes. When she did, she gasped.  
"You look younger!" Minerva exclaimed, pointing at Rose.  
"So do you!" Rose was massively confused as she tugged Minerva to a mirror. Sure enough, they both looked as though they were in their mid twenties. "What the fuck..." The two women were staring at their bodies, and then each others, and then back to their own.  
"What happened?" Minerva asked, her hand stroking over her taut stomach, something that she hadn't had since before the twins.  
"I have no idea." Rose was hurriedly putting on her robes. "Albus will know-" Her voice was panicky and Minerva crossed the short space between them, putting a hand on her cheek, her face crinkling into a confusion when she realized Rose's skin wasn't hot. "What if this is something bad, Min?" Rose asked, tears in her eyes. She could feel that her skin wasn't burning up at Minerva's touch.  
"It'll be fine..." Minerva tried to reassure Rose, but she wasn't even sure herself. "We'll go to Albus now." She gently pressed her lips to Rose's, smiling when Rose kissed her back with more passion. Nothing had changed there, then.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageB reakPageBreakPageBreak

"Rose, Minerva, always a pleasure-" Albus started, then he looked at the women. "What's wrong?" He asked immediately.  
"We-" Rose faltered. How was she supposed to explain what had happened. She slowly sank into a chair, trying to find the words. "We need to know more about this ancient magic of mine." Albus nodded, as though he knew this conversation would come.  
"What do you know of it so far?" Albus asked, summoning a few books from a shelf.  
"I know the four levels, the skin burning hot, not feeling any pain, wordless and wandless magic and the... Ability to heal... When... Y'know..." Rose trailed off and Albus stifled a laugh as he nodded. "I... We just... After the troll, I was hurt so we went and... Healed..." Rose sighed, deciding to bite the bullet and just tell him outright what had happened. "We both... Um... At the same time..." Albus nodded, sending a book back to the shelf and opening another. "Now we both look in our mid twenties and my skin doesn't burn hot when Min touches me." Rose rushed out, she hated admitting that, she felt as though somehow she was going to ruin the relationship.  
"It would appear that you have passed your gift on to Minerva." Rose stared at Albus, dumbstruck.  
"I didn't know you could do that..." She mumbled.  
"Well, no, it's not well documented. It's never happened before, all we know is the theory..." Rose and Minerva gasped. "Only when the love is true and powerful can the gift be shared." Minerva smiled despite her confusion. It was nice to hear that their love was so true and so powerful that they had been able to achieve something no one else had.  
"So what does that mean? What happens to us?" Rose asked, reaching for Minerva's hand.  
"Well, you wont burn up when touched anymore. You will, however, keep the ability to feel no pain when you're touching one another, that goes for you as well Minerva. You'll feel no pain when Rose touches you. You'll both be able to heal any injuries with 'intimate relations'." Minerva blushed. "Obviously, you have both de-aged. It says here that you'll both age at a distinctly slower rate than usual." Albus ran his finger down the page of the book, getting as much information as possible. "Minerva, you should be able to use wandless and wordless magic." Minerva waved an arm and gasped as the bowl of lemon drops on Albus's desk transformed into a glass of water. Albus smiled and closed the book. "It goes without saying, but I'll say it anyway. The fact that you two have achieved this... It's proof of how powerful Rose truly is." He turned to a proud Rose. "You were, without a doubt, the most powerful figure in our world. A power that you have now shared with Minerva, making both of you extremely powerful and talented." Minerva turned to Rose who was grinning.  
"Will any of this affect the kids?" Rose asked. "Or even future kids?" Albus nodded and smiled.  
"They are already affected by it, they have been since conception. We don't know the extent of their magical abilities, but I'm sure they're both already talented beyond belief." Rose and Minerva beamed. "We won't be certain of how powerful they are until they start their education here." The two women nodded and excused themselves, intent on heading home and spending time with Isobel and Oliver.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageB reakPageBreakPageBreak

They arrived at The Three Broomsticks a little later than they usually did, Steven and Charlie were behind the bar and they waved at Minerva and Rose, Charlie gesturing for them to go upstairs.  
"Ros?" Rose called out, following Rosmerta's reply to the front room. Samantha, Isobel and Oliver were playing in the corner of the room, not looking up when Minerva and Rose walked up. Rosmerta gasped.  
"Uh, you two look... Different." Rose laughed.  
"Long story short, I shared my ancient magic gift with Minerva and now we're both super powerful, even Albus said so." Minerva laughed and nodded at Rosmerta, reaffirming Rose's answer.  
"You never cease to amaze me..." Rosmerta grinned.  
"Isobel, Oliver, help Sammy clear up and then say your goodbyes please!" Minerva said. The twins cleared the game up and then came to stand beside Minerva and Rose, staring at them for a while.  
"What's for dinner?" Isobel asked and Rose grinned, leaning down to pick her up.  
"What do you want?" Isobel pretended to think for a moment.  
"Pizza!" She exclaimed and Oliver nodded his agreement.  
"Pizza it is then, whatever the princess and the prince demand." Rose placed Isobel down on the floor and exaggerated a bow, Minerva did the same.  
"Would your royal highness's like pepperoni or cheese and tomato?" Minerva asked, standing back up straight.  
"Pepperoniiiiiiiiiiiii!" The twins shouted. Minerva and Rose said goodbye to Rosmerta and Samantha and left the Inn, stopping off to say goodbye to Charlie and Steven behind the bar.  
"Mummy can you carry me home?" Isobel asked Rose, who picked her up and balanced her on her hip with great ease.  
"Of course princess." Rose teased.  
"Would the prince like to walk or be carried?" Minerva asked Oliver.  
"Can you carry me please?" Minerva grinned, picking up Oliver with an ease she hadn't had since the twins were four. They were home and eating pizza in no time, the kids talking a mile a minute about what they had done that day and asking their mothers thousands of questions about their day.  
"Right," Rose started, clearing up the plates. "Who's going for a bath first?" Isobel nominated herself to bathe first, Minerva took her upstairs and Rose continued clearing up after their meal, Oliver was still sat at the table.  
"You and mummy don't look like grown ups." Oliver stated and Rose snorted with laughter.  
"No, sweetheart..." How could she explain this to him easily? "You see, I have a very special type of magic that's really, really old. Not many people have it and today, because your mummy and I love each other very much, my special magic spread from me to her." Rose cringed, this was starting to sound like the birds and the bees talk... "Because of this special magic, we look younger." She smiled at her son who just nodded like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
"Cool." He said and Rose ruffled his hair.  
"I think it's time for your bath, buddy." She said as she knelt beside him with her back to him. "C'mon, piggy back." Oliver grinned and jumped on her back as she carried him upstairs. Minerva was just wrapping a towel around Isobel when Rose walked in with Oliver on her back. "I have a special, and smelly, delivery for you, ma'am." Rose said, kneeling down so Oliver could jump down.  
"I'm not smelly!" He said, smiling at Rose. She sniffed at him and moved back, holding her nose in mock disgust. Oliver laughed and Isobel walked over to Rose, still wrapped in her towel.  
"I smell really nice mummy." She said, smiling proudly. Rose scooped her up in a giant hug.  
"C'mon, let's get your jammies on." Rose picked Isobel up, still wrapped in the towel. Oliver was in the bath, already covered in bubbles.  
"I left their pajamas out on our bed." Minerva said, smiling up at Rose, who smiled back and took Isobel to put her pajamas on. Rose was sat on the bed, her back against the headboard and her legs stretched out in front of her, Isobel was sat on her legs, her back to Rose as Rose was brushing her hair. Oliver walked in with Minerva behind him, instantly dropping his towel and putting his pajamas on. Minerva sat next to Rose on the bed and dropped her head on her shoulder, smiling as Oliver climbed up on the bed and squeezed between them. Rose muttered a spell and Isobel's wet hair was dried instantly. Isobel turned around to face her mother, but still remained sat on her legs.  
"You look different." Isobel said, looking slightly confused. Rose opened her mouth to speak but Oliver did it for her.  
"Mummy gave mummy a special magic that she had and now they look younger. Mummy's special magic is really, really old and it's really special because not many people have it. Isn't that right, mummy?" Oliver said, looking up at Rose who nodded. Isobel smiled and snuggled into Rose, reaching her hand out and resting it on Minerva's cheek.  
"I hope when I grow up, I'm pretty like you." Minerva smiled and kissed Isobel's palm.  
"You're gorgeous now." Minerva replied and Isobel grinned, she was fighting sleep, so was Oliver. They all sat in silence as the twins' breathing evened out, signalling they were asleep. Minerva smiled as she waved her arms, grinning when Isobel levitated off Rose. Rose smiled and stood up, taking Isobel in her arms and putting her in to her own bed, Minerva did the same with Oliver. The two women padded downstairs and Rose got them both a glass of wine, then she joined Minerva on the sofa and handed her a glass. "I didn't even look this good when I was twenty-five." Minerva said, taking a sip of her drink.  
"You looked amazing before this," Rose waved her hand, referring to the change in their appearance. Minerva shook her head.  
"I looked old before this." Now Rose shook her head.  
"No you didn't!-"  
"I looked older than you." Rose was silent for a moment and a mischievous look crossed her face.  
"I like older women." Minerva laughed.  
"Now I'm young, are you going to trade me in for an older model?" Rose almost choked on her wine as she laughed.  
"No way! Single mother with twins and a full-time job? You're not getting out of this that easily. Though I must ask..." Rose stroked her fingertips up Minerva's arm, not missing the shiver that ran through her wife's body. "Do you feel like you've got a twenty-five year old's libido?" Minerva smirked and nodded. "So do I! This is so not helpful."  
"What do you mean?" Minerva asked, taking a sip of her wine.  
"We barely had enough time for our old person's libido, how are we going to find time for this?" Rose pouted her bottom lip out slightly and Minerva laughed, placing hers and Rose's wine glass on the coffee table before crawling toward Rose in a predatory way.  
"We'll find the time." She grinned before crashing her lips down on Rose's.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose was sat in her class room, going over some essays when a tentative knock at the door got her attention, she looked up and smiled.

"Hello Miss Granger." She said, gesturing for the girl to come in and sit down. They sat in silence for a moment. "What can I do for you?" Hermione was clearly nervous.

"Well… Uhhh…" Hermione was staring at her hands in her lap. Rose put her quill down on the table, the noise startling Hermione and making her look up at Rose, who smiled kindly, trying to put the girl at ease. "About yesterday… With the troll… I just wanted to say thank you… If it wasn't for you, I would most likely be dead." Rose smiled awkwardly.

"You're welcome." There was a pause. "I have to wonder though, Miss Granger… What were you doing there in the first place?" Hermione shuffled in her seat.

"I told you, I went to find the troll after hearing it was in the castle." Rose raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you were there when Filch told us about the troll." Hermione nodded.

"I was there-" Rose smiled at catching her student out, but it was fleeting as she reminded herself that her student was lying to her.

"It was Professor Quirrell who told us about the troll…" Rose paused, letting that sink in. "Now, will you tell me what you were _really_ doing?" Hermione remained silent. "Hermione…" Rose spoke, trying to urge the girl to speak. Hermione sighed.

"I was in there because I wanted to be alone… Because I was upset." She admitted quietly.

"Why were you upset?" Rose asked, feeling guilty for not knowing this until now.

"I… I miss my family. I have- Well, until last night I had no friends here. It was just hard being so lonely somewhere I'm supposed to belong." Rose nodded. "Of course you don't understand." Hermione muttered.

"Actually Hermione, I do understand." Rose smiled at Hermione's shock. "It's always hardest for the muggle-borns coming here, you're taken from what you know and thrown into a world that you didn't know existed. There's a constant pressure to do well, to know the most and be the best because you feel like you're not worthy to be here." Hermione nodded, her mouth slightly open in surprise. How did her professor know all this? "You are worthy, Hermione. I know it's hard and I know you miss your family but you really do belong here." Hermione sat in silence for a while.

"How… How do you know that?" Rose smiled.

"My parents are-" Rose sighed and corrected herself. "Were muggles." Hermione felt incredibly stupid, of course Rose was a muggle-born! Lily Evans had been, the young girl just hadn't made the connection. "You look surprised." Rose smiled.

"I… It's just that I heard you were the most powerful witch of our time and I didn't think… I assumed you were pure-blood because…" Hermione trailed off, unsure whether or not she had insulted her professor. Rose laughed.

"Well I don't know about that but… It doesn't matter where you come from, who your parents are, it's what **you** do and it's who **you** are that matters." Hermione smiled at the sincerity of her professor's words. The girl was about to say something when the door opened.

"Hey baby I-" The voice suddenly stopped as Hermione turned around, startled.

"Professor McGonagall." Rose grinned around the words, loving the instant change in her wife's posture as she noticed a student was in the room.

"Miss Granger." Minerva smiled tightly and nodded at the girl sat in the chair. "I was just wondering if I could have a word, Professor Evans?" Rose smiled and looked at Hermione who stood up.

"It's okay professor, I'm okay now… Thank you, again. For everything." She grinned at Rose and then ran out of the room, barely looking at Minerva, who immediately sunk into a chair as soon as she'd left and covered her face.

"Oh god that was mortifying." Rose was laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes. "Rose it's not funny! That was entirely inappropriate and unprofessional!" There was a pause. "And I have a reputation to upkeep!" Rose laughed even harder.

"And what reputation would that be?" Rose managed to say as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"The 'heartless, emotionless bitch' reputation." Slender fingers emphasized the quote which sobered Rose up immediately.

"What?" Minerva sighed.

"It was just a particularly angry sixth year Slytherin…"

"Well I hope you showed them just how heartless you can be and gave them a month's worth of detentions with Filch!" Minerva laughed, her eyes twinkling.

"Something like that." Rose grinned "Are you ready to go home?" Rose nodded and with a wave of her hand packed away the things on her desk.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageB reakPageBreakPageBreak

It was the day of the big Quidditch match, Slytherin against Gryffindoor and Rose was beaming with pride. Harry was the Gryffindoor seeker, just as she had been many years ago. She was stood in the stands next to Minerva, cheering and clapping loudly. The game was going great until Harry's broom began to move uncontrollably. Rose squinted, she couldn't see what was happening from so far away but she knew it was bad. She turned to Minerva who was visibly worried. Before she could ask, Poppy had pushed binoculars into her hands and she lifted them to her face, gasping at what she saw. Hagrid turned to her.

"Tha' looks like dark magic t' me." He muttered to her, trying not to alarm anyone around them. Rose nodded, staring at Harry and her lips moving furiously. She didn't know what spell was being used on Harry, she just muttered the first counter-charm that came to mind. It seemed to be working, while the broom was still jerking about, it was moving slower and Harry was able to get back on top of the broom. She smiled as the broom was once again under his control, not noticing the commotion on the Slytherin stand where Snape was stood… There was a cheer as someone scored, Rose didn't know which team had scored, she was overcome with relief and thankful that Harry was okay. Minerva gripped her hand, conveying what she needed to with the touch. Their moment was interrupted when the crowd erupted into cheers. Gryffindoor had won because Harry had caught the snitch! Rose grinned and pulled Minerva tight against her, jumping up and down as they cheered. They suddenly broke apart, remembering where they were.

"Looks like he got his skills from you Rose." Pomona said, smiling and Rose nodded and winked at her friend.

"Of course he did." Rose replied as she moved next to Hagrid. "Could you do me a huge favour?" She asked, her hands clasped as though in prayer.

"Course Rose, whatsa matter?" She sighed, what she was about to say was all very well in her head but saying it out would hurt her.

"Will you check on Harry please?" Harry and Hagrid were close and while that made Rose happy, she was also jealous. She shook her head, shaking away the feelings. "Invite him to your hut, ask Weasley and Granger too. They disappeared for a while when Harry's broom…" She trailed off. "Just make sure he's okay?" Hagrid nodded before resting a hand on Rose's shoulder. The half-giant didn't say anything, he didn't have to. His look was apologetic and slightly guilty. Rose smiled at him, she didn't want him to feel bad. Rose sensed that Minerva was staring at her, probably incredibly curious as to what was going on. She said goodbye to Hagrid and made her way back to the castle after taking Minerva's hand.

"What were you talking to Hagrid about?" Minerva asked tentatively.

"I just asked him to check on Harry… And Ron and Hermione." Minerva nodded.

"Speaking of… What did Miss Granger want the other night?" Rose smiled, she loved that Minerva knew when to change a subject.

"She was thanking me for being so heroic and saving her from certain death at the hands of a troll." Minerva chuckled. "I also discovered that she didn't go after the troll. She was already in the girl's bathrooms when the troll arrived." Minerva gasped.

"What was she doing in there?!"

"She was upset. She missed her family and at that point she had no friends." Rose sighed. "We'll have to watch out for her in the future. She has the potential to overwork herself just to prove that she belongs here." Minerva's face crinkled in confusion. "It's harder for muggle-borns. For eleven years, we have no idea that this world even exists, then we're told about it, it's a place where we belong. Yet, we don't, not really. We're a bit in limbo, so we work hard to try and know the most and be the best so no one can fault us…" Minerva stopped walking and tugged Rose's hands so she faced her.

"Is that how you felt?" Rose nodded and Minerva's face fell. She had no idea that was how Rose had felt. "Rose I'm so sorr-" Rose held up a hand.

"It's not your fault and it was _years_ ago. I don't feel like that anymore." Rose smiled and they continued walking. "Plus, I married a pure-blood so I'm pretty sure my place in society has lifted." Minerva chuckled. "It's not like it was all those years ago. There's far more muggle-borns and half-bloods now… You pure-bloods will be extinct if you keep up your blood-traitor ways." Minerva laughed again and swatted at Rose's arm. They walked the rest of the way to the castle in a comfortable silence.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageB reakPageBreakPageBreak

"They all seem t' think Snape is t' blame for 'Arry's broom going awry." Rose and Minerva had gone to visit Hagrid after his talk with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Rose must have pulled a face. "Do ya think that too?" He asked and Rose slowly shook her head.

"No… Though I can see how they arrived at that conclusion." She admitted. "Who would do that? He's just a kid." Hagrid looked as though he was trying to keep something from Rose. "Hagrid… What is it? What do you know?" Hagrid shifted in his chair and Rose sat forward, sitting in silence until the half giant caved.

"I accidentally told 'em somethin' I shouldn'ta." Rose frowned.

"Like what?"

"I… I told 'em about Fluffy." Rose dropped her head in to her hands and Minerva was thoroughly confused. "I didn't mean to, it just sorta slipped out."

"What is Fluffy?" Rose looked up at Minerva, she'd completely forgotten that she had no idea about what was being guarded at Hogwarts. Albus had come to Rose one day when Minerva was busy, as they were both equally talented at transfiguration, it didn't really matter which one he'd asked to help him. However it could only be one, the less people that knew, the better.

"Fluffy is… The dog on the third floor corridor." Minerva's eyebrows almost shot off her face.

"There's a dog on the third floor corridor?!" Rose nodded.

"Fluffy isn't just a dog…" Rose started. "Fluffy is kind of, more like… Three dogs." Minerva's face was comical. "Well, three dog heads on one huge dog body."

"What on earth is a three headed dog doing on the third floor corridor? Is that why it's restricted? Why haven't we got rid of it yet?" Rose shook her head.

"It's not like that… I don't know how much I can tell you." Rose looked at Hagrid who smiled sympathetically, he was glad he wasn't the one at risk of the McGonagall Fury. "Thanks Hagrid, but I think we'll be leaving now." Hagrid nodded and said goodbye to the ladies who began to walk back to the castle, Rose leading them to Albus' office.

"Good afternoon," Albus started. "What can I do for you two today?"

"Why is there a three headed dog on the third floor corridor?!" Minerva asked immediately, one hand on her hip. She hated the feeling of being left out. Albus chuckled.

"Fluffy is guarding something very important in Hogwarts." Minerva turned to Rose. "Rose doesn't know what Fluffy is guarding. She just helped create another way to protect what needs protecting."

"Why wasn't I told about this?!" Minerva was still looking at Rose, though her question was directed at both of them.

"I was under strict orders to tell no one." Rose said, an apologetic tone hung around her words. Minerva was silent, the phrase 'calm before the storm' entered Rose's head and she tensed, waiting for the explosion. Minerva rarely lost her temper, but when she did, it came from her insecurities. Rose knew her wife would feel like her not being told was personal.

"Can I not be trusted?" Minerva asked, her voice was strained out through gritted teeth.

"Of course you can be trusted it's not-" Rose tried.

"Evidently not!" Her voice was sharp and her eyes were dancing with fire. "I have proved myself over and over, I have proved my commitment to this school, to the students, to the staff. Yet I am still left out of vitally important issues!"

"Min-" Before Rose could finish saying her name, Minerva was gone. She moved with such speed that her exit was a blur. Rose looked at Albus who smiled apologetically.

"I'm most sorry for putting you in this situation." Rose shook her head.

"It's not your fault. It's just…" She sighed. "I'm going to go find her." Albus nodded and Rose left the room. Stepping out on to the packed corridor, she bit her lip. Minerva was a hard woman to find when she didn't want to be found. Though, with all of these students in the corridor, someone must have seen which way she went. "Did you see which way Professor McGonagall went?" The student nodded and pointed down the corridor, before the student could say anything, Rose was gone.

Rose sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Her search for Minerva was not going well. If only she could use her animagus right now... But she couldn't, there were too many students. She kept walking with no destination in mind, her body just told her this was the right way to go, and so she went with it. She ended up at the old oak tree where she had many picnics with Minerva, starting when she was pregnant. Minerva was sat against the tree, knees pulled up to her chest, staring out at nothing. The sight broke Rose's heart, she slowly padded over and sat beside her wife.

"It's not that you aren't trusted, Minerva." Rose started. "I wanted to tell you, if… If I knew that I'd have to keep it from you before I became a part of it, I wouldn't have done it. I'm so sorry, so so unbelievably sorry. I-" Minerva's body was shaking as she cried silently, Rose stopped talking and scooped her up in a tight embrace.

"Don't apologize." She sobbed out against Rose's chest, she felt guilty for her earlier outburst.

"All I know is that something is being guarded in the school, me and a few others have set up ways to guard it, whatever it is. That's all I know, I promise." Minerva cried harder, Rose was trying so hard, it was clear Rose felt terrible about not telling her but that wasn't what Minerva wanted. She knew it wasn't Rose's choice to keep it from her and the fact Rose was apologizing for something that wasn't her fault made Minerva sob. Rose held Minerva tighter as the woman clung to her robes. The crying stopped after a while and Rose was stroking Minerva's hair.

"It's not your fault, I'm sorry about losing it." Minerva spoke quietly, still holding on to Rose's robes but not as tight. "I just hate feeling left out of things like this…" Rose nodded slowly and Minerva lifted her head to look at her wife. "I know it wasn't your choice…" Rose smiled and captured Minerva's lips.

"It's fine baby." Minerva grinned and rested her head on Rose's chest, thankful for the complete understanding and acceptance Rose had shown.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageB reakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreak

Christmas was approaching and Rose was excited, Isobel and Oliver were coming to Hogwarts for Christmas dinner with Harry and Ron. As she was walking down the corridor, she saw Harry talking to someone… A small blonde boy… Rose's eyes narrowed, something this boy was saying was upsetting Harry. As she got closer, she wasn't surprised. Draco Malfoy, of course. She expected nothing less than Lucius' son.

"Staying here over Christmas Potter?" The boy spat out. "No family for you to go back to. No one wants the boy who lived!" Rose felt anger rush through her body.

"MALFOY!" She bellowed down the corridor, a hint of a smile ghosted her lips at the look of surprise on Draco's face. "Take yourself to Snape's office." There was a pause and the boy didn't move. "NOW!" He scurried away, fear evident on his face. "Come with me, Mr Potter." Rose said, breezing past Harry and toward her office, weaving in and out of the students that had crowded around Harry and Draco. When they got to her office, she shut the door and gestured for Harry to sit down. "Are you okay?" Harry nodded but remained silent. "It's not true what he said, you are wanted and you do have a family." Harry nodded again.

"I know I do, Rose." He smiled. "It's true though, there isn't a family for me to go back too… My family's here, at Hogwarts… That's why I'm staying." Rose grinned.

"Listen, aunt to nephew… Malfoy is a piece of work, he's very much his father's son and I doubt this is the last time you'll hear from him, but please don't listen to anything he says." Harry nodded and smiled. "However, as a professor, this conversation absolutely did not happen and I'll deny it to the death." Harry laughed and Rose pulled her desk draw open, picking up a small square of something Harry couldn't see. "I… I think you should have this, Harry." She slid the photo over to Harry, it was his parents holding him when he was a baby. They were laughing and smiling down at him. "I don't know why I didn't give it to you sooner… I don't have many photos like that, I'm afraid, well actually that's the only one." Harry was staring intently at the picture and his silence was making Rose nervous. "I have a photo from when Lil' was pregnant with you if you want that too, it's up to you." Before she knew it, Harry's small arms were over her shoulders and he was hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Rose." Rose wrapped her arms around him, tucking his head under her chin.

"You're very welcome." They staying in the embrace for some time. Rose had no doubt that Petunia would've been cold to Harry, never cuddling him or showing any kind of affection… Denying him a basic human need. She sighed and held him tighter, as though she could protect him from his past. There was a small cough from the doorway, Minerva had entered the room without Rose even noticing. Harry immediately jumped away from Rose but when he realised who was there, he relaxed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, it's just… I noticed neither of you were at dinner…"

"Did we miss dinner?" Harry asked, looking slightly forlorn. Minerva shook her head and chuckled.

"Only five minutes of it." He turned to look at Rose who gestured for him to go to dinner, he smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

"I have half a mind to give that Malfoy detention for the rest of his years here." Rose ran her hands over her face and sighed.

"What happened?" Minerva asked as they left the room, heading toward the Great Hall.

"He was teasing Harry about him staying here for Christmas… I believe his words were 'no family to go back to, no one wants the boy who lived'." Minerva shook her head slowly, this kind of behaviour didn't shock her.

"He certainly is his father's son." Rose began to laugh and Minerva looked at her confused.

"That's exactly what I said." She replied as they sat down in their usual seats at the top of the Great Hall.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageB reakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreak

"Merry Christmas mummy!" Isobel said, snuggling into Rose.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." Minerva was still asleep, it was still quite early. "Is your brother awake?" Isobel shrugged.

"Can I wake him up?" Rose shook her head and pulled Isobel closer to her.

"Not if he's still asleep baby, it's still rather early." Isobel pouted.

"How long until it's not early?" Rose stifled a laugh.

"Merry Christmas Isobel." Minerva spoke, her voice gruff with sleep.

"Mummy!" Isobel squealed, diving on a laughing Minerva. Rose padded into Oliver's room, he was sat awake and reading on his bed.

"Merry Christmas Oliver." He looked up at Rose and grinned.

"Merry Christmas mummy!" Rose picked him up and took him back to her room, placing him on the bed with Minerva and Isobel.

"I'm going to make sure that Father Christmas has been and left all of your presents, okay?" The twins nodded eagerly and Minerva smiled. That was code for 'I'm going to make some coffee and get the house warm.' After she'd made the coffee and the house was toasty, she shouted up to the twins, laughing when they immediately stampeded down the stairs, stopping dead at the sight of all the presents in the sitting room.

"Wow there's loads!" Oliver gasped as he and his sister began to open them. Minerva padded over to Rose who passed her a cup of coffee.

"Merry Christmas gorgeous." She spoke, before pushing up on her tip toes and kissing Rose.

"Mmm- merry Christmas." The tone of voice Minerva had just used was similar to the one she'd used the previous night, before giving Rose an early Christmas present. "Do you think we over did it on the presents?" Minerva laughed and nodded.

"Most definitely."

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageB reakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreak

Minerva and Rose were at the castle with Isobel and Oliver, the twins were overly excited to be having Christmas dinner with Harry for the first time ever. As they sat down at one of the large, empty tables, Ron and Harry walked in and sat down with them. Food suddenly appeared on the table and they all began to eat.

"So Harry, did Father Christmas bring you all you wanted?" Rose asked, her eyes twinkling mischievously. Harry nodded around mouthfuls of food.

"I got a cloak that used to be my fathers… Did you send me that?" Rose winked.

"That must've been from Father Christmas…" Harry chuckled and smiled warmly at Rose.

"Harry, did you really catch the golden snitch in your mouth?" Oliver asked, staring quizzically at the boy who nodded in response. "What did it taste like? Was it gross? Did its wings tickle your tongue?"

"Breathe, Oliver." Minerva teased. Oliver blushed.

"It didn't really taste like anything, it wasn't really gross… And its wings weren't out, I guess." Harry answered all the questions to Oliver's standards and the young boy smiled, turning back to his food.

"Oh yeah, Rose, mum wants to know when you're going to see her." Ron said, not noticing Harry's confused look.

"Oh of course! I forgot to reply to her letter! Damn, it'll probably be some time in this Christmas break, is she busy?" Ron shrugged.

"Y'know what mum's like, always doing something." Rose laughed and Harry interjected.

"Do you know Ron's mum?" He asked, frowning. Rose nodded.

"Didn't you know?" Harry shook his head and Rose smiled. "I've known Molly… Mrs Weasley, since she was eleven. I've often babysat for her, I've known Ron all of his life." Rose grinned at the red headed boy. "Didn't you tell him?" Ron shook his head.

"It was just normal so I didn't feel like I needed to, guess I just forgot." Rose smiled again, he was so like his father. He turned to Harry. "Y'know Fred and George?" Harry nodded. "Rose taught them all they know, with pranks 'n' stuff." Rose blushed and Minerva swatted playfully at her arm.

"It's because of you that Molly's life is so hectic!" Rose grinned and laughed and Harry watched her. Her smile was like his mothers on the picture she had given him. It suddenly hit him that this woman sat in front of him was his aunt, she knew his mother and father, and she loved his mother and father… She loved him. She had the perfect family life, two gorgeous children and a loving wife but no matter how much Harry wanted to be a part of that, no matter how much Rose and Minerva, and certainly the twins, wanted him to be a part of that, he couldn't. Wizarding Law stated that he _had_ to stay with the Dursley's until he was 16. He sighed and pushed his food around his plate, the thought of going back to them had crushed his Christmas spirit. The thought of not being able to see his friends, to see Rose, Minerva, the twins and Hagrid… Well that hurt him. The thought of having to go back to his cupboard under the stairs after he'd been spoiled with the luxury of the beds at Hogwarts… He couldn't bear to think about going back. Minerva had noticed the change in Harry's demeanor, Rose hadn't, she was too busy talking to Ron about wizarding chess, while simultaneously keeping Isobel and Oliver entertained. Minerva turned to Harry and leaned closer to him, lowering her voice.

"Are you okay, Harry?" She asked, with genuine sincerity. He looked up, surprised by her. He nodded slowly, then grinned. He didn't have to go back to the Dursely's _now_ so there was no point being upset, he'd deal with that when it happened and he refused to let it ruin the time he had left. Minerva frowned. "Are you sure?" He nodded again.

"I'm sure prof-" He stopped. "Minerva." Minerva hid the grin, it was the first time he'd been comfortable calling her by her name, she reached her hand out and patted his shoulder.

"Good." And it was good. The boy had so much to be unhappy about, she knew the thought of the impending stay with the Dursley's would be playing on his mind, she knew that they made him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, something that Rose had no idea about until a few months into Harry's first year at Hogwarts.

*flashback*

Rose knocked calmly at the door, though it was a far cry from what she wanted to do. As soon as it opened it was pushed back shut, however Rose had other ideas. She waved her hand at the front door disappeared, a look of shock passed over Petunia's face before she settled on indifference, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Can I help you?" Petunia asked, not moving aside.

"I think it's best we have this conversation inside, Petunia." Rose spoke, her tone dark. They were both seated in the living room, after Rose had replaced the front door. "When Harry returns here in the school holidays, he will not be sleeping under the stairs, he will have his own bedroom."

"There's simply no space for him to have his own roo-"

"Don't bullshit me! Get rid of Vernon's 'gym' room, it's painfully obvious he isn't making good use of it!" Petunia stood sharply out of her chair.

"Do not insult my husband in his home!" Rose just chuckled. "You're lucky he isn't here or he would've thrown you out." Rose snorted.

"Ha! Y'know I really don't understand why you think he's some big tough guy. He runs away like a little bitch when he sees me." Petunia's nostrils flared but she said nothing. "If you won't make it Harry's room, then I will." Petunia pressed her lips tighter together and Rose stood up, pushing past her and making her way upstairs. Before Petunia had even made it halfway up the stairs, Vernon's 'gym' was gone, replaced by bedroom. The walls and ceiling were a dark blue, the ceiling was covered in silver stars. Petunia opened her mouth and then closed it a few times. "If your husband has an issue with this," Rose gestured to the room. "Then I'll be more than happy to remind him just how talented I am at giving him a little piggy snout and matching tail." She stalked out of the room and then stopped suddenly, turning on her heel. "If I hear that you've done a single thing wrong to Harry… Well, let's just say that the pig thing… That's child's play and I'm capable of things you wouldn't believe." Fear shot down Petunia's spine but she refused to show it. Then Rose was gone with a loud pop sound.

*end flashback*

When Rose had gotten back from the Dursley's she had walked in the house, not saying a word and took Isobel and Oliver to Rosmerta's, which they were incredibly happy about. She got back home to a confused and worried Minerva, who stopped asking her what was wrong when she pushed her on to the kitchen table and ripped her clothes off. Minerva flushed pink at the memory. They had broken the table that very night… The night was over much too soon but it was getting late and the twins were tired. As the women got up to leave, Harry gave them both a heartfelt hug.

After the twins were tucked up in bed, Minerva and Rose were sat in front of the fire.

"I didn't know you gave Harry a cloak of James'." Minerva said, summoning a blanket and placing it over them.

"I didn't." There was a long silence. "I'm sure it was just a sentimental gift from Molly or something." Minerva nodded and snuggled up closer to Rose, her blazing a path over Rose's tight stomach and resting on her hip. "I'm suddenly very hot." Minerva laughed and let her hand trail patterns up to the underside of Rose's bra, watching as her wife's head fell back slightly and a content sigh left her lips. Rose's back arched into Minerva's hands, which were now on her breasts.

"I remembered something today." Minerva said, her voice low and gravelly, hot breath on Rose's neck.

"Oh yeah?" Rose whispered back, Minerva was now straddling her lap, grinding her hips down slowly.

"Mmm," Minerva scraped her teeth across Rose's neck and nipped at her collar-bone. "I remembered how we broke the table in the kitchen." Rose moaned at the memory. "I wonder if the coffee table is sturdier." That was all it took for Rose to push her back on to said coffee table, instantly covering the Scottish witch's body with her own. Minerva wrapped her legs around Rose's waist, pulling her closer as their mouths battled for dominance. Their hips rocked together as they kissed, only breaking the contact when they needed to breathe. The look in Rose's eyes took Minerva's breath away, it was purely primal, looking at her as though she was prey… She loved it. A quick wave of Minerva's arm left them both naked, hands rapidly exploring familiar skin. Rose sat back, her thighs either side of Minerva's hips.

"I have a suggestion…" Rose started as Minerva's hands traveled up her legs to land on her hips. An object appeared in Rose's hands and Minerva gasped. In all their years together, they had never used toys but the thought of Rose using this particular object on her almost made her come right then and there. She realised that she hadn't given Rose an answer yet but she didn't know if her voice was even working so she sat up and pulled Rose into a passionate kiss. "So do you want to use this?" Rose asked nervously. Minerva nodded.

"I want you to fuck me, Rose." Well how was Rose supposed to resist that? Rose stood, pulling the harness up and over her hips, loving Minerva's lustful gaze that followed her movements. Minerva grinned and stood, moving to turn Rose around and push her back down on to the coffee table, then she knelt above her, keeping eye contact as her hips lowered, pushing this new part of Rose inside her. Minerva threw her head back and Rose took her hands, locking their fingers as Minerva lowered herself further. She had almost bit through her lip to keep from screaming in pleasure. "Si…" She panted. "Silencing charm." Rose waved an arm and immediately Minerva moaned, loud. Rose grinned and raised her hips fast, filing Minerva who moaned and opened her heavy-lidded eyes. "Naughty." She breathed out, pointing at Rose, who just nodded as she began to move her hips at a slow pace, keeping eye contact as she pumped in and out of Minerva.

"You're so beautiful." Rose said, brushing her fingertips across Minerva's jaw bone, trailing down her neck, chest and torso until her hand rested on her wife's hip, pulling her to meet her thrusts. Minerva's head dropped forward, ebony hair tumbling down in front of her face. Their hands met again and their fingers locked as Minerva began to speed the thrusting of her hips. Her moans and pants were getting louder with the increasing speed of Rose's hips. She threw her head as far as it would go, chanting Rose's name and a few muggle expletives as her hips lost their rhythm.

"Oh god Rose I'm gonna-" Minerva threw herself forward, feeling an overwhelming desire to be as close to Rose as possible. Her hands were on Rose's shoulders and her head was resting against her chest plate, she was effectively curled up into Rose, this new position was way too much and pushed her over the edge as she screamed Rose's name. Rose wrapped her arms around Minerva who was trembling slightly, waiting for her to get her breath back.

"You okay?" Minerva just nodded, peppering kisses over every part of Rose's skin she could reach. Rose laughed. "I should get a medal for services to sex." Minerva swatted playfully at her arm and sat up, moaning as she remembered Rose was still inside of her.

"Well I'm not too sure about a medal… Though you will be rewarded." She said, winking.


	13. Chapter 13

Rose was making her way to Albus' office, he had requested to speak to her and she found it all very ominous. As she stepped into the room and sat down, Albus smiled at her but remained silent.

"Albus, what is this about?" Rose finally asked, patience never was a strong point for her.

"Harry has found the Mirror of Erised." Rose's heart sank. She was almost certain he'd see his parent's in the mirror and that would obviously upset him. "I believe he'll be going to it again this evening." Rose sighed and Albus checked his watch. "If I'm not mistaken, he'll be there now." Rose stood slowly, an unasked question in her eyes. Despite the fact their friendship had been strained since Snape's arrival, they could still communicate without words. "The old Divination class room." Rose forced a smile and left for the classroom.

She pushed the door open slowly, immediately seeing Harry sat in front of the mirror. He hadn't noticed her presence and she just sat and watched him. He looked truly happy, but it was bittersweet. She sighed and walked over to him, sitting beside him on the floor but out of the reflection of the mirror.

"This is the Mirror of Erised, Harry. It reflects your deepest desires." Sadness passed over Harry's face for a moment. He knew it was just a reflection but part of him believed that maybe, just maybe, his parents could somehow come back to him. "It will be moved tonight, and I'm asking you not to go looking for it." He frowned slightly, turning to look at Rose.

"Why?"

"People have wasted away sat in front of this mirror, its driven people to insanity… I don't want that to happen to you." He nodded slowly and there was a long silence. "You see your parents, don't you?" Harry nodded again and Rose sighed. "Harry…" She started, though she wasn't sure what she was going to say.

"I know… I know it's just a reflection, I know they're not real." He admitted in a small voice and they sat in silence for a while, Harry just watching the mirror and Rose just watching Harry.

"Come on, Harry." She said, standing up and brushing dust off of her robes. She held a hand out to Harry and he took it, once he was stood, she enveloped him in a hug and he just clung to her. They stood like that for a while until Harry stood back and looked up at her.

"What do you see?" A look of sadness crossed her face, quickly replaced with a smile.

"I see Minerva, Isobel and Oliver… And you, at home. With us." Harry smiled at Rose and they left the room, walking toward the Gryffindoor common room. Rose stopped at the frame and pointed a warning finger at Harry. "I don't want you wandering around the castle when you should be in bed." Harry smirked. "Even if you are using that cloak of your fathers." Rose had found out off Albus that it was him who had sent Harry the invisibility cloak. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Okay… Goodnight Rose." He wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged her, she stroked his hair.

"Goodnight Harry." She waited outside the common room for half an hour, making sure Harry didn't come back out. Then she made her way to Albus' office to floo back home.

-PageBreak-

A bright green light filled the empty living room and Rose stepped out, wiping tears from her face. It was late and she knew Minerva would be in bed, asleep, as would the kids. She padded to the kitchen, keeping the house shrouded in darkness. She paced around the kitchen silently, she knew she shouldn't, she knew she should just go to bed, cuddle Minerva and all would be right with the world. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Sometimes all wasn't right with the world until she'd consumed at least half a bottle of Firewhiskey. She bit her lip and then accio'd a bottle of the amber liquid and a glass. Slowly she sank down into a chair, the glass and bottle in front of her, magically pouring her a glass. She swallowed a mouthful of the liquid and smiled, relishing the burning sensation working its way down her throat. It was at around half a bottle when she started crying again. Tears silently streaked down her face, she wiped them away angrily and finished what was left of the Firewhiskey in her glass, immediately pouring another one. She didn't know Minerva was stood watching her from the doorway until another glass appeared at the table, quickly followed by Minerva sitting in the seat beside Rose. They didn't speak, they just drank, Rose clutching Minerva's hand as sobs wracked her body.

"Harry found the Mirror of Erised." Rose whispered and Minerva remained silent, waiting for her to continue. "He saw Lily and James… He asked me what I saw…" The sobs had subsided but tears were still falling from her eyes and her voice was strained and cracking. "I saw Lily and James. I saw Alice and Frank." Another sob ripped from her body. "I saw all those that I lost. They were all stood together, laughing and smiling." She gripped Minerva's hand more tightly. "You were there with Isobel and Oliver." She smiled and so did Minerva. Family life with her was one of Rose's deepest desires and that was always nice to hear. "I just…" There was a long pause. "They looked like they did before they died." With that, she slumped in her chair and rested her head in her arms on the table, her body shaking with sobs. Minerva rubbed what she hoped was soothing circles on her back, wordlessly waving her arm so the glasses went to the sink and the bottle back to the cupboard it came from.

"Let's go to bed, Rose." Minerva whispered and Rose complied, never letting go or loosening the grip she had on Minerva's hand. It was with great effort that Minerva got Rose to bed, but once there, she fell asleep instantly, leaving Minerva to wonder what would've happened if she hadn't have woken up randomly in the night, if her heightened hearing hadn't picked up on the sound of a glass being placed on the table. She held Rose tighter and fell asleep.

-PageBreak-

Rose groaned and snuggled further into the pillow, reaching a hand out to Minerva, only to find a cold and empty spot next to her. She sat up, her eyes falling a piece of parchment. '_Gone to drop the twins at Rosmerta's, won't be long. Min x' _Rose smiled and stumbled out of the bed, wiping sleep from her eyes as she headed toward the bathroom, positive she could shower before Minerva got back.

As her head was under the water, she didn't hear Minerva walk into the bathroom, she didn't hear the sound of robes dropping to the floor or footsteps nearing her. She knew Minerva was there though, her suspicion confirmed when hands wrapped around her hips and a naked body pressed against her equally naked back.

"Good morning." Minerva spoke between placing kisses on Rose's back, which arched into her lips.

"Hey." Rose breathed out, turning around and pulling Minerva to her, just holding her as they stood under the spray of the shower. "I'm sorry about last night." She felt Minerva shake her head.

"The mirror was bound to upset you, Rose. I just wish you came to me before the firewhiskey." Rose's head dropped and she placed a slow kiss on Minerva's temple.

"I know. I wish I did too." There was a long pause. "I love you." Minerva's hands went to the small of Rose's back.

"I love you too."

-PageBreak-

"Hagrid's taking them into the Forbidden Forest for their detention!" Rose exclaimed, speeding into Minerva's office and waving her arms. "It's forbidden for a reason!" It was one of the rare nights that the two women spent in their quarters at the castle, the twins were at Gabby Walters' for a 'totally awesome' sleepover. Both Rose and Minerva had been very happy when both Isobel and Oliver were invited, while the twins were independent, they did hate spending time away from each other and tried to avoid it as much as possible.

"Hagrid knows all the creatures in the forest and is on quite good terms with most of them." Minerva said, setting her quill down and looking at her irate wife.

"_Forbidden_ Minerva." Rose sighed. "If anything happens to any of them, I'll-" She faltered, she knew Hagrid would keep them all safe. "I'll be very unhappy." She said, sticking out her bottom lip, Minerva laughed and gestured her over to sit on her lap.

"Well we can't have that." She said, wrapping long arms around the woman. There was a long, comfortable silence.

"Did you really have to take fifty points off them each?" Rose asked. "We'll never win the House Cup now." She sat up and looked in Minerva's eyes. "If I didn't know you better, I'd assume you were trying to sabotage us." Minerva chuckled as her eyes twinkled.

"Those points cancel out the entirely _biased_ ones you give them for 'good work' or 'fantastic effort'." Rose pursed her lips.

"I've not awarded them any points they didn't earn!" Minerva raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Well not since Albus told me to stop." Minerva laughed again and lightly smacked Rose's lower back, dangerously close to her bottom. Rose mocked a shocked gasp. "Professor!" She placed a dramatic hand over her heart.

"It wasn't even a hard smack!" Minerva said, defending herself for the oncoming 'I can't believe you hit me'.

"Exactly. And you completely missed your target." Rose said, standing up and putting her hands on her desk, bending slightly. Minerva's eyes darkened.

"Oh." Rose chuckled darkly as Minerva stood up behind her, placing her hands on her hips. Rose couldn't help but push back into her as her head fell forward and rested on the desk. Minerva bit her bottom lip as her hands roamed from Rose's hips, up her sides, back and bottom. She was so glad Rose was wearing a white button down shirt, but she felt her black trousers would be better somewhere on the floor of her office so with a quick sweep of her hand, the trousers _did_ end up on the floor. Minerva took a step back to appreciate what she was seeing. There was her wife, bent over her desk in a white shirt, barely there teal green thong and a pair of black, shiny leather heels. She almost lost it when Rose flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked behind her through heavy lidded eyes and smiled the most wicked, sexual smile she had ever seen.

"Try again." Rose said as she tried to remain innocent sounding. A loud smack echoed in the office followed quickly by a gasp and a moan, neither women were sure who exactly made the noise. "Again." Rose breathed out and Minerva breathed in sharply through her nose. A louder smack seemed to buzz around their ears, once again followed by a moan, this time definitely Rose's. Minerva's hand picked up a steady pace and at some point, Rose began moving her hips to meet the smacks, her moans now constant and getting steadily louder. The palm of Minerva's hand was now beginning to sting and she knew Rose's backside would feel much worse than her hand, yet Rose was still moaning, enjoying it more and that made Minerva's head spin. The smacks slowed down until Minerva was caressing the very red skin. Rose's moans had quietened down to content little sighs. They stood like that, Rose bent over the desk and Minerva behind her, for quite some time. "Minerva." Rose spoke, her voice was hoarse with need and lust. "Minerva fuck me." Minerva gripped Rose's hips, her nails digging in to her skin, just to keep herself grounded for that moment. Minerva wasted no time pulling down Rose's underwear and pushing up her shirt. Out of nowhere, something flew into Rose's hands and she pushed it behind her, to Minerva. "Use this… It's charmed so you'll feel it… Like it's you." Minerva groaned and bit her bottom lip, quickly banishing her robes and pulling the harness over her hips, moaning when she pushed the tip to Rose's entrance. She wanted to start slowly but Rose had other ideas, pushing herself roughly back as far as she could. Minerva just clung on to Rose's rapidly moving hips until she could focus on meeting the rhythm. Somewhere the thought entered her head that this really _did_ feel like it was her. She moaned loudly as Rose flung her hand behind her, searching to hold on to Minerva's. Their hands gripped on to one another's, Rose's free hand was clinging on to the edge of the desk, she was positive her nails had marked the wood. Minerva's free hand was still on Rose's hip until she trailed a blazing pattern up her back and tangled it in Rose's hair. "Harder." Rose moaned out and Minerva obliged, increasing the thrust of her hips and pulling roughly on Rose's hair. That was all it took for Rose to spasm around Minerva, the woman quickly following as they both moaned each other's names, muggle expletives and some unintelligible mutters, their hips slowing to a stop. Minerva was suddenly hyper aware that they were in her office, the door was unlocked and there was absolutely no form of silencing charm around them whatsoever. She quickly dressed herself whereas Rose just pulled her underwear back over her hips and leant against the edge of the desk. Her skin was flushed pink, her shirt was creased, her hair was all over the place and her bottom was still tender. She put her hand on Minerva's cheek and pulled her in for a slow, loving kiss.

"That was amazing." Minerva said, pulling away and handing Rose her trousers. "Where did you get this?" Minerva asked, gesturing to the specially charmed toy they had just used.

"Ahhh, that was my invention." Rose said, fastening her trousers and trying to smooth her shirt and hair.

"It's quite fantastic." Minerva said, smiling. Rose opened her mouth to say something but the door burst open and Poppy walked straight in.

"I'm glad you two are still here. Miss Granger's in the infirmary," She raised her hand to stop the two women interjecting. "She's fine, she just tripped on her way back to the castle and has a few grazes. I thought you two should know before you find out from someone else and murder Hagrid." She smiled and then stopped, looking at Rose with a curious look on her face. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and waved it over Rose, her hair returned to its usual sleekness. "Really, ladies? In your place of work?" She teased before leaving the room, stopping at the door. "If you'd like to find out about their detention as soon as possible then I suggest you speak to Miss Granger before she falls asleep." Rose nodded and she followed Poppy to the infirmary with Minerva in tow.

-PageBreak-

"Merlin's beard!" Rose exclaimed upon seeing Hermione. Poppy had failed to mention the three stitches on her head. Rose looked around and the nurse was nowhere to be seen, she shook her head and turned back to Hermione. "What happened?" She asked, concerned. Rose felt a connection to Hermione, she reminded her of a young her. Muggle born, striving desperately to prove herself as worthy… Getting into trouble on occasion. Hermione blushed.

"I fell over." She admitted quietly. "I'm okay, really. It looks worse than it is."

"Where did you fall?" Minerva asked, desperately hoping that it wasn't in the Forbidden Forest. Hermione mumbled and Rose perched at the end of the bed.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Rose spoke, she was already tense because if Hermione _did_ get hurt whilst in the forest, Hagrid could be in for a lot of trouble.

"The bottom of the steps at the… Astronomytower." She rushed out, looking down at her fidgeting hands. Rose looked at Minerva, the astronomy tower was nowhere near the Gryffindoor common room.

"What on earth were you doing there?" Rose asked, she wasn't angry, just confused, and even more so when Hermione burst into tears. Rose quickly scooped her up into long arms without a second thought. It was just this maternal side of her, partly because of her animagus traits and partly because she _was_ a mother. "Shhh, sweetheart, it's okay." Rose murmured, rubbing Hermione's back. Minerva wanted to comfort the girl but her professionalism wouldn't allow her to do what Rose was doing so she settled for resting her hand on the girl's shoulder. Once Hermione had stopped crying, Rose pulled away slightly to look at her face. "Why were you at the astronomy tower, Hermione?" Rose asked softly and the girl looked down at her hands again.

"Sometimes I go there… When I want to be alone." Her voice was quiet and muffled under her hair, which Rose pushed out of her face and tucked behind her ears.

"Why did you want to be alone?" Hermione shrugged.

"Sometimes I miss my parents and I… I get upset." Rose nodded.

"That's perfectly understandable Hermione… However, it's against the school rules to be out of bed at night and, while you won't be officially punished for tonight, if it happens again, we'll have to give you detentions and deduct points." Hermione's face fell. "And I don't want to do that because then we'll never win the House Cup." Hermione smiled a little. "The rule's are to prevent things like this happening." She said, gesturing to the cut on Hermione's forehead. "They're for your own safety. What if you got knocked unconscious?" Hermione chewed the inside of her cheek, she hadn't thought about that. Rose stood up and smiled at Hermione. "I assume your detention with Hagrid was uneventful." Hermione nodded.

"I'm glad the Forbidden Forest is forbidden." Rose grinned and left the girl to get some rest, walking back to her room with Minerva.

"I don't believe for one minute that their detention was uneventful." Rose spoke. "I mean, for starters, you can't go two meters in that forest without something trying to bite you." Minerva giggled and agreed before turning confused.

"When did you go in the forest?" Rose didn't reply instantly but they both carried on walking.

"Uh…. It wasn't forbidden when I was a student." Minerva laughed, pushing open the door to their bedroom.

"What did you go in there for?! You hate insects." Rose blushed.

"You don't want to know." She answered as flopped down on the bed, replacing her clothes with a loose tshirt as she fell. Minerva joined her and snuggled up into her arms.

"Well now you've said that, I _really_ want to know!" Rose sighed.

"I went with a… _Friend… _Of mine to find somewhere private…"

"I have so many questions and I want answers." Minerva said, grinning. She liked the fact that she didn't yet know everything about Rose. She knew the important things but she loved finding out the little things she got up to when she was a student. "First of all, _who_ was this 'friend'? How old were you? Was it your first time? What tried to bite you? Where else on the school grounds did you and this 'friend' go?" Her line of questions were stopped by Rose's loud laugh.

"Right okay, so… It was Georgina Brydon, we were fifteen, it wasn't my first time, I put a sort of shield around us so nothing could get in, the broom shed, Filch's cleaning supplies cupboard, the potions ingredients room, greenhouse 3." Minerva gasped and Rose laughed. "My dormitory, obviously, and… Uhhhh, I think that was it, actually."

"I don't know how you didn't get caught!" Rose grinned.

"Well actually, I got caught in the storage room... We knocked a jar off the shelf and Strun came to investigate." Minerva's eyes widened. "He just opened the door, pointed to the smashed glass, told us to clean it and then left." Minerva laughed, that was typical of the man. He was laid back to the point of unprofessional at times. "There was countless times when I almost got caught. In fact, you almost caught me once, it was after my final exam and me and- Y'know, I shouldn't be giving you the names of these girls, they're happily married to _men_ now with families." Minerva laughed. "Well anyway, we'll call her Lola. Lola and I had spent some time brewing an inebriation potion and we were desperate to celebrate our last exam… We drank the potion but I don't think we brewed it right. Neither of us were drunk but we had absolutely no inhibitions. We didn't think there was any reason to _not_ have sex in the corridor." Rose and Minerva both laughed. "So… We sort of fell into corridor that was rarely used but it was kinda near your office and I think we might've been a bit loud…" Minerva's eyes widened and she sat up.

"I remember!" Rose blushed. "I couldn't find where the noise was coming from! I thought I was going mad!"

"Sorry." Minerva laughed and lay back down in Rose's arms. "I actually wasn't into it with Lola, she was doing nothing for me… But then you walked past and I… Well I kind of, maybe… Pretended Lola was you." Minerva covered Rose's body with her own.

"Well now you don't have to pretend." She said before pulling Rose in for a passionate kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I make tonnes of stuff up in this chapter and it's only a short one. I just really wanted to do something productive and this was my choice... Rather this than the stack of essay's that need my attention. Also, thank you to all the followers, favouriters, reviewers and anyone else who supports/enjoys this, I truly appreciate it.**

**On with the story.**

Rose looked up as an owl sailed through the open window, dropped an envelope on her desk and then left again. She picked it up and looked at it, sighing. "Not the Ministry…" She half-pleaded, half-whined. When she worked at the Ministry, she worked under Xiophellus Marsedon, a smart man who was kind and, surprisingly, cared little for politics. He just wanted to do what was right. However, word reached Rose of his passing a few years after she left and he was replaced with the deputy Minister; Cornelius Fudge. Rose sighed again. From what she remembered, this man took what little power he had then _very_ seriously, and she had been told from some of her old colleagues that he was now borderline insufferable! At the few Ministry functions she had attended since working at Hogwarts, she had been witness to exactly _why_ people didn't like him. He cared about politics, what would make him most favorable, he didn't care about what was right. She unfolded the parchment inside the envelope and grimaced. '**_Dearest Rose McGonagall, you are hereby invited to an evening meal with the current Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge in the name of celebrating magnificently talented and powerful magical folk. The Ministry, and Minister, would like to thank you for your contributions to the magical world. Signed, Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror Office.' _**Rose grinned, she'd always liked Rufus. He was an incredible Auror that she fought alongside many years ago. He was tough and no-nonsense with a dry and occasionally dark sense of humour. He was refreshing, he was a good man. She briefly wondered when it became his job to send invitations out for the Minister as she read over the other piece of parchment detailing when and where the meal was. "Hmm, that's short notice." She muttered to herself. The meal was the following night. She chuckled. "I was probably a last minute choice." She shoved the parchment back in its envelope and closed the book she was reading, getting up and heading to Albus' office.

Rose stepped in to Albus' office, frowning when she saw him reading over a familiar looking letter. He looked up at her and smiled warmly, then his eyes settled on the letter in her hand.

"Ah, they've requested your presence too." Rose nodded.

"Rather short notice, don't you think?" Albus nodded in agreement. "Are you going?" He nodded again.

"I believe it's mandatory." Rose sighed. It was in her best interest _not_ to piss off the Minister.

"Luckily for Fudge, Rosmerta is more than happy to babysit at the drop of a hat." Albus smiled.

"If you and Minerva come to my office at three thirty, we can floo directly to the Ministry." Rose nodded and smiled.

"We'll be there." She threw over her shoulder as she left for Minerva's office.

Rose stepped in to Minerva's office and frowned when she saw that it was empty. "Min?" She called out but got no reply. She shrugged and left the room, heading toward the staff room. She pushed open the door and smiled when she saw her wife, deep in conversation with Filius, Pomona and Rolanda Hooch. Over the years, the tension between the Quidditch Professor and the McGonagall's had disappeared and they became good friends. Rose stepped behind Minerva and placed a hand on her shoulder, bending down to brush her lips over Minerva's temple. "Hey sweetheart." Rose greeted before sitting in the seat beside Minerva, Ministry invitation still in hand.

"Hello there." Minerva smiled and gestured to the letter in Rose's hand. "What's that?"

"My invitation to that meal with the Minister." Rose pulled a face. "Albus says we can floo there directly at three thirty tomorrow." Minerva's face crinkled in confusion.

"What meal with the Minister?"

"The one celebrating 'magical excellency'." Rose answered, passing the invitation to Minerva who read it quickly. "Didn't you get one?" Minerva shook her head and Rose looked around the staff room at the staff. "Did any of you guys get one?" They all shook their heads and Rose was confused. All of these people had contributed greatly to magical world, all of them were talented and powerful, all of them should've been invited. She sighed. "Guess it's just me and Albus then." An idea popped in to her head. "Or you can be my plus one. Ros can watch the kids." Minerva shook her head.

"No she can't. It's Charlie's birthday." Rose smacked her palm to her forehead, of course! How could she have forgotten?

"Shit." Rose sighed. "I guess I'll have to go without you."

"Oh c'mon, it wouldn't kill you to go a few hours without each other!" Pomona teased and Rose swatted at her arm, then checked the time.

"You ready to go?" Rose asked Minerva, who nodded. They both said their goodbyes and left to go home.

-PageBreak-

Rose looked at the clock; three twenty. She clapped her hands together and smiled at her fourth years. "Don't forget, I want a five hundred word introduction to your essays about the home life and social habits of elderly muggles for tomorrow's lesson!" She said before dismissing her students who rushed out and almost knocked Minerva over.

"Slow down!" The woman bellowed, her Scottish lilt much more prominent, something that happened when she was angry. Once the students had gone, Minerva entered the class room. "I'm just wondering what time you'll be home later." Rose shrugged and walked over to Minerva, gathering her in a loose embrace and kissing the top of her head.

"I'll try to be back before the twins' bedtime." She squeezed Minerva and kissed her lips gently, the Scottish witch moaned and deepened the kiss, sighing in frustration when Rose pulled away. "Hold that thought until I get home." Rose grinned in a predatory way and left a very turned on Minerva in her classroom.

-PageBreak-

"Do you think I need to wear a more formal outfit?" Rose asked, walking in to Albus' office, looking at her casual robes.

"Yes, Rose. It _is_ dinner with the Minister, after all." Rose sighed and waved a hand over her body, her black robes changed into a deep purple fitted shirt, a few buttons left open at the top, and a black pencil skirt that hugged shapely thighs and stopped just at her knee. She tapped her chin in thought.

"Heels or no heels? That is the question." Albus chuckled and Rose waved a hand over her feet, her comfortable muggle 'Converse' changed into strappy wedge heels, they were the same deep purple as her shirt. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and let it fall straight down her back. "Ta-da!" She joked as Albus waved his wand over his body, changing his robes for formal, silver and purple dress robes. Rose smiled as she noticed the purple of his robes matched the purple of her shirt. Her smile turned into a grin when Albus held his arm out to her.

"Shall we?" He asked and Rose nodded, walking to the fireplace. Albus grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it at their feet. "Ministry of Magic."

-PageBreak-

"Where the hell are we?" Rose asked, her eyes adjusting to the darkness much faster than Albus' due to her animagus advantages.

"I have no idea." The man answered, venturing out of the fireplace with his wand drawn. "Lumos." Rose pulled a face when the light filled the room, everything was covered in a thick layer of dust.

"This is certainly not the Ministry." Rose said and Albus turned to say something to her. "I don't blame you, you said it clearly." Albus smiled. "We must have been redirected, maybe there's a fault at the Ministry." Albus nodded.

"It's possible that their floo network is down." He thought aloud as Rose explored. She had figured out that they were in an old, disused shop. She peered out of an old, cracked window (that she had to scourgify) and groaned.

"You're going to have to change into something more muggle-y." Rose said and Albus just stared at her. In all of his life he had never had any need to dress 'muggle-y' and therefore didn't know what 'muggle-y' was. Rose chuckled and waved a hand over him, changing his dress robes for a dark grey suit, white shirt and purple tie. He nodded appreciatively.

"These are… Different." Rose grinned and pushed a heavy fire door open. "Where are we?" Albus asked, looking out into an alley.

"Muggle Manchester." Rose said, turning back to look at the shop. "Should we chance floo-ing to the Ministry or should we apparate?"

"Apparate. Who knows where we'll end up if we floo again." Rose nodded and placed a hand on Albus forearm. They stood there for a few minutes and Rose looked at Albus in confusion. "However, the meal isn't until much later and I've never been to muggle Manchester." Rose grinned.

"Should I give you a tour?" The old wizard nodded and they stepped out onto a busy street.

"You seem to know Manchester rather well, Rose." Albus said, there was an underlying question to his words.

"Yeah, after Hogwarts, I came and lived here." Rose smiled at the memory. "I was actually born here." Albus' eyes widened slightly, he didn't know that.

"So you're not a Londoner, you're a Manchester…arian?" Rose threw her head back and laughed before correcting him.

"Mancunian!" She said, stopping outside an odd looking shop. "Would you mind if we got a coffee?" Albus shook his head as he followed Rose into the shop.

"Star…bucks." Albus muttered to himself reading the sign. "What would you recommend?" Albus asked Rose, staring at the boards in complete confusion. He had no idea what a 'frappuccino' was.

"I think you'd like a chai latte." Rose answered. "They do regular tea." She said, laughing at the unsure look on his face.

"What can I get you?" The man at the till asked.

"Can I get a Grande vanilla latte and…" Rose trailed off, looking at Albus expectantly.

"Tea." Rose laughed out loud.

"And a Grande tea, please. To go." The man nodded and Rose paid, though Albus wasn't paying much attention. He was muggle-watching, a pastime he rarely got to indulge in. Rose nudging him brought him out of his observations, she smiled and handed him his tea. He immediately went to take a sip and Rose placed her hand on his to stop him. "It will be scalding!" Albus' eyes twinkled and he discreetly waved his hand next to the cup in his hands and then took a sip.

"Perfect." Rose smiled and gestured for them to leave the shop.

"Is there anywhere you'd like to go? Or anything you'd like to see?" Albus shrugged. To be honest, he was happy to be spending time with Rose. Since Severus' arrival, things had been rather strained between the two, which was a shame. Albus enjoyed Rose's company immensely, she was funny, intelligent, witty and a worthy chess opponent.

"Show me your favourite places." Rose smiled and nodded, showing him all of her favourite places in Manchester. She was happy that things between Albus and herself were getting back to normal. She sighed when she looked at her watch, it was time to go to the Ministry and endure what she was sure would be the most boring meal of her entire life. She and Albus confidently walked down an alley and turned the corner, immediately apparating as they realised it was empty.

-PageBreak-

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Eva- Sorry, Professor McGonagall! What a pleasure to see you!" Rose smiled at the woman. She was vaguely familiar but Rose couldn't find her name.

"Good evening, Mafalda." Albus spoke and Rose discreetly mouthed a 'thank you' at the man. Of course, this woman was Mafalda Hopkirk. Rose kind of remembered her working in the Improper Use of Magic office.

"Still working in the IUM?" Rose asked and Mafalda nodded eagerly.

"Yes, I'm Commander-in-Chief!" The woman answered with evident pride.

"Oh fantastic news, congratulations." Rose smiled as Mafalda beamed. "Excuse us, Mafalda, we're already running late." The woman nodded and scurried away, saying something about 'meeting up for a butterbeer and a catch up.' Albus and Rose began walking through the Ministry, Rose leading them down a series of corridors, until she stopped suddenly and stared at the back of a wizard's head. "Scrimmy!" Albus watched in amusement as the shoulders of 'Scrimmy' tensed and he turned, then he relaxed and smiled briefly, before his face went back to neutral.

"I do believe I told you seventeen years ago to never call me that again." Rose shrugged and walked toward the man, Albus following her.

"Old habits." She grinned. "Are you going to this meal too?" Rufus frowned. "To celebrate the powerful and talented…" He shook his head slowly.

"You've genuinely lost your mind, Evans." He teased dryly.

"It's McGonagall, and no I've not." She smiled and conjured her invitation, passing it to Rufus. "If you don't remember writing, signing and sending that letter _yesterday_ then I would have to say it's you who has lost your mind." She grinned and Rufus looked at her.

"Rose I didn't send this. There is no 'meal' with the Minister, he's got meeting after meeting until midnight." Rose and Albus frowned and Rufus held up the letter. "This is a fake." He said and Rose looked at a somber Albus. "Excuse me, I have a meeting to get to." He smiled at Rose and nodded at Albus before leaving.

"A fake?!" Rose looked at Albus. "I don't get it."

"I do believe someone was trying to get us out of the castle for the night." Rose's face twisted into a look of confusion before the thought hit her.

"Oh shit. That 'someone' is going to steal the…" She lowered her voice. "Stone." Albus nodded and they rushed toward the nearest apparation point.

-PageBreak-

*TWO HOURS PREVIOUSLY*

Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed up the stairs to the Headmaster's office, stopping dead in their tracks at the sight of Professor McGonagall.

"Yes?" She asked, looking at the three.

"Professor? Where's Professor Dumbledore?" Harry rushed out, still out of breath from the run from Hagrid's hut to the office.

"He's been called to the Ministry with Professor Evans." The three looked at each other worriedly. Harry stepped forward.

"Minerva, we think someone's going to steal the Philosopher's Stone." A multitude of emotions passed over Minerva's face before she put her 'professor' mask on.

"I don't know how you know about the Philosopher's Stone, but I assure you, no one is going to steal it." She smiled at the three. "Now, go back to the common room, I'm sure the two of you," She pointed at Ron and Harry, "Haven't begun your Transfiguration essay. I don't need to remind you that it is due in tomorrow, surely." Ron nodded feverishly and moved to leave the office, Hermione followed him but Harry stepped closer to Minerva.

"Please, we think…" Harry faltered, he didn't want to say Snape's name because then Minerva would _never_ believe him. "Someone is going to steal the Philosopher's Stone!"

"Harry," Minerva placed a hand on his shoulder. "No one is going to steal the stone." She smiled in reassurance. "Now, go on." Harry stared at her for ten seconds and then reluctantly left. "Quite the imagination." Minerva muttered to herself, smiling. He was rather like his father in that respect.

"C'mon Harry, you heard McGonagall." Harry shook his head.

"No. If she won't help us, then we'll have to go alone." He said, his voice determined and strong.

-PageBreak-

Rose tapped her foot impatiently, the cue's to the apparation points were ridiculously long. "We can't wait this long." She said, looking at Albus who nodded and looked around.

"People are using the floo network." Rose followed his eyeline, people were coming and going by floo.

"I don't think the floo network was down, I think your fireplace was tempered with." She said, rushing toward the fireplaces and grabbing a handful of floo powder. "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office!" A bright, green light filled the empty office and Rose stepped out, Albus immediately behind her. Rose turned and looked at him. "You round up the staff, see whose missing." She looked at her watch. "Minerva should still be here, the twins are on a 'play-date' for another three hours." She was at the door now. "I'll go and check the stone." Albus nodded.

"Be careful!" He shouted after her.

-PageBreak-

"Oh no." Rose muttered, looking around her at the giant chess board. It was destroyed. She rushed forward and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw someone leaning over a body on the floor. "Miss Granger?" She ran over and a hand flew to her mouth when she saw that it was Ron lying on the floor. Hermione looked up at her and as Rose got closer, she could see Ron was awake and slid to her knees beside him. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" She chastised, thoroughly concerned.

"Someone's stealing the stone!" Rose nodded. "Harry's gone further, I stayed with Ron." Hermione looked down at Ron with worry in her eyes as Rose looked him over.

"Luckily, Ron, you've not broken anything." She smiled at his relief. "Hermione, I need you to take him to the hospital wing, get yourselves checked over and _stay there._" She stood up. "I'm going to find Harry." She ran to the doors to the next room, waving a hand over her feet as she went, swapping her wedges for those trusty 'Converse' of hers. She pushed the large doors open and carried on running straight past the unconscious troll to the next set of doors, her mouth pursing as she saw a potions set. Perhaps Severus had changed if he was protecting the stone. She solved the puzzle easily, most of the work had already been done for her and she swallowed the liquid, the doors opening for her. She gasped at what she saw. Her view was obstructed by a wall of fire but at her entrance, it lowered and she saw Quirrell stood over Harry. He looked up at her.

"Oh look, it's your aunt coming to save the day." He said, grinning maniacally. She stepped forward slowly and held her hand out toward Harry.

"Come here, Harry." Harry went to move and Quirrell screeched a 'no'. "Okay, okay. Let's be calm…" She needed Harry to get out of the way so she could fire a spell at Quirrell, he was just too close and the fire dancing around the room was messing with her eyesight. Before she knew it, she was knocked back into the wall. She groaned as she heard Quirrell's manic laughter and Harry… Was he whimpering? That made Rose alert and she stood quickly, ignoring the dizzying feeling in her head. The wall of fire was raging at full height again and, try as she might, no spell would diminish it. She shook her head and then let out a shaky breath before running at the wall of fire and jumping through it. As she landed inside of the fire, she saw Harry with his hands on Quirrell, the man's flesh appeared to be burning at the touch. Rose shook her head, this must be a hallucination. She pushed her hands forward, focusing on getting Quirrell away from Harry and the man just disappeared into a pile of… Ash? Rose literally rubbed at her eyes and then stumbled toward Harry, who was unconscious. She lifted him in her arms and ignored the pain that shot through her body as she muttered a shielding spell around Harry before jumping through the fire again, not realising that her long hair had caught fire and was quickly perishing. She felt a heat at the back of her head even though she was quite a distance from the fire, she reached behind her and felt a flame lick at her hand, in a quick panic, she waved her hand until four liters of water had got rid of the fire. She had no time to check the damage, she had no time to allow herself to hurt, she just ran and ran and ran until she arrived at the hospital wing and placed Harry on the nearest bed before promptly dropping to the floor beside him, battered, bruised and slightly burnt.

-PageBreak-

Minerva sat by Rose's bed, holding her hand as tears fell from her eyes. Rose had been unconscious since she returned with Harry, which was over two hours ago. Harry had already woken up and discussed his adventure with Dumbledore. He wanted to stay with Rose until she woke up but he needed his rest. When word had reached the professors that Rose had gone to protect the stone against an unknown thief, Pomona had immediately told Minerva that she would look after Isobel and Oliver until her parents returned safe and sound. Minerva smiled but she couldn't help the worry that consumed her. That seemed so long ago now. She let out a shaky breath as she lifted Rose's hand to her lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles. Her other hand was running through Rose's now short hair. Minerva sighed, Rose's hair used to be waist length and, while Minerva thought this new chin length hair suited Rose, it wasn't like that because Rose had chosen it. It had been burned, Rose herself had been burned. Minerva looked down at Rose's legs which were covered by a blanket, she knew that under the blanket, however, her right leg was burnt from just above her ankle to mid-thigh. Luckily, because Rose had returned so soon after suffering the burn, Poppy was certain she could heal it and there would be little to no scarring. Another tear escaped Minerva's eye. If Rose was awake, it wouldn't be Poppy healing her. If Rose was awake, they would be at home, snuggled up in bed with the twins, thankful and grateful for their family. But Rose wasn't awake. Poppy assured Minerva that unconsciousness was the best thing for Rose right now. Her body needed to heal, to repair, and it could do that much faster if she was unconscious. Minerva sighed and jumped slightly when a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up at Albus who was staring at Rose with sad eyes.

"Quirrell sent the invitations to get rid of us." Minerva's brow furrowed in confusion. "It was Quirrell who tried to steal the stone." Minerva gasped but Albus' eyes remained on Rose. "He tampered with my fireplace, we ended up in Manchester. Rose took us to the Ministry and we found out the invitations were faked." Albus inhaled deeply and exhaled, running a hand over his beard. "He's dead." Minerva's eyebrows raised.

"How?" Albus remained silent. "Was it… Rose?" Minerva asked in a whisper and Albus shook his head, much to Minerva's relief. While she wouldn't have hated her wife for killing the man, Rose would've hated herself, despite the fact the whole wizarding world would agree it was the best thing to do.

"When Quirrell put his hands on Harry, his skin burned at the contact… Harry was protected by his mother's love, his father's love… And, perhaps most powerfully, Rose's love." Minerva smiled down at her wife. She knew best how beneficial it was to be loved by Rose. "I have to report to the Ministry about all of this." Albus squeezed Minerva's shoulder and left to leave.

"What of the stone?" Minerva asked and Albus chuckled.

"Flamel has decided he has grown tired of living… The stone is to be destroyed." Minerva smiled. With the stone destroyed, there wouldn't be another incident like this. "Goodnight Minerva. Try and get some sleep." Minerva smiled.

"Goodnight Albus." The man left the room and silently closed the curtains around the two women, giving them privacy. Minerva smiled again and she jumped off her seat and onto the bed, changing to a silver tabby mid-leap, and landed on Rose's stomach, curling up and relishing the feel of the rise and fall of Rose's chest.

-PageBreak-

Minerva felt movement beneath her and groaned. She didn't want to wake up, she snuggled further into whatever it was she was lying on. Stiffening as she heard a chuckle, her head snapped up and her eyes met with Rose's, who lifted her hand and scratched behind Minerva's cat ears. "Good morning Tabby." Rose whispered. She had been awake for an hour or so, Poppy had been to check on her and Rose begged her to not wake Minerva. Rose knew her wife was _not_ a morning person. Rose grinned and suppressed a moan when Minerva changed back to her human form, now putting pressure on her lap. Rose's hands instinctively moved to her wife's hips.

"You're awake! Does Poppy know?" Rose nodded and smiled at Minerva's complete happiness and excitement.

"She's been in and checked me over." Rose's reply was ended when passionate lips claimed hers for a soul shattering kiss.

"I was so worried." Minerva breathed out when she pulled back and she hit Rose's shoulder with an open palm. "Don't ever do that again!" Rose smiled and pulled Minerva down to lie beside her, letting the smaller, Scottish witch cuddle up into her side.

"I'm sorry, baby." Rose said, pulling Minerva tightly against her in a protective embrace. A thought suddenly occurred to her. "Where are the kids?" Minerva rested her hand on Rose's chest, feeling her heartbeat thud at her palm.

"Pomona looked after them last night and took them to school this morning." Rose smiled. A woman they knew, Charity Burbage, had begun homeschooling the underage children of Hogsmeade when the twins were just one, now, eight years later, she had converted a building into a small school and employed other teachers. It was great. Charity was interested in muggle's and was officially eligible to teach muggle studies, however, as Rose held that position, Charity opened her own little school and taught children a mixture of muggle lessons and magical lessons so they weren't completely thrown in the deep-end at age 11. Rose yawned and Minerva stroked her hand over Rose's chest and torso. "Go to sleep, honey." Rose turned her head and pressed her lips to Minerva's temple before doing what her wife said. Minerva grinned and enjoyed the feeling of being in Rose's arms again, before she too fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Rose sighed and ran a hand through her hair. It had been a few days now and she was used to how short it was. She'd had it cut into a sharp bob and, if she did say so herself, it really suited her. Today was the day when she would hopefully be let off the hospital ward. Minerva was at home with the twins today, who were no doubt bouncing off the walls at the prospect of Rose going home, they hadn't seen her since she'd been hospitalised. Rose swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood up, slowly. Her back ached, her leg stung, her brain told her to sit back down. Poppy rushed over and grabbed Rose's arm, supporting her. "I'm fine, Poppy." Rose said, determination in her words.  
"No, you're not." Poppy replied, sitting Rose back down and raising an unconvinced eyebrow at Rose's 'hard as nails' act.  
"Okay maybe I'm still a bit sore in places…" Poppy sat down beside her.  
"You're healing really well. If it was just your injuries then you'd be at home right now." Rose's face crinkled in confusion and Poppy sighed. "Rose, you've been through a hell of a lot." Rose began to shake her head. "Not just the other day. The only time you speak is when Minerva is here and I know you've not spoken to her about what happened. That's not like you."  
"I can't have a private conversation in here-" Rose tried before Poppy interrupted her.  
"You know that's not true. You, and Minerva, could easily place a silencing charm around yourselves and I would let you." Poppy exhaled and patted Rose's thigh. "I'm letting you go home today… Talk about what happened Rosie, don't let it fester in there." She tapped her fingertip on the side of Rose's head. Rose smiled feebly. "Would you like me to help you home?" Rose shook her head.  
"I'm not going home. I'm going to speak to Harry." Poppy's brow furrowed. "I want to know exactly what he was thinking when he ran headfirst into danger." Rose sighed. Half of her was furious with Harry, he'd acted so recklessly and put his life in danger over something that really didn't concern him. The other half, however, was incredibly proud of him. He'd done what was the right thing, he'd gone about it the wrong way but his intentions were pure. Rose was brought out of her thoughts when Poppy thrust a potion in her hands.  
"It's the strongest Pain-Away potion we have, it'll last a few hours." Poppy smiled at Rose and kissed her forehead before leaving, Rose followed her to the door and thanked her for all she had done and then left to the Gryffindoor common room.

-PageBreak-

Rose stepped in to the room and saw Ron first, asleep with his hand in an empty box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. As she got further into the room she saw Harry, sat staring into the fire, a multitude of emotions flickering across his eyes. She stood there until he noticed her presence.  
"I think we need to talk, Harry." She said, and he nodded, as though he knew this moment was coming. He pushed himself off the floor and followed her to her office.

-PageBreak-

They had walked from the common room to Rose's office in silence which made Harry scared. Was his aunt really that angry with him? However, Rose had sensed Harry's unease and didn't want to get into a conversation where he could get distracted and not be honest. Rose sat down behind her desk and Harry sat in front of her, looking at his hands.  
"Harry?" The boy looked up and Rose smiled, relaxing him instantly. "How are you?" He smiled.  
"I'm okay." Rose quirked an eyebrow.  
"I'm a Legilimens… I can read minds." Harry's eyes widened and Rose smirked. She wasn't reading his mind now, but he didn't know that.  
"I really am okay. It was strange, and scary, but… It's over now." He shrugged like it had never really happened. A realization hit Rose like a ton of bricks… Harry was dealing with the whole thing much better than she was and he was eleven and had definitely suffered more.  
"That's good to hear." She smiled and looked at her watch, mocking shock. "I didn't realize the time! I have to go, I'm afraid." Harry stood and hugged Rose before making his way back to the common room, leaving Rose sat, completely shell-shocked, alone. She didn't like how she felt but what she despised more was that she didn't know why she felt this way, what exactly was it that was 'festering' in her brain like Poppy had warned about? She sighed and shook her head as though to shake the feelings away. That didn't help. She ran a cool hand over her face and stood slowly, heading to Albus' office to floo home. She smiled when she stepped into the empty office, he'd ask too many questions that she didn't know how to answer right now. She just needed Minerva, she just needed to be held, needed to be grounded. As soon as she stepped out of the fireplace into her home, she broke down. She dropped hard to her knees, ignoring the burning of her kneecaps, the twinging in her back.  
"Hello?" Minerva called out from the kitchen, Rose couldn't form the words, she couldn't make a noise as silent sobs controlled her body. She just knelt on the floor, clinging to the coffee table. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew the twins would be around somewhere, they couldn't see her like this. She tried to stand and wipe the tears from her face but suddenly there was someone holding her tightly, a hand tangled in her hair, the other on her back, pulling her close. This was the embrace she needed and as she inhaled shakily, she knew it was Minerva.  
"Twins?" Rose choked out, her hands now clinging to Minerva's clothes.  
"They're at Rosmerta's." The tone of Minerva's voice made Rose cry harder. It was soft and loving and caring, it held a great sadness at seeing Rose's obvious despair but it was strong and Rose needed that. Rose was vaguely aware of the fact Minerva was leading her upstairs and laying her on the bed, changing her standard robes from the hospital ward for comfortable pajamas that smelled of home, smelled of comfort. Minerva stepped away from the bed to get Rose a glass of water but Rose's hand shot out and gripped her wrist, stopping her movement.  
"Please. Don't leave me." Rose whispered out, her voice completely broken. Minerva slipped into bed beside Rose, quickly gathering her wife up in long arms. She didn't know why Rose was this upset, she guessed Rose didn't know either. They lay in silence, the only sound was Rose's occasional sob or shaky intake of breath. "Talk to me. I… Need to hear you… Your voice." Rose choked out and Minerva stroked her fingers through Rose's hair.  
"Isobel and Oliver made you a cake, I think they're much better at muggle baking that I." Rose smiled at the thought of Isobel and Oliver in the kitchen, Minerva completely out of her depth. "They decorated it superbly. They want to be here when you see it, they're ever so excited to see you. It's all they've spoken about." Rose moved a hand to cover her face and choked back a sob. She felt guilty, it was because of this unknown breakdown that her children had been sent away, stopped from seeing her, because of her. She hated herself.  
"What's wrong with me?!" Rose felt Minerva's arms around her tighten.  
"There's nothing wrong with you Rose. I… I don't know what happened in there, but I do know that whatever it was is affecting you and if you'd just talk about it you might-" She sighed, she didn't want to push Rose into talking about it, though she knew it would help her. "It might help." Rose clung to her tighter.  
"I know." She whispered in reply. "But what happened in there doesn't explain why I'm like this. It's so stupid." She had calmed down enough to speak now but her grip hadn't loosened on Minerva. "He could've died and I wasn't there. I was at some stupid, fake 'meal' that appealed to my self-importance!" Minerva shook her head.  
"It wasn't like that. You went because you had to, no one turns down an invitation from the Minister, it's just not the done thing." There was a pause as Minerva kissed the top of Rose's head. "Even Albus was going and you know how much he hates things like that. You had to go." Rose whispered a thank you. She knew Minerva was right, she just needed to hear her say it.  
"I thought he was going to die and I didn't know how to save him, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't get rid of the fire and then I heard Harry, he was in pain, he was hurting him!" Rose inhaled a shaky breath. "I think I'm just so relieved." Rose snuggled further into Minerva's arms. "I needed this. I needed you." Rose had calmed down incredibly, she'd stopped crying completely and was starting to feel happy. There was a long pause. "I think being in constant pain was driving me crazy."  
"Where do you hurt?"  
"My back… My leg, a bit."  
"Well we can't have that…" Minerva replied, trailing a hand up from Rose's hip to the underside of her breast.  
"I love you." Minerva paused her movements and hovered over Rose, staring into her eyes.  
"I love you too." She replied before claiming Rose's lips passionately with her own.

-PageBreak-

"It feels so good to not be in pain." Rose grinned, pulling her faded denim skinny jeans up her legs; minus underwear Minerva noted. Minerva was already dressed in a navy and white striped, long sleeved shirt and dark denim fitted jeans. She walked up to Rose and placed a tender kiss on her lips.  
"I'm glad I could be of service." Rose grabbed her hips and pulled her to her roughly.  
"Mmmmthank you." She moaned against Minerva's lips, the Scottish woman swatted at her bare arm and pointed at her.  
"Get dressed, Rosmerta will be here with the twins any minute." Rose watched her wife leave the room with a goofy smile on her face. Sex with Minerva not only healed her body but seemed to heal her mind too. She pulled a plain white fitted tshirt over her head and headed downstairs, pausing when she heard voices.  
"Send Rose over at some point, Ros' has missed her terribly. She's gutted that she couldn't get away from the Inn tonight." That was Charlie.  
"I will, thanks for looking after the twins!"  
"We love having them round, Sammy loves having kids her own age to play with." There was more small talk and Charlie left, Rose decided now was the time to come downstairs. She wanted to cuddle Isobel and Oliver, she wanted to be completely focused on them with no distractions. She quietly stepped into the living room and looked around, 'the kids must be in the kitchen' she thought to herself as she padded toward the kitchen.  
"Is mummy here?" Isobel asked Minerva, fidgeting her hands.  
"Yeah." Rose answered, grinning when both of her children's head turned to face her so fast she thought their necks might snap. They stood staring at her, mouths slightly open. Rose crouched and held her arms out. "Come here." That was all it took, Isobel and Oliver ran at her with such a force she was almost knocked over. She wrapped her arms around them and held them tight.  
"Mummy we made you cakes have you seen them yet?" Oliver asked, pulling away and tugging Rose toward the cakes. Isobel, however, wasn't ready to let go of her mummy so Rose picked her up and rested her on her hip. Isobel snuggled her face into the crook of Rose's neck.  
"Wow that's amazing!" There was a large cake with very wobbly lettering saying 'welcome home mummy'.  
"Mum made the cake and we decorated and helped her. We made lots before this one but they kept going wrong, didn't they mum?" Oliver said, looking at a blushing Minerva. "Do you want a piece? Can we have a piece?" Rose nodded and Minerva set about slicing the cake.  
"Do you want a piece, baby?" Rose asked Isobel who was still clinging to her. She felt the girl shake her head and felt wet tears on her neck. "Hey gorgeous girl, why are you crying?" Minerva stopped what she was doing immediately and rushed over to her wife and Isobel, Oliver was busy colouring a picture in and didn't really notice what was going on. Minerva placed one hand on Rose's free hip and the other on Isobel's back.  
"What's wrong sweetheart?" Minerva asked quietly.  
"I missed mummy." Minerva squeezed Rose's hip, she knew a pang of guilt had hit the woman at making them wait to see her.  
"I'm here now baby, I'm not going anywhere." She paused and kissed Isobel's head. "I'm right here." They stood like that for a while until Oliver had finished his colouring.  
"Mummy I missed you too but can we have some cake now?" Minerva and Rose laughed and Isobel giggled.  
"I think we can have some cake now, what about you Isobel?" Isobel nodded and smiled while Rose wiped the tears from her face. Minerva passed Rose a slice of the cake and watched her expectantly, along with the twins. Rose took a bite, chewed and swallowed and appeared to be thinking. "Hmmmmm." She joked. "I think I have to take another bite… Just to be sure." She repeated this until the slice was gone. "That was… I must say… Really and truly… Gorgeous!" Minerva clapped her hands together and grinned with pride while the twins just giggled. Rose put Isobel down on a chair at the table next to Oliver. "Do you two want a piece?" They nodded their heads vigorously and Minerva handed them a small piece each. They wolfed it down and agreed with Rose at how good a job they had done. "Do you want a piece?" Rose asked Minerva, who nodded slowly.  
"I really hope it's as good as you say it is." Rose grinned and cut Minerva a piece.  
"Of course it is." She said as an idea popped to mind. She held a bite-size piece of cake to Minerva's mouth. "Try it." Minerva smirked and leaned forward, taking the cake in her mouth but letting her lips brush Rose's finger, not missing the shudder and the darkening of Rose's eyes.  
"Mmm, that is good!" Minerva said, smacking her lips appreciatively, making the twins laugh.  
"Right! What do we want for our dinner?" Rose asked, looking at the kids.  
"McDonalds!" They answered in unison and Rose chuckled at their enthusiasm. Both Minerva and herself had decided to introduce as much of the muggle world as they could to the twins, they didn't want them to be ignorant of the muggle world, seeing as Rose was muggle born.  
"Okay… I'll go and get it if you pick a film and have it ready for when I get home." The twins nodded and rushed into the living room, already arguing about the film they were going to watch.  
"They should put a McDonalds in Hogsmeade…" Minerva joked and Rose laughed.  
"It'd probably take me longer to walk to one here than to apparate to one in Manchester." Minerva smiled and placed a tender kiss on Rose's lips before she apparated out of the kitchen.  
"Have you decided on a film?" Minerva asked, walking into the living room. The twins were sat on the floor, surrounded by every DVD they owned, shaking their heads.  
"We can't choose." Oliver admitted and Minerva joined them on the floor, clearing up most of the inappropriate DVD's with a sweep of her hands.  
"Right… What about…" There was a pause as she looked at the films. She had no idea what they were or what they were about. She had a brief idea what 'Lilo and Stitch' was so she picked that one up. "This one?" The twins nodded.  
"Mummy loves that one." Isobel said, smiling. Just then, Rose appeared back in the living room.  
"What did you choose?" She asked, setting the food down and helping Minerva dish it out.  
"Lilo and Stitch!" Oliver exclaimed, reaching for a few stray fries.  
"Good choice." Rose grinned, taking the fries from Oliver and putting them into her own mouth, sticking her tongue out at the boy who giggled.  
"Mummy!" He mock chastised and she kissed his forehead before settling onto the couch with her food next to Minerva who had her eyes closed after her first bite of the chicken burger.  
"Muggle's are so smart." Rose laughed loudly at Minerva's comment and tucked into her own food. Soon, they had all finished and were sat on the sofa together. Rose was sat at one end with Isobel next to her, curled into her side. Oliver was next to Isobel, sat on the edge of the seat, completely engrossed in the film. Minerva was sat next to Oliver, her arm resting on the back of the sofa, her hand tangled with Rose's. She had absolutely no idea what was happening in the film, her mind kept wandering away thinking about lesson plans and what she needed to buy on her next shopping trip. Then she'd focus on the feeling of Rose's hand in hers, the feeling of sitting with their children in their home, it was amazing. She knew that she sometimes took Rose and the kids for granted, it was just a given that they were there. But after the scare with Rose and Quirrell, Minerva's need for Rose was reaffirmed, it had intensified over the years. Then she'd focus back on the screen and the little blue… What was that? "Who's that?" Minerva asked, pointing at the blue monster.  
"That's Stitch!" Oliver answered, a 'duh' tone to his voice. Minerva nodded as though she understood and then caught Rose looking at her, stifling a laugh. Minerva just shrugged as if to say 'I really don't get this' and Rose laughed out loud, earning a 'shush!' from Oliver.

-PageBreak-

The credits rolled across the screen and Minerva looked at her family. Oliver was fighting sleep, leaning heavily against her side. Rose was asleep with a possessive arm wrapped around Isobel who was curled impossibly tight into her side, also asleep. She grinned and summoned her mobile phone, something Rose had convinced her into having a few years back. She silently snapped a photo of her sleeping wife and daughter and tucked her phone in her back pocket before lifting Oliver and taking him to bed, leaving Rose and Isobel on the sofa.  
"G'night mum." A sleepy voice sounded out from Oliver's bed and Minerva kissed the young boys forehead.  
"Goodnight baby." She replied in a soft voice as he was already asleep. She padded downstairs and watched Rose and Isobel from the doorway, arms crossed over her chest. She knew there was a huge, cheesy grin on her face and she loved it. However, she'd have to wake Rose to get Isobel to bed. "Rose?" Minerva called out, patting her wife's shoulder as she opened her eyes groggily.  
"I fell asleep." She stated and Minerva giggled and nodded. Rose was not at her most alert, or brightest, when she had just woken up. It was cute.  
"Isobel needs to go to bed." Minerva said and Rose just nodded slowly, standing and lifting Isobel effortlessly with her. She placed the girl in her bed and kissed her forehead before doing to same to Oliver. Minerva had started clearing up downstairs when Rose entered the kitchen, yawning and stretching.  
"I can't believe I fell asleep!" Rose said, circling her arms around Minerva's waist from behind.  
"I can't believe I didn't." Minerva felt the vibration of Rose laughing before she heard it. There was a long, comfortable silence as they stood there in the kitchen, Minerva leaning back into Rose's strong embrace. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Minerva whispered and Rose's arms tightened around her, though she remained silent. "I couldn't live without you." Rose kissed Minerva's exposed neck. "As the years go on, I find that I need and love you more than I ever thought possible."  
"Right back at you." Rose replied, her voice was thick with tears, she rested her forehead on Minerva's shoulder. "I love you so much." They stood like that for what felt like hours, both of them needing to be held, both of them needing to hold. "I think we should go to bed." Rose spoke and Minerva nodded, apparating them to their bedroom. "You're so lazy." Rose teased, earning a beaming smile from Minerva.  
"Or just eager to get you into bed…" She answered before crawling up the bed to Rose, a most predatory look on her face. Rose grinned and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

-PageBreak-

It was the night of the end of term feast. Everything, and everyone, was pretty much back to normal. Rose had decided that merely being away from Minerva and the kids was what had driven her to her almost breakdown. Isobel had spent a few days stuck to Rose's hip until she was completely certain that her mummy was alright. Minerva was currently sat staring at Rose, who was getting changed into formal robes. Minerva herself was already dressed in black, fitted robes with emerald trim and a scarily pointy hat covering her tight bun. She looked every inch Professor McGonagall. Rose, however, had picked silver under-robes that seemed to twinkle when she moved and a black outer-robe that was lined with silver and purple shimmering pattern. It was formal yet unique, completely Rose's style. Minerva grinned.  
"You look fantastic." Minerva said, smiling at her wife and standing up from her seat, holding a hand out to Rose. "Shall we?" Rose nodded and took Minerva's hand, letting the Scottish witch lead her to the Great Hall.

-PageBreak-

"Before the festivities begin, I'd like to start by saying a few words." Albus spoke, smiling down at the students. "As I'm sure you are all aware, we have a hero in our midst." The whole, entire student body and most of the professors turned to look toward Rose who hadn't noticed as she was picking at a thread on her robes. "Our very own Rose Evans-" At this, her head snapped up and she noticed everyone staring at her. She frowned slightly in confusion and looked at Minerva who was smiling. "Has proved her commitment to this school and its students with her recent, selfless actions." Rose's cheeks turned a light pink color and her eyes widened slightly in surprise, she hadn't been expecting this at all. "I would like you to give her the recognition and the thanks and celebration she deserves." The last few words were silenced by roaring applause and cheering for Rose who looked completely bewildered. The cheering died down after a while and Rose grinned, looking at Albus.  
"How many house points do I get?" She asked innocently as the student body began laughing.  
"Unfortunately, as you're not in a house you can't be awarded house points." Rose stuck her bottom lip out. "However, you are to be awarded thirty 'Professor Points'." Rose threw her head back laughing at Albus and he continued with his speech as Minerva stared at Rose, completely mesmerized by her overwhelming beauty. She didn't even realize Rose was looking back at her until she received a discreet nudge.  
"You okay?" Rose whispered, concern etched onto her features. Minerva nodded and smiled genuinely, placing her hand over Rose's. Rose smiled back and turned to watch Albus as he had just begun handing out last minute points.  
"It takes great courage to stand up to your enemies and even greater courage to stand up to your friends. Ten points are awarded to Neville Longbottom." Rose clapped loudly along with the rest of Gryfindoor as the boy flushed pink. "The winner of the house cup is…" Rose leaned forward on the edge of her seat. She was a Gryfindoor through and through, she would always belong to the house. "Gryfindoor!" Rose was off her seat and cheering before she realized what she was doing. She promptly sat down and began clapping at a more sedate pace, grinning madly.  
"Subtle." Pomona teased as she leaned across to Rose, who just giggled in return.  
"Jealous." Rose winked and Pomona just nodded. Minerva, for her part, had remained completely professional, clapping slowly and smiling. However, inside she was ecstatic! Her cubs had won. She turned to Rose, grinning.  
"I think we should go out to celebrate tonight." Rose nodded excitedly and an idea came to mind.  
"Why don't I take you muggle clubbing?" Minerva quirked an eyebrow and pursed her lips, mirth dancing in her emerald eyes.  
"Rose, I'm in my sixties..." Rose pulled a face as if to say 'that's no reason'.  
"But you look in your twenties!" Poppy added, smiling at the two women. That was all it took to convince Minerva, the twins were staying over at Rosmerta's as it was Sam's birthday.  
"Okay, we'll go. Does anyone else want to come?" Minerva asked, looking down the table. Poppy shook her head but Pomona and Rolanda nodded.  
"I've never been before." Pomona admitted.  
"Oh it's great! You'll love it!" That was Rolanda speaking, at the confused faces she elaborated. "I know things about the muggle world..." She said, a coy look on her face. Rose grinned, thankful that all the ugliness between them was years in the past and completely forgotten and forgiven. Rolanda had proven to be a very good friend and they were both in the middle of forming a Quidditch team made up of only staff.  
"Right, we'll go and get changed... Meet in Manchester in three hours?" Rolanda and Pomona nodded. "Take Po' with you, uh, we'll meet at The Printworks." Rose smiled and took Minerva's hand, both women leaving quickly to their shared room.

-PageBreak-

As soon as the door was shut behind the two women, Minerva was pushed roughly against it, hot lips attacking her neck. Slender fingers tangled into Rose's short hair, pulling the woman closer to Minerva's body as her head fell back, exposing more of her elegant neck.  
"When we won," Rose started, her hands working on Minerva's robes. "I felt this primal feeling off you, of complete pride and protection. It did something to me."Rose waved a hand over her body, removing her robes. She then wrapped her hand around Minerva's wrist and guided the Scottish witch's hand to in-between her legs. Minerva gasped at the heat and wetness she found there. "It made me primal. I need you." Rose growled out, her eyes almost completely black. Minerva knew her eyes mirrored Rose, her need mirrored Rose's. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that both of their animagus instincts were overpowering them. It was the need to mate, and it was this that created hot, passionate sex, the two women claiming each other as theirs. With one hand in Rose's hair, the other still very much where Rose had guided it to, she pulled Rose to her roughly and pressed her lips to Rose's. Rose moaned into the kiss as she decided to use magic to rid them both of their clothes. Once they were both naked, Rose's hands found Minerva's breasts and, with the pad of her thumbs, she teased the nub to harden. Minerva moaned into the kiss and Rose pinched the now hard nipples, eliciting a gasp followed by a long, rumbling moan. Trailing one hand to the back of Minerva's head to tangle in her long, ebony hair and the other hand trailing lower, Rose pulled out of the kiss, breathing heavily. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth at what she saw. Her wife, her mate, the mother of her children was leaning heavily against the door, completely naked with a light pink flush making it's way across her rapidly falling and rising chest. A look of complete desire, lust and need in her eyes. "You're beautiful." Rose spoke, her voice certain and full of care, yet a lot huskier than usual. A knock at the door brought panic to both women's faces and Rose quickly clothed them both before straightening her hair with her hands. She pulled the door open roughly, annoyed at being interrupted, her body language softened when she saw who it was. "Harry." She smiled. "I thought you'd already gone." The boy shook his head.  
"I wanted to say goodbye to you both." Rose stepped aside and gestured for Harry to enter the room. "I have to leave soon." He said quietly and Rose nodded. There was a long silence and Minerva could see that Rose was hurting. Suddenly, Rose rushed forward and gathered Harry in a tight embrace, one hand stroking through his hair.  
"I'll try and visit you as much as I can, Harry." Harry shook his head against Rose.  
"It's okay, I know that you're not allowed." Rose swallowed in an attempt to delay a lump forming in her throat.  
"I'm sorry." She choked out and Harry shrugged.  
"S'not your fault." He replied quietly, his hands clinging to the front of Rose's robes. Minerva could do nothing but stand and watch, helplessly. A clock chimed far away and Rose knew what that meant... It was time for Harry to go. "I'll write." He grinned at her when he was at the door.  
"You better had, young man!" She teased and he nodded before running back in and hugging Minerva.  
"Bye!" He shouted as he left the room in silence. Minerva padded toward her wife and slipped her hand into hers, running her thumb along Rose's knuckles.  
"We don't have to go out tonight." Minerva spoke, resting her head on Rose's shoulder.  
"I want to." Minerva just nodded. "It's not like I'll never see him again." There was a slight pause.  
"You know, I can tell when you're putting on a brave face." Rose's shoulders sagged slightly and she turned to Minerva.  
"I don't want to be upset. I want to go out and have a good time with you." Minerva nodded. "We rarely get time to ourselves like this where we aren't working and the kids are out. I don't want to ruin it."  
"Cuddling in bed with a glass of wine wouldn't be a ruined night." There was a pause. "However, I've never been 'clubbing' and you know how I like to try new things." Rose laughed.  
"So we'll go out." Rose grinned at her wife. "I'll take you to the places I went when I was younger... If they're still there." Minerva stretched on her tip-toes and placed a gentle kiss on Rose's cheek.  
"We may have to shower together to save time..." Rose grinned and lifted Minerva in her arms, the Scottish witch squealing and giggling in surprise as Rose carried her toward the shower.

-PageBreak-

Minerva and Rose had been in Manchester for almost an hour, Pomona and Poppy were nowhere to be seen. The two women decided to wait in a nearby pub and were currently very merry. Rose's short hair was straight and tucked behind her ears, 'showing her beautiful face' as Minerva kept saying. She was wearing a shimmering, glittery silver oversized vest top, tight fitting leather pants that showed the curve of her thighs and hips and a pair of black wedges. Minerva couldn't take her eyes off of her wife who seemed as though she fitted into this muggle bar perfectly. Minerva felt rather self-conscious, as though everything about her was screaming that she was a witch. However, she couldn't have been more wrong. She was wearing a fitted black, almost sheer, long sleeved shirt, buttoned up to the collar. Rose had somehow talked Minerva into wearing an electric blue and black striped pencil skirt that stopped at her knee, exposing creamy, perfectly toned calves and ankles that were almost covered by strappy black heels. Minerva wasn't used to having her legs out, wearing long robes that covered her body completely nine months out of the year made her forget that she actually could wear a skirt that didn't trail along the floor. The bar itself was buzzing with many conversations, Minerva and Rose were both leaning against a wall as there were no seats left at all. It was rather busy in the bar so Rose had to fight her way through a mass of people before reaching the bar. Minerva could just make out Rose's legs and rather amazing leather clad bottom. She smiled to herself, a smile that got bigger when the people between her and Rose moved and she could see all of beautiful wife.. Well, all of the back of her. Her previous smile was replaced by a look of complete fury when a large hand rested on the small of Rose's back. Rose's head turned and she came face to face with someone who was most definitely not her wife. The man smiled what he thought was a charming grin but it came across as sleazy.  
"Hey darlin'." He started. "Can I get you a drink?" Rose shook her head.  
"No thank you. I can get my own." She replied, turning back to look at the bar. The man's hand was still on her back.  
"Are you sure? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be buying her own drinks."  
"Move your hand." Rose spoke sharply. The man smiled and moved his hand... Lower until it cupped her bottom. Rose turned, grabbed the mans wrist and twisted it until she had him pushed into the side of the bar with his arm behind him, his face twisted in agony.  
"Ah! Gerrof me you psycho bitch!" Rose grinned.  
"Let me give you a few tips." Most of the people around them had stopped what they were doing to watch what was going on, that included Minerva. "No means no. I'm not a girl, I'm a woman. I'm also married with two children. Next time you try chatting someone up, maybe check to see if they're wearing a wedding ring." Rose let the man go and stepped back as he rubbed at his shoulder. "It'd be more than a stiff shoulder if my wife saw what you did." The man mumbled a sorry and quickly left the bar, his pride damaged more than his shoulder. Rose moved back to the bar, unaware that Minerva had seen it all. "Two beers please." She said, smiling at the barmaid. She tensed as she felt a hand on the small of her back again. "Didn't I tell you..." She trailed off when she turned to look into emerald eyes.  
"You're not going to push me against the wall, are you?" Rose chuckled and shook her head.  
"Not in a bar full of people, no." Minerva grinned and the barmaid returned with two beers, rejecting Rose's money.  
"These are on the house for dealing with that creep." Rose grinned at the barmaid and thanked her before turning to Minerva.  
"Quite the local hero." Minerva teased, taking a sip of her beer. Rose bowed slightly and rolled her hand.  
"Ready to serve." Minerva lightly swatted at her wife's arm and looked around the bar. All night she had noticed people looking at Rose appreciatively, a lot of people. "What's wrong?" Rose asked, seeing a slight frown on Minerva's face.  
"A lot of people have been looking at you." There was a long pause while Rose tried to figure out the right words to use.  
"I know how you feel." Rose spoke, confusing Minerva. "A hell of a lot of people have been staring at you." Minerva shook her head, opening her mouth to contest this. "I'm being serious Minerva." The tone of Rose's voice and the use of Minerva's full name made the Scottish witch aware that Rose really was being serious. "People are looking at you because you're beautiful and I don't mind that, because you are and they can't help it. I love that they don't get to see you at ungodly hours in the morning with our children." At this point, Rose's body was pressed up against Minerva's and she was speaking low in her ear. "They don't get to see you naked, on your back, begging." Lips brushed against Minerva's ear and neck. "They don't get to see you relax after a long day at work. They don't get to see you being a mother, a wife... No. That beauty is mine. All mine." Rose nipped at Minerva's earlobe as a hand gripped her hip, pulling her even closer.  
"If they don't arrive soon then we're going home." Minerva's lust filled voice made her point quite obvious. Rose grinned and pulled back, catching quite a few people giving Minerva 'the eye'.  
"I can count seven guys looking at you right now." Minerva smirked.  
"I can count at least twelve looking at you." Rose grinned devilishly.  
"Well we should give them some kind of a show." She said, leaning in and capturing Minerva's lips with her own, starting gentle and slow. However, that didn't last long. The passion built as Rose moaned into the kiss, her hands going to Minerva's bottom, pulling the Scottish witch closer. It was like the bar around them went completely silent, whether it actually did or they just couldn't focus on it, they didn't know.  
"Y'know, we leave you for an hour or so and you just can't keep your hands off each other." A voice teased from beside them. Rose reluctantly stepped back from Minerva and looked at who had interrupted them.  
"We had to entertain ourselves somehow seeing as you don't seem to understand what three hours is!" Rolanda grinned and gestured to the barmaid to get a drink for her and Pomona.  
"You can blame this one for our lateness." Rolanda said, jabbing a thumb in Pomona's direction. "Some pureblood's just can't dress muggle at all." Minerva frowned.  
"She looks fine to me." Rolanda rolled her eyes.  
"That's because after seven different outfits, I had to transfigure her some acceptable clothes!" Pomona and Rose giggled.  
"I think you look great Po'." Rose said, smiling. Pomona was wearing dark blue jeans and a cream blouse with silver butterflies printed all over it. A loud clearing of Rolanda's throat made Rose roll her eyes. "Yes Rolanda, you look great too." Rose spoke, mocking a long-suffering tone of voice. Rolanda Hooch actually did look great. Her long legs were clad in tight, light blue denim. A white, cotton tshirt showed the woman's lithe figure, created by years of Quidditch. A deep brown leather jacket finished the outfit off perfectly.  
"We look like your mothers." Rolanda said, sighing and sipping her beer, running a hand through her silvery, spikey hair.  
"Well now you bring it up..." Rose teased, receiving a playful nudge from Pomona. The women talked and drank for a while until they decided they needed somewhere with music and a dancefloor. Minerva and Rose were very drunk and Rolanda and Pomona weren't far behind them.


	16. Chapter 16

Rose gingerly opened her eyes, only to snap them shut instantly. She groaned. Who put the sun inside her bedroom? Her whole body ached and parts stung. She must've fallen over at some point. She cringed in embarrassment.  
"Merlin, how much did I drink last night?" She whispered to herself as she slowly heaved herself up into a sitting position, eyes slowly adjusting to the light. She smirked as she caught sight of her usually elegant wife who was currently sleeping with her head at the end of the bed and her feet on the pillow, one of her 'Professor McGonagall' witch hats balanced precariously on her head. The best part about all of this was that she was completely naked, apart from the witches hat. Rose grinned and silently got out of bed, wrapping a robe around her also naked body, she slowly padded downstairs for two Pain-Away potions, Minerva would no doubt like hers mixed with a cup of tea whereas Rose just drank it straight. "Blech!" Rose stuck her tongue out in disgust. Why did potions have to taste so bad? She poured the tea into a mug followed by the Pain-Away potion and returned upstairs. Minerva hadn't moved at all so Rose did what any good wife would do at this moment. She accio'd her mobile phone and snapped a photo of her wife before waving her hand, vanishing the hat. This movement woke Minerva up and she groaned, trying to burrow further into the bed. A slow moving hand snaked it's way to Rose's side of the bed, only to find it empty. The speed with which Minerva shot up out of bed shocked Rose and she spilled some of the hot tea on her hand. "Ah!" She wiped her hand on the side of her robe and padded over to Minerva, who was now sat with her back resting against the headboard, her head thrown back and a look of pain on her face, in one of Rose's tshirts. "Here sweetheart, drink this." Minerva didn't look at her, she just took the mug and drank almost half of it instantly. Rose shook her head. It still shocked her that Minerva could, and would, drink her tea at scalding temperatures. "There's a Pain-Away in there." Rose said as she settled down on the bed beside Minerva, careful not to jostle her in any way.  
"Thanks." Minerva said, draining the rest of her tea. "My head is pounding."  
"The potion will kick in soon." Minerva just nodded slowly, smiling.  
"It already has... What happened last night?" Rose chuckled and shrugged, she didn't remember much and the scenes she did remember made absolutely no sense out of context.  
"I think for the sake of our sanity we should just accept the fact that last night will forever remain a mystery." Rose scratched the side of her leg, frowning when she felt a rectangular piece of card stuck to her leg. "What the..." She pulled it off, rubbing absent-mindedly at the ink it left behind on her skin. "Oh no." She muttered, feeling Minerva lean over to see what it was she was looking at.  
"What is it?" Rose passed Minerva the card and got off the bed, pulling off her robe and moving to the mirror.  
"Oh my." Rose said, her fingertips brushing over the writing under her left breast. The card that was on her leg was a business card for a tattoo shop, the writing under her left breast was a tattoo. Rose spun around, her hand covering the writing. "I got a tattoo." She said, watching Minerva's eyes widen. She slowly moved her hand away, revealing an elegantly scrawled 'Minerva' under her left breast. Minerva gasped, a hand going to her mouth as she crawled to the edge of the bed, meeting Rose who was stood at the end of the bed. Minerva sat with her legs tucked under her as her hands moved to lightly touch the tattoo.  
"Wow." She breathed out, bringing her lips to her name and kissing the inked skin gently. Minerva pulled back quickly as an idea popped into her head. She pulled her shirt off and knew at Rose's gasp that she had a similar tattoo under her left breast.  
"I can't believe we did this." Rose spoke, her fingertips trailing the letters of her name on Minerva's body. "I always wanted to but I didn't know if you would." Rose looked into Minerva eyes, a look of uncertainty on her face. "Do you regret it?" Minerva shook her head and pulled Rose in for a passionate kiss, smiling when she tumbled backwards and Rose fell on top of her, their lips never breaking contact. The only thing that did break their contact was the constant banging on the door downstairs. Rose sighed and quickly pulled on skinny jeans and a large tshirt, Minerva doing the same and following her to the door. Rose opened it and a panicked Rosmerta was stood there, panting, tears streaming down her face. "Ros? What is it?"  
"It's Isobel, she fell down the stairs, she's unconscious!"  
"Where is she?"  
"St. Mungo's, Charlie apparated her there. Oliver and Sammy are with Steven at the inn-" Rose was already striding toward the fireplace, grabbing for a handful of floo powder.  
"Ros, bring Oliver to St Mungo's when you can. Min? Come on!" Rosmerta nodded and rushed back to the inn, leaving Minerva to run into the fireplace as Rose shouted 'St. Mungo's!'

-PageBreak-

"Where's Isobel McGonagall?" Minerva asked, rushing toward the desk. The woman didn't even look up.  
"I'm sorry, we can't release information about patients-" She was interrupted by Rose slamming her open palms on the desk with a loud 'bang!'  
"Where is our daughter?" Rose snarled out, her anger seemed to be crackling around her. Minerva placed her hand on Rose's shoulder, silently urging her to calm down. The woman opened her mouth to speak but someone else answered Rose for her.  
"Follow me." Rose turned and saw Poppy, turning away and walking toward a room. On shaky legs, Rose followed with Minerva in tow.  
"Merlin's beard." Minerva breathed out upon seeing little Isobel on the hospital bed, bruised and scratched. Minerva was beside her daughter instantly, brushing hair out of her face.  
"Why hasn't she woke up?" Rose asked, anguish clear in her voice.  
"She hit her head quite hard, right now we don't know the extent of her injuries and it's best if she stays asleep." Rose ran a hand through her hair and paced the room, not daring to look at her daughter. She knew she'd lose it if she saw her in any pain. Poppy began explaining what they were going to do, what the best and worse case scenarios were but Rose wasn't listening. Her fear for her daughter's well-being was deafening her. Her anger for not being there to protect her was making her blood boil. "She's stable at the minute and that's a good sign." Minerva had pulled a chair up to the side of Isobel's hospital bed and was holding her daughter's hand, stroking mindless patterns over the small hand in hers. Poppy had left the room and Rose was still pacing trying to dispel some of her anger.  
"Baby sit down." Minerva said, her voice firm but concerned. Rose stopped in her tracks and for the first time since she entered the room, looked at Isobel. Tears sprang to her eyes and fell freely down her face, she didn't bother wiping them away.  
"What happened to her?" Rose asked quietly, Minerva didn't answer her, she couldn't. There was a long silence and a thought came to Rose. "I think I can help her." Minerva looked up, a slightly confused frown on her face. "I'll be back in a moment." With that, Rose disappeared out of the room, only to return a few minutes later with an old, tatty looking book in her hand.  
"What's that?" Minerva asked as Rose sat down on the seat opposite Minerva, on the other side of Isobel's bed. She flicked through a few pages until she found the one she wanted.  
"I can transfer some of my life force to Isobel, I can heal her." Minerva's eyes widened. "It's a perk of this ancient magic." Minerva held her hand out for the book and read it for herself.  
"Rose you can't do this!" She said after reading the passage. "Have you read what it can do to you?" Rose shrugged. "Merlin Rose, you could die!" Minerva near screeched.  
"I can't sit here doing nothing when I know I could help her!" Rose argued back.  
"The healers can help her, Poppy can help her!" Minerva couldn't believe how stubborn her wife was being about this. "If you die doing this, it would destroy us." Rose opened her mouth to argue back. "It's a bump on the head Rose! Even I know that this happens in the muggle world and muggle doctors can heal it. It's a muggle injury with wizarding healers tending to it! She is in the best possible hands to be healed!" Rose shook her head and closed her eyes, clutching Isobel's hand. Minerva's voice softened. "I know why you want to do this, I understand it completely. I'd do anything to help her right now but I'm thinking of you, of Oliver. I'm thinking of Isobel waking up, which she will with the help of the healers. She needs us here when she wakes up." Rose, still holding on to Isobel's hand, put her free hand on her daughter's forehead, her eyes still closed in concentration as she channeled her life force, her hope, her love into her daughter. "Rose no!" A strong wave of magic washed over Minerva as Isobel opened her eyes groggily, Rose slumping back in her chair, a happy smile on her face.  
"Mum? Mummy?" Isobel asked, her voice worried.  
"It's okay sweetheart, we're here." Rose spoke, leaning forward in her chair and taking Isobel's hand again. Minerva could see that Rose was weak, what she had done had completely exhausted her but she was somehow still able to put on a brave face for Isobel. Once again, Minerva found herself completely astounded by the sheer power Rose possessed. "How are you feeling?" Rose asked, her voice was soft and loving.  
"A bit tired." Isobel answered.  
"Do you hurt anywhere?" Minerva asked and Isobel shook her head, Rose grinned and sighed a sigh of relief.  
"I'll go and get Poppy." Rose said, standing up out of her chair and slowly walking toward the door, hoping that Minerva missed the part where her knees almost gave way. She knew that was wishful thinking and from the concerned stare Minerva was sporting, Rose knew she had seen it. As soon as she stepped out of the door she saw Rosmerta arrive with a worried looking Oliver holding her hand.  
"Mum!" Oliver shouted, rushing over and wrapping his arms around her hips for a hug. She took a few quick steps back, trying to keep her balance and reached out for something to support her, that something turned out to be Poppy.  
"Isobel's awake." Rose said, gesturing for Oliver to follow Poppy into the room while she walked over to Rosmerta. "What happened Ros?" Rose asked, walking over to a secluded spot where there was two chairs, she slumped into one and Rosmerta slowly dropped into the other.  
"She tripped on Charlie's shoes on the stairs, about halfway down." Rose winced, Rosmerta's stairs were made of hard, strong wood. "I'm so sorry Rose, Charlie's beside himself and counting himself lucky I haven't hexed him to hell and back... Yet." Rose shook her head.  
"It's not your fault. It's not Charlie's fault either. It's just one of those things that happens and-" A loud yawn stopped Rose speaking and she blinked her eyes slowly, eyes she was finding it really hard to keep open right now. She shook her head to wake herself up a bit. "She's okay now, that's the main thing." Rosmerta smiled but when Rose's eyes rolled to the back of her head the smile vanished.  
"Rose?!" Rosmerta rushed to catch Rose as her body went limp and slipped out of the chair. "Rose?! Help!" She shouted, attracting the attention of a passing healer.  
"What happened?" He asked, levitating Rose.  
"I don't know, she just passed out. I-" Rosmerta didn't know what to say, it had all happened so fast she didn't know what was going on. She had noticed that Rose didn't look her usual self but she put that down to the fact Isobel was hurt. The healer took Rose to a nearby room and put her on the bed, waving his wand over her body and watching the chart that appeared above her. Rosmerta didn't know what any of it meant but she knew Minerva would need to be there. She rushed to Isobel's room and smiled, trying to appear less panicked than she was so she didn't worry the children. Luckily, Poppy was tending to Isobel so she could look after the twins as Minerva pulled her out of the room. "Rose collapsed." She rushed out, pulling the Scottish witch to Rose's room.  
"I told her not to do it." Minerva whispered, walking to the side of Rose's bed.  
"Do what?" The healer asked, Minerva hadn't even noticed he was there until he spoke.  
"Our daughter was unconscious and she transferred some of her life force until she healed." The healers eyes widened and he turned quickly, a bright orange light shooting from the end of his wand that created a hovering, flashing ball outside of the door, signalling there was an emergency. Within seconds, healers flooded the room, pushing Minerva and Rosmerta to the side. "Why didn't she listen to me?!" Minerva asked, tears in her eyes as she pushed both of her hands into her hair. Rosmerta's hand was on her shoulder.  
"You know what Rose is like, she'd die to help the twins." Minerva turned to face Rosmerta, a look of complete fear in her eyes.  
"She might." She whispered out, the passage she read earlier was now stamped inside her head. 'Má tá an iomarca cumhachta a thugtar leis an saol, is é bás áirithe agus dochúlaithe', she shuddered as her brain translated it over and over again; 'If too much power is given to the life, death is certain and irreversible.' The hand on Minerva's shoulder tightened it's grip.  
"Come on, Min, let's go outside. You don't need to see this." Minerva shook her head and stood rooted to the spot.  
"I'm not leaving her." Rosmerta sighed.  
"Rose would want you with the twins, making sure they're alright." Minerva knew it was true and slowly left the room, unable to even see Rose due to the amount of healers crowded around her.  
"Ah Minerva, there you are." Poppy spoke, smiling at her friend. The smile turning to a look of worry. "Rosmerta will you watch the twins? Isobel is asleep, Oliver not long behind I'm sure." Rosmerta nodded as Poppy guided a weak and distraught Minerva to her private office. "What's going on?" She asked. "Isobel is completely healed, there's no medical, magical or otherwise, reason to it and Rose is no where to be seen. What did she do?" Poppy was a smart woman and had done a lot of research on Rose's ancient magic, she had an idea of what Rose had done but was hoping with all of her being that she hadn't.  
"She transferred her life force to Isobel." Minerva choked out, tears falling over her cheeks and her hands were shaking. "If too much power is given to the life, death is certain and irreversible." Minerva uttered what was repeating itself through her mind. "She collapsed and there's a team of healers with her but they don't know what to do! I can tell. There's nothing they can do this is the start of her death I'm going to lose her!" Minerva rushed all of her fears out and fell to her knees, sobs wracking her body. She felt completely helpless. "I told her. I told her not to. I said you could help Isobel." She kept repeating as Poppy held her. As Minerva was sobbing, something was happening in Rose's room. A frown appeared on her face. Her body began to twitch until her arms and legs began to flail, almost hitting a few of the healers. They hadn't seen anything like this before but, for their own safety, they tied Rose's legs and arms down to the bed with the most powerful magical bindings they had. They usually reserved these for giants and the odd centaur. Minerva cried harder as the thought of losing Rose was twisting itself into reality, her mind was showing her what her life would be like without Rose. How devastated the twins would be, the pitying looks she'd receive off strangers, the way her friends and colleagues didn't know how to speak to her. The empty, cold bed. Minerva was sure she could feel her heart breaking. Then, all of a sudden, a loud roar could be heard throughout the hospital and a wave of magic washed over Poppy and Minerva. Somehow, Minerva knew everything would be okay, Poppy knew it too. This wave of magic told them. The roar was worrying, however. It was most definitely Rose, the wave of magic was hers too. Minerva rushed toward where Rose was being held and was shocked at what she saw. Rose was struggling against her restraints, her eyes snapped shut. It looked like she was being hit with a cruciatus curse the way her body was contorting. Another ferocious roar was heard, making a few of the healers step back and pull out their wands, pointing them at Rose. Minerva pushed her way through.  
"Stay back, she's dangerous!" A healer warned and Minerva shot him a look that, if looks could kill, he would most definitely be a puddle of healer right now.  
"She's not dangerous, she's my wife." She barked, turning her head back to Rose as another roar was heard. Minerva's eyes widened as she saw Rose's usually straight teeth morph into fangs, the fangs that Rose's panther animagus had. "Release her!" Minerva demanded. Rose was hurting, but she was alive. The fact that Rose couldn't control her changing from human to panther showed Minerva that the woman was desperate to escape her confines. Reddened and raw rubbed skin was seen on Rose's legs and wrists, spots of blood on her clothes where her skin had been rubbed off to the point of bleeding. "RELEASE HER!" Minerva boomed when no one did anything.  
"It's dangerous." Minerva turned to face whoever dared say that and watched as the female healer stood her ground, her eyes flashing. The rest of the healers shrank back as Minerva rounded on this healer.  
"Keeping her restrained is dangerous, she's hurting herself, she needs to be free. Can't you see how desperate she is to be freed?!" The healer shook her head.  
"She's a threat to the lives of everybody in this hospital!" Minerva's fists clenched. How dare this woman say that about Rose.  
"She's not a killer! She's my wife and I demand you release her!" The healer shook her head and Minerva turned to face Rose again, waving her hands and muttering all the incantations she knew that could release restraints. Almost all of the healers left the room in a hurry, leaving the female healer who viewed Rose as a threat to pull Minerva back.  
"Stop it!" The healer shouted, pulling on Minerva's shoulders. Minerva was pulled to the floor with a crash. She felt pain shoot through her body from where she hit the floor. She could hear Rose struggling even harder against her restraints, Minerva sighed and moved to stand back up as she realized that her spells hadn't worked. The healer pushed her back down to the floor and pointed a wand at her. "I've had enough of you." She barked out viciously. "Cruci-" Minerva's eyes widened and a roar of complete fury interrupted the healer's unforgivable curse. A black blur moved across the room and knocked the healer to the floor, her wand clattering across the floor. The healer scrabbled backwards as a black panther advanced toward her, snarling and exposing scarily sharp fangs and teeth. The healer fainted and the panther rushed toward Minerva, licking her face and nuzzling her neck until a wet nose and whiskers became soft skin and human lips.  
"Are you okay? Baby? Are you hurt?" Rose asked, checking Minerva all over for injuries. Minerva just threw her arms around Rose and pulled her close, crashing her lips to her wife's.  
"She will be!" The healer that was previously unconscious was now standing over the two women, her wand drawn and her eyes manic. Before the healer could do anything, her body dropped to the floor as someone burst into the room, shouting 'petrificus totalus'.  
"Are you two alright?" Poppy asked, kneeling down beside Rose and Minerva. Letting healers and security get rid of the paralyzed healer. Poppy ran her wand over the two women, checking that they were alright, she focused more on Rose. Even though it was an awful thing to say, Rose really should be dead according to the books on her ancient magic.

-PageBreak-

"What on earth happened?" Poppy asked as the two women settled into the seats in her office, Rose rubbing a healing cream into her wounds from her restraints. "According to your ancient magic, you should be dead." Rose smirked.  
"I was." There was a pause. "For a bit. It's hard to explain. I saw Lily and James, I saw my parents and all of my friends that I lost. Lily told me that it wasn't my time, that I wasn't supposed to die. It felt like I was falling and I could hear Minerva crying but I didn't know where she was-"  
"I wasn't even in the same room as you." Minerva whispered, astounded by Rose's story.  
"I thought so. I was trying to get to you, I was trying to run but my legs wouldn't move. I was still unconscious because I didn't know I was restrained. I was so desperate to get to you." There was a pause as Rose tried to remember. "I felt scared. It wasn't my fear." Her face twisted into a frown as she tried to find the words. "I felt like something bad was going to happen to me, but it wasn't me. I heard someone say crucio and I tried to jump in front of it but I didn't even know where it was. I ended up landing on the healer and then I was awake." Poppy and Minerva's eyes were wide. Minerva couldn't believe that Rose was actually trying to jump in front of the cruciatus curse, that she was going to shield Minerva with her body. Poppy nodded slowly as though all the pieces were fitting together in her head.  
"I have a theory on what happened... I think that the fear you felt was Minerva's fear. I think you were linked to her emotions and your unconscious self knew you had to save her. Your body fought it's way back from death to save her." Poppy shook her head. "That's unheard of, Rose." Rose blushed slightly at the amazement and wonder in Poppy's voice. A paper airplane flew into the office and landed on Poppy's desk. She opened it immediately and scanned it for information. When done, she looked up at Minerva and Rose. "The healer that tried to attack you wasn't a healer." She sighed and shook her head. "She was on the fourth floor, a badly performed imperius curse and multiple cruciatus curses drove her insane... And, like all the other Death Eaters, she's a violent one." Her eyes scanned the letter again. "They're unsure how she escaped but she's being sent to Azkaban." There was a pause. "If it was up to me, she'd meet the dementors immediately." Poppy looked at Rose with fierce concern and care in her eyes. "Don't you ever do that again. Next time you won't be so lucky, it'll kill you." Poppy pointed an intimidating finger at Rose.  
"I'll always choose their lives over mine." Rose spoke as though she was commenting on the colour of the walls. Minerva swatted at Rose's arm, connecting quite harshly.  
"You will not! I thought I was going to lose you today, I forbid you to put me through that again." There were unshed tears in Minerva's angry eyes. Rose sighed and placed a gentle kiss on Minerva's hand.  
"Can we take Isobel home?" Poppy nodded.  
"By all means, she's completely healed." Rose grinned with pride and stood, taking Minerva with her and collecting the twins before apparating them all home.

-PageBreak-

Rose and Minerva pushed the heavy door to Rosmerta's inn open, Rose carrying Isobel and Minerva holding Oliver's hand. They had arrived in Hogsmeade and headed straight to the inn to stop Charlie's worrying. Rose placed Isobel on the ground.  
"Go and give Charlie a great big hug." Rose spoke as Isobel ran over to the tall man. A tugging at his shirt made him turn around, as soon as he saw Isobel he lifted her high and spun her around.  
"Hey kiddo!" He was grinning and Rose could've sworn there were tears in his eyes. She walked towards the bar and sat down, Minerva sitting beside her and Oliver going to sit with Samantha in the corner booth.  
"Thanks for bringing her." Rosmerta said, smiling gratefully at the two women. "He's been devastated all day, he thinks you're both going to hex him." Rosmerta chuckled but there was truth to her words. Charlie had admitted he was sure he'd be on the wrong end of a hex, he also said he wouldn't blame the two women if they did hex him. Rosmerta told the women this and Rose frowned.  
"We're not angry at him." Rose said, Minerva nodded in agreement.  
"It was an accident. We don't blame him in the slightest." Minerva said, watching how Charlie interacted with Isobel. He cared greatly about Isobel and Oliver, just like how Minerva and Rose cared about Rosmerta and Charlie's daughter Samantha. It was clear that Charlie was relieved and elated that Isobel was okay, however, he still had a look of guilt in his eyes. Minerva waved him over and he cautiously walked toward the two women, Isobel running past to sit with Sam and Oliver. There was a long silence as Charlie stood there awkwardly.  
"I'm so sorry." He started, wringing his hands.  
"Charlie, we don't blame you. It was an accident, you aren't to blame and she's okay now. That's all that matters." Charlie smiled a weak smile at Minerva's words.  
"Stop feeling guilty. Isobel could've fallen anywhere." He nodded slowly.  
"But if she didn't fall here then you wouldn't have almost died trying to help her." Rose's mouth fell open slightly and she looked at Rosmerta.  
"I had to talk to someone about it Rose. I thought my best friend was going to die." Rosmerta cleared her throat to try and stop a lump from forming, she blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. Rose stood and jumped over the bar, enveloping Rosmerta in a tight hug.  
"I'm sorry." Rose whispered, holding Rosmerta for a few minutes before she felt the barmaid pull away, wiping tears from her face, then swatting at Rose's arm.  
"Don't you dare scare me like that again." She warned, a slight smile playing on her lips but the message was clear. Minerva and Rose stayed for one drink and then left with Isobel and Oliver, intent on snuggling on the sofa.

-PageBreak-

Rose padded downstairs in her pajamas; a pair of short shorts and a tshirt, she'd just put Isobel and Oliver to bed and Minerva sat up on the sofa; asleep. Rose smiled watching her wife sleep. She knew that today had stressed Minerva, she knew Minerva was angry at her for putting herself in danger but she was also proud and grateful and thankful for her helping Isobel.  
"It's rude to stare." Minerva spoke, her emerald eyes sparkling in the dim light of the room. She held her arms out to Rose who immediately walked over to her and sat on her lap, straddling her wife's hips.  
"I can't help myself." Rose teased, kissing Minerva's neck. A moan vibrated on Rose's lips and she smiled. "I know you're angry with me." Minerva sighed. "I know you're proud of me for helping Isobel. But I know that I put you through a lot today and you have every right to be angry at me." Minerva shook her head, her hands resting on Rose's hips.  
"I don't want to be angry with you... You scared me, Rose." Rose pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth. She never wanted to make Minerva feel like this.  
"I'm so sorry." Rose whispered. Minerva despised, loathed, detested being scared. "I'm so, so, so sorry baby." Rose's hands were tangled in Minerva's hair at the back of her head.  
"Sometimes I forget how much I need you. Then I get reminded and it's scary. I wouldn't be able to live without you." Minerva spoke, her voice quiet but her words spoke volumes. "I need you so much." Minerva's hands stroked Rose's bare legs, her shorts had ridden up slightly and were now, basically, like underwear. Rose's hips had begun slowly grinding into Minerva's lap, affecting both their breathing.  
"I need to feel you." Rose whispered, pulling at Minerva's clothes. She could've easily used magic to rid Minerva of her clothes but she didn't want to. She wanted to forget about magic for a while. She just wanted to be a woman making love to her wife. Minerva leaned forward and lifted her arms to allow Rose to pull the tshirt over her head, throwing it somewhere across the room leaving Minerva in jeans and a simple black bra, Rose's name standing out against perfect, creamy skin. "I love you." Rose whispered, her hands going to the button on Minerva's jeans, slowly popping it open, slowly pulling the zip down, slowly standing up and pulling the jeans off to reveal Minerva's long, slim yet toned legs. Everything was slow. They were both taking their time, there was no rush. It wasn't about the release, it was about the journey, the touching and the feeling, the holding, the love between them. Rose, while stood in front of Minerva, pulled off her tshirt painfully slowly. Minerva smiled when it was made clear that Rose wasn't wearing a bra. Rose ran her hands slowly up her torso, starting at her hips, until her hands cupped her breasts. Minerva pouted slightly and Rose giggled, slowly turning so her back was to Minerva. Her hips began to sway as her hands glided back down her torso to her hips, thumbs hooking into her shorts and underwear. She pulled at them slightly, slowly, as she turned her head to look at Minerva over her shoulder. Minerva reached out and covered Rose's hands with her own, guiding her to pull her shorts down. Minerva smiled as the clothes dropped to the floor and pooled around Rose's feet. Rose was completely naked and completely beautiful. Rose turned and took Minerva's hands, pulling her up to stand in front of her. She leaned in, pressing her naked body against Minerva, who was just in her underwear. "Take me to bed." Rose's voice was soft and quiet but lit such a fire in Minerva that she quickly lifted Rose into her arms bridal-style and took the stairs two at a time. Rose could feel the power of Minerva's body and marveled at how gentle her touch was. They were in the bedroom in no time at all, Rose quickly muttered a silencing charm around the room as Minerva placed her back on the ground. Rose stepped backwards slowly towards the bed, her eyes never leaving Minerva's, silently asking her to follow. Minerva, of course, obliged and covered the distance between them while taking off her underwear, leaving her as naked as Rose. Their hands met before their bodies did. Their fingers tangled as they both hit the bed, Rose on her back and Minerva on top of her. Their lips met, it was slow yet passionate and loving. Their hands explored familiar yet still exciting paths on their lover's bodies.  
"I love you." Minerva breathed against Rose's lips, before kissing her way down Rose's chin, neck and over her chest plate until she took a hardened nipple into her mouth. Rose's eyes shut and her left hand tangled in Minerva's hair, her right hand was still connected to Minerva's hand. Rose moaned and arched her back, her overwhelming need was making her feel dizzy.  
"Miiiiinerrrvaaaaaaa." Rose half groaned, half whispered as Minerva kissed her way back up Rose's body, peppering feather-light kisses on Rose's lips until Rose pulled Minerva to her and kissed her more passionately. Their hands started roaming again as their kiss continued. Hands cupped breasts. Fingers teased nipples. Nails scratched backs. Their hips were moving in unison, each of them thrusting into the other's thigh.  
"Oh Rose." Minerva breathed out. "I love you so much." Rose moaned.  
"I love you too." Both of their hips began moving faster, losing rhythm until they both were chanting the other's name. Heavy lidded eyes opened and connected as they both tumbled over the edge together. Minerva collapsed into Rose's arms, her face nuzzled into Rose's neck, her body held by Rose's arms, her legs tangled in Rose's. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was a warm blanket being draped over her body.

-PageBreak-

"Mum? Mummy? It's time to wake up!" A voice shouted from outside the door. Minerva and Rose had been awake for almost an hour already, just lying in each others arms watching the sun come up. Rose waved an arm and the door opened. Isobel and Oliver, who were previously leaning on the door, literally fell into the room. Minerva and Rose couldn't help the snorts of laughter that came after seeing that. Isobel stood first, hands on her hips, baring a scary resemblance to an angry Minerva McGonagall.  
"Not funny!" She barked. The twins were ten and Isobel had decided she was now a grown up. Rose raised an eyebrow at her daughter but didn't say anything. The eyebrow was enough for Isobel and she changed tactic, running up and jumping onto the bed, snuggling with her mothers.  
"Good morning sweetheart." Minerva spoke, kissing her daughter's ebony hair. When Rose had to cut her hair short, Isobel had wanted hers to match it. When Minerva hadn't taken Isobel for a haircut, the girl decided it couldn't be that hard to cut hair and did it herself. Minerva almost died when she saw what Isobel had done to her hair. Rose just grinned and took Isobel to a hairdressers before Minerva exploded, returning an hour later with a mini replica of herself.  
"Morning." Isobel replied, snuggling into Rose's embrace. Oliver had slowly padded over to the bookshelf and was searching for a new book. Since his tenth birthday, he'd become interested in literature. All kinds of it. He'd always liked reading but it seemed to become an obsession when he was ten. Minerva chuckled at the memory. Oliver had fallen asleep in his bed, surrounded by books, some were open and some were closed. They were taking up more space than he was. She remembered telling Rose that she had done the same thing many a time when she was young and Rose shook her head laughing, clearing the books from Oliver's bed and calling them both 'my little geeks'. Since that night, they limited Oliver to one book at a time.  
"Have you finished your book already?" Minerva asked, getting out of bed and joining Oliver at the bookshelf. Oliver nodded.  
"Can you help me pick another one?" Minerva nodded and knelt down next to her son. Some of the books weren't appropriate for a ten year old so she skimmed past them until her fingertips brushed against a book she knew Oliver would love, a book she forgot she even had. "Hogwarts: A History!" Oliver's voice made it clear he was excited, he bounced up and down slightly and took the book from his mother's hands, opening it eagerly only for it to float out of his hands, close and fly into Rose's hands.  
"Time to brush your teeth and get dressed." She answered the disappointed and confused look on his face. She then turned to Isobel. "You too gorgeous." Isobel smiled and leaped out of the bed, rushing to the bathroom before Oliver. Rose smiled at Minerva, her soul feeling lighter than ever. Last night had been amazing, they both felt closer than ever. A light tapping at the window got Minerva's attention and she walked toward it, opened the window and took the parchment off of the owls leg. Rose padded over and passed the owl a chunk of ham she'd accio'd from the kitchen. The unfamiliar owl promptly hooted it's thanks and flew away. Minerva read the letter, a frown on her face. Rose sat and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited some more.  
"It's from Robert." Minerva finally spoke and Rose frowned.  
"As in, your older brother Robert?" Rose had met Robert twice as he and Minerva never got on. It was a feud and a mutual hatred that had begun when they were children. Rose didn't even pretend to understand it and had told Minerva more than once to bury the hatchet. Well, until the second time they met. He spent most of the night making rude comments about Minerva and staring down Rose's top, he pinched her bottom at one point and she hexed him. She smirked at the memory of him running away, screaming like a little girl as his body began to inflate.  
"He's giving me the manor." Rose's jaw almost hit the floor.  
"The McGonagall Manor?!" Rose asked. She had read about the McGonagall Manor, she had seen photos of the McGonagall Manor, she had dreamed of being Lady McGonagall of the McGonagall Manor. Minerva nodded slowly.  
"He's moving away to America and he's giving me the manor." Rose knew that the manor was in Scotland, Caithness to be precise, and it had been in the McGonagall name for years, since the McGonagall name had begun actually. From the pictures she had seen, the manor was incredible in size and appearance. It was old fashioned yet fit, it worked with it's surroundings; which were acres and acres of green. Rose smiled, it was Minerva's family home. Minerva had grown up there. There would be photos of Minerva when she was a baby, memories... Her smile turned sad. This was their family home, where they were now, in Hogsmeade. "The deed's in here." Minerva waved a grubby looking piece of parchment. "He's really given me the manor!" Minerva grinned and Rose couldn't help but smile at her wife's glee. There were things in the manor that Minerva had missed. Such as the expanse of books in the vast library. The house elves that had been with her family for generations. Photos of her mother, her father, her grandparents and her little brother Malcolm. She sighed as she thought of him. Rose seemed to sense her train of thoughts and walked over to her, pulling her into an embrace. Malcolm had died when Minerva was young. He had been playing dangerously close to a cliff edge and, with the wet Scottish weather having made the rocks slippery, he slipped and fell into the vicious sea below. Minerva had tried to save him but it was too late, he had disappeared. Robert had always blamed Minerva, he'd never said it, but it was obvious. She blamed Robert, he was supposed to have supervised them both, but he was too busy trying to chat up the farmer's daughter from the next house over. Minerva shook her head to rid her mind of the memories. "It's only right I get the manor." Minerva started. "I have a growing family. I'm carrying on the McGonagall name!" She said, the anger of years of fighting for the manor and getting nowhere was surfacing. All of a sudden she'd been given the manor and it was just because Robert had found something better. There was a long pause.  
"Growing?" Rose asked and Minerva looked shocked for a moment, as though she didn't know what she had said. "Do you want more children?" Minerva opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Isobel running up to them.  
"Olly had the last of the milk but there was loads and he could have shared it with me but he just had it all to himself and I don't know how to make toast the nice way that you do." She rushed out at Minerva, grabbing the Scottish witch's hand and dragging her away. Rose was still shell-shocked from their previous conversation and just stood still, staring at where Minerva was stood before Isobel dragged her away, refusing to meet her wife's worried emerald eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Just a quick thank you to the new readers, reviewers and favouriters. I completely, genuinely, hugely appreciate the fact you seem to be enjoying this!**

Rose sat down heavily on the bed, staring at the floor. So many thoughts were racing through her head and she didn't know which one to focus on first, it was making her feel nauseous. She exhaled and began to organize her thoughts. A negative: they both had full schedules as it was, neither of them could find the spare time to have a baby unless one of them quit their job. A positive: Rose wanted another child with Minerva. A negative: their lives were dangerous, Rose's recent near-death experience proved that and she had a feeling that it wouldn't get any easier as the years went by. A positive: Rose wanted another child with Minerva. A negative: Rose shook her head. She wanted another child with Minerva, who was currently in the kitchen watching Isobel and Oliver eat their breakfast with a vacant look on her face. Rose rushed downstairs and stopped suddenly at the door of the kitchen, watching her family. She pictured another little witch or wizard at the table and smiled warmly, looking up and catching Minerva's eyes.

"Do you?" Rose asked, in reference to the last question she asked Minerva. The Scottish witch nodded slowly, her grin mirrored Rose's. "So do I." With an agility honed by years of animagus training Minerva rushed over to Rose, hands going to the back of her head and pulling her in for a searing kiss. Rose's hands quickly found their place on the small of Minerva's back, slowly trailing down to cup her wife's firm bottom until they remembered they had a small, slightly grossed out audience.  
"Ew mums, we're eating!" Isobel complained, pulling a face. Rose giggled as Minerva nuzzled her head in the crook of Rose's neck.  
"Sorry honey." Rose said, though she wasn't sorry at all. She looked at the clock on the wall. "Molly will be coming to collect you soon." The twins grinned. They loved going to the Burrow, the Weasley's and other members of the Order were extended family. However, there was something else that was making them happy. They had organised a surprise party for Rose, with a little help from Molly and Arthur as it was Rose's birthday the next day. Minerva had absolutely no idea what had been planned, she just thought that Molly was collecting the kids to give them some time alone. A flash of green signalled someone had arrived and Molly bustled into the kitchen, a young red headed girl with her. Before Rose knew it, she was enveloped in strong arms.  
"We'll talk about your heroics later." Molly said, her voice was stern and it was obvious she had been told about the previous day's antics. A smaller pair of arms wrapped around Rose's legs and she looked down, her hand instinctively stroking masses of long, red hair.  
"Hey Ginny." Rose grinned and the girl looked up, smiling back. Ginny looked so much like Lily did when she was younger, Rose supposed it was the hair. "Happy birthday!" Ginny grinned wide. She was ten the day before her 'Aunt Rose' would be... Well, Ginny didn't know how old Rose was.  
"How old will you be tomorrow mum?" Oliver asked, Ginny smiled. He must have read her mind.  
"I'll be forty seven, sweetheart." Rose answered, smiling at Oliver and Isobel's blatant shock, Ginny was a little more discreet. To ten year olds, forty seven was really old! Rose snorted at that thought, she couldn't wait until the kids found out how old Minerva was in October. She looked over at Minerva who looked a little surprised. Rose frowned and decided she'd ask what that was about when Molly had taken the kids. Rose clapped her hands together and looked at the twins. "Right, are you two ready?" They both nodded, they were already out of their seats and talking to Ginny. "When do you want us round?" Rose asked, this time directed at Molly.  
"About half twelve?" Rose nodded and looked at Ginny.  
"We'll bring your present then too." Ginny grinned, she was almost about to burst with excitement. They all said their goodbyes and left, leaving Rose and an oddly quiet Minerva alone. "What's wrong?" Rose asked immediately after they were alone.  
"I forgot how old I was." Minerva's quiet admission and her body language showed that she had a problem with her own age. Rose cupped Minerva's cheek and pulled her into a hug when she felt a warm tear on her thumb.  
"Baby don't cry, you're not old!" Rose knew that in the muggle world, sixty-six was kind of old... In the wizarding world, however, it was middle age! Not only that but Minerva looked about thirty, if that.  
"Rose, I'll be sixty-six this year!" Minerva spat her age out in obvious disgust and Rose couldn't help but laugh. She stopped when she felt Minerva trying to push her away. "You don't get it." Minerva spoke and Rose shook her head.  
"No, I don't. You know that your age means nothing to me-" Rose stopped talking when Minerva started shaking her head.  
"Rose, we're both probably too old to have another child." Rose's mouth fell open slightly in shock.  
"But when you had the twins..." Rose trailed off as the question answered itself in her mind. Minerva had been mid-fifties when she had the twins, but her pure blood kept her body young. Rose wasn't a pure blood. A shaky hand went to Rose's flat stomach, she didn't realise it was her own until she looked down. Just an hour ago she had been planning the arrival of their new child, now she was mourning the loss of something that was never there.  
"I never thought-" The look on Rose's face stopped Minerva's speech. It was heartbreaking. "Oh baby come here." Minerva wrapped long arms around Rose as the woman sobbed into her shoulder, her hands gripping Minerva's shirt. "We can still try." Minerva said after a long while and Rose nodded, pulling away and wiping her face and eyes.  
"Trying's the best part." Rose half-heartedly joked and Minerva looked at her intensely, a small smile playing on her lips. There was a long pause.  
"I don't want to get your hopes up..." Minerva started and Rose nodded.  
"I know. We'll uh, speak to Poppy or something. See what our options are." Minerva leaned forward and captured Rose's lips slowly.  
"I love you." Rose smiled as their foreheads rested together.  
"I love you too. I'm glad we've got a few hours until we're wanted at the Burrow." Minerva just nodded as strong hands caressed her body and Rose stepped closer to her. "We could... Try. Now?" Rose's voice was a mixture of aroused, unsure and hopeful. Minerva couldn't resist that, even if she had wanted to.

-PageBreak-

Rose rolled on to her back, panting, hair stuck to her forehead by a thin sheen of sweat. "Oh wow." She giggled, looking over at her wife. "I told you it was good." Minerva just nodded. There was a specific charm that lesbian witches had to use to get pregnant, this charm caused an added... Appendage. Due to the momentary pain, they had only used this charm once when Rose had gotten Minerva pregnant so Minerva had no idea what it was like. Rose giggled again when Minerva mumbled 'so good'. "If only we had more time... I'm sure the sixth time's a charm." Rose teased and Minerva shook her head.  
"I can't handle six, I barely got through four and five. In fact, on five, I actually passed out for a minute." Rose laughed and snuggled her naked, slightly sweaty and appendage-less wife.  
"I know, I thought I'd killed you." Minerva mocked shock.  
"And you didn't think to check if I was alive or not?!" Rose laughed and brushed her lips against Minerva's throat, delighting in the small moan the Scottish witch released. "You're going to have to stop that, we need to get dressed and go to the Burrow." Rose groaned, her hand trailing from Minerva's hip to brush over a painfully hard nipple.  
"I'm sure we have time..." Minerva's argument died on the tip of her tongue when she felt a warm, skilled mouth replace Rose's fingers.

-PageBreak-

"SURPRISE!" Rose theatrically clutched at her heart before laughing.  
"What's this in aid of?" She asked, waving and grinning at the Weasley kids.  
"Well, it's a mixture of Ginny's birthday and yours." Arthur supplied, giving Rose a quick hug. "Happy early birthday." Rose chuckled and thanked him before he stepped back, letting her get mobbed by a mass of red-headed children and two ebony haired children. Rose crouched and began tickling Isobel and Oliver.  
"Did you two know about this the whole time?" They nodded, giggling.  
"It was their idea." Bill spoke, smiling at his honorary little brother and sister. Rose wrapped her arms around the twins.  
"Thank you very much." They cuddled for a little while before the twins ran off to play outside with most of the Weasley clan. Rose turned to Minerva. "Did you know?" Minerva shook her head, smiling at the thoughtfulness of the twins. Molly bustled over to them and ordered them to sit down in the kitchen, they could see the children playing in the garden through the window. Bill was sat in the kitchen drinking a bottle of what looked like muggle beer, he laughed when he saw Rose eyeing him suspiciously.  
"I'm twenty one now Rose, it's perfectly legal." He joked and Rose smiled.  
"Don't tell me that, it makes me feel so old!" He laughed and levitated a muggle beer toward her outstretched hand. "Thanks." She said, taking a seat at the long table. Minerva sat beside her. Arthur was in the garden with the children supervising and Molly was tidying unnecessarily. "Molly sit down, rest a while. I'm sure Bill can do that for you." Her eyes twinkled and Bill stuck two fingers up at her discreetly.  
"I'm done now, actually." Molly said. Minerva took a sip of Rose's muggle beer and before she knew it, one was placed in front of her. She thanked Bill and he smiled in response, turning his attention to Rose.  
"So mum tells me that you almost died." Rose guffawed and Molly swatted at Bill's arm for his lack of tact. "You should be hitting Rose! I've never worried you that much!" He teased, dodging another swat. He didn't dodge the bottle cap that bounced off his head, thrown by Rose. He threw his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm leaving." He accio'd two bottles of beer and left for the garden. "I'm being attacked in my own home." He whined to Arthur, passing his father a muggle beer. Rose laughed. She hadn't seen Bill since he was a lot younger and he truly was a testament to his parents.  
"I'm sorry, Molly." She had known Molly for thirty years and knew she was a worrier, she mothered everybody and Rose, despite the fact she was older than Molly by six years, was no exception.  
"So you should be!" Rose's smile left her face when she saw Molly wasn't joking, she was completely serious. "Did you even think of the consequences?!" Rose didn't reply, Molly didn't want her to. Rose knew that when Molly worried, it was usually followed by anger and she didn't mind that the red-haired woman was giving her a good telling off. Molly needed to get it off her chest. "What would Minerva do without you?!" Rose felt Minerva tense at the mention of her name. "Did you even think of that? Did you think of Isobel and Oliver?" There was a pause. "Well of course you were thinking of Isobel. I know that." Molly flustered. "The healer's could've helped her Rose, you didn't need to take it upon yourself or damn near kill yourself!" Molly's hand slammed on the table. "I've already lost one Evans, I cannot lose another." Molly's voice was strained, she couldn't bring herself to even say Lily's name or she knew she'd lose it completely.  
"I'm sorry." Rose whispered, her hand covering Molly's. "But you can't tell me that you wouldn't have done the same thing if it was one of yours." Molly paused and then sighed. Rose was right, she would've done the same thing and that took the wind right out of her sails.  
"Shut up." Rose chuckled and she wiped a stray tear off Molly's face. Loud laughing erupted from the garden, causing the three women to move to the doorway to see what was going on. Arthur was dusting himself off, it was making no difference to the amount of mud that was caked onto his clothes. Rose stepped out and waved her hand, cleaning his clothes completely. He turned and thanked her, blushing when she asked what happened.  
"Your lot were teaching me foot...ball?" Rose grinned for two reasons, one was the thought of Arthur playing football, the other was for the simple, casual reference to her children as 'your lot'. It just reminded her that she actually was a mother, whether she had given birth or not.  
"They clearly haven't taught you very well..." Rose teased, gesturing for Ron to pass her the ball. She did something fancy with her feet and Minerva rolled her eyes.  
"She's showing off." She muttered under her breath, shaking her head, making Molly chuckle. Football was something Minerva would never, ever enjoy. She thought it was utterly ridiculous. Rose had argued that she thought Quidditch was utterly ridiculous, which was a lie because Rose loved Quidditch and she had been the captain of the team during her time in school. Minerva knew this. Rose knew that Minerva knew this, so Rose changed tactic and took Minerva to bed. Minerva felt a blush creep onto her cheeks at the memory as she sat down on a bench outside next to Molly. Rose had conjured two football nets in the garden and was counting how many of them there was. She looked over at Minerva, who suddenly felt something awful was going to happen.  
"Miiiiiiiin..." Minerva started shaking her head, pointing at Molly.  
"No. No. No and no. Ask Molly." Molly laughed and shook her head.  
"I have food to prepare." The red-haired woman disappeared inside and Minerva reluctantly stood up and joined her wife.  
"Alrighty. Arthur, you can be a team captain. Min, you can be the other captain, take it in turns to pick who you want on your team." Rose flipped a coin and it turned out Arthur got to pick first, he cleverly chose Rose. Minerva pouted and picked George. After a few minutes, the teams were assembled. Rose, Bill, Fred, Isobel and Charlie were on Arthur's team. Ron, Ginny, Oliver, George and Percy were on Minerva's team. Rose, who had transfigured her jeans into black shorts that stopped at her knee, mirroring the rest of her team's shorts, placed the football in the middle of the makeshift pitch and stepped back. "Oh yeah, no magic." She said, looking pointedly at Minerva who had transfigured her jeans into red shorts, the same as the rest of her team.  
The grass was muddy and Rose, after having slipped for the seventeenth time, was thankful she had changed her jeans to shorts. Her team was on two goals, Minerva's team was on three. She wasn't entirely sure how that had happened but she wasn't going to let it stay that way for long. The ball suddenly landed at her feet and she began to run, twisting in and out of red short-ed people running at her. She pulled her leg back and kicked the ball, she never got to see if it went in the net as two arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly around her waist, also effectively trapping her arms as she felt herself being raised off her feet and spun around.  
"That's cheating, you know?" Rose said, laughing. Minerva just shrugged as Rose looked at the net. "And I scored anyway." Minerva let go of Rose but let her hands trail across her wife's body, smiling at the barely hidden shudder her touch elicited.  
"C'mon you two! Last goal wins now!" Rose winked at Minerva.  
"It's so on." She said before running back to where she needed to be. Minerva didn't know where she should have been standing, she didn't really understand the rules. It took five minutes for Rose's team to score another goal, something they celebrated loudly. Rose lifted Isobel above her head; proud of her daughter for scoring the winning goal. Oliver and the rest of the Weasley clan went inside to get cleaned up, obeying Molly's screeched order. Minerva walked over to Isobel and Rose, placing a gentle kiss on her daughter's grinning face.  
"Well done baby!"  
"Thanks mum!" Isobel replied before running after everyone, leaving Minerva and Rose alone.  
"And well done to you." Minerva said, pushing her body flush against Rose's. Rose wrapped her arms around Minerva, letting her hands fall to her wife's bottom. Minerva's hands were on Rose's sides, just under her bra-line. They shared a passionate kiss, unaware of the many sets of eyes staring at them from the kitchen window. Suddenly, seemingly from nowhere, heavy drops of rain began to pour from the sky above. Minerva yelped and moved to run inside but Rose wouldn't let her, a wicked grin on her face. "Noooooo, Rose!" Minerva tried to whine and sound serious, but she was laughing. In no time at all the two women were completely soaked, Minerva was still trying to get away from Rose and escape to the warmth of the house. A badly placed foot made her slip and took Rose with her. They both landed in the mud, Rose on top of Minerva, staring into each others eyes as the rain poured.  
"I love you." Minerva moved a wet hand to cup Rose's equally wet face.  
"I love you too." She replied, before leaning up to meet Rose's lips.  
"That's hot." Muttered Bill, earning a slap from his mother and a few silent agreements from his brothers. Molly waved her hands, gesturing for everyone to give the two women some privacy. After a few moments, Molly's mothering instincts kicked in.  
"You'll catch your death out here!" She shouted over the rain. "Come inside!" Her tone of voice left no room for argument and the two women stood, walking into the house hand in hand. Molly waved her wand over the two, muttering a cleaning and drying spell, something she had lots of practice of over the years. "Dinner's on the table, just help yourselves." She said, smiling warmly at the two women before getting a small glass of pumpkin juice.

-PageBreak-

Rose stretched in her seat and patted her full belly. "Molly that was delicious." She said, looking over at her children who were being unusually quiet. She then turned to Minerva. "The twins are almost falling asleep." Minerva leaned over and looked at the twins who were leaning on each other, their eyes slowly closing and opening.  
"Thanks for having us round, it was lovely." Minerva said as she stood up and picked up Isobel, holding her close as the young girl rested her head on Minerva's shoulder.  
"Thanks for coming, and thank you so much for Ginny's gift, you really shouldn't have." Rose and Minerva had bought Ginny a gold necklace that had a small, gold 'G' pendant hanging off the skinny chain.  
"It's fine, Molly." Rose said, somewhat distractedly as she adjusted Oliver on her hip. They all said their goodbyes as the McGonagall family stepped into the fireplace, disappearing with a flash of green.

-PageBreak-

Rose padded into the bedroom, muttering a spell so her damp hair dried. She had just got out of the shower, despite Molly's cleaning charm, she still felt dirty without a shower. Minerva was in bed, her back propped up against the headboard, glasses perched on the end of her nose as she read over the letter Robert had sent her for the millionth time.  
"Are you expecting it to reveal itself as a prank?" Rose asked, slipping in beside Minerva who sighed and removed her glasses, placing them and the letter on the bedside table.  
"I think so." She answered as she moved to lie down in bed, holding her arms out so Rose could snuggle into her. Minerva subconsciously placed a protective hand over Rose's abdomen, something that wasn't missed by Rose. "Should we try again tonight?" Minerva asked and Rose laughed.  
"I think five times in one day is enough... Even though I'd love to, I'm far too tired." Minerva sighed in relief, making Rose laugh even more.  
"Thank Merlin for that." There was a pause as Minerva rubbed her hand over Rose's flat stomach. "I sent Poppy an owl when you were in the shower, she's going to pop round tomorrow." Rose nodded, her hand tightening it's grip on Minerva's shirt. She was petrified that Poppy would tell them they were unable to have any more children. "It will all be okay." Minerva whispered, holding Rose tightly. "We have Isobel and Oliver." Rose nodded again and there was a long pause.  
"I love them with everything I am but... I don't know what it's like to carry a child." Her hand moved and covered Minerva's that was resting on her abdomen. "I'd like to feel it." Minerva nodded and kissed Rose's temple, holding her tight until her breathing evened out and she felt Rose fall asleep. She closed her eyes and exhaled, silently praying that Poppy would give them good news.

-PageBreak-

"Happy birthday mum!" Two voices shouted, diving onto Rose who was still in bed. Minerva had gone downstairs to make Rose a special birthday breakfast. Rose was sat with her back propped up on the headboard, she held her arms out to her children for a cuddle.  
"Thank you." She kissed both of their foreheads. "Where's your mother?" Isobel shrugged with quite a comical look on her face that made Rose chuckle.  
"She's downstairs and you have to stay here." Oliver said, doing his best impression of a stern Minerva. Rose quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. This was the first morning that Minerva hadn't been there when she had woken up in a very long time.  
"Should we go and get your presents for you?" Isobel asked and Rose nodded with a huge grin on her face. Isobel and Oliver stepped back into the room, both of them holding a different side of a small, badly wrapped rectangle. There was a birthday card taped to the front, 'Mummy' written on in alternating colours. They both clambered back onto the bed, passing the gift and card to Rose but telling her she had to wait for Minerva to arrive until she could open it. Soon enough, Minerva entered the room, a tray levitating in front of her. Rose's eyes lit up as her stomach grumbled in reply to the smell of food. Minerva set the tray on the bed and sat beside her wife, the kids sat at the bottom of the bed cross legged, already digging in to the heart-shaped pancakes.  
"They look amazing." Rose said, breaking a mouth sized piece off with her fork. "It's almost a shame to cut them up." She grinned before forking the food into her mouth, not realising that a small glob of maple syrup had dripped onto her chin. Minerva noticed, she also noticed that the kids were far too engrossed in their food to pay them any attention. Minerva cupped Rose's cheek and turned her to face her.  
"You've got a little something..." She said, her voice low and husky, before leaning in and removing the maple syrup with her mouth. "Happy birthday, sweetheart." Rose's eyes were almost black with desire and Minerva used all of her self restraint not to pack the kids off to Rosmerta's right now and have her wicked way with Rose.  
"Mum open our present now please!" Isobel said, bouncing in excitement. "But open the card first." She added, still bouncing. Rose slid the colourful card out of the envelope and smiled at the obligatory 'To mum, happy birthday, from Isobel and Oliver.' Oliver handed her the folded piece of parchment that had fallen out and she opened it curiously. Isobel clambered into her lap and pointed at all of the people individually. Both her and Oliver had worked really hard to draw a picture of their family and they had included everyone; Harry, The Weasleys, Remus, Tonks, Albus, Poppy, Pomona, Rolanda, literally everybody. Rose smiled rather a watery smile as she looked down at the parchment with love. Isobel pointed at two figures, one with short, dark hair, the other with long, flowing red hair. "That's Aunt Lily and Uncle James." A strangled sort of noise came out of Rose as a tear dripped from her face onto her leg, she hoped the twins didn't see it, she didn't want them to think she was upset with the drawing. "That's nana and grandpa." She said, pointing at two crayoned people who looked rather accurately like Rose's late parents.  
"Mum showed us pictures so we could draw them." Rose was quiet for a very long time, it was making the twins anxious. They nervously flicked their eyes from Rose to Minerva, who placed her hand on Rose's back to soothe her. Rose looked up at the twins with tears in her eyes but a smile on her lips.  
"This is really lovely. Thank you so much." She said, reaching out and giving her children a tight squeeze and a kiss. She sat back and wiped the tears off her face, noticing the worried faces Isobel and Oliver were sporting. "These are happy tears, I promise." That seemed to placate them and they thrust their gift into her hands. She slowly tore the paper off and bit back more tears. There was a photo frame that had the word 'family' at the top, the photo in the frame was one Rose had never seen before. It was of her, Minerva and the twins. No one was looking at the camera as they sat on the grass. Rose remembered the day, it was in the middle of summer and they went to a muggle park with the Weasley's. Rose watched as the picture showed her pulling a silly face, the twins rolling on the floor laughing and Minerva looking at Rose with an amused smile on her face. The picture seemed to just radiate love. "Wow." She breathed out, pulling the twins in for a longer embrace. "Thank you."  
"Are they still happy tears?" Oliver asked, making Rose chuckle.  
"Yes, I'm very happy." The twins smiled. "I love you."  
"We love you too." They answered before clambering off the bed to go and get dressed. They both made the wise decision to leave Minerva to cheer Rose up.  
"I can't believe this." Rose said, gesturing to the drawing of the family. "I just... It's so thoughtful, I..." She faltered, unable to find the words for how much she appreciated it. Minerva put one arm over Rose's shoulders and pulled her close, with the other arm she pointed at some of the people on the parchment.  
"That's my mother and father." Rose grinned, she had already noticed the two ebony haired, emerald eyed figures. Even in crayon they exuded elegance.  
"The resemblance is uncanny." Minerva chuckled. "I can actually tell who everyone is." Minerva nodded, the kids had been working on this for months trying to get it perfect.  
"I haven't seen that photo before now." Minerva said and Rose raised her eyebrows. "I helped them with the frame but they wouldn't let me see the picture they were going to put in it." Minerva was looking intently at the photo. "I don't even know where they got it."  
"We'll have to watch them two, they're incredibly sneaky." Rose spoke in a loud voice, she'd noticed that Isobel and Oliver were hiding outside the door. "I'd better go and see if they're dressed yet, Rolanda will be here any minute." A thundering of footsteps told Rose that the twins had been outside the door the entire time and hadn't gone to get dressed at all. Rose just laughed and shook her head. Rolanda had proved quite helpful when they needed someone to mind the twins for a few hours, she was taking them to a Quidditch match while Poppy came round to speak with Rose and Minerva.

-PageBreak-

Minerva was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, her arms folded across her chest. Rose was pacing and had been since the twins left, that was ten minutes ago.  
"Stop pacing." Rose stopped and looked up at sympathetic eyes.  
"Sorry." She muttered before walking over to Minerva and resting her forehead on Minerva's shoulders. Before either of the women could say anything more, Poppy arrived and Rose sighed, standing up straight and forced a smile at Minerva. She was nervous, they both were.  
"Good morning. And happy birthday!" Poppy greeted, smiling at the two women who seemed a little... Off. "So what's the matter?" She asked, she had to get straight down to it as she had a busy schedule today. There was a long pause as Rose just refused to talk, chewing the inside of her cheek, a nervous habit.  
"We're trying for another baby." Poppy frowned slightly before nodded. "Rose is trying to get pregnant. We would just like a medical opinion, please." Rose blinked away tears and cleared her throat in an attempt to delay the growing lump in her throat.  
"Well..." Poppy started, trying to find a way to make the medical opinion a little less harsh.  
"Don't sugar coat it, just tell us straight. Am I too old?" Rose spoke for the first time, her voice had an edge but she wasn't angry at Poppy, she was angry at herself for not being able to have better control over her emotions. Poppy sighed.  
"We don't encourage muggle-born witches of your age to have children. That's not to say that you can't have another child, it's just that the chances are slim to none and even if you do get pregnant there's an incredibly high risk of complications during pregnancy and the birth." Rose clutched the counter to keep herself upright, she felt the sting of unshed tears in her eyes and her vision blurred. 'Slim to none' kept repeating in her mind. "However, I have been doing a little research into your ancient magic. When you and Minerva bonded all those years ago, your appearance changed and you, essentially, appeared to be young. It's a possibility that your body is younger than it actually is too. Due to this, there's no real reason why you can't at least try to get pregnant and the risks will dramatically decrease." It took a while for the words to sink in for Rose. "I can run tests to see how young your body is." Rose nodded her head as Poppy waved her wand over her body in intricate patterns. When done, Poppy went to her bag and pulled out a clipboard with a blank piece of parchment on it that was enchanted to show the results of the diagnostic spell she had used on Rose. A slight scratching sound, like a quill on parchment, was heard in the otherwise silent kitchen as the parchment began to fill with words and charts. It felt like time had stopped while Poppy was reading over the results, Minerva had moved so she was standing next to Rose, their hands clasped together tightly as they both stared at Poppy. Minerva placed her other hand over their joined hands to offer extra comfort to Rose, she knew how destroyed Rose would be if she was told that she couldn't have a child. Poppy looked up from her chart, noticing the same nervous, fearful looks on her friends faces. She couldn't help but grin. "Your body is just young enough to get pregnant!" That wasn't the medical way of saying it but Poppy didn't care, there was a time and a place to be coldly professional and this wasn't it. She wasn't their healer right now, she was their friend. That kind of news needed to be told with a smile, with a slight crack in the voice as one saw just how elated the McGonagall women were. Minerva clutched Rose to her tightly as they both cried.  
"Happy tears." They both said at the same time, a mixture of laughing and sobbing from all three women lasted some time before Poppy hugged them both and excused herself, leaving them alone. Minerva's hands were on Rose's flat stomach, knowing that one day she'd be able to feel her child there.


	18. Chapter 18

It was the day of Harry's second year at Hogwarts and the twins' first. The twins were on the train, after wanting the 'whole experience', and Minerva was making sure everything was ready for the sorting ceremony. This, a few minutes before the start of term feast in a disused corridor, was the first quiet moment Rose had to perform the spell Poppy had taught her to check if she was pregnant or not. Rose sighed. She wasn't pregnant and they had been trying the entire duration of the holidays. Now with the school year starting up again, they would have less time to try. She resisted the urge to stomp her feet in frustration, she didn't have time to be upset or angry or frustrated. Now, she had to be Professor Evans as she stepped into the Great Hall and sat straight in her seat, smiling warmly at Pomona.  
The large, wooden doors opened and Minerva walked in, pride obvious on her face as her children, and many others, followed her nervously into the Great Hall. Rose couldn't help but grin at Isobel and Oliver who waved discreetly at her. Rose's eyes then landed on her wife, who looked amazing in her deep, emerald robes with an elaborate silver detailing down the front. A severe black, pointed hat hid her probably equally severe bun. It was when everything had settled that Rose first noticed Harry and Ron were missing. She frowned and scanned the table for a third time, breathing sharply through her nose, trying to pick up a scent. There was nothing.  
"Isobel McGonagall." Minerva called out, a ghost of a smile gracing her features. Rose, however, was beaming. She had filed away Harry and Ron's absence for now. Isobel sat on the stool, exuding a confidence that made it completely clear who her mother's were. No, there was no doubt in her parentage. The hat sat on her head and was silent for a short time, as though it was thinking.  
"Ahhh, one of the McGonagall-Evans children. With your talent and power, you'd be an asset to any house... However, your mothers were both Gryffindor's. The question is, do you share their bravery? Their courage?" There was a long pause and Rose was sure she had stopped breathing. Isobel had been panicking about this moment since her tenth birthday. She wanted to be a Gryffindor, like her mothers. "Of course you do! Gryffindor!" Rose clapped loudly, though it was lost in the cheers coming from the Gryffindor table. Minerva squeezed Isobel's shoulder before the young girl ran to sit beside Ginny Weasley, who had also been sorted into Gryffindor.  
"Oliver McGonagall." Minerva called, Oliver hadn't been as panicked as Isobel about which house he'd be sorted in to. He just wanted to be in the same one as his sister.  
"Ahh, the other McGonagall-Evans child. Just as talented and powerful as your sister... You have a thirst for knowledge and a keen mind, one that would fit superbly into Ravenclaw." As Oliver's back was to Rose, she didn't see the colour drain from his face. Minerva did though and she felt awful, helpless. There was nothing she could do now, she couldn't pull him into an embrace and tell him everything was alright. She wasn't his mum now, she was his professor. From the look in Minerva's eyes, Rose guessed that Oliver wasn't happy at the prospect of being put into Ravenclaw. "You definitely have McGonagall in you... However, you have the Evans bravery, not to say the McGonagall's aren't brave of course." The hat almost looked at Minerva nervously, making a few of the older students chuckle. "Like your sister, you'd do well in any house." There was a pause. "Gryffindor!" The applause was riotous and Rose was responsible for most of it. It wasn't a huge deal that they were in Gryffindor, she and Minerva had told them that it didn't matter which house they got sorted in to, it's just that the twins desperately wanted to be in the same house and she was happy that they were. Minerva sat down beside Rose as the feast began and leaned in to her slightly.  
"They're so relieved." She spoke, looking at the Gryffindor table with a content smile on her face. Rose had the same smile as she looked upon the table, then she remembered the two absences.  
"Harry and Ron are missing." Minerva frowned slightly as she scanned the table. "I can't help but feel that they have got themselves into trouble." Minerva chuckled and placed her hand on Rose's thigh, squeezing slightly.  
"They'll be okay." Just at that moment, a house elf appeared next to Albus and whispered something in his ear. Rose looked down the table and noticed that Snape was missing... 'Hmm, strange.' She thought to herself as her eyes connected with Albus', she knew instantly it was about Harry and she stood, before leaning down and whispering to Minerva.  
"I believe Harry has arrived." Minerva just nodded and stood, the two women followed Albus down toward the dungeons. Rose frowned and felt her anger flare. Snape missing, Harry arriving, apparently being in the dungeons which were Snape's domain... She sped up her step, stalking toward the dungeons with a look in her eyes that was purely murderous. Before she got to the door, she had opened it with a wave of her arm, a dark eyebrow quirked at what she saw. Filch and Snape stood in front of a pale Harry and a positively near-tears Ron.  
"Ah. The aunts. So glad you could make it." Snape sneered, if Rose's angry growl had scared him, he didn't show it.  
"Leave." She barked at Filch, who scurried away without making eye contact. Rose's growl really had scared him. "Just what is going on here?" She asked, rounding on Snape. Minerva's hand grabbed Rose's bicep to keep her grounded.  
"These two," Snape jabbed a thumb in the boys' direction. "Flew a car from London to here. Muggle London. In broad daylight! A car which they then landed in the Whomping Willow, almost completely destroying it."  
"And why are they here? With you?" Rose asked, she wanted to punch Snape, she really, really did.  
"Surely you can't allow them to go un-punished for their idiotic actions!" He said, looking more at Albus than Rose.  
"Not at all, Severus. Yet, they are Gryffindor's, my students and in my care. Which means that I handle punishments." Minerva spoke, her voice cold and steely. Rose allowed herself a smug smile directed at the retreating form of Severus Snape. Then she schooled her features back into unreadable, if what Snape had said about Harry and Ron's arrival then she should be massively angry at the boys.  
"Would you care to explain what happened this evening?" She asked, her arms folding across her chest and her left brow arched.  
"Well, we tried to get on to the platform but it was closed so we took dad's car and drove it here and then it landed in the tree and then the car drove into the forbidden forest and now we're going to pack our bags and wait for the train home." Ron rushed out, ending with his shoulders slumping slightly and a thoroughly dejected look on his face. Rose didn't know where to start first, there were so many questions she needed to ask.  
"What you're both going to do, Mr Weasley, is make your way to your dormitories. You will not be going home." Minerva spoke, every last bit Professor McGonagall. "We will look in to the disappearance of the car into the forest... After this stunt, however, I recommend you both keep your head's down for the following year." The boys nodded slowly, looking very apologetic.  
"You won't tell mum will you, Rose?" Ron asked.  
"I don't think I'll have to. She will notice that the car has gone missing on the same day muggle's saw a flying car matching that description." Ron gulped and chewed the inside of his cheek before leaving the room. Harry followed him but stopped in front of Rose.  
"Did Isobel and Oliver get sorted in to Gryffindor?" He asked, Rose frowned slightly. She had written to Harry over the holidays but he had never replied, she'd told him all about the twins' worry of which house they would be sorted in to. She nodded but her face remained unreadable.  
"We need to talk, but not now. Detention, tomorrow night at seven. Do not be late." Harry gulped, the same way Ron had, and left the room. Rose sighed and ran a hand through her hair, turning to face Albus. "I'll find out more tomorrow about the incident at the platform. For now, I'll go to the Ministry and attempt some damage control." Albus nodded and smiled before leaving the room, muttering something about Hagrid and the forest. Rose turned to Minerva, who was smiling sympathetically.  
"I'll come with you." She said as she took Rose's arm and led them to Albus' fireplace.

-PageBreak-

"Yes, I am aware that they were seen by muggles but the bigger issue here is that the entrance to the platform was closed off to them!" Rose was irate. "There is nothing I can do about the fact they were seen! If I could change it, I would, but I can't. All I can do is implore you to look into why the platform was closed off to them." Fudge just shook his head.  
"No less than ten muggles saw them-" Rose slammed her open palm down on the table, silencing Fudge with a loud bang.  
"I. Know." She seethed. "The platform was closed off to them, that should be ringing all kinds of alarm bells for you!"  
"What's alarming is that no less than-"  
"Don't finish that sentence!" Rose's eyes were flickering with her rage, her body was tense and her fists clenched at her sides. Minerva placed a cool hand on Rose's lower back, rubbing in small circles.  
"What we are asking, Minister, is that you look into why the gate was closed to them. Ten muggles aren't very much to deal with in comparison to someone tampering with the entrance to the platform. Please, sir-" Rose's head snapped to look at Minerva with an incredulous look on her face. Why was she giving this man respect? She didn't hear what Minerva said after that, she barely heard Fudge agreeing to look into it and dismissing them. She followed Minerva, the incredulous look still on her face. When they got to a quiet corridor, Rose halted, causing Minerva to stop and look at her.  
"Why did you call him sir?" She asked and Minerva just smiled knowingly.  
"Rose, you were giving him the proverbial stick. I know how to give him the carrot. He responds to people kissing his backside and it just so happens that I know how to play the game." Minerva took Rose's hand and carried on walking.  
"I hate the game. I hate the politics and the point scoring." She sighed. "I hate that he was right. Ten muggles saw them flying a bloody car. How can that be explained away?" She shook her head before stepping into the fireplace and quickly arriving back in Albus' empty office. "I just don't like that I don't know exactly what happened." The two women were walking toward their quarters.  
"You'll find out soon enough, honey. The good thing is that neither of them are hurt, they've both arrived and everyone's okay." Rose closed the door behind her and immediately transfigured her robes into comfortable pajamas.  
"You're right." Minerva smiled and swept over to Rose, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.  
"I always am." Rose rolled her eyes and dodged the playful swat to her arm. There was a long pause in the conversation as they both got into bed and cuddled up together, Rose with her head on Minerva's chest, Minerva's hand running through Rose's ebony hair. Rose's fingertips were making feather-light patterns on Minerva's hip.  
"I did a test today." A small pause. "I'm not... It came back negative." Rose felt, rather than heard, the slight disappointed sigh come out of Minerva, one that she had tried to hold back.  
"It'll happen, sweetheart." Rose chewed the inside of her cheek.  
"Will it?" She couldn't help the crack in her voice or the tears that sprang to her eyes and threatened to fall. She was rapidly losing hope. Minerva wrapped her arms tighter around Rose and kissed the top of her head.  
"Yes." There was something about the simple reply that made Rose believe Minerva. "I love you, Rose McGonagall." Rose grinned, replacing her earlier tears.  
"I love you too Minerva McGonagall." Rose tipped her head up to meet Minerva's lips. What was supposed to be a quick peck turned into moans, nips, bites, scratches, a sudden loss of clothes. Rose had no idea when it was exactly that she had ended up naked, straddling Minerva's hips and riding her new appendage. Minerva's hands were on Rose's hips, nails digging into creamy, perfect skin, leaving behind crescent shaped proof of their passion. Rose's hands were on Minerva's shoulders, her head thrown back and mouth open, eyes snapped shut. Minerva couldn't take her eyes off her wife.  
"You're stunning." She whispered, Rose's answer was a slow grind of her hips, eliciting a deep, rumbling moan from Minerva. Rose's hands slipped down to land on pert breasts, her nimble fingers finding hardened nipples. She pinched them and gasped at the hard thrust that followed. "I'm gonna-" Minerva spoke as her eyes snapped shut, head thrown impossibly far back, her breaths coming in short pants. Rose bit her bottom lip as the thrusts increased in both speed and power. She was seeing stars, she was trying to hold on, trying to focus on how it felt when Minerva was about to lose control, when she was completely giving herself up to her passion. "Oh god I love you Rose!" Here it was. Minerva's hips had no rhythm, just speed and power. Her hands were gripping Rose's hips tightly, her nails breaking skin. Rose leaned forward, accidentally offering her neck to Minerva's lips. Minerva's head fell forward and rested on Rose's shoulder. Just as she was reaching her climax, she sunk her teeth into Rose's shoulder. That's what Rose wanted. That's what it took for Rose to tumble over the edge with her wife.  
Rose winced as Minerva performed the spell to banish her new appendage. She despised to see her in pain, even though it was just 'momentary' as Minerva kept reminding her. They were lying in bed, still naked, legs tangled together. Minerva's fingertips traced around Rose's tender shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry, I-" Rose sat up immediately, shaking her head.  
"Don't apologise. I liked it." Minerva frowned slightly.  
"It's like I've branded you." Her voice was a few octaves higher than usual, something she did when she was shocked or confused. Rose just nodded.  
"That's why I like it. You claimed me as yours. And I am. I am yours." They stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime until Rose snuggled back into Minerva.  
"Kinky witch." Minerva teased and Rose giggled.  
"You know you love it." She mumbled against Minerva's bare chest, a huge yawn following her words as her legs tangled with her wife's.

-PageBreak-

Rose looked down at the Gryffindor table, barely concealing a smirk. She knew what was coming for Ron when the post arrived. Molly specialized in howlers and there was no doubt that there would be one arriving for Ron this morning. She brought her glass of water to her lips and sipped, still looking down at the table, lost in thought. What would this year bring? It would be rather naïve of her to believe that it would be uneventful. She just hoped whatever it was that happened, she could handle it better than what the previous year handed her. A hand on her thigh made her turn to face her wife.  
"You okay?" Minerva asked, frowning slightly with concern. Rose nodded and opened her mouth to reply before she was interrupted.  
"RONALD WEASLEY!" Rose pursed her lips to avoid laughing. Ron's face was a picture as his mother berated him from a piece of parchment. Some of the younger students had never seen a howler before, some of the older students were laughing, grateful that they weren't the recipient this time. The envelope tore itself to shreds and left a pile of ash in front of a very guilty looking Ron. Rose discreetly waved her hand and the ash changed shape, conveying the message 'Harry: detention with Lockhart, five o'clock' on the table, before disappearing. Rose took another sip of her water, acting nonchalant, when inside she was still furious Albus had refused to let Harry serve detention with her. She knew it was right, as his aunt she put herself in the firing line for accusations on bias or favouritism. She sighed as she saw Harry from and look up at her, a questioning look in his eyes. Ron leaned over and muttered something to Harry, turning his attention from Rose to his friend. Rose shook her head and stood, mumbling something about needing air.  
Rose found herself in a quiet courtyard, leaning against a wall with her eyes closed. She didn't know what it was she had expected when Harry finally came into her life, but it hadn't been this. She hadn't been able to be his aunt, she had to be his professor at all times. She scowled. That was Albus' order and of course, she had to follow it. Part of her knew that it was probably the right thing to do, but she didn't have to like it. She wiggled her fingers and a small box appeared in her palm. She didn't open her eyes, she didn't look at the box or really acknowledge that it was there for a while, a contemplative look upon her face. Then she chuckled humourlessly and opened the box, sliding out a muggle cigarette. It had been so long since she had smoked, she didn't really know why she was giving in to the craving now. She placed the cigarette between pouty lips before clicking underneath the end, smiling and taking a draw of the now lit cigarette. Magic made everything easier, and at the same time, made everything harder. She frowned as she thought of what would happen if she was caught smoking. Surely she'd be reprimanded. Right? It was still a public place and against muggle law for her to smoke there. She chuckled humourlessly again. Muggle law had no standing here. Muggle's were pushed aside and ignored. Her nostrils flared in anger before she shook her head. Why was she so angry? She closed her eyes and sent a patronus to Vivienne Murray, her stand-by substitute professor. 'Can you cover my lessons today please? Somethings come up.' She knew Vivienne would say yes, regardless of the fact her message was purposely vague. Rose ran a hand through her hair, took a long draw of her cigarette and watched as the smoke swirled around her. She exhaled and turned sharply, sending her fist crashing into the stone wall she was leaning on. She threw her cigarette, smiling when she banished it mid-air, deciding she didn't care where it went. She flexed her fingers, wincing a bit as they stung, she noticed her knuckles were grazed and bleeding. She turned sharply again and collided her fist in the same spot on the wall, this time harder. She shook her head and stalked back to inside the castle, not noticing the small, silver tabby that was sat in the corner watching her intensely.  
Rose disappeared through the complex halls of the castle until she arrived at a seemingly blank wall, almost immediately a large door appeared that she opened slightly and slid behind, sighing at what she saw inside. A muggle punching bag. She chuckled, this time with humour. She hadn't focused on a punching bag, she hadn't focused on anything other that her anger. This was probably the castle's idea at a joke. She stepped further into the room, seeing a grey, muggle sports bra with matching grey shorts that would stop at her knee. Rose got changed into the clothes, thankful that the room wasn't going to make her use magic. It was like the castle itself knew that Rose's muggle roots were feeling a little neglected. She also noticed gloves on the side but ignored them, she could heal any injuries and quite frankly, she wanted to hurt for a little while. She didn't linger on that thought as she sent a fist sailing toward the punching bag. After the first hit, her fists carried on going, relentlessly pounding the bag. Rose was breathing heavily, a sheen of sweat covered her body. She didn't hear the door open, she didn't hear Minerva step in to the room, she didn't hear a shower appear and switch on. She only felt a hand on her back, but she didn't stop.  
"Rose." Minerva started. "Stop." Rose shook her head, her fists raining heavier on the bag. Minerva sighed and side-stepped, timing it right so that she caught Rose's right fist and pushed it back, taking Rose by surprise. Minerva took advantage of this and pulled Rose toward the shower, quickly banishing her clothes and pushing Rose underneath the water, watching her wife splutter and cough, complaining that the water was too cold. Minerva put her hand under the spray, an eyebrow arched; the water was freezing but she didn't do anything about it until Rose stopped struggling. Minerva banished her own clothes and stepped under the now warm water, her hands began to roam Rose's tired body, working out the tense muscles. Neither woman spoke for the entire duration of the shower. It was only when they had stepped out of the shower, dried and got dressed did Rose talk first.  
"Shouldn't you be teaching?" Minerva pursed her lips. Why was Rose trying to pick a fight? Why was she trying to push Minerva away?  
"No. But you should be." Rose's eyes flashed dangerously, warning Minerva to leave it. Minerva stood her ground. "I didn't think you'd prioritize this," Minerva gestured to the room, more specifically the punching bag, "over teaching. Over your job, your duty." Rose's nostrils flared.  
"Leave me alone." Rose spat out and Minerva shook her head.  
"Why are you being like this?" Minerva asked, a hand going to her hip. Rose turned sharply and headed for the door, Minerva was quicker and grabbed her arm, pulling her to face her.  
"Leave me alone."  
"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Minerva was still gripping Rose's arm, this was the first time she had noticed the state of Rose's once gentle, smooth, loving hands. They were scratched, grazed, cut and bleeding. The skin that hadn't been rubbed off completely was red-raw. For a moment, Rose stood in silence, her eyes blazing, until her body just deflated. She sank into Minerva's embrace. "Talk to me baby." Minerva's voice was soft and caring as she stroked Rose's hair.  
"I still don't know what happened when Harry arrived. Albus had Harry serve his detention with Lockhart! I know that he's right. I know that I can't be in charge of Harry's punishments, but I also can't be in charge of his rewards! After eleven years of him being kept from me, he's here, he's in my life. Yet he's still kept away from me. I'm only allowed to be his professor and even then, I have to be so fucking careful. I just want to be his aunt. I just want to be your wife, Isobel and Oliver's mum. I just- I'm so fucking sick of my life being dictated, I'm sick of having to follow orders from people I'm not sure I believe in anymore." Minerva nodded slowly, silently urging Rose to continue. "I did a test before and I'm still not..." There was a long pause, Rose couldn't bring herself to say it.  
"Baby, we made love only last night, Poppy said it takes a few days for the test to pick up on pregnancy..." Rose shook her head.  
"It's not going to happen for us and it's because of me." Rose moved away from Minerva, out of her embrace and stood hugging herself. "It's because of me." Minerva stepped toward her but Rose stepped away, shaking her head. "It's because I'm muggle born." Rose said in a small voice. "It's because of my dirty blood." Tears stung Minerva's eyes. She had no idea that this was what Rose thought of herself.  
"No, it's not-" Rose shook her head.  
"Yes it is! Because of my dirty blood I'm unable to get pregnant, we're running out of time and I, I can't give you what you want." There was a long pause, Rose's chest was heaving with her deep, angry breaths. "You deserve more than me." Minerva shook her head and swept across the room, wrapping strong arms around Rose who clung to her. "I'm sorry."  
"I want you to be happy. I don't want you to feel like this." There was a long pause. "For all we know, it could be because of me." Rose shook her head. "Please just listen to me. I love you so much. You should be proud of your heritage Rose. You're stronger, smarter, just so much better than thousands of pure-bloods. Put together. But that doesn't even matter. Blood doesn't come into it. It doesn't matter who your parents are, how far your magic-line goes back. It's about you, who you are, and you're amazing. I don't want to have to spend the rest of our lives convincing you of just how magnificent you are. You already know how much I love you, I've proved it over all these years." Minerva sighed. "And as for that comment about me deserving more than you... I can't deserve more than you. At times I feel that I don't deserve you at all, you're stunning, attentive, perfect Rose. You're perfect. We connected all those years ago and that should be enough to prove to you how deeply I feel for you, how much I need you." There was a pause. "Was it enough?" Rose nodded against Minerva's chest, muttering apologies repeatedly through her tears.  
"I do love you, Minerva. So much." Rose mumbled into Minerva's chest, smiling when she felt the embrace she was in tighten and soft lips pressed to the top of her head.  
"I love you too."

-PageBreak-

Minerva had left to teach a little over an hour ago and Rose was feeling stupid. There were times when she appreciated her anger, it gave her access to higher power and more abilities so in the face of a fight or a threat, it was helpful. However, when her anger was born from insecurities and being unsure, it held her captive like a caged lion and it had to come out. When she was younger, she used to go out looking for fights but had since grown out of that. Now, she tried to channel her anger into something that didn't hurt anyone else, namely beating up a punching bag.  
She was sat in the disused courtyard she had been in this morning, thinking over the things she had said to Minerva. She had thought of quitting her job before, she had enough money to support her and her family for the rest of their lives but leaving Hogwarts wouldn't make her able to see Harry more. In fact, she'd see him less, and she really did enjoy teaching. Up until trying to get pregnant, she had been completely proud of her heritage. She had achieved things no one else had, despite the fact she was muggle born. That had all changed now, she blamed her muggle heritage on the fact that she hadn't got pregnant yet. That was something that wouldn't change until she got pregnant, she knew. She had said, during her rant, that she didn't believe in Albus anymore. Not directly, but it had certainly been implied. She sighed, this was another area of uncertainty. Parts of her wanted to trust Albus completely, parts of her were certain that he was completely right, that his judgement was perfect. However, another part of her was continuously reminding her of the promises he made, the promise of Lily and James being safe from harm. She was on the fence in her thoughts of Albus and she hated it, thoroughly despised it. She sighed, today was just one of those days where every negative emotion seemed to surface. It was one of the days when she missed all those that she had lost with more force than usual. She missed her parents. She missed Minerva's parents, her mother and father-in-law. When they had first met, it didn't get off to the best of starts...  
*FLASHBACK*  
"Don't worry, they'll love you." Minerva spoke, they were stood outside of the McGonagall Manor and Rose just nodded as they walked up the path. The door slowly opened and a house elf gestured them inside, leading them to the living room, adorned in elaborate fixtures. A chandelier hung low, practically dripping with diamonds and crystals. Rose's eyes landed on a couple, sat straight-backed in two over-stuffed leather chairs.  
"Hello Mrs McGonagall, Mr McGonagall." Rose said, her voice held a slight tremor, the only proof of her nerves. They sniffed in her direction and Mr McGonagall looked at Minerva.  
"Really Minerva? A muggle born?" Rose gulped. Mr McGonagall turned to his wife. "Remind me to have one of the elves burn the carpet." Rose's eyes widened as she clutched wildly for Minerva's hand.  
"Okay da', that's enough." Minerva said, laughing and turning to Rose. "He's joking." Rose looked at Mr and Mrs McGonagall who were nodding with mirth in their emerald eyes.  
"Sorry, Rose. It was too good to resist." He stood and walked over to her, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Robert. This is my wife, Isobel." Isobel lightly kissed Rose's cheek.  
"I'm sorry Rose, I was against the whole thing. Minerva and Robert, however, overruled." Rose turned to Minerva and swatted at her arm.  
"Pure evil." Rose said, smiling. Despite the initial awkwardness and fear on Rose's part, it had turned out to be a great ice-breaker, probably just how Minerva had planned.  
*END FLASHBACK*  
Rose sighed. The McGonagall's really did love her, and she loved them. They were magnificent people, it hit them all hard when Robert died. It had been awful when Isobel died, a few months before Minerva was pregnant with the twins. It was hard for the both of them, suddenly having no parents at all, no one to depend on, just each other. Rose smiled. It was proven that Minerva was all Rose needed to depend on, and vice versa. A small cough brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up, finding Isobel and Oliver stood a few feet from her, a concerned look on their faces. She smiled brightly.  
"I hope you two aren't meant to be in a lesson!" She teased, she knew that they weren't in any lesson now. She had already memorised their timetable.  
"No mum, we have a break now and we thought we'd come and see you." Oliver spoke, sitting beside Rose on the bench. It was only the second day, Isobel and Oliver had stayed at Hogwarts while Rose and Minerva stayed at their home in Hogsmeade.  
"I'm very glad that you came to see me." She said, wrapping her arms around the twins. She had missed not putting them to bed, she had missed not having breakfast with just them. "So what do you think so far?" She asked.  
"I love it mum. Have you seen the library? It's huge!" Oliver said, grinning. Rose chuckled.  
"And what about you Isobel?"  
"I think I'm going to like the Quidditch pitch the best. I saw a picture of it in Hugo's book about Hogwarts and I'm so excited! We have a lesson with Rolanda in half an hour, I can't wait!" While Oliver was much like Minerva in his love for books, Isobel took after Rose with her love of Quidditch. Rose grinned.  
"Just remember to call her Madam Hooch, okay?" The twins nodded, smiling.

-PageBreak-

Rose was following Snape and Albus toward the sound of Filch shouting. Minerva wasn't far behind her, hand in her pocket gripping her wand. It was a few weeks into the school year, everything had been going smoothly up to now. As they rounded the corner, they saw Filch raise his hand while he was stood in front of Harry, screeching. Rose sprinted, sliding in between Filch and Harry, protecting the boy. A fist connected with her stomach and she almost doubled over in pain. She didn't though, she stood straight and waved a hand, silently casting Petrificus Totalus over the irate squib, who hadn't realised he had hit Rose rather than Harry. Minerva was beside Rose in an instant, one hand over her wife's shoulders, the other protectively over her stomach.  
"Rose are you okay?" Rose was bent slightly, both of her hands clutching her stomach. She was in agony, despite the fact Minerva's touch should've rid her of any pain. "Rose?" Albus questioned again, turning and ordering Pomona to get Poppy down here, immediately. Rose looked up, noticing the red writing on the wall for the first time. She pointed at it, hearing Minerva gasp. 'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.'  
"That looks like blood." Rose said, turning to Harry and forgetting her pain. "What happened?" She asked.  
"It wasn't me, Rose! I promise!" Rose nodded.  
"I know it wasn't you. Just tell me what happened." _And quickly, before Poppy gets here_. She added in her mind.  
"We just got here and saw Filch's cat like that, and the writing on the wall... I don't know how it happened, it was just like this when we got here." Rose nodded as Poppy rounded the corner.  
"Come with me Rose." She ordered as both she and Minerva walked Rose to the infirmary, placing her on the nearest bed. Minerva sat beside Rose, taking her hand and Poppy ran her wand over the woman, smiling with relief at the results. "Thankfully, baby's fine-" Minerva's jaw almost hit the floor.  
"Baby?!" She asked, her voice several octaves higher than usual. Rose was speechless. She was pregnant? Poppy nodded slowly.  
"Didn't you know?" Minerva looked at Rose who shook her head.  
"I didn't know. I didn't do a test, I didn't want another negative." Rose spoke, her voice quiet. Minerva stood and wrapped her arms around Rose, who clutched the back of her robes, pulling her closer. Both women were crying and laughing.  
"We're pregnant." Minerva whispered. Poppy had pulled the curtains around the women and had left, giving them some privacy.  
"I'm having your baby." Rose whispered back, grinning as happy tears spilled down her face. "I can't believe it."

-PageBreak-

Minerva was deep in thought. It had been a few weeks since the attack on Filch's cat and Hermione Granger had asked about the chamber. Of course, Minerva had to tell the class. It would look worse if she refused to talk about it. She had told them that no such chamber existed and she was certain that was true. No chamber had been found despite many thorough searches of the school. However, she couldn't stop the niggling feeling in the back of her mind, the 'what if...' section that was more often than not right. She sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. This was already turning out to be a stressful year.  
"Hey honey, what's wrong?" Minerva had been so deep in thought that she hadn't even noticed Rose enter the room, call her name twice and walk over to her. Minerva's hands went to the small bump that was Rose's stomach, cradling it.  
"Just thinking about lesson plans." There was no need to worry Rose with this nonsense. Rose frowned.  
"Riiiiiight." Rose moved her hand to cover Minerva's. "I would've assumed that you were thinking about the alleged 'chamber of secrets', everyone else is." Minerva smiled.  
"I might've been thinking about that too." Rose jumped away from Minerva as she heard footsteps approach the door and then continue past. She waved an arm and the door shut. There was a difference between everyone knowing that they're married and everyone seeing them being intimate, especially while they were at work. There was a pause as Rose sat on a desk at the front of the classroom.  
"Well I've certainly been thinking about it... Who are the enemies of the heir? Who is the heir?" Rose's face was scrunched up in confusion. "I don't get it. And, despite what we've been telling the students, I'm not entirely certain this chamber doesn't exist."  
"Rose the school has been searched countless times-"  
"I know, I know, but what if it's like the room of requirement? What if it can only be found and located by one specific person?" There was a long pause and Minerva let out a long sigh.  
"It could be. But it could also be nothing at all, it might not exist." Minerva's lips pursed into a thin line. "However, that doesn't explain why Filch's cat is paralyzed. It's not a prank being played by a student because a spell wouldn't last this long..." Minerva let out another long sigh. "This is giving me a headache." Rose had gathered her in long arms instantly, placing gentle kisses to her temple.  
"Did you hear that Draco Malfoy is the new Slytherin speaker?" Minerva's hands rested on Rose's hips and she murmured a 'yes' into her chest. "Did you hear that the whole Slytherin team were given Nimbus 2001's?" Minerva nodded.  
"Draco would've made it on the team without his father's bribery." Rose hummed her agreement.  
"I don't think its fair that the Slytherin team have this advantage."  
"I agree but there's not much we can do. We can't exactly ask parents to spend thirty galleons on a new broom." Rose nodded.  
"A donation wouldn't go amiss right now..." Minerva agreed until she understood where Rose was going with this.  
"Rose that's..." There was a pause as the worked out the maths. "Well over two hundred galleons!" Rose opened her mouth to argue back. "I am well aware that we have the money to buy all four teams a set of new brooms every year for the next thousand years, but that doesn't mean we should just throw the money at them. Lucius did that because that's what he does. He doesn't understand that it's the player's who are talented, not the brooms." Rose sighed.  
"We'll see if you're right next month at the match." Rose teased and Minerva chuckled, still in Rose's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: It seemed to take me forever to write this chapter. (Usually, when I post one chapter, the following is already half written.) I'm still not happy with this, I don't know why but I figured I'd post it anyway as it's the best I can do. I've started the next chapter and it's going quite well so 19 must be my unlucky number! ;) I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the support. Navy X**

"I'm so jealous." Rose spoke. It was the day of the Quidditch match between Gryfindoor and Slytherin, she was now almost three months pregnant and Minerva had forbidden her to play Quidditch or even get on a broom. She was in the stands with Minerva watching the teams fly lazily in the air, waiting for the match to start. Minerva was going to reply but Hooch's whistle interrupted them and the game began and excitement seemed to buzz around them, thousands of conversations ringing in their ears.  
One of Rose's hand was on her small bump, unnoticeable underneath her robes. No one knew Rose was pregnant, save for Poppy and the twins. They decided that with the strange happenings with the 'chamber of secrets' and its apparent opening that it was best kept to themselves for now. Minerva was sat as close to Rose as their current surrounding could allow but as she shuffled closer, Rose looked up at her, a content smile gracing her features. It took Minerva's breath away as she smiled back, a look of pure love passed between them and Pomona grabbed Poppy's arm, who was just about to leave the stand as she was only relaying some information to Albus and was needed closer to the pitch in case of injury.  
"Look at them." Pomona whispered, discreetly gesturing to the two women who were still looking into the other's eyes. "Rose has a glow about her, wouldn't you agree?" Poppy bit back a grin and just nodded.  
"I believe that's pride, Pomona." She replied, Pomona believing that it was pride from Harry playing Quidditch, not pride at being pregnant. Pomona smiled and Poppy left the stand.  
The game continued for a few more minutes before it was apparent something was terribly wrong. A bludger seemed to have a personal vendetta against Harry, and only Harry. Rose whitened.  
"Tha' bludger's been tampered wi'!" Hagrid exclaimed as the bludger almost blasted into Harry's broom. Rose's lips were moving wildly, muttering incantation afer incantation to stop the bludger but to no avail. Rose gasped and tears stung her eyes as the bludger smashed into his broom, sending him veering toward the ground. Within moments Rose had stood, holding out a hand and jumped off the stand. Minerva's heart had stopped. The stands were breathtakingly high up and Rose would not survive a fall. Minerva rushed to the edge of the stand, knuckles whitening as she gripped the side, feeling helpless as she watched Rose plummet, robes billowing around her. Minerva heard a scream, not realizing it was hers, as Rose was about to collide with the ground.  
Out of nowhere, a blur of brown rushed under Rose and she sped toward Harry.  
On a broom.  
Minerva felt her heart pounding against her rib-cage and her knees went weak with relief. She pushed away from the edge of the stand and with shaky legs, sprinted down the stairs, trying her best to ignore the gasps and the sound of a bludger connecting with... Something...  
The next time Minerva looked at the pitch, Harry was on the ground, splintered remnants of his broom lay around him as a bludger was careering toward his head. Minerva pushed herself to run faster, drawing her wand and pointing it toward the bludger and it exploded before it collided with Harry. Her brow crinkled as she continued running. She hadn't cast a spell... Then she saw Rose a few steps from Harry, hair out of place, a sheen of sweat visible on her face and her breathing was laboured. Within moments, the entire staff seemed to be crowding around Harry, who was lay on the floor wincing.  
"What hurts Harry?" Rose asked, dropping to her knees beside him, helping him sit up.  
"My arm..." Rose sucked a breath through her teeth.  
"That looks broken... Poppy?!" Rose shouted as the school nurse pushed her way to the front of the crowd, only to be spoken over by Gilderoy Lockhart.  
"I know a simple spell that can fix your arm, Harry. No worry." The man spoke and Rose resisted the urge to roll her eyes. There was something about the over-confident, smarmy man that she didn't like...  
"That's not necessary, Lockha-" Rose's words were interrupted as Gilderoy flicked his wand and muttered a spell. She shook her head at the man and turned back to Harry to inspect his arm.  
His arm that appeared to be boneless.  
Gilderoy bent Harry's arm backwards and let it ping back in to place. The incredulous look on Rose's face would've been comical if there hadn't been a fierce burning of anger in her eyes.  
"What have you done?" Rose seethed as Poppy and some other professors took Harry to the hospital ward. She barely caught them saying something about regrowing bones. Gilderoy had stood and was trying to get away from Rose as fast and as calmly as he could. "Lockhart!" Rose bellowed, moving with a speed that was inhuman and ending up a few paces in front of Gilderoy.  
"Well, his bone is no longer broken." Rose stepped toward the man menacingly, growling slightly as her nostrils flared.  
"That's because he has no bones left in his arm!" The man tried to side-step past her and she pulled her wand, jabbing it into his neck. "I should hex you for your stupidity." She almost grinned as she saw the bob of his Adam's apple as he gulped. Minerva was beside her instantly, placing one hand on the small of Rose's back and the other on her wand arm, gently coaxing her away.  
"Come on, Rose." Rose didn't move for a few long moments, as though she was really contemplating hexing her colleague in front of the entire student body.  
'Students' she thought to herself as she lowered her wand, sliding it into her robe pocket and turning on her heel, stalking back toward the castle with Minerva in tow.

-PageBreak-

Rose and Minerva entered the hospital ward to see Poppy handing Harry a small cup of liquid.  
"Skele-Gro." Rose answered at Harry's confused look. He nodded slightly and tipped the liquid into his mouth, before promptly spitting it back out again. Rose stifled a laugh at the look of annoyance on Poppy's face.  
"Well what were you expecting? Pumpkin juice?!" Her ire disappeared as she remembered saying those words many, many years ago... To her new patient's aunt.  
"I'll see to it personally that more is made this evening, Poppy." Rose said, smiling at her friend. Rose had proven quite an adept potions maker in the years she had been at Hogwarts, both in her youth as a student and now as a professor.  
"Thank you, I'm sure we'll be needing more than usual if he's anything like you." Poppy teased before leaving Minerva and Rose alone with Harry.  
"What does she mean by that?" Harry asked, tiredness seeping into his voice.  
"Let's just say that I was in Poppy's care many times during my time as a student here..." She spoke, mirth in her eyes. "You need your rest Harry." There was a pause. "I'm glad you're okay." Rose's voice was quiet and sincere.  
"It's down to you." He yawned. "Thanks Rose." She grinned and slowly left with Minerva as Harry's breathing evened out, signalling he was asleep.  
"We need to talk." Minerva said, speeding her pace so she was walking a few steps before Rose, leading her to Minerva's classroom. As soon as they were inside Minerva turned on her heel, surprising Rose, eyes ablaze. "What in the name of Merlin were you thinking?!" Rose remained silent. She hadn't been thinking, not really. Her sole thought was helping Harry and jumping off of the stand, accio-ing a broom was the fastest way to do that. "Do you have any idea how stupid that was? What if the broom didn't come in time?! It almost didn't!" Minerva screeched, arms gesturing wildly. This wasn't the 'Professor McGonagall wrath', no... This was the 'Minerva McGonagall wrath' and that was a whole lot scarier.  
"I had to get to him and that was the fastest way-" Rose tried.  
"No. That was the stupidest way! The most dangerous and careless way!" Minerva's chest was heaving with every breath, stands of ebony hair had fallen out of her bun and around her face and her emerald eyes were dancing with anger. "What if the broom didn't come?! That was the single most idiotic thing I have ever-" The rest of her furious words were swallowed in Rose's passionate kiss. Minerva's hands were in Rose's hair, pulling her closer, nails digging into her skin as their lips battled for dominance. Rose's hands were on Minerva's hips, pushing her back until the back of Minerva's thighs met her desk. Rose pulled away slowly, Minerva's hands still tangled in her hair. "Do you have any idea how terrifying it was to watch you fall?" Minerva's voice was still angry, but now it trembled with her worry, her fear. "I thought you were going to die." There was a pause as Minerva's hands moved from Rose's head to her stomach. "I thought you were both going to die." Rose's hands clasped Minerva's over her stomach.  
"I would've done the same if it were Isobel or Oliver... Or you. And you would've done the same. I had to do what I had to do." Minerva sighed against Rose's lips. "And I knew it would work out." Minerva's eyebrow quirked.  
"Did you now?" Rose nodded and captured Minerva's lips with her own. It was soft and loving, conveying her apology for scaring Minerva.  
"I'm sorry for scaring you." Minerva nodded. "But if you had complete trust and faith in me, you would've known that I would've been fine." Minerva pulled back, staring into Rose's eyes with an incredulous look on her face, her temper flaring again.  
"You must be fucking joking!" Minerva seethed and Rose's façade broke as she began laughing, tears coming to her eyes. Minerva was pushing at Rose's shoulders, trying to get out of Rose's strong embrace.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Rose managed to get out between bubbles of laughter. "You're so easy to wind up." Minerva stopped struggling against the embrace and relaxed into it.  
"I wish you wouldn't take advantage of that." Rose grinned and held Minerva tighter.  
"Well I wouldn't if you weren't so unbelievably sexy when you're angry." Minerva chuckled and then sighed.  
"I'm still angry at you. I'm relieved that you're okay, I'm proud that you did what you needed to help Harry with no hesitation but... I feel like this won't be the last time you put yourself in danger for someone else Rose and I have to ask you to please, please think before you act. It's not just you that could get hurt." Rose swallowed the lump in the throat, blinked back the tears in her eyes and nodded. There was a long silence where Minerva just reveled in being held in Rose's arms, her hands on the small bump where their child was growing. Rose, however, felt guilt pang at her heart as silent tears dripped down her face. Minerva hadn't known Rose was crying until she heard a deep, shuddering intake of breath. "Rose?" Minerva asked, pulling back to look at Rose's face; gasping and wiping the tears away.  
"I love you." Rose uttered.  
"I love you too." There was a pause.  
"Always." They spoke at the same time.

-PageBreak-

It was late, the castle corridors being lit by moonlight and a few torches. Rose jogged beside Albus and Poppy, her wand held high and casting light through the dark corridors. They had received a distressed patronus from Minerva and while Rose knew that her wife was okay, she was still worried. As they rounded the corner, Rose's heart stopped and her wand arm fell slightly. Minerva was knelt next to a blonde haired first year. Rose, Albus and Poppy rushed closer.  
"Colin Creevey." Albus spoke, both he and Poppy levitating the completely paralyzed boy and taking him back to the hospital ward. Rose looked at Minerva who had stood and was absently wiping dust off her robes. Rose walked over to her and stopped her movements.  
"It'll be okay, Min." She whispered, taking Minerva's hand and getting them to their quarters as fast as possible. A lot had happened that day; Harry's broken arm, Rose's leap of faith and now Colin's paralysis.

-PageBreak-

Rose looked over the students in the Great Hall, since Colin's attack over three weeks previously she had been constantly vigil. She barely looked down at the food on her plate as her tense shoulders and neck craned over the room.  
"I believe, in wake of the recent attack, that I should start a Dueling Club!" Gilderoy spoke and Rose felt her already tense muscles tense further. "You'll join me, won't you Rose? You're a formidable witch. Incredibly talented, exceptionally powerful. I'm sure it's simply fantastic to see you in a duel." Minerva smirked as she felt Rose's annoyance roll off her.  
"No, thank you Gilderoy."  
"Ah come on! It's just lighthearted fun!" He pushed, leaning over closer to her.  
"I'm afraid, though I dearly would like to join, I can't." A frown crossed over his face for a moment before being replaced with what he supposed was a charming grin.  
"I get it, you're scared!" Minerva smirked. "Scared you'll lose against me? I'll go easy on you-" Minerva saw Rose turn to face the man, smiling as the food on his plate randomly ignited.  
"As you can see, there is no need for you to go easy on me." She said, gesturing to the rapidly growing fire on her plate before a small wave of her hand made it disappear, leaving everything untouched, as though there had never been any fire. "I can't put myself at risk from even a second year's Expelliarmus..." She turned to Minerva, seeing a discreet nod and she grinned. "I'm pregnant." She said, her eyes meeting with all the professors', one by one as her hand absently cradled her stomach which caused her robes to tighten, showing off the bump.  
"Oh congratulations you two!" Pomona gushed, pulling Rose in for a hug, momentarily forgetting they were sat in front of the whole student body... "If you're feeling up to it, would you accept all of our congratulations in the staff room after the evening meal?" Rose and Minerva nodded, both smiling. They had decided that they needed to tell the rest of the staff of their pregnancy. They had already told Albus, who despite showing only happiness toward the two women, was a little disturbed by the timing. If the chamber really had been opened, he'd need both Rose and Minerva to help fight the monster within. While he could still, possibly, count on Minerva, Rose was a no. A definite no. He would not risk her unborn child, and now the twins had started their year at Hogwarts and Rose's pregnancy, he decided that he'd ask Filius or Severus, perhaps even Pomona to help him with things he would usually have Rose and/or Minerva. He sighed. They were formidable singularly, but together there was nothing they could not defeat... However, he was almost certain that he and a few choice professors could deal with whatever it was in the 'chamber'... Assuming there even was a chamber.

-PageBreak-

Minerva frowned, they had spent just under an hour in the staff room after the evening meal before she had found Rose sat on a plush sofa... Asleep. Minerva's frown deepened. Rose would never do that, Rose could go days without sleep and, much to Minerva's despair, often had. She looked at the clock. 21:11. She shook her head, they had gotten into their quarters just before nine and Rose had gone to bed immediately, sluggishly waving an arm over her body to rid her of her clothes completely as she dropped onto the bed, falling asleep within moments.  
Minerva turned at the knock on the door and opened it quickly, stepping aside to let Poppy pass.  
"There's nothing wrong is there?" Minerva shrugged lightly.  
"I was wondering if you could perform a diagnostic on Rose... I'd have done it myself but I'd rather she... Didn't know." Poppy blanched slightly before becoming a detached healer. She strode into the bedroom, noticing how one of Rose's hands was splayed out over the empty side of the bed. 'Even in her sleep she reaches out to Minerva.' She thought, a happy smile playing on her face until she stepped closer, noticing what appeared to be red singes, burns, on her fingers and palm..  
"Minerva come here." Poppy muttered, pointing at Rose's hand. Minerva knew what Poppy had seen before she was beside her.  
"I know... Can you just run the test please?" Minerva asked, her voice strained. What was on Rose's hand looked rather like... Magical burns. When a witch or a wizard uses too much magic, it can and will burn. At times, severely. Minerva was just unsure why this was happening to Rose, someone who even Albus had admitted to being the most powerful witch of the age.  
"It could be," Poppy started, her voice bringing Minerva out of her musings. "That the pregnancy is straining her magical ability. It is common with muggle born witches of her age. Rather like being warned against heavy lifting, Rose's body is warning her against using too much magic." Poppy sighed. "However, as her hormones reach full force, there will be times when she loses control and we may very well see incidental magic... And it will hurt her. Her heightened emotions will cause her to be far more powerful than usual and her body... Won't like it." Minerva and Poppy had left the bedroom, Minerva pacing after quietly closing the door behind them. There was a long pause and then suddenly Poppy spoke again. "I'll find out more when I get her results and I'll let you know immediately." Minerva nodded as she showed Poppy to the door.  
"Thank you Poppy."  
"Are you going to tell her?" Minerva shook her head slowly. "You have to! She needs to know that she has limitations now! She can't push herself, Minerva. You know how bad those burns get if they're push too far."  
"I can't..." As Poppy opened her mouth to interrupt, Minerva carried on talking. "Before we found out she was pregnant, we had been trying for a long time and... It hadn't happened and Rose was... In a bad place. She, uh... She called herself a..." Minerva pulled her bottom lip in-between her teeth at the memory. To hear Rose, someone who was so amazingly beautiful and perfect to her have such a self-loathing... "She called herself a mudblood." Poppy gasped. "She blamed it on her blood... I've never seen her look so defeated and I can't do that to her again." Poppy stepped forward and placed a hand on Minerva's forearm.  
"You need to tell her, the sooner the better." Poppy smiled warmly at Minerva and then left Minerva, head leading against the cool wood of the now closed door.  
"Min?" Rose's sleepy voice called out and Minerva turned immediately, seeing her completely naked, completely gorgeous, wife leaning against the door frame of their bedroom. "Everything alright?" She asked and Minerva nodded, slowly walking toward her. Stopping just in front of Rose.  
"How are you feeling?" Minerva asked and Rose yawned in response, chuckling slightly.  
"A bit tired." She took Minerva's hands and pulled her into the bedroom. "I find I sleep much better when I'm with you." Minerva's step faltered and in turn, so did Rose's. "What is it?" She asked, her voice and eyes no alert. Minerva looked down at their interlocked hands, focusing more on Rose's burnt skin. She felt Rose tense and they both know what the burning meant.  
"I had Poppy come round when you were asleep..." Minerva started, as she then began to relay the conversation she'd had with Poppy to Rose. They lay in silence on the bed, Minerva's head on Rose's chest, both equally naked.  
"I'll just be more careful with the magic I use in future." Rose said as Minerva's fingertips traced the letters of her own name on the tattoo under Rose's left breast. "I'll do what ever I need to so that my body is the safest it can be for our baby." Minerva smiled as her hand slipped from below Rose's left breast and cradled her wife's abdomen. Since Rose's 'most idiotic' act of jumping off the Quidditch stands, she had realized that she had to put the welfare of her baby before anyone else and if that meant that she wouldn't perform as much magic for the next few months, then so be it.

-PageBreak-

Rose and Minerva walked down the all too familiar path toward the hospital wing. They hadn't know what exactly was wrong, just that it concerned Miss Granger.  
"Ah, I'm glad you are here. I believe I will need both of your efforts." Roberta Turnell, Poppy's medical protégée was the one that had sent for the two women as Poppy was at St Mungo's for the night.  
"What is it?" Minerva asked as Roberta led them over to a bed where, they assumed, Hermione was.  
"Merlin's beard." Rose breathed out. There was Hermione, well almost Hermione. More like a Hermione/Cat hybrid. "What happened? A curse?" The healer shook her head.  
"Polyjuice." She simply stated back.  
"Why hasn't she been given the antidote?" Minerva asked.  
"It takes a month to brew, Professor, and we are working on it immediately. However... We all know that there is a certain counter-spell." Roberta said, hinting at the two women to consent to using a counter-spell.  
"Of course." Rose spoke immediately, looking at Minerva to meet with a worried look. "I'll be fine." She said. "I've barely used magic lately." Minerva nodded. In almost two weeks, Rose hadn't used any spells whatsoever, surely she'd be fine using this spell... However it was tricky, Minerva's mind supplied, and did take a lot of power. She shook her head. But I'm here.  
"Pisica inversa!" Minerva spoke, whereas Rose's lips barely moved. Both of their eyes were closed as their hands began to move furiously fast over the sleeping form of Hermione. For the first time, Roberta noticed that neither woman was using a wand and gasped at the thought. She had known that Professor Evans was pregnant and she had heard of a few muggle born witches having difficulty with magic whilst pregnant, and from the conversation she had just heard between the two women... Rose was unfortunately having those problems. She shook her head as she began to prepare a Pain-Away for both women, wandless magic was incredibly taxing.  
It was a long few minutes before Hermione seemed to be back to her usual self, and still asleep. Rose smiled, panting heavily and gripping the nearest thing to keep her upright. Which happened to be a well timed arrival of Roberta.  
"Drink this." The medi-witch spoke and Rose shook her head.  
"Baby... Okay?" Rose panted out and the women stepped back, running a diagnostic spell over Rose, nodding when she got the positive news that Rose's baby was perfectly fine. "Then... We'll be... Going." Minerva was beside Rose, propping her up and escorting her from the hospital ward. "Skins... On fire..." Minerva lifted one of Rose's sleeves and gasped, quickly changing their course to an abandoned bathroom, the taps turning on instantly as they stepped into the empty room. Minerva turned and locked the doors behind her, then helped Rose to the edge of the rapidly filling bath.  
"Lets take your robes off sweetheart." Minerva soothed, slowly removing Rose's robes. Biting back tears at what she saw once Rose was completely naked. Angry looking burns covered the length of her arms, a pale pink hue at the shoulder going to blackened, charred fingertips. There were spidering lines of burns going from Rose's shoulders across her chest and back but nothing at all over her stomach or legs.  
Minerva stepped into the cool water first, noticing that Rose's eyes were still snapped shut and she could only imagine how much pain she was in. "Come on honey, it will feel better, I promise." Rose nodded her head shakily as her feet were enveloped in cool water, and she knew that on initial contact with the water, her burns would cause her agony. Minerva was on her knees in the middle of the large bathtub, the water stopping mid-breast. Rose opened her eyes for the first time and she was a few steps from Minerva, only stood.  
"I think... I should just go... Under completely." Minerva nodded and held out her arms, gesturing for Rose to come to her, and she did before turning so her back was to Minerva and she slowly lowered herself into the water in front of Minerva. "It's only... Momentary." She spoke before submerging herself in the water, her body instantly twisting and arching as the pain engulfed her. Somehow, Minerva was cradling her and holding her head out of the water while her body remained submerged. Rose's rattling breaths and gasps spoke of how much pain she was in, the few whimpers that escaped her lips along with the few tears that slipped from her eyes... Minerva bit back her own tears.  
"It's okay baby, it'll be over soon, it's okay." Minerva repeated sentiments similar to this for some time, until Rose's spasms stopped and her breathing rate returned to normal.  
"I didn't think it would be like this." Rose spoke. Neither of them thought she'd be this badly burnt... She hadn't used magic at all for two weeks and at a shared spell, she'd badly burnt all of her arms. Granted, it was a wandless and wordless spell but Rose had done those for close to twenty-five years. A long sigh escaped her lips as Minerva felt her body truly relax against her own in the cool water. "At least Miss Granger is alright. Though we must ask what in the name of Merlin she was doing taking Polyjuice." Minerva nodded.  
"Not only that... But where did she get it?" Rose hummed in agreement as her hands went down to her stomach. At almost four months, the bump was rather noticeable.  
"I'll speak to her tomorrow." Rose yawned, craning her head back to look directly up at Minerva, who looked down at her, eyes connecting. Their faces blurring as they both leaned in, lips connected in a tender, loving and soft kiss. Then Rose stood, Minerva watching in awe as water dripped from her wife's gorgeously creamy, entirely naked, body. Minerva pushed back in the water, crooking her finger to gesture Rose to join her once her back hit the edge of the bath and Rose complied. Of course she did. Rose's lithe body was suddenly in front of her, and then on top of her. "I hurt Minerva, I need you to..." The rest of the words died on her lips as Minerva did exactly what Rose needed, and if either of them had been focusing, they would've noticed the burns slowly leaving Rose's skin until she was perfectly healed and perfectly tumbling over the edge with her wife.

-PageBreak-

The two women lay in bed after they had made it back from the abandoned bathrooms with no interruptions, snuggled into the other's embrace, breaths mingling into one. They were falling asleep together after having spent some time discussing what was needed to be done the following day. Rose was to speak with Hermione and Harry, Hermione because of the Polyjuice and Harry... Well to make sure he was really alright. She hadn't spoken to him properly and still didn't know why it was he hadn't responded to any of her letters over the holidays. She had also heard a rumor that Harry had spoken to a snake and urged it to attack another boy... She needed to stop that circulating immediately. They both decided that she should probably speak to Ron too as he always seemed to be a part of the trouble. Minerva tightened her grip on Rose slightly in her sleep. She had told Rose that under no circumstances was she to use large amounts of magic. While yes, Minerva could heal her, Rose would still be in pain until she was with Minerva and while teaching, they couldn't be with the other whenever they wanted.

-PageBreak-

"Miss Granger." Rose spoke as she stepped beside the hospital bed Hermione was lay on. "I'd like to ask you about what happened last night." Hermione nodded. It was early, way before breakfast time but she'd always been an early riser. Plus, she needed all the time she could get so she could come up with a good excuse for what happened to her the previous evening.  
"I was practicing a spell and it back fired-" Rose's lips pursed.  
"Madame Turnell is an incredibly talented healer and was able to find out that your mishap yesterday was due to Polyjuice, not a spell. Now, I'd like to hear the truthful account of what led to your arrival here. That is the very least you can do, I believe, as not only did Professor McGonagall and I perform the spell to remove the effects of Polyjuice," Hermione's eyes widened at this point, from all the research she had done about Polyjuice, she knew that only a handful of wizards and witches knew of the spell to reverse it. "We have not punished you. Which we would have every right to." Hermione nodded slowly. She wanted to tell her professor the truth, she really did but she couldn't and wouldn't get Ron or Harry into trouble.  
"I had read about Polyjuice potions in the library and I wanted to see if I could make one... I thought I took someone's hair off their robes but it... Wasn't theirs..." Rose sighed.  
"If you'd like to learn more about potions, making them and their effects, and you find that you're not getting the realistic experience you'd like then I implore you to ask Professor Snape. After all, he is paid to do that." Hermione pulled a face and Rose chuckled. "Or, if you'd like Hermione, ask me. But you definitely cannot make and ingest potions without any supervision. Polyjuice potions use some dangerous ingredients and if brewed wrong can prove fatal." Hermione gulped.  
"I'm sorry Professor Evans... And thank you for helping me last night... With the spell." Rose smiled warmly and opened her mouth to talk before the sounds of running feet were behind her.  
Suddenly they came to a stop a few steps behind her.  
"Mr Potter, I'm glad you're here." Rose said, before she had even turned around. She bit back a smile at the look of surprise on his face.  
"How did you know it was me?"  
"Come with me Mr Potter." Rose said before sweeping out of the room, Harry following behind her. They soon arrived in her class room and Rose gestured for Harry to take a seat, she doing the same on the edge of her desk. "You're not here as my student, Harry. You're here as my nephew." She smiled warmly at the now relaxed Harry. "First of all, did you get any of my letters over the holidays?" Harry shook his head.  
"I didn't get any letters..." Rose took a few calming breaths, her mind had immediately jumped to Petunia and Vernon being behind the fact Harry never received any letters.  
"I see. We'll move on to the second question I'd like to ask then... How are you?" There was a slight pause. "I mean, with everything that's been going on... I haven't had any time to really speak to you." She smiled at him.  
"Everything's alright." He nodded and there was an even longer pause. At every second that ticked by, Rose was made more aware that Harry didn't feel comfortable enough with her to open up to. It wasn't his fault, of course, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt her. "I have to go, I have to get to breakfast..." Rose nodded slowly and then feigned a smile.  
"Okay Harry, see you later." The boy quickly left the room, leaving Rose alone to wonder. She didn't know what she was expecting when she planned this conversation but it certainly wasn't that. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. Harry didn't get any of his post over the holidays... While he didn't blame the Dursley's, Rose did. She was pacing the class room by this point, feeling as though the very blood coursing through her veins was on fire.  
Then a thought hit her.  
Would they have read her letters and then threw them away?  
Would they have read all about Isobel and Oliver, all about Minerva and their life? The letters contained all the little things that happened in her life, how nice it would be to have Harry there and how in a few years that would be reality, if he wanted. Rose looked at the time, realizing she had been pacing her class room long enough to make her ten minutes late for breakfast. She couldn't go there yet, she was far too angry to act like she wasn't. At the thought of having to put on her professor mask, the thought of not being able to just be a person, a jagged red light left her right hand and hit a desk, leaving nothing but splinters.  
"No. No no nooo!" Rose groaned, ignoring the sudden appearance of burns on her hand. It wasn't the pain that bothered her, it was the fact she couldn't control her magic. The feeling of not being in control brought tears to her eyes as another desk shattered and the burns worsened.  
So there she was, stood in her class room which was newly decorated with wooden splinters, chest heaving from her laborious breaths. Her right hand burned, sore, stinging from her fingertips to her elbow. She closed her eyes, focused only on deep, calming breaths. In and out. In and out. She tried to walk to the Great Hall for breakfast, she really did, but her angry thoughts made her feet take her outside. They made her stalk to the gates and through them, until she reached a distance where she could apparate and with a loud, thunderous crack, she disappeared.

-PageBreak-

Minerva couldn't quell the uneasy feeling in her stomach as she tried to eat her breakfast. Rose was nowhere to be seen and it was almost half an hour into breakfast. Both Hermione and Harry were in the Great Hall, so Rose wasn't with either of them.  
"Where's Rose?" Pomona asked, noticing Minerva pushing the food around her plate. Minerva shrugged, turning to face Pomona and pushing away her emotions.  
"She's probably lost track of time planning next weeks lessons." Rose only had one lesson to teach today, and that wasn't until three o'clock... Minerva swallowed the dread that suddenly filled her. Pomona was pacified by Minerva's answer, however Minerva was not. She didn't know how she knew, but there was something definitely wrong with Rose and lesson plans were not the reason for her absence.

-PageBreak-

"What on Earth are you doing here?" Petunia hissed before stepping aside, letting Rose stalk into her home, noticing two things: one, that Rose was pregnant, the other, that Rose was angry. "Why do you only come here when you're angry?" Rose turned in an instant, a finger jabbed at Petunia's chest.  
"How dare you not give Harry his letters!" Petunia's brow crinkled in confusion. "I know you despise me, Petunia, but why must you take it out on him? He hasn't done anything! He's just a kid!" Rose's rant was punctuated with various ornaments in Petunia's living room exploding, sending small shards of glass or ceramic the fly across the room.  
"Stop!" Petunia screeched, her arms going over her head to protect herself from her smashed ornaments raining down. "How dare you come into my home shouting the odds and breaking my possessions!" Petunia expected more ornaments smashing, she didn't expect Rose to sink to her knees and apologize.  
"I can't stop." She whispered. Petunia bit back a gasp at the sight of Rose's burned hands. While they were on less than amiable terms, Petunia still felt a pull at her heart because there, on her living room floor, was her big sister, burned, pregnant and crying... She looked broken and that frightened Petunia.  
"What's wrong with you?" Rose just shook her head at Petunia's question, her burnt hand coming to rest on her bump as tears fell from her eyes.  
"Incidental magic because of heightened emotions... I can't control it and it hurts." A small part of Petunia wanted to take her sister in her arms, to hold her until she was calm but the years of arguments and fighting prevented her. Petunia sighed and thanked God that Vernon was in work and Dudley in school.  
"Harry didn't receive a single letter while he was here." There was a pause as Rose took that information in. "So you're pregnant." Petunia stated. She needed to move on to safer ground so both Rose and her child remained unharmed. Though she'd never admit that out loud, no. Her reasoning for trying to calm Rose was to save what was left of her ornaments and trinkets. She briefly wondered how she would explain to Vernon that they were missing some ornaments. She almost laughed out loud... He wouldn't notice. "How far along are you?"  
"Over four months." Rose said, still kneeling on the floor but now she was looking up at Petunia, a silent thank you in her eyes.  
"Is it your first?" Rose nodded.  
"My first time carrying a child, Minerva carried the twins." Petunia's eyes widened slightly before she schooled her features into slight indifference.  
"Twins, huh? And how old are they now?" Petunia didn't miss the content smile that crept onto Rose's face.  
"They're eleven, almost twelve now... I can't believe how fast they've grown." There was a long pause. "I'm sorry Petunia. I'm sorry for coming here today, I'm sorry for the mess I made..." Petunia smiled slightly and Rose waved a hand, all the shards that littered the floor and sofas were now together, completely restored and repaired and sitting where they had always sat. Petunia was momentarily amazed before she noticed the wince on Rose's face.  
"Does magic hurt you?" Rose just nodded. "How are you going to get home then?"  
"With slight difficulty." Rose pushed herself off the floor. "Thanks." She whispered, neither women looking the other in the eye and Rose walked slowly past Petunia, stopping just a step away from her. An age seemed to pass before Rose wrapped her arms around Petunia, holding the shorter woman close to her and smiling when she felt unsure hands wrap around her, returning the embrace. "You'll always be my little sister and I will always love you." Rose spoke as she stepped away, noticing the unshed tears in Petunia's eyes. Petunia just nodded, not trusting her voice to speak, not knowing if after all these years of teaching herself to hate Rose it had all been undone in a matter of minutes. "Bye Tuney." Rose said before a quiet pop made Petunia jump and she found herself alone, tears falling from her eyes.

-PageBreak-

"Ivel!" Rose called after she somehow made her way back to her room in Hogwarts, noting that it was almost eleven and Minerva would still be teaching. Every part of her body hurt. "Ivel!" She called again and a small house elf arrived in front of her.  
"Yes Professor Evans?" Rose was gingerly removing her outer cloak and heard Ivel's gasp at the burned skin she had revealed. "Professor Evans you must see Madame Pomfrey-" Rose shook her head.  
"Can you bring me a Pain-Away and something to eat please?"  
"But Professor-"  
"Please Ivel, just do as I ask." The house elf nodded slowly.  
"What would you like to eat?" He asked. It was clear that he didn't agree with Rose's choice and he would've much preferred her to see Poppy.  
"A ham sandwich will be fine, thank you Ivel." Ivel nodded and disappeared, to return a few moments later with a sandwich and a small potion. He waited around, watching Rose nervously. "Don't worry Ivel. I'm going to drink this, eat this and then go to sleep. I'll be fine." She smiled at the elf, ignoring the pain all over her body and downing her Pain-Away potion in one. The house elf disappeared and Rose let out a shaky breath, picking up half of her sandwich and walking into her bedroom, standing in front of the full length mirror before taking off her robes, leaving her in just her underwear. "Oh noooo." She whispered as the extent of her burns became apparent to her. Her arms were the worst affected and the burns seemed to creep over her chest and up her neck. Once again though, her stomach and legs were completely unaffected.  
Gingerly, she put her robes back on, finished her sandwich and left for Albus' office. She smiled when she stepped into the empty room, quickly making her way to the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder. "St Mungos!" She spoke before stepping into the green flames.  
"I'd like to speak to Catherine Hill, please." Rose said, smiling kindly at the receptionist who frowned at her.  
"And what is your name?"  
"Rose McGonagall." There was a pause. "Tell her Rose Evans is here." The receptionist didn't move. "Please." The woman shook her head.  
"I'm afraid you're not scheduled in for a meeting with Head Healer Hill," Rose almost laughed at the alliteration. "So unfortunately you won't be seeing her today as she is very busy." Rose nodded slowly and opened her mouth to speak before a door opened and the sound of heels clicked across the floor. Rose looked up and grinned.  
"Rose?!" The woman walked over to Rose, smiling, and wrapped her in an embrace. "How lovely to see you! I hope you're visiting as a friend and not a patient..." Rose looked over at the receptionist and the woman took Rose's arm, leading her to her office. "What is it?" Rose pulled her concealed hands out of her pockets and removed her outer robes and unbuttoned her under robes to show her skin.  
"When I use magic, it burns me... It's because I'm pregnant. I'm fine, I can handle this but I just need to know if my baby's okay Catherine." Catherine nodded, pushing her long blonde hair behind her ears and walking over to Rose, running a diagnostic spell over her.  
"Well, baby's fine." Rose breathed a sigh of relief. "Your burns are just skin wounds, so they won't harm your baby... Congratulations by the way. But Rose, these burns are unlike anything I've seen. How much magic have you used today? Surely not a lot." Catherine questioned, she knew Rose would be aware that she was not supposed to use extortionate amounts of magic and she also knew that her job didn't need her to demonstrate anything using magic.  
"I..." Rose sighed. "A lot of incidental magic that I had no control over and two apparations." Catherine frowned.  
"Rose you can't be doing that anymore. While it won't harm the baby, it will harm you. Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about these burns... I can give you a cooling ointment and recommend cold baths but that's it." Rose just nodded, took the cooling ointment and spoke for a few minutes about their lives before Catherine was called to an emergency and had to leave.

-PageBreak-

Minerva rushed out of her class room as soon as the lesson ended, hoping to find Rose before lunch. It was now quarter to twelve and Minerva hadn't seen her wife since half six in the morning. She just had a bad feeling about Rose's absence.  
"Ahh Professor McGonagall, I hope you're well." Minerva looked up and feigned a smile.  
"Sir Nicholas... I'm glad I've ran into you. Have you happened to see Rose anywhere?" The ghost shook his head solemnly.  
"Though I have heard the house elves talking... I think you should talk to Ivel when you can." Minerva nodded and thanked Sir Nicholas before rushing to her quarters. If Ivel knew anything about Rose's whereabouts then she would prefer to find out in private.  
"Ivel!" Minerva called, her voice loud and the house elf appeared immediately. "Where is Rose?"  
"I know not, Professor McGonagall. This morning she returned to the castle badly burned and asked for a pain potion along with something to eat. She told me she'd rest here but... She left the castle through the Headmaster's floo." Minerva gulped.  
"Badly burned?" The house elf nodded, his ears flopping.  
"There were two smashed desks in her classroom that have now been repaired and she apparated, twice I believe..." The door opened and Rose walked in, first noticing Minerva and smiling, then noticing the elf and the look on Minerva's face and her smile faltered.  
"Is everything alright?" Rose asked.  
"Where have you been?!" Minerva screeched as Ivel disappeared with a click.  
"Min please, not now. I don't have the energy." Minerva stalked over to Rose, stopping just a step away from her and waved her hand, Rose's robes disappearing immediately.  
"Oh Rose what have you done?" Minerva breathed out, tears stinging her eyes.  
"I went to see Catherine Hill at St Mungo's and she says that when I use too much magic, I'll burn but our baby will be fine." Rose said, hoping that would calm her wife.  
"That doesn't make it-" Minerva's hands gingerly brushed Rose's chest and Rose visibly flinched, making Minerva pull her hands away. "That doesn't make it okay. You need to just stop using magic altogether now."  
"I agree Min but I couldn't control my magic today. I broke two desks this morning with Merlin knows what spell! I smashed and then repaired every ornament in Petunia's house-"  
"Petunia? What were you doing there?" Rose faltered in her explanation as she could feel the Pain-Away potion wearing off.  
"Please just make it stop hurting and I'll tell you." Minerva nodded and placed her hands on Rose's stomach expecting to see Rose visibly relax, breathe a sigh of relief and thank her, she didn't expect the tears that fell. "It's not working." Rose choked out before pulling Minerva to her and kissing her, pushing her back until the back of Minerva's knees hit the coffee table. Minerva quickly waved her hand over the table, muttering a protective spell before they fell onto it. "Better already." Rose muttered before moving her mouth from Minerva's lips to her jaw and then neck. Minerva's fingers threaded into Rose's hair urging her to continue. A whimper was pulled from Minerva as Rose stopped what she was doing. "You're wearing too many clothes." Minerva lazily waved her hand and both of them were completely naked, hips already moving together as Rose's back arched, pushing her hips harder onto Minerva's. They kept the rocking of their hips up, not noticing Rose's skin returning to normal, only focusing on how it felt to be together and how it felt to tumble over the edge, together.  
"We have a lot to talk about." Minerva murmured after she got her breath back, Rose chuckled into Minerva's shoulder as her body was still covering her wife's.  
"I know. Tonight, after dinner?" Minerva nodded. "We have to go to lunch now." Rose groaned and was almost certain she heard Minerva growl.  
"I don't want to move." Rose sat back on her knees, both of them either side of Minerva's hips.  
"Me neither." She said, grinding her hips into Minerva, grinning wickedly at the moan her wife released.  
"Now I really don't want to move." Minerva moaned, her hands coming to rest on Rose's hips. She sighed before sitting up, holding Rose tighter so she didn't fall. "But we really do have to go."


	20. Chapter 20

Rose took her seat in-between Minerva and Pomona, smiling as all of the other professors seemed to stare at her.  
"Long time no see." Pomona joked, reaching for her glass of pumpkin juice. Rose laughed and mocked a long-suffering sigh.  
"I've been busy with lesson plans." Pomona just nodded and held up a hand.  
"Say no more, I feel your pain." Rose grinned before taking a bite of roast beef, barely suppressing a moan at the taste. "That nice?" Pomona quipped, chuckling. Rose quickly nodded and took another bite.  
"I didn't realise how hungry I was!" She said after swallowing the beef.  
"Yeah missing breakfast will do that to you." Poppy teased, pouring herself a glass of water. "Have you eaten before this?" Rose nodded but kept her eyes on her plate. "Roooose..." Poppy drawled, a warning tone hanging over her words.  
"Half a sandwich but I'm making up for it now." Rose rushed out, silently praying that Minerva wouldn't hear how little she had ate in the day.  
"Rose you can't be missing meals, half a sandwich is not enough for you and the baby." Poppy spoke, a look of concern on her face. Rose just hummed in agreement.  
"No, that is certainly not enough." Minerva spoke, her tone hard and disapproving. "Especially if you're adamant on using vast amounts of magic." Rose opened her mouth to defend herself.  
"What do you mean by vast amounts?" Poppy asked before Rose could speak.  
"Two apparations and countless unknown spells." Minerva replied, ignoring Rose completely.  
"If you'd let me speak-" Rose tried but Poppy spoke over her.  
"You're not to be using that much magic Rose! Especially if you're not eating properly. You don't have enough energy for magic as it is-" She was interrupted by the sound of Rose's cutlery clattering on the table as she forcibly slammed it down.  
"Excuse me." Rose spat out before standing and stalking out of the Great Hall, which seemed to have gone completely silent as everyone stared at Rose's retreating form and then back to the professors table, mainly at a shocked Minerva and a concerned looking Poppy. There was a long pause before the students began to talk among themselves, and even longer pause before the professors did.  
"I don't blame her for leaving," Pomona started, "Neither of you would let her get a word in edge-ways." Poppy's jaw dropped slightly and she frowned.  
"She needs to be told that she can't continue on the way she is-"  
"And I'm sure she is acutely aware of that fact Poppy!" Pomona interrupted. "Imagine if you were being told that you couldn't perform magic, if you couldn't live the way you had been for years and years. I have no idea what that feels like." Poppy didn't reply and her face was suddenly very solemn.  
"Neither do I." Poppy finally whispered. "I didn't think about how it would feel... For her to be told not to use magic... I mean, we all use it so much everyday without so much as a second thought." Pomona just nodded and looked over at Minerva.  
"I'm going to take Rose something to eat and try and calm her down, I suggest you act more like you're on her side when you next see her." Pomona spoke before loading a plate with some bread rolls, more roast beef, gravy, Yorkshire puddings and mountains of vegetables. Minerva watched her walk away, chewing the inside of her cheek. Looking back at the conversation, she had sort of ganged up on Rose with Poppy and they didn't let her speak... They also had no idea how it felt to be unable to use magic. Minerva sighed. She was angry with the way Pomona had spoken to her but she knew the woman was right and had Rose's best interests at heart, which reminded Minerva of why she was such good friends with the herbologist. She was incredibly caring and protective of Rose, and despite being a Hufflepuff, she stood up for Rose like a Gryfindoor would. Both Pomona and Poppy looked out for Rose as though she was their daughter, something that had just sort of happened when Rose lost both of her parents.  
"Minerva!" Minerva jumped slightly but regained her composure and looked over at a concerned Poppy. "Finally I have your attention," she joked, "come with me." Minerva nodded numbly, still lost in thought and followed Poppy to her office. They sat in silence for a while before Minerva finally spoke, her voice sounded distant.  
"I can't begin to imagine how she feels. She didn't seem phased by it, we both knew it was for the baby and I... Oh no." Minerva paused as thought a thought had just occurred to her. "I could perform magic just fine when I was pregnant with the twins and- oh no." There was a long pause.  
"She'll blame it on her blood again." Poppy whispered and Minerva nodded slowly. "What did you mean when you said the spells she used today were unknown?"  
"Incidental magic." Poppy groaned.  
"And we just berated her over something she can't control." Poppy shook her head slowly, angry with herself. "We need to go and apologise." Minerva nodded and the two women left for Minerva and Rose's quarters, Minerva innately knowing that was where Rose was.

-PageBreak-

"Rose? It's Pomona, I brought you something to eat..." Pomona called from outside of the door, her usual cheer disappearing at the sight of Rose when the door was open. Her eyes were red and puffy, black mascara lines ran down her face where she had cried her make-up off. "Oh sweetheart." Pomona spoke, sending the plate of food to the nearest table and wrapping Rose in a strong embrace. They stood like that, Rose clinging to Pomona feeling every bit like a child holding their mother, for some time until Pomona gasped, pulling back quickly. "Was that...?" She asked, trailing off as Rose grinned, nodding.  
"I think that was the baby's way of saying hello." Rose said, one hand going to her stomach, the other grabbing Pomona's hand and placing it on her stomach too. "Say hello."  
"Hello baby," Pomona started, addressing Rose's bump. "I'm Pomona Sprout, a friend of your mothers-" Pomona began laughing as she felt movement against the palm of her hand. "Hello to you too darling." Rose's stomach rumbled as she remembered the food she had left in the Great Hall.  
"Did I see you with a plate of food before?" Pomona nodded and gestured to the table where the food was. "You're the best." Rose grinned before taking a seat on the sofa, immediately tucking into her food. "Take a seat 'Mona." She said between bites. They sat in silence while Rose finished everything that was on her plate. "Mmm, thanks." Rose said, patting her stomach. "Baby seems to like it." Pomona smiled and waved her hand, banishing the plate and cutlery and summoning a glass of water and pumpkin juice for Rose. "You're spoiling me." Rose quipped, taking the pumpkin juice. "I don't suppose you can send me back in time so I don't have to sit through that dinner?" Pomona smiled sympathetically.  
"They're just worried about you Rosie." Rose opened her mouth to argue back but Pomona carried on. "Don't argue it, you know they love you and want what's best for you. I think they went the complete wrong way about it and told them exactly that, but their hearts were in the right place." There was a pause as Rose was nodding.  
"What did you say to them?" She asked, a smile playing on her face.  
"I told them that they had no idea how it felt to be unable to use magic and that it would be best if Minerva acted like she was on your side, not Poppy's." Rose grinned and squeezed Pomona's forearm in silent thanks.  
"I know that they meant well but... They wouldn't even let me speak and they were acting like I was performing spells willy-nilly, carelessly putting my baby's life in danger!" Rose was beginning to get irate and took a calming breath. "I went to see a friend of mine, Catherine Hill, she's the Head Healer at St Mungos. Me using magic only hurts me, it doesn't affect the baby."  
"You're saying that like it doesn't matter if you get hurt..." Pomona spoke softly, concern lacing her words.  
"I... I've tried not to use magic. Today was... Accidental. I couldn't control it." Pomona nodded slowly at Rose's quietly uttered words. "It was scary." Rose whispered. "I haven't lost control like that in a very long time." Pomona opened her mouth to comfort Rose but the door opened to show a very sorry looking Minerva and Poppy. Rose tensed immediately. "I really don't have the energy to sit here and listen to you both tell me how wrong I have been. If you could just bullet-point all your disapprovals and leave them on the desk, I'll read them when I get a chance and get back to you." Pomona cringed at Rose's tone of voice, it was cold and hard, completely unlike Rose but it showed just how angry she was at her wife and friend.  
"Sweetheart-" Minerva started, walking toward Rose who had stood and was making her way to the bedroom. Rose turned on her heel, eyes blazing.  
"Don't 'sweetheart' me Minerva McGonagall!" She seethed, pointing a finger at her wife. The air around her seemed to be alive with her anger and heavy with her upset. What happened at dinner had hurt her more than it had made her angry.  
"Rose, we're sorry about earlier... We're just worried about you and we didn't realise how you felt..." Poppy said, wringing her hands together.  
"No, you don't know how I felt because you didn't ask. You assumed that I had no idea what I was doing, that I was endangering my baby's life just to perform some spells! The actuality of it is that today, I couldn't control my magic. I couldn't control myself. I went to St Mungos immediately after I regained control to get checked out." Rose ranted at Poppy. "Oh, and just so you know, my use of magic, whether wanted or not, doesn't and won't affect the baby, only me. I would never do anything that would endanger my baby and you should know that!" Poppy nodded.  
"I'm sorry Rose. I really am." There was a long pause and Rose nodded before walking over to Poppy and placing her hand on the medi-witches shoulder.  
"I know." She said, squeezing Poppy's shoulder lightly. "Would you excuse us, I think my wife and I need to talk." Poppy nodded and disappeared with Pomona in tow.  
"Rose..." Minerva started as soon as they were alone. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise how you must've felt, I didn't mean to gang up on you with Poppy or anything, I was just worried about you and it scared me and you know what I'm like when I get scared, not that that's an excuse, but it's a reason. I really am sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like this I-" She was silenced with a gentle kiss.  
"You're babbling." Rose muttered as she pulled away, looking Minerva in the eye. "It's cute." She smiled lopsided before kissing her wife again. "We'll talk this evening, after dinner, about today." Minerva nodded.  
"But are we... Okay?" She asked, hands gesturing between her and Rose.  
"Always." Rose replied instantly. "I love you." Minerva grinned, breathing a sigh of relief.  
"I love you too, sweetheart. So much."

-PageBreak-

It was nearing the end of Rose's only lesson of the day, Muggle Studies with the second years... Harry's class. Hermione Granger gingerly raised her arm.  
"Yes, Miss Granger?" Rose asked, perching on the edge of her desk.  
"Professor... I was wondering what you knew of the chamber." Rose nodded slowly and looked around the class.  
"Well. I must start by saying that the castle and grounds have been searched countless time and no chamber has been found. Uh, well... Salazar Slytherin allegedly created a chamber that housed a monster that, upon release, would purge the school of those he didn't deem worthy to learn magic here." There was a pause. "Slytherin was incredibly concerned with blood status and purity and felt the school should mirror his views. The other three founders, Godric Gryfindoor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff didn't agree with his views and he left, apparently in rather a dramatic fashion."  
"Is it true that the last time the chamber was opened, the monster killed a muggle-born girl?" Rose chewed the inside of her cheek at the question but kept her composure.  
"I don't know, Mister Thomas, I wasn't there." She smiled at her class. "When I was a student here, there were no attempts made on my life or any others'."  
"When you said 'not worthy', what did you mean?"  
"Well, Salazar Slytherin wanted to keep magical learning within only all-magic families-"  
"So he didn't want muggle-borns to come here..." A student interrupted and Rose nodded.  
"Aren't you a muggle-born Professor?" Another student asked and Rose nodded again.  
"I am indeed."  
"My mum says you're the most powerful witch of our time, are you?" Rose blushed slightly and chuckled.  
"That's a... Rumor." She laughed.  
"Yeah she is." Ron said, turning in his chair to face Jacob Turner, the boy who's mother thought so highly of Rose.  
"Well yeah, she's really talented. Didn't you see her at the Quidditch match?!" Hannah Blicket asked, the class seemed to buzz into excited conversation.  
"How did you do that Professor?" A student asked, making the rest of the class lean forward on their seats to face Rose.  
"Uhhh... I used accio, a spell that pulls things toward you-" Rose started.  
"How did you know that the broom would come in time?"  
"I didn't... You shouldn't be impressed, what I did was reckless and stupid and if anyone tries it," She paused as her voice turned stern, "I swear to Merlin, you'll have detention with Filch until you're my age." The class nodded slowly and Rose looked at the clock. "Alright, lesson's over. Congratulations on diverting my attention with your questions... Sneaky." She teased to the class as they left. She gathered up the essays her class had handed in and left the room for her quarters, intent on dropping the essays off there and then going to dinner. It was times like this that she had to physically stop herself using magic. Usually, she'd just wave and arm and the essays would've been banished, waiting on her desk in her quarters.  
Once in her quarters, Rose dropped the essays on her desk and caught sight of herself in the mirror. She smiled as her hand instinctively dropped to her stomach. She sighed as her robes became suddenly too heavy and uncomfortable, pulling the outer robe off her arms and throwing it on the end of the bed, leaving her in just her under-robe. She grinned again at her reflection, the swell of her stomach more pronounced. Her under-robe was fitted and floor-length, a deep blue colour with sleeves that stopped just before her elbow. A slight scoop in the neckline revealed her collar bones and a silver necklace with a silver cat pendant. She pushed her hair behind her ears, it's length now barely brushing her shoulders, and left for the Great Hall.

-PageBreak-

"You look nice." Pomona smiled at Rose as she sat down. "How you manage to make under-robes look like an evening dress, I'll never know." Rose chuckled before taking a bite of roast chicken.  
"You do look lovely." Minerva leaned over, speaking low so only Rose heard, the sincerity in her voice making Rose blush.  
"I think you're just trying to make a pregnant woman happy." Rose quipped to both Pomona and her wife.  
"Damn, you're on to me!" Pomona replied, mirth in her eyes and Rose laughed, looking down the table and noticing Poppy wasn't there.  
"Where's Poppy?" Rose asked, gesturing to the empty seat with her fork. Pomona shrugged and looked guilty. "'Mona..."  
"We had a few... Words." Minerva smirked into her glass of water. Pomona had a few 'words' with her too but she knew Poppy would've fared much worse than she did.  
"What kind of words?" Rose asked, trying to make the conversation appear casual so they didn't attract the attention of the students.  
"I was just reminding her that you are her friend, her colleague, her equal. You are not the student you once were and she shouldn't patronise you when she has no idea how you feel." Rose nodded slowly, a smile creeping onto her face.  
"Thank you, 'Mona. I think she's sorry enough now, though." There was a pause. "However, I don't think I like the fact she's skipping meals to avoid one or both of us." Pomona nodded.  
"That wasn't my intention." They had been talking through their meal and Rose had finished, feeling very full.  
"I'll take her something to eat, make sure she's alright and then," Rose turned to Minerva, "I'll meet you in our quarters." Rose smiled at the two women before leaving with a plate of food for Poppy.  
"I can't believe how nice she's being to Poppy after how she behaved." Pomona stated and Minerva smiled.  
"Rose's maternal instincts override anything, she just wants to make sure she's okay." Minerva was grinning now. "She forgives so easily, she'd rather forget and move on than hold onto a grudge. It's one of the reasons why I fell in love with her. She's so caring, her capacity of love is just..." She trailed off as a flush crept up her cheeks.  
"Look at you, blushing like a teenager just talking about her." Pomona teased.

-PageBreak-

Rose walked into the ward, noticing that it was empty apart from one sixth year Ravenclaw that was asleep and the other students who had been petrified. The mandrake's still weren't old enough to be used to revive them. Rose knocked softly on Poppy's office door, a muffled 'come in' floated to her ears and she quickly opened the door, stepped inside and closed the door behind her.  
"Someone told me that missing meals was bad." Rose said, her voice light, as she passed the plate of food to a shocked Poppy.  
"Let me guess who that someone was, a patronising, stupid woman who is very, very sorry?" Rose shook her head.  
"No. A very good friend of mine whose heart has always been in the right place, she just worries too much." Poppy smiled, placed the plate on her desk and stood, enveloping Rose in a tight hug. The two women sat and talked while Poppy ate her food. They spoke about Rose's visit to St Mungo's and what Healer Hill had said until Rose realised she had been with Poppy for close to three hours. Rose quickly said goodbye to Poppy, promised that they were okay and then left for her quarters.  
Rose slid through the door to her quarters, as she walked in further she noticed a wine glass on the coffee table filled with, what looked like, white wine. Her brows furrowed in confusion and she took a few steps closer, a smile lighting up her face when she saw Minerva, lounging on the sofa in her black under robe, hair loose from her bun, completely asleep with a half empty wine glass grasped in her hand. Rose took the glass from her hand and placed it on the table. Minerva stirred.  
"Rose?" Her voice rasped, still thick with sleep.  
"Hey sleepy. Sorry I took so long." Minerva shook her head to wake herself up.  
"I didn't mean to fall asleep." She said, as Rose took a seat next to her, the outside of their thighs touching. "Here," Minerva reached forward and took the full wine glass passing it to an incredulous Rose. "It's apple juice." Rose giggled and took a sip.  
"I can almost pretend that it's wine." When neither of them were pregnant, they loved to curl up on the sofa, in front of a fire, with a glass of wine. Rose snuggled into Minerva who placed a hand on her bump. "Today has been a long day." Rose sighed, resting her head against Minerva's shoulder.  
"Tell me about your day." Minerva spoke, her voice was soft and calm and Rose took a mouthful of her apple juice.  
"I went to see Miss Granger before breakfast, she said she was just experimenting with potions. Harry and Ron turned up to visit her so I decided I'd speak with Harry about the holidays." Minerva nodded slowly. Over the holidays, they had both been confused with the lack of response from Harry. "I asked about the letters and he said he didn't get any letters over the summer." There was a pause as Rose sighed. "I asked how he was and all he said was 'everything's alright'. Min, he can't even talk to me. His own aunt." Minerva's arms around Rose tightened momentarily to comfort Rose. "I got so angry after he left. I thought Petunia and Vernon stopped him getting the letters, I was so angry that he couldn't talk to me..." She sighed again. "I pulverized two desks with Merlin knows what spell. I had every intention of going to the Great Hall, but before I knew it I was outside of the gates and I apparated to Petunia's. I don't even remember what we were arguing about, things were smashing around us and it was so loud. I didn't realise that it was me until Petunia told me to stop." Silent tears were falling from Rose's eyes. "I couldn't control myself." She whispered. "I scared her." Rose shook her head. "I never wanted to scare her. I swore, I'd never use magic against her and I-" Rose broke off her sentence and took a deep, rattling breath. "She told me Harry didn't receive any post at all while he was there, which means someone else was intercepting it before it got to them. She asked about the twins, and this one." She said, her hand resting on top of Minerva's which was still on her bump.  
"I didn't think she cared." Minerva stated and Rose shrugged.  
"I think she wanted me to stop smashing her house up." Minerva chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I fixed all the ornaments and, don't blow up about this, gave her a hug and told her I'd always love her, she'd always be my baby sister." Minerva nodded slowly. Her earlier conversation with Pomona about Rose's ability to forgive came to mind. Rose seemed to sense what Minerva was thinking. "I've not forgotten what she did. I don't think we'll ever be like sisters... She resents me, my world, too much." Rose sighed. "I came home, got a sandwich, swore Ivel to secrecy and went to Catherine Hill at St Mungo's. The burns are just skin wounds, they won't harm the baby." Rose looked up at Minerva and smiled. "Then, I got back, and you know what happened next." Minerva nodded.  
"I am sorry for ganging up on you with Poppy." Rose shrugged.  
"You were worried. I get it." Minerva shook her head.  
"Don't you dare forgive me that easily. You should be throwing these glasses at me," Minerva said, shaking the empty wine glass in her hand. "You should be screaming at me, calling me all names under the sun, muggle and magical." Rose smirked. "You should hate me." Minerva whispered and Rose sat up, putting both of their glasses on the coffee table and taking Minerva's hands in her own.  
"I can't hate you. I don't want to hate you. You were worried, Min. And sometimes, I do stupid things and I need you to tell me that I'm being an idiot. I need you to remind me that it's not just me anymore. I have people who depend on me, who love me. I have a family. I need you to remind me, because for so long I was alone and life with you is so amazing that sometimes, I forget that it's real. I need you." Both women were crying at this point, holding on to each other, neither willing to let go.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. So much." They sat like that for a while, just holding each other, conveying how they felt without words.  
"Look at us, such an emotional mess." Minerva joked and Rose chuckled.  
"At least I have the excuse of hormones, Min. What's your excuse?" Minerva grinned and kissed Rose in response.  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to take you to bed." Minerva said and Rose readily agreed, standing up and letting Minerva lead them to the bedroom.

-PageBreak-

Minerva stalked through the corridors, robes billowing around her lithe frame. Her 'Professor McGonagall' mask firmly in place. Rose was struggling to keep up with her, at seven months pregnant getting around was not as easy as it used to be.  
"Merlin, Min. Slow down, would you?" Rose puffed. "Where are we going, anyway?" Rose had been sat in her classroom, without students, marking some essays when Minerva had rushed in, told her to follow her and rushed back out again.  
"Hospital wing." Minerva answered back and Rose felt her blood freeze and her steps quicken.  
"Why?" Minerva sighed.  
"I don't know, Poppy messaged me, it sounded urgent." Rose nodded briskly and they carried on walking at a fast pace until they reached the wing. Minerva pushed the doors open and they both rushed in, a flurry of robes.  
"Minerva, Rose. There's been another attack... On Miss Granger." Rose's eyes widened as she turned to face Poppy, who led them to the petrified girl. "She was carrying a circular mirror, does that mean anything to either of you?" They both dumbly shook their heads.  
"Does Harry know she's here?" Poppy shook her head at Minerva's question. "I'll go and get him, and Mister Weasley." Rose nodded at her wife who then left the room. Rose looked at Poppy, a deep sadness in her eyes, the same look she'd had when the other students were attacked.  
"When will this end?" Rose asked, her voice in a whisper. Poppy walked to her side and squeezed the woman's shoulder.  
"Go and find Isobel and Oliver, have them stay in your quarters tonight." Rose nodded and left the hospital wing for the Gryfindoor common room.

-PageBreak-

Rose stepped through the portrait, there was a silence in the Gryfindoor common room that made Rose realise Minerva had already been here, already told the Gryfindoor's what had happened to one of their own.  
"Professor. Is Hermione okay?" A student asked and Rose nodded.  
"She is in the best possible care right now." She looked at her watch. "And I do believe it is approaching lights out." She grinned at the moans from the students who reluctantly trudged to their dorms. "Isobel? Oliver? Could you come with me please?" The twins looked at each other and then followed their mother out of the common room. They followed in silence as she led them to her and Minerva's quarters. Once inside, she gathered them both up in a bone-crushing hug.  
"Are you okay mum?" Oliver asked, Rose just nodded.  
"I missed you both." The twins hugged her back tightly.  
"We missed you too." Isobel said, stroking her mothers back.  
"I was thinking you could stay here tonight, with your mother and I." The twins nodded quickly.  
"Where is mum?" Isobel asked, sitting down on the sofa next to Rose.  
"She's taken Harry and Ron to the hospital wing to see Hermione." The twins both nodded slowly.  
"Is she okay?" There was a long pause.  
"She will be." Rose answered honestly as she held the twins to her side. She did miss them, terribly. It was strange not being able to have dinner with just them at their table in their kitchen in Hogsmeade. Rose and Minerva hadn't been back to the house in a long time, they had asked Rosmerta to check everything was alright once a week and had lived at Hogwarts, mainly to be closer to the twins. Isobel snuggled into Rose, her arm protectively cradling Rose's now rather large bump.  
"How's the baby been?" Oliver asked, making Rose chuckle.  
"Very well behaved, apart from the occasional restlessness." Rose took Oliver and Isobel's hands and placed them in a certain place on her stomach, watching their eyes go wide when they felt the baby kicking at their hands. "And sometimes, the occasional karate." The twins giggled.  
"Did we kick when we were in mum's tummy?" Isobel asked, absent-mindedly stroking Rose's bump in an attempt to calm her little sister or brother. Rose nodded but it wasn't her who answered. Minerva had entered the room moments ago, quietly. She was content just watching her family. Hermione's attack had scared her and she was thankful that Rose had decided to bring the twins to their quarters for the night.  
"You kicked all the time. I was certain you were fighting each other." Minerva answered, crouching down when the twins ran at her for a hug. She gathered them up in strong, long arms.  
"We were dancing." Isobel said matter-of-factly, Oliver pulled a face.  
"I wasn't dancing!" Rose chuckled as she padded over to her wife and twins, ruffled Oliver's hair and smiled at him.  
"Definitely fighting." She said, leaning forward and pecking Minerva on the lips. Minerva's hand moved up to cradle Rose's cheek and pull her closer.  
"EWWWW!" The twins chorused, already back on the sofa eating Ginger Newts. Minerva and Rose chuckled as they walked back to the sofa and sat with the twins, catching up on a lot until the twins began fighting sleep. Then, Rose and Minerva put them to bed and stood at the door of the twins' bedroom, watching the twins in bed with matching smiles on their faces.  
"I needed them where I could be certain they were safe." Rose whispered and Minerva kissed her shoulder and closed the bedroom door.  
"Apparently Harry can speak Parseltongue." Minerva started as they both sat on the sofa. Rose's eyes widened.  
"What?!" Minerva nodded.  
"I just found out. Draco Malfoy summoned a snake at the Dueling Club and Harry spoke to it. He was telling it not to bite a student, but everyone thought he was egging the snake on."  
"So that's why everyone thought he had opened the chamber!" Rose shook her head incredulously and Minerva frowned. "I've heard students talking about it, Merlin, I've even heard professor's talking about it. I swear, they think pregnancy makes you deaf."  
"Those rumours will stop once news of Hermione spreads, everyone knows he'd never hurt her." Rose nodded slowly.  
"But who would?" She asked and Minerva remained silent, she didn't know who would but this was a serious and scary situation that needed to end immediately.  
"They're talking of closing the school." Minerva said and Rose nodded. She'd heard that too. "I think they should, it's too dangerous here. The students clearly aren't safe." Rose sighed.  
"I know. Albus won't close the school though, surely?" Minerva shook her head.  
"He's against it but once people find out about another attack he won't have much choice." There was a pause. "I'm glad you brought the twins here. I didn't realise how much I needed a cuddle with them." Rose smiled.  
"I know, I thought we'd see them a lot more often than we do." Minerva nodded sadly. "They're happy though. They're making friends and I really don't want to be the uncool parent who is also their professor and embarrass them." Minerva grinned. "They're growing so fast."  
"I can't believe how tall they are!" Rose snuggled into Minerva's arms. "Though, with our genes it's no surprise." Rose chuckled. Both her and Minerva were tall and came from tall families.  
"They're looking more like you as time goes on." Rose said, her fingertips brushing against Minerva's jaw. "They have your bone structure." Minerva turned her head and kissed Rose's fingertips.  
"Whose eyes do they have?" She asked, incredulously. This had been a topic of conversation between them since the twins were born. Both Minerva and Rose had piercing emerald eyes, whereas the twins both had incredible blue eyes.  
"I wonder what this one will look like." Rose said, her hand stroking over her bump. "I wonder if it's a girl or boy..." Minerva hummed in agreement. "How's Harry?" Rose asked tentatively and Minerva sighed.  
"Upset about Hermione. They didn't know what the mirror meant either." Minerva shook her head and there was a long silence. "I want you and the twins to move back to the house." Rose sat up and stared at Minerva.  
"What?"  
"You'll be safe there-"  
"And leave you here?!" Rose's voice was a few octaves higher than usual and she was shaking her head furiously. "No. I won't leave you here on your own. We'll face whatever is happening together. And how bad would it look if professor's started leaving the school?" Minerva sighed.  
"Please, Rose. I can't protect you all here..." Rose frowned at the desperation in Minerva's voice.  
"And who'll be here to protect you?" There was a long pause. "I understand you Minerva, but we stay together. As a family. We both stay here with the children. We both protect them, and each other." Her tone was resolute and left no room for an argument.  
"Stubborn witch." Rose just grinned and pecked Minerva on the lips.  
"I learned from the best."

-PageBreak-

It was only a few days after Hermione's attack that Albus and Hagrid had been removed from school grounds, and that was a week ago. Rose had hardly seen Minerva, she had been busy taking over Albus' duties as Headmaster. Rose grit her teeth. Hagrid had been sent to Azkaban! Albus had been suspended by the governors of Hogwarts. Rose shook her head and sighed. It was almost midnight and she had waited for Minerva to return to their quarters. This was not the first time Rose had gone to bed without her wife this past week. They, and all the professors, had done everything they could to present a united front to the students, to show the students that there was nothing to fear. Rose stood and padded to the door, opened it and left her quarters to go and find Minerva, who was presumably in Albus' office.  
Rose's presumption was right as the steps jerked suddenly and lifted her to the office door, which she opened and entered without waiting for a 'come in'. Rose took in Minerva's appearance as she hastily scrawled on a piece of parchment, 'probably replying to some letter' Rose thought absently. What worried Rose were the dark bags under her wife's eyes that were visible even in the dim light of the office. Minerva's hair... Well, one couldn't exactly call it a 'bun'... There were so many errant strands of hair that had come loose from what once was a 'bun', it was clear Minerva had run her hands through her hair, probably in frustration. Minerva raised her head and smiled slightly at Rose. She had missed her wife, but the amount of correspondence Albus had to get through on a daily basis... Merlin, Minerva did not envy him!  
"Hey sweetheart." Minerva greeted as Rose sat in the seat opposite her, her hand resting on her eight month pregnant belly.  
"I thought you could use some help." Rose said, taking a handful of unanswered correspondence and going through them. Minerva smiled and looked at the clock.  
"Why aren't you asleep?!" Minerva asked, it was gone midnight.  
"Because you're here." Rose answered simply, not even looking up from the letters she was sorting through. There was a long silence and Rose looked up to meet Minerva's eyes, which were shimmering with unshed tears.  
"There's just so much." Minerva gestured to the amount of parchment around her and Rose nodded, lifting a thick stack of parchment with her left hand and standing up.  
"You don't need to reply to every single one, you know." She said, dropping the handful of letters into the fire, smiling at Minerva's gasp as the parchment was engulfed and eaten by the flames.  
"Rose! You can't do that!" Minerva started.  
"I can and I did. They weren't important, they didn't call for a reply. Most of them were from Malkin's, honey." Minerva pursed her lips and Rose chuckled. "I'll sort through these and give you the ones that need answering immediately, I'll dispose of the ones that don't need any reply and then," She looked up into Minerva's eyes, "I am taking you to bed." Minerva nodded dumbly. Part of her wanted to send Rose to bed, tell her she needed her sleep and that she could sort through these on her own. Another part told her that she needed Rose here, she needed to be around her and the help she was offering... That was a bonus. Plus, Rose wouldn't leave unless Minerva went with her.  
"Thank you." Minerva whispered, before returning to her quill and parchment. They sat in silence as Minerva wrote and Rose sorted. Minerva was signing her name on the last letter as Rose dropped a worryingly large stack of letters into the fire. Luckily, Minerva didn't notice. It was now way past one in the morning. Minerva reached out a hand for another letter to reply to, looking up at Rose when she found none.  
"Are we done?" Rose nodded and held out her hand to Minerva, then pulled her in for a long, loving kiss. "I missed you too." Rose grinned on Minerva's lips and placed a chaste kiss on them. Rose didn't speak, she just tugged on Minerva's hand, leading her to their quarters. She didn't speak until they were in bed, tangled together.  
"I love you." Rose whispered sleepily into Minerva's neck.  
"I love you too." Minerva replied, kissing the top of Rose's head. Rose had already fallen asleep and Minerva knew she wouldn't be far behind. However, she wanted to keep hold of this moment, of this feeling of complete and utter relaxation. She didn't know how long she'd have to keep doing Albus' duties but she knew that life wasn't going to get miraculously easier, and in just a month, probably less, her baby would be here.


	21. Chapter 21

The professors that were stood sank into the nearest seat, hands over their mouths, colour drained from their faces. Ginny Weasley was in the chamber. 'HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER' it had said on the wall. Minerva pursed her lips into a tight line. Rose wasn't in the staff room, she wasn't in Hogwarts. She had gone to Hogsmeade to have a 'girls night in' with Rosmerta as the barmaid had jokingly complained of not seeing Rose enough lately. The biggest question was whether or not Minerva told Rose. She looked around the room, noticing how distraught the professor's were of the news about Ginny. Rose knew Ginny from birth, she had bonded with the little girl, she was a close friend of all the Weasley's... Rose's reaction would be much greater, and at this stage in her pregnancy, Rose didn't need a rush of negative emotions.  
Minerva decided against telling Rose.  
A hand on Minerva's shoulder brought her out of her thoughts.  
"Minerva? Does Rose know?" Minerva shook her head at Poppy and the mediwitch nodded. "Good." She smiled sadly but with a look of determination in her eyes. "It'll all be okay."  
"The school will be closed tomorrow." Albus spoke, the twinkle that was usually in his eyes was gone, replaced with a look of deep sadness.  
"Albus... But..." Minerva wanted to argue, wanted to keep the school open. She couldn't hide it from Rose if she was all of a sudden living at home in Hogsmeade with the twins. Her next thought was that it was right to close the school. The chamber was obviously real, as was the threat and the danger to the students. Minerva wanted to crumble. She wanted to sink into a chair with a hand over her mouth but she couldn't. She was the deputy. She was the strength and the structure of Hogwarts, if she crumbled, then there was no hope for anybody. She pushed the thoughts of crawling into Rose's protective arms and forgetting about it all away.  
"You've been unusually quiet, Lockhart." Rolanda Hooch stated, looking at the man who appeared to be trying to disappear into the walls.  
"Oh, not at all. I've merely been thinking the best way to deal with the monster." He smiled and it was clear he was lying. It was clear he was as petrified as they all were.  
"Well, after all your victories I'm sure you could handle whatever is in the chamber, Lockhart." Minerva said, she smiled tight-lipped at him but her eyes were blazing with a low-burning fury. That comment gave all the other professors the go-ahead to goad Lockhart into dealing with whatever the chamber held. The man quickly scurried away and Minerva almost felt bad for him mixed with a hint of respect. He was dashing off to handle an unknown threat... Rose would do that. Minerva frowned. If Rose wasn't pregnant, it would be her rushing off in search of the chamber, forgetting her own safety just to be sure of Ginny's safety.

-PageBreak-

It was hours later that Rose arrived at the castle. She wasn't supposed to have been there at all but something didn't feel right, she felt anxious and worried and was unsure why. She walked through the castle, finding it eerily quiet and empty. She put it down to the late hour and walked to Albus' office, she didn't question why her feet had walked her there until she got to the door. Part of her wanted to turn away and go to her quarters but this other mysterious part of her overrode that and pushed the door open. She found Albus, Minerva, Arthur and Molly Weasley sat inside. Minerva had her hand on Molly's shoulder and when she looked up at Rose, there were tears in her eyes.  
"What's going on? Molly, are you okay?" Rose asked, rushing to Molly's side immediately. Molly shook her head, she was sobbing. Rose looked at Minerva and Albus with a bewildered look on her face as Molly clung to her robes.  
"It's Ginny... It's taken her into the chamber." Dread rushed through Rose faster than anything she had ever felt.  
"What? When?" She asked, her voice no louder than a whisper.  
"Hours ago!" Molly choked out, holding Rose tighter. Rose frowned. She wondered why she hadn't been told but decided now was not the time. Rose opened her mouth to speak, to say something comforting but the door opened and Harry stepped in with Ginny. "Ginny!" Molly gasped, rushing over to her daughter and gathering her up in a strong embrace, Arthur did the same.  
"Harry..." Albus started, Rose could see the man's lips moving, and Harry's moving in return but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She frowned and looked at her wife, who was looking guilty.  
"Did you cast a silencing charm around them?" Rose asked and Minerva nodded. "Remove it." Minerva shook her head.  
"Rose, you don't need to hear what happened, not now. You... It's the last thing you need... It will worry you-" Rose ignored the rush of anger that pulsed through her and turned it into something productive, she banished Minerva's silencing charm, only to find that the Weasley's had left to the hospital ward to make sure Ginny was alright. Albus and Harry had apparently come to the end of their conversation, Albus was handing Harry a leather bound book with a large hole in the cover.  
"I believe you know who this belongs to." Harry nodded, accepted the book and left. Rose was furious. Why was everything a mystery? Why was everyone being cryptic and decided what she could and couldn't know. Rose stared at her wife and Albus, a look of complete and utter rage on her face.  
"I can't believe you two." Her voice was low and level, her breathing was labored and her eyes were dancing with her rage. "How dare you decided what I can and cannot know." Her face suddenly contorted into a wince and her hand flew to her stomach, the shooting pain that caused her to falter was promptly ignored. It would have to wait. "I cannot express how incredibly furious I am with the both of you." She looked at Minerva pointedly before stalking out of the room to find Harry, who was in the corridor talking to... Lucius Malfoy? Rose shook her head and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Would it really be too much to ask if just one day in this castle wasn't so dramatic? Behind Malfoy was a cowering house elf dressed in rags. Rose pursed her lips, from the gist of what she could just about overhear, Harry was trying to give Malfoy the diary, but Malfoy was having none of it. Rose stalked next to Harry, took the diary from him with a kind smile and then turned her attention of Malfoy, she idly turned the pages, keeping eye contact with the blonde man so he didn't see her wiggling fingers between the middle pages... She thrust the book at him. "This belongs to you." The man feigned innocence and Rose would've loved to play this game with him but that shooting pain pulsed across her stomach again and she thrust the book further into the mans chest. "Take it." She spat, Lucius reluctantly took the book between forefinger and thumb as though it was dirty and practically threw it at his elf. Harry's eyes lit up. He had seen Rose summon, what he thought was, a scrap of material in-between the book's pages. Harry mouthed at the elf to open it, and he did. As Lucius looked down at his elf's glee, he pulled his wand, pointing it at Harry.  
"How dare you! You lost me my elf!" Rose quickly took a side step, shielding Harry's body with her own.  
"Pick on someone your own size, Malfoy." Rose spat and Lucius looked as though he really wanted to take her up on that offer, and he was about to until his wand promptly disappeared with a small click.  
"You will not hurt Harry Potter, or his family." The elf spoke. Rose smiled briefly before another shooting pain that could not be ignored pulsed across her stomach and she dropped to her knees. She didn't even know Minerva had left Albus' office, but she must have because she was beside her before Rose's knees even touched the floor.  
"Rose?" Minerva questioned, Rose was concentrating so much on the pain in her stomach that she didn't notice Lucius storm away, or Albus send Harry to the hospital ward with Dobby, the newly rescued elf. She didn't notice that she was no longer on stone floor, she was in St Mungos.  
"I think I'm having the baby." Rose whispered and a healer that had materialized next to her nodded.  
"You're in labour, Mrs McGonagall." She spoke, easing Rose onto the bed. All the healers had been waiting for this day since their boss, Catherine Hill, had warned them that Rose was the most important patient they would ever have in their care.

-PageBreak-

Harry sat glumly on the hospital bed, his thoughts on his aunt.  
"Harry?" A voice brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up into the kind eyes of Mrs Weasley.  
"Mrs Weasley! Is Ginny alright?" Molly nodded with a warm smile.  
"Thanks to you." He smiled briefly and then returned to his glum look. "What is it, dear?" Molly asked, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.  
"It's..." He looked up to meet Molly's eyes. "You're friends with Rose, aren't you?" Molly nodded. "It's just... Headmaster Dumbledore sent me away before, Rose was on the floor and she was holding her stomach and she looked like she was in a lot of pain... I..."  
"Oh, dear. There's no need to worry! She's having the baby! Didn't anybody tell you?" Harry shook his head, feeling relieved. "I'll ask Madame Pomfry if she's had any news." She smiled at Harry and squeezed his shoulder before leaving to find Poppy. She returned a few moments later, grinning. "She's had a little girl, and everyone's okay." Harry grinned and then suddenly felt very tired, he fought a yawn but Molly, unable to resist her mothering-ways any longer, tucked him up in the bed and ordered him to get some sleep.

-PageBreak-

Rose looked down at the pink bundle in her arms, her earlier anger at Minerva and Albus was forgotten, replaced by this unbelievable love and serenity she felt. Minerva was beside Rose on the bed, one hand on the baby's head, the other on Rose's shoulder.  
"She's beautiful." Minerva whispered and Rose nodded.  
"I can't believe it. I can't believe she's here." Minerva kissed Rose's cheek and leaned down to kiss the baby's head. "She needs a name." Minerva nodded. The names they had originally thought of were 'Charlotte' or 'Catherine'. Neither woman could decide on one. Rose liked Charlotte and Minerva liked Catherine. The baby stretched and gurgled before opening her eyes, she was awake.  
"Hello baby." Minerva cooed, looking into her daughter's bright, sparkling blue eyes. The baby gurgled in response and reached out a chubby hand, grabbing onto Rose's finger.  
"Hey sweetheart." Rose spoke softly. "Aren't you gorgeous." The baby smiled a toothless grin and Rose frowned, looking at Minerva. "Did you see that?" Minerva nodded slowly, pulling the small hat from the baby's head. The two women gasped. There, on their daughter's head, was bright purple hair.  
"I'm sure her hair was black before." Rose nodded.  
"It was!" The two women looked up as a healer entered.  
"Hello ladies." The mediwitch greeted. "Just came to see how you and the new baby were getting on." Rose pointed at her daughter's hair and the mediwitch grinned. "Our suspicions were correct... It looks like this little one is a metamorphmagus."  
"Merlin's beard." Minerva gasped.  
"Fucking hell." Rose breathed at the same time, making the healer chuckle.  
"Have you thought of any names?" Rose looked at Minerva and smiled.  
"I think that Violet is a serious contender." Minerva's eyes lit up and she nodded furiously.  
"Violet Lily McGonagall." Minerva replied and Rose's eyes immediately filled with grateful, happy tears. She nodded and the healer smiled before bidding goodbye. "Rose... About before-" Rose's head snapped up to look Minerva in the eyes.  
"Not now." Rose's words were clipped and Minerva just nodded slowly. She wanted to talk to Rose about what had happened sooner rather than later, the longer it was left, the angrier Rose would be and one day, she would explode.  
"But..." Minerva started and Rose's eyes were suddenly dancing with anger.  
"Not. Now." She almost growled, her nostril's flaring. She was still furious with Minerva but her daughter, their daughter, had just been brought into the world. It was supposed to be a happy, joyous occasion and Rose would make sure it was. Rose passed a sleeping Violet to Minerva and moved to get off the bed.  
"Where are you going?" Minerva asked, her voice was quiet so not to wake their daughter.  
"Bathroom." Rose answered, she was limping slightly. Giving birth had really taken it out of her, Minerva saw her wife struggling.  
"Do you need me to get you a healer?"  
"No! For Merlin's sake, I can manage going to the bathroom on my own!" Rose bristled, not looking back to see the dejected look on her wife's face as tears sprung to her eyes.

-PageBreak-

Minerva and Rose had been home with Violet, and the twins, for a week. The twins were completely besotted with Violet, she was well-behaved and rarely cried. She was always giggling and smiling, always happy. Rose, however, was short-tempered and quiet with Minerva. She was the same happy, fun mum with the twins but she was making jibes at Minerva constantly. They hadn't had sex or even kissed since they had been home. Rose was reluctant to even sleep in the same bed as Minerva, she had taken to sleeping in Violet's room on a large armchair. Minerva was miserable, she had tried on so many occasions to talk to Rose but it spiralled into a raging argument each time. Hopefully, tonight would be different. The twins were staying at Rosmerta's, Poppy and Pomona were visiting to meet Violet for an hour or so and then they had the night to themselves. Minerva looked up from Violet at the door when it opened and smiled at Rose, who remained stone-faced. She had just dropped the twins off at Rosmerta's.  
"Hey sweetheart." Minerva greeted and she swore she saw Rose roll her eyes before she went upstairs, mumbling something about getting a shower. Minerva tried not to cry but she couldn't stop the tears that came to her eyes. It was killing her that Rose had put up this seemingly impenetrable wall between them. A low whistling got her attention and suddenly, Pomona and Poppy entered the room through the fireplace, all smiles until they saw Minerva with tears in her eyes. Poppy rushed over to her immediately, putting her arms around her friend. Both Poppy and Pomona knew what had happened in the house, Minerva had told them everything, mainly to get some advice on what she should do.  
"Is it still bad?" Poppy asked and Minerva nodded.  
"She won't even talk to me, she sleeps in Violet's room... When the twins aren't here she either ignores me or everything turns into a big argument... I don't know what to do anymore." Poppy patted Minerva's back and a squeal from Violet demanded their attention.  
"Is this the little one saying hello?" Pomona asked, moving closer to the moses basket that held Violet. "Hello gorgeous girl!" Pomona greeted. She hadn't said anything to Minerva about what was going on between her and Rose. She was on Rose's side, she thought Rose had every right to be furious with Minerva. Footsteps padded down the stairs and Minerva jumped away from Poppy, furiously wiping at her eyes.  
"Hey Rosie!" Poppy greeted and Rose smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes.  
"Hey there, I see you've met Violet." Rose said, gesturing to her daughter who was in Pomona's arms. There was a genuine smile on her face now as she padded over to her daughter, placing a gentle kiss on the still sleeping baby's forehead.  
"How're you?" Pomona asked quietly when Rose was near. Rose looked up and there was a flicker in her eyes, a flicker of great sadness and anger. She opened her mouth and almost told Pomona everything, how she'd pushed Minerva away, how she couldn't talk to her wife about anything anymore without arguing with her, how she couldn't bring herself to sleep in the same bed as her wife.  
"Fine, thanks. You?" Was her actual reply, Pomona wanted to question Rose, to tell her that she knew what was going on but she didn't.  
"Much better now I've met this gorgeous girl." Poppy was now crowding round Violet too, smiling down at the sleeping girl.  
"She is beautiful, and a metamorphmagus?" Rose nodded. "Amazing." Rose smiled.  
"Would you two like anything to drink?" The women answered tea and Rose stepped back to walk into the kitchen.  
"I can do that, Rose." Minerva said. Her voice was still thick from her earlier tears. Rose shook her head.  
"I'll do it." Her voice was cold, if she noticed Minerva's red, puffy eyes, she didn't acknowledge it. Minerva chewed the inside of her cheek and sat down on the sofa. Pomona kept hold of Violet and sat in an armchair and Poppy sat next to Minerva, her hand on Minerva's forearm in support.  
"She hates me." Minerva whispered and Poppy shook her head.  
"Don't be silly, she doesn't hate you!" Poppy looked at Pomona to back her up, and Pomona sighed.  
"She doesn't hate you, Minerva. She's angry at you, she's hurt and probably feeling betrayed. You can't blame her." Minerva nodded slowly in agreement.  
"Pomona!" Poppy chastised. "It was best for Rose that she didn't know at the time-"  
"That's not a decision either of you should have made, especially not you Poppy." Poppy frowned. "If I'd have known that you both decided to keep it from Rose, I'd have-" Her sentence was cut off when Rose entered the room.  
"You knew?!" She questioned Poppy, who visibly flinched at the rage in Rose's words. "You knew and you kept it from me too?!" Rose's voice was getting steadily louder and louder. "Is there anybody I can actually trust?"  
"Rose it was best for you-"  
"He's my nephew and I've known Ginny since she was born!" Rose interrupted.  
"Exactly! You would have rushed in to save them, disregarding your own health!" Poppy argued back and the air around them seemed to turn cold.  
"Is that what you think? That I would've put my own daughter in danger?" There was a long pause where all that was heard was Rose's heavy breathing. "I would've helped somehow, I would've at least supported Molly and Arthur, been there for my friends. But no. You both made that decision for me!" Violet began to cry, upset at being woken up from her nap. Pomona rocked her and shushed her.  
"Calm down Rose, you're upsetting Violet." Poppy spoke and Rose's jaw set, nostrils flared.  
"Get out of my house." She growled, Poppy shook her head.  
"I'm not going anywhere until this is resolved. Both of you are miserable and I'd put galleon's on it that the kids have noticed."  
"Get out. Now." Rose said again.  
"No. You're behaving like a petulant child! Minerva did what was best for you and Violet and you repay her by what? Treating her terribly? Pushing her away?" Poppy was angry too. It was like the air was charged with Rose's anger and it was affecting the mediwitch. Rose was biting her tongue hard enough to draw blood, reminding herself not to say something she couldn't take back in the heat of the moment. "What kind of mother would try her best to tear apart a happy home in front of her own children? A bad one." There was a deathly silence and Poppy immediately regretted what she said.  
"How dare you." This was Minerva now, turning on Poppy with fire blazing in her eyes. Her voice was low and quiet, but full of fury. "How dare you come into this house and insult my wife?! She is a fantastic mother and you know it!" Pomona was watching, eyes wide at the turn of events. It had all happened so quickly that she wasn't sure how they ended up here. "Get out of our home, now." Poppy quickly left with no argument and Pomona placed the now sleeping Violet back in her crib.  
"You two need to talk, now. It doesn't take Merlin to know that this rift between you is hurting you both. You love each other and if you both got past your stubbornness, you'd realise that you miss each other." Pomona spoke quickly before leaving the house, leaving Rose stood staring at Minerva in shock.  
"Thank you." Rose whispered after some time. "For defending me, against Poppy."  
"She's lucky I didn't hex her. Merlin knows I wanted to... Something painful and long-lasting-" Before Minerva knew it, Rose had rushed at her and wrapped her arms around her wife, holding her in a tight embrace. Minerva wrapped her arms around Rose just as tight, her heart and soul feeling lighter than it had in a long time. She forgot how good it felt to have Rose in her arms.  
"I love you." Rose whispered into Minerva's neck.  
"I love you too." Minerva whispered back immediately.  
"I... I'm angry and hurt and... And I've missed you but I've been to stubborn to admit it and it felt like you weren't fighting hard enough to get back to me and I thought you didn't care." Both women were crying and clinging to each other. "And I'm sorry. A part of me doesn't want to apologize, part of me is so, so angry with you but I've missed you. I miss being in sync with you, we've lost touch in such a short space of time and it's my fault. I'm sorry." Minerva was shaking her head and rubbing Rose's back.  
"No. I made you feel like this. I made you angry, I hurt you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to Rose, I thought I was doing the right thing-"  
"You were!" Rose almost wailed. If she wasn't so upset she would've been embarrassed at how pathetic she sounded. "You were doing the right thing. I didn't see that. I do now, I do. I love you." They stood there in their living room, clinging onto each other, crying and telling the other how much they were loved, how sorry they felt.  
It was almost an hour later that found them both on the sofa, cuddled together with Violet lying on Minerva's thigs, head at her knees and chubby feet on Minerva's stomach.  
"I wonder who she got the metamorphmagus off..." Minerva said, smiling down at Violet who seemed to be giggling at the compliment.  
"It must be a distant relative of yours." Rose replied, smiling as Violet wrapped chubby fingers around Rose's index finger. "Won't there be documentation of your ancestry at the manor?" Though the manor was legally Minerva's, they still hadn't been. They had always been to busy with something or other.  
"I think so... We could stay for a few days in the holidays." Rose smiled and nodded.  
"The kids will be so excited." Minerva chuckled.  
"Don't think I don't know how excited you are to become Lady McGonagall." Rose grinned and looked up at Minerva.  
"Sometimes I forget that I have your last name." Rose leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Minerva's lips.  
"Rose I never wanted to hurt you, I wanted to protect you and-" Rose shook her head slowly, placing her hand on Minerva's cheek, effectively silencing her.  
"I know. I know you're sorry. It's all forgotten and forgiven now." There was a pause. "I've been stubborn and spiteful and a downright bitch to you." Minerva grinned and nodded in agreement, making Rose chuckle as she cuddled into Minerva's side. "I don't like how far we drifted away from each other." There was another slight pause. "No, actually. I don't like how far I pushed you away." Minerva sighed and put an arm around Rose, pulling her closer.  
"I let you push me away. It doesn't matter now though." There was a long silence as they just relished the comfort of being so close to each other, so in tune. "I've missed this." Rose smiled and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud cry from Violet.  
"We should be used to a child interrupting our special moments by now." Rose joked, standing and lifting Violet into her arms, rocking her. The crying didn't stop. "She's dry, she must be hungry." Rose said and Minerva accio'd a bottle of baby milk, warming it up with a muttered charm before passing it to Rose. As soon as the bottle touched Violet's lips, she became silent, happily gulping the milk. Minerva watched her wife with their daughter and tears came to her eyes. It was beautiful, Rose was beautiful and after a week of not seeing her wife happy had killed her.  
"God, Rose. I love you." Minerva breathed, the overwhelming love she felt for Rose momentarily took away her ability to speak. Rose looked up from Violet and grinned.  
"I think it's only fair that you know I love you too."  
"When the twins come home tomorrow, we'll go to the manor for a few days." Rose nodded and absent-mindedly banished the now empty baby bottle, smiling down at Violet who seemed slightly happier.  
"So what comes with the title of Lady McGonagall? I assume there's a few perks." Rose was rubbing Violet's back to wind her and slowly pacing the room, movement seemed to calm Violet down.  
"Well, the most obvious perk is that you're married to me." Rose guffawed and Minerva mock-glared at her. "The house elves will answer to you, and possibly the most exciting one of all... You'll have access to the incredible amount of books in the library." Rose faked an exaggerated groan.  
"Books?" She whined, pulling a face. "Oliver will love it." She smiled. "He definitely takes after you in that respect. But whatever will Isobel and I do while you and him spend ridiculous amounts of time with your noses in a book?" Minerva shrugged and sounded nonchalant.  
"Oh I don't know... Maybe go for a swim?" Rose looked at Minerva with an incredulous look on her face. From the information she had gathered about the manor over her years with Minerva, she knew that the property was almost surrounded by a large lake. A large, cold, probably dirty lake.  
"And get eaten by the Loch Ness Monster no doubt?" Minerva laughed and rolled her eyes.  
"The clue is in the name, Rose. Loch Ness. And I didn't mean the lake, I meant the swimming pool. The indoor, heated swimming pool." Rose's eyes widened and she placed a now sleeping Violet in the moses basket.  
"Swimming pool? How modern of you." Minerva grinned and Rose sat next to her wife, laying her head in Minerva's lap and looking up at her as Minerva ran elegant fingers through Rose's hair.  
"Robert modernized it all while he lived there." Minerva answered, shrugging. "I just hope he hasn't changed it completely." Rose turned on her side so her face was on Minerva's belly and she slid an arm around Minerva's back.  
"We'll find out tomorrow but I'm sure it'll be fine." She said, her sentence punctuated by a large yawn.  
"Are you tired?" Rose nodded into Minerva's stomach and Minerva smiled, running her fingers through Rose's hair while she fell asleep. It felt like the past week hadn't happened. The closeness between them had just come back so easily, so effortlessly that she could almost pretend they hadn't drifted apart over the last week.  
Minerva waited until Rose was in a deep sleep before apparating them into bed, a silent charm bringing Violet with them. Rose snuggled into Minerva but remained asleep, even when another silent charm rid them both of clothes. Minerva just needed to feel closer to Rose. A week with absolutely no contact between them had driven her insane and seeing Rose naked for the first time in seven days... Minerva had to fight the urge to wake Rose up. She reluctantly settled for tangling her naked legs with Rose's and napping with her.  
When Minerva awoke, she was alone. She reached a hand out to Rose's side of the bed and it was still warm, so Rose must have only left recently. Minerva sat up leaning on her elbows, the cover falling into her lap, exposing her naked breasts. She pushed her hair out of her face and rubbed her eyes, her keen hearing picking up on the sound of footsteps padding to the door and then into the bedroom.  
"Hey sleeping beauty." Rose said, smiling. She was wearing a large tshirt that just brushed the tops of her thighs, it was clear that she wasn't wearing underwear under the shirt. Minerva's eyes darkened with lust as Rose pulled the shirt over her head and threw it on the floor somewhere. Minerva wasn't really focusing on the shirt. If Minerva had taken her eyes off this new skin revealed, she would've noticed Rose's eyes darkening in reaction to Minerva's. "I was checking on Violet, she's still asleep." Rose spoke, stepping slowly closer to the bed until she was at the bottom of it. "We were only asleep for forty-five minutes." Now she was on the bed, crawling toward her wife. "I had every intention of getting back in bed and going back to sleep." She waved a hand and banished the cover, so now she was sat on Minerva's lap, her knees either side of Minerva's hips, with nothing between them. "How could I possibly sleep when all I can think about is making love to you?" Rose was kissing Minerva's neck whilst grinding her hips down into Minerva's. The Scottish witch, for her part, could barely focus on what Rose was saying, her hands had instinctively gone to Rose's hips. Rose smiled as she continued her ministrations, she nipped and kissed Minerva's neck while her hands found her wife's breasts, fingers teasing already hard nubs. When she replaced her fingers with her mouth, Minerva moaned, one hand tangling with the hair on the back of Rose's head and holding her in place. When Rose felt that enough attention was lavished on Minerva's right breast, she moved to the left, peppering kisses all over Minerva's chest until her lips reached a straining nub. Minerva's hand in Rose's hair tightened, making Rose stop what she was doing to look into Minerva's eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." She whispered once their eyes connected. So much more was said in those four words, Minerva moved her hand from Rose's hair to her cheek and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. Well, it started out as a gentle kiss but in no time the passion had built until Rose was kissing her way down Minerva's body. Her knees were now in-between Minerva's legs and she was placing soft kisses on the insides of Minerva's toned thighs.  
"Please..." Minerva breathed. Rose was achingly close to where Minerva needed her. And it was a need, a primal, unstoppable need to feel Rose. That one utterance was all it took for Rose to move her mouth to where she knew her wife needed her, she wrapped her lips around Minerva's pearl and grinned at the guttural moan it drew from her wife as she spread her thighs further apart. Rose hummed against Minerva's sex, eliciting another moan from the Scottish witch who had the sheet on the bed in a death grip as her hips unconsciously found a slow-grinding rhythm. She knew she wouldn't last long, Rose knew it too. It had been too long between them. Rose's arms hooked under Minerva's thighs and her hands were on the small of Minerva's back. She suddenly flipped them in bed so Rose was on her back and Minerva riding her face.  
That thought drove Minerva wild as she began to buck her hips, one hand on the headboard, her knuckles white from the grip, her other hand was tangled in Rose's hair.  
"Oh god Rose I love you, I love you." Minerva repeated breathlessly as the movement of her hips sped up and her hand gripped tighter and tighter in Rose's hair. Rose hummed in approval of Minerva's loss of control and didn't stop her mouth, knowing Minerva was close to the edge. "I'm- oh!" Minerva's thighs tightened around Rose's head as a long, rumbling moan left her body. Her hips slowed to a stop as her chest heaved with labored breaths. "Wow." Minerva breathed after a while, scooting down Rose's body until her knees were either side of Rose's hips. Rose was licked her lips and then grinned at her wife. "You're amazing." Minerva smiled. "So, so amazing..." And then her head dipped as she kissed her way down Rose's body. "So amazing." She breathed against Rose's ribs. "I'll show you..."


	22. Chapter 22

"I don't want to _ever_ move." Rose spoke. She and Minerva were lay in bed, basking in the afterglow of lovemaking. Minerva opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a stomach growling loudly. Rose giggled and looked at a sheepish Minerva. "I guess we should feed the beast." Minerva smiled as Rose untangled herself from Minerva and pulled on a grey tshirt and a pair of baggy pyjama shorts. Violet began crying from the other room and Rose grinned at her wife who was pulling on a pair of red, long pjyama pants. "Like mother like daughter." Minerva chuckled and pulled Rose to her quickly, giving her a chaste kiss before releasing her.  
"I'll get Violet if you get food." She rushed out of the room as she was speaking and Rose chuckled. There was no stopping Minerva when she was hungry... Rose blushed as that thought, albeit used in a different context, applied to so many other things with Minerva. Rose was in the kitchen before she knew it and taking bread out of the cupboard. Ham sandwiches would have to suffice. "I wonder if mummy has our dinner ready?" Rose heard Minerva say to Violet, who gurgled in response.  
"It's not dinner, Minerva. It's a snack." Rose said, placing a sandwich down on the table and looking up at her wife as she entered the room with their daughter. Minerva pulled a face that made Rose almost giggle.  
"A sandwich? But Violet gets a full meal whenever she's hungry." Minerva whined, sounding very much like the twins whenever one of them got something the other didn't.  
"That's because Violet's a growing girl," Rose spoke, looking at her daughter as she lifted her from Minerva's arms. "Aren't you?" Minerva took a large bite of the sandwich.  
"Hamf we got-" She started, her mouth still full of sandwich. Rose raised an eyebrow at her wife, she wanted to raise her hand to stop her speaking but couldn't. One arm had Violet and the other holding a bottle of milk to Violet's lips. The eyebrow said it all and Minerva stopped. "What?"  
"I'll tell you what we told the twins... Don't talk with your mouth full!" Minerva smiled as she swallowed down the mouthful of sandwich. "Now try again." Rose said in a tone she reserved only for the twins when they were being naughty, however the twinkle in her eyes and the smile playing at her lips told Minerva she wasn't really angry.  
"Have we got any crisps?" Rose rolled her eyes.  
"Eat your sandwich first and if you're still hungry then I'll see." Minerva grinned.  
"Yes mother." She retorted making Rose chuckle and look down at Violet.  
"You wouldn't believe that she's the deputy headmistress, would you Violet?" Violet didn't respond, or really show any acknowledgement of her mother's question, she was far too focused on the bottle of milk. "You wouldn't believe that she's almost seventy, would you?" Rose looked up at Minerva, shooting her a cheeky grin so she knew she was joking.  
"I'm old, I'm allowed to act however I like and no one can question me." Minerva responded, smiling. It was nice that the banter was flowing easily between them like it always had, it really was as though that week had never happened. Rose chuckled softly as she banished the empty bottle with a simple wave of her hand. "Have you had any trouble with magic since she's been born?" Minerva asked, instantly feeling awful that she didn't know the answer.  
"It tired me out at first but no more burns. Now it's back to normal." Rose answered with a smile padding over to Minerva. "Why don't you cuddle with your mummy while I go and get a shower, hmm?" Rose said to Violet who grinned a toothless smile in return. Minerva took Violet into her arms and leaned forward to give Rose a kiss.  
"Why don't we give Violet a bath... Together?" Minerva asked tentatively and Rose grinned, nodding quickly. They had done this when the twins were babies. Minerva transfigured the bath into a much larger one and they all got in together.  
Rose had transfigured the bath, making it larger, and switched the taps on. She walked to the bedroom where Minerva and Violet were while they waited for the bath to fill up and leaned against the door frame, watching her wife playing with Violet. Minerva was sat with her back resting against the headboard, her legs together with her knees raised, Violet was lying on her thighs giggling away whilst waving her chubby hands around. Her hand wrapped around a thick strand of Minerva's hair and pulled it.  
"Ah! No Violet, let go." Minerva said, trying to get Violet to release the grip on her hair. Violet wouldn't. She thought it was hilarious and Rose agreed with her as she padded over, summoning a small, plush owl toy and held it just above Violet's stomach. She immediately let go of Minerva's hair and grabbed the toy. Rose then pushed Minerva's hair back behind her ears and pulled it into a pony tail at the back of her head.  
"I don't think I've ever seen your hair this way." Minerva looked up at Rose and smiled her thanks. "It suits you."  
"Well as long as it's out of Violet's way." Rose grinned and looked down at Violet.  
"That was just your way of telling mummy that you liked her hair, wasn't it sweetheart?" Violet giggled and waved the plush owl around excitedly. A knock at the door downstairs made Rose roll her eyes and sigh. "You get in the bath, I'll meet you in there." She winked before padding downstairs and pulled the large, wooden door open. "Ros?" She frowned in confusion. Rosmerta looked apologetic as she was stood with the twins at the door.  
"Sam's come down with something, she's really sick." The twins ran inside at Rosmerta's gentle nudge. "You look happy." Rosmerta remarked and Rose grinned. "So you two have sorted it out then?" Rose nodded happily.  
"Yeah, Poppy called me a bad mother and Minerva defended me. It just reminded me that she does love me..." Rose trailed off, smiling. Rosmerta 'aww'-ed and then frowned.  
"Wait, Poppy called you a what?!" Rose waved her hand dismissively.  
"Look, it doesn't matter. There are more important things that are taking up my focus at the minute." Rose grinned. "Do you need a potion for Sam? I made up some anti-nausea potions for the twins." Rosmerta nodded and smiled.  
"I'm sure you can read my mind, Rose." Rose grinned and held up a hand, wordlessly summoning a small, pink bottle and putting it in Rosmerta's hand.  
"Give Sam our love." Rose said, pulling Rosmerta in for a quick hug before she rushed back to her daughter. Rose closed the door and turned to face the twins sat on the sofa, who were pretending that they hadn't listened to her conversation. Rose decided not to call them out on it as she knew they would be disappointed and worried about Sam. "So what do you guys want to do tonight?" The twins shrugged and Rose's heart went out to them. It was almost half past four. "We could go out for dinner?" They shook their heads at the same time. Rose padded over to them, knelt in front of them and put a hand on their knees. "Tell me what you're thinking." She said, Oliver appeared lost in thought and Isobel looked angry.  
"I hate Poppy." Isobel stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're not a bad mum! You're the best mum!" Oliver nodded his agreement. Rose sighed and then smiled.  
"You don't hate Poppy-"  
"Yes we do!" They both said at the same time and Rose shook her head.  
"Sometimes grown ups have to say mean things to each other to make them realise what they're doing is wrong." Isobel frowned in confusion.  
"Did she say it so you and mum would love each other again?" Oliver asked and tears sprang to Rose's eyes.  
"What?" She asked then cleared her throat. "What makes you ask that?"  
"Well, you sleep in Violet's room now... And we never see you kissing or cuddling, or even holding hands when we go places." Oliver said and Isobel was nodding, playing with the hem of her dress, refusing to look at Rose.  
"Your mum and I do love each other, very much-"  
"So you won't split up?" Came the quiet question from Isobel. Rose quickly gathered them both up in a tight embrace.  
"No my babies. Your mum and I aren't going to split up. We love each other very, very much, we just got angry for a little while but we're okay now."  
"You're not angry anymore with each other then?" Oliver mumbled.  
"No we're not angry anymore." Rose answered and held the twins until they were convinced.  
"Where's mum and Violet?" Isobel asked, looking around. Rose smiled and stood up straight, wincing as her joints made it obvious they disliked that crouching position.  
"In the bath." She answered, smiling.  
"Can we watch TV until they come out of the bath?" Oliver asked and Rose nodded.  
"Half an hour." She made her way upstairs and stopped. "No arguing over the remote and pick something you both like!" A chorus of 'yes mum' was her reply and she grinned as she made her way to the bathroom. She leaned against the door frame, watching Minerva smiling down at a giggling Violet, covered in soap and bubbles.  
"Sam's ill so Ros dropped the kids back here." Rose spoke as Minerva rinsed the bubbles and soap off of Violet.  
"I thought I heard them." Rose knelt beside the bathtub and reached a hand in to stroke Violet's cheek.  
"The twins have decided that they hate Poppy. They also thought we didn't love each other anymore and that we were going to split up." Minerva's jaw dropped as she turned to face Rose, who looked heartbroken. "I didn't think they noticed. I tried so hard for them not to notice."  
"They're smart." Minerva stated. "And they're nosy," she smirked, "no guesses who they get that off." Rose mocked a look of innocence.  
"I have no idea what you mean." Minerva chuckled. "Anyway, I told them that we love each other very much and we're not angry anymore. And we certainly aren't splitting up." Rose smiled down at Violet, unaware of Minerva's uncertain gaze on her.  
"Yeah?" Minerva asked quietly. Rose snapped her eyes up to look into vulnerable emerald orbs.  
"Yeah. Minerva, I can't live without you. I need you, I love you so much it hurts." A wet hand snaked around the back of Rose's neck and pulled her in for a much needed kiss. Once oxygen became a necessity, they pulled away. "I was thinking we could take the kids to the manor now..." Minerva nodded and grinned, lifting Violet into Rose's arms. Rose muttered a quick spell that dried Violet off and held her daughter close to her body. She looked up as she heard movement and any coherent thought in her brain quickly disappeared as water ran down Minerva's body as she stood up. Rose didn't notice the smirk on her wife's face as she was too busy ogling her body. She then held out a hand, summoning a moses basket to put the now sleeping Violet into. As soon as Rose's arms were free, Minerva stepped into them, still naked and still wet. She rested her forehead on Rose's collar bones and kissed the swell of Rose's breasts under her shirt. Rose's hands went from Minerva's hips to her bottom and pulled her closer.  
"I love you." Minerva whispered.  
"I love you too." Rose whispered back immediately. "Even though you've made me all wet." Minerva leaned back and raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Get your head out of the gutter Mrs McGonagall!" Rose mock chastised, putting her hands on her hips.  
"You know... You should really get out of those wet clothes..." Minerva rumbled, her voice low and raspy. She was staring at Rose's chest, which her now wet tshirt was clinging to. Rose's hands went to the bottom of her shirt and she pulled it over her head rapidly, throwing it in the washing basket without looking.  
"Oh no, my bras wet aswell..." Rose said, her voice was innocent as she felt her bra with long fingers.  
"That needs to come off too." Minerva growled. Rose stepped into Minerva's personal space, brushing her lips over the shell of Minerva's ears.  
"I agree," she breathed, "but we need to get going." Rose quickly stepped back and watched the emotions play on Minerva's face as her words sunk in.  
"Tease." Minerva spoke after some time. Rose stood still until Minerva looked in her eyes, confusion playing on her face. Then Rose smile wickedly and removed her bra, stepping close to her wife so their breasts brushed together.  
"Oh you have no idea, Minerva." Every word was dripping with seduction and lust, Minerva felt fingertips brush over her ribs and then all contact was gone, Rose had stepped away with a huge, wicked grin on her face. "But we still need to get going." Minerva stared after Rose as she rushed to their bedroom with Violet's basket levitating behind her. When Minerva finally came to her senses and followed Rose, she found her sat on the bed in a fitted, half sleeved red and white striped tshirt that hugged her body as she was pulling tight jeans up her legs. Rose looked up and smiled at Minerva. "You'll never guess what... My underwear was wet too." Rose stood and Minerva gasped. "So I had to change into these." Minerva forced herself to remain calm and roll her eyes.  
"And I'm sure a mesh thong was all you had clean, right?" Rose giggled and shook her head as she zipped and buttoned her jeans.  
"No, these were all you had clean." Minerva bit her lip hard. The thought of Rose wearing her underwear drove her crazy.  
"Are you trying to kill me?" Minerva breathed out and Rose chuckled, placing a peck on Minerva's cheek.  
"No. Now, get dressed and pack us some clothes, I'll pack the kids' stuff and then we can go." Minerva smiled in agreement and moved to get dressed.  
Rose had finished packing the twins' things and was shrinking their cases when a voice sounded from behind her.  
"Are we moving house?" Isobel asked, making Rose chuckle.  
"No sweetheart-"  
"Are we going on holiday?" The girl began to jump with excitement.  
"Uhh, kind of." Rose answered, passing Isobel her now handbag sized case. "We're going to stay at the manor." Isobel squealed and ran to the top of the stairs.  
"Olly we're going to the manor!" She shouted, making Rose wince at the sheer volume such a little person had. Oliver soon bounded up the stairs.  
"Really? Mum are we? Really?" Rose laughed at their obvious excitement and nodded. "How are we getting there?" Rose turned as Minerva appeared, with Violet in a muggle baby-carrier.  
"We'll have to apparate, the floos aren't connected." Minerva said, noticing Isobel's disappointment immediately. Apparating made Isobel very, very queasy.  
"Do we have to?" Isobel asked quietly, cuddling into Rose.  
"How about we stay here," Rose started, looking at Isobel. "While mum and Oliver and Violet apparate, then we can connect the floos and we'll floo over." Now she was looking at Minerva who was nodding agreement. Isobel hugged Rose's legs and smiled at Minerva.  
"Be careful mum." Isobel said before hugging Minerva, then Oliver and then finally she kissed Violet on the forehead.  
"We won't be long." Minerva smiled before taking Oliver's arm and they disappeared with a pop. Rose and Isobel made their way downstairs and stood in front of the fire, waiting for the blue flame to signal that a floo wanted to connect. Once the flame started, Rose quickly grabbed a handful of blue powder and threw it into the flame. The fire quickly died and Rose grabbed a handful of the usual powder in one hand, Isobel's hand in the other and stepped into the green flame that erupted when she threw the powder.  
"McGonagall Manor." Rose spoke clearly, and both she and Isobel soon stepped out into a large, familiar to Rose, living room. Minerva greeted them by ridding them off the soot they had collected and kissing Rose on the cheek. "It's changed a bit." Rose remarked and Minerva nodded.  
"Mum when's dinner?" Oliver asked and Rose looked at her watch. It was gone five o'clock, and Oliver's stomach worked around the clock. A house elf dressed in a whiter than white shirt and black trousers suddenly appeared.  
"Mistress Minerva?!" The house elf questioned, shock evident on it's features.  
"Artagan! How wonderful to see you again," Minerva greeted, smiling. "This is my wife," Minerva gestured to Rose who smiled, "Rose and our children Isobel, Oliver and baby Violet." The elf bowed to them.  
"I am Artagan, myself and my family will serve you here." The twins looked at their parents with equal looks of excitement on their faces.  
"Are the rooms ready?" Minerva asked. "I know this is a surprise visit, I should have warned you prior to arriving." Artagan began to shake his head.  
"Not at all mistress. The rooms are prepared, we have been awaiting your arrival for some time." Just then, Oliver's stomach rumbled loudly. "And if you follow me to the dining room, I'm sure we can can find the young master something to silence his stomach with." The elf smiled at Oliver and then turned to walk them to what was presumably the dining room.  
"Wow!" The twins gasped. A large, oak table was almost groaning with the amount of food piled on it. Roast chicken, beef, pork, every kind of vegetable cooked any way you could imagine, hearty pies, soups, stews. Rose grinned and shook her head in disbelief.  
"This is crazy." The twins had already began to dig in, piling their plates high with food, Artagan had disappeared with a bow and a click of his fingers after summoning a bottle of warm babymilk for Violet, who had been placed on a higher seat whilst still in the baby carrier. Rose was watching her children with a happy, content smile on her face.  
"I'll give you a private tour once the kids are in bed." Rose heard Minerva whisper in her ear, she felt fingertips ghost over her abdomen and up to just underneath her breasts before falling away as Minerva went to feed Violet.  
"Don't forget to chew properly, you two." Rose spoke finally as she sat down at the table, helping herself to a healthy heap of steamed vegetables and roast chicken. She took a bite of a chicken leg and almost moaned. "Wow. This is amazing." Minerva grinned in agreement.  
"Yeah, the elves are rather talented." She answered distractedly as she was feeding Violet. When the bottle was almost empty, Violet's hair turned a vivid purple, something that happened when she was full and happy. "Good girl, Violet." Minerva praised as Violet finished the whole bottle. Rose looked up from her food and smiled at the empty bottle.  
"Did she finish the whole bottle?" Minerva nodded. "Very good girl, Violet!" Rose stood and took Violet from Minerva. "Now you be a good girl and eat all of your dinner too." Rose winked at Minerva before beginning to pace the large expanse of the dining room to lull Violet to sleep. Artagan suddenly appeared next to Rose with a female elf by his side.  
"Mistress Rose, this is Fenella. She would be happy to take young Violet from you and to bed, if you would like?" Rose's eyes darted to Minerva.  
"Fenella looked after me when I was young." She said and Rose seemed to think about it before passing Violet to Fenella, who smiled and clicked her fingers, summoning a comfortable looking moses basket, she then proceeded to levitate the basket away, presumably to Violet's bedroom.  
"It feels very strange being waited on hand and foot." Rose murmured and Artagan chuckled.  
"Mistress Rose, it is no trouble for us. We enjoy helping the family." Rose smiled at his sincere words, she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a large yawn. She looked over at the table where Oliver was smiling with a pink tint on his cheeks.  
"Oops." He said, giggling softly.  
"Are you tired, master Oliver?" Artagan asked and Oliver nodded. "And you, miss Isobel?" Isobel nodded too and Artagan smiled at them, trying to put them at ease so they weren't as shy. "I can show you to your rooms once you say goodnight to your mothers." Isobel and Oliver quickly hugged Rose and Minerva before rushing off with Artagan, excited about seeing their rooms. Minerva looked at her watch.  
"It's not even 8 o'clock yet and we already have the night to ourselves." Minerva said and Rose raised her eyebrows suggestively. Minerva chuckled. "Hold that thought, I'd like to give you a bit of a tour."  
"I have been here before, you know." Rose replied. "Though, now I'm here as 'Mistress Rose'." Minerva was now stood beside Rose and had taken her hand to lead her on the tour.  
"Does it bother you? Being called mistress?" Minerva asked, standing still and looking at Rose who shook her head.  
"No, not at all. I'm just not used to being called that outside of the bedroom." Rose winked at Minerva who blushed and bit her bottom lip.  
"Are you going to tease me all evening?" Minerva asked as they walked through the house to large double doors, leading to a stoney path outdoors.  
"I think so, your reaction is quite the turn on." Rose replied quickly, half-grinning.  
"I can't believe after almost fifteen years together, we have as much sex as we do." Minerva stated, shaking her head slightly with a smile on her face as she led Rose down another path.  
"The only thing I can't believe is where we find the time." There was a slight pause. "Or the energy." Minerva chuckled and agreed.  
"Maybe we should invest in a time-turner." Rose guffawed.  
"Yeah I'm sure the Ministry would grant us one. 'So what is it that you'll be using your time-turner for?'" Rose's voice had deepened as she was imitating someone from the Ministry. "'Oh well, my wife and I would like to have a lot more sex than we are currently'." Both Minerva and Rose were laughing.  
"That'd go down well. I'd give us one." Rose nudged Minerva with her hip.  
"You would, you're biased. You have a motive and personal gain." Minerva stopped walking suddenly, surprising Rose. "Wha...?" Her question was swallowed by passionate lips on hers. When Minerva finally pulled away, Rose realized they were stood on a large, grassy bank with a vast lake in front of them, mirroring the stars in the sky. "Wow..." Rose breathed. Having lived in cities most of her life, and the only lake she had seen was the not very impressive lake of Hogwarts... This was certainly a 'wow' moment. Minerva chuckled and conjured a blanket, laying it on the ground and sitting, Rose following her movements so they were both sat close together.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Minerva asked, staring out at the lake. She had sat here so many times as a child, marveling at natural beauty. Rose was looking at her wife who seemed so content, so at home and at peace.  
"Yeah." Rose whispered in return, though she wasn't talking about the scenery. Yes, the lake was beautiful, but it paled in comparison to her wife, the mother of her children.  
"I used to come here a lot when I was younger, more so after Malcom... When I needed to think or just be alone." Minerva spoke, her fingers tangling with Rose's. "I've never brought anyone here." She admitted and those words made Rose's heart swell as tears sprang to her eyes.  
"Thank you." Rose whispered, pressing her lips to Minerva's temple before lying back on the blanket and looking up at the stars. She then held her arms out for Minerva to make herself comfortable, which she did. They both lay looking up at the stars in silence, Minerva's head resting on Rose's chest. For a few minutes they were both still, then Minerva's hands began to roam, gliding up Rose's side, fluttering over her abdomen, all teasing touches.  
"I can hear your heartbeat. It's calming." Minerva sighed with content and Rose's hand came to rake through Minerva's hair as she spoke. "I've always believed that your heart will never stop beating, despite all the times that I've almost lost you..."  
"I'll always come back to you, Minerva." Rose said. "I meant it when I proposed and I mean it now, fifteen years later." There was a pause. "And in another fifteen years, I'll mean it then. I love you." Minerva smiled as Rose pressed her lips against her temple. "And it's not just because your house is huge." The two women chuckled.  
"But that is a factor?" Minerva teased and Rose nodded, smiling. "So, why else?"  
"I love how shameless you are in asking for complements." Minerva blushed slightly. "I can't put into words why I love you or how much I love you. I just do, with everything I am."  
"I feel the same about you." Rose mocked an exaggerated sigh of relief.  
"Phew!" Minerva swatted at Rose's stomach.  
"Shut up." They lay in a comfortable silence, staring up at the stars in each others arms until Rose suddenly moved so she was on top of Minerva, arms bracing herself either side of Minerva's head, legs either side of Minerva's hips. "Can I help you?" Minerva asked, a coy smile playing on her face as her hands wrapped around Rose's hips.  
"I hope so." Rose replied, sliding her knees lower until their bodies touched.  
"Is there something you have in mind or-" Minerva's words were interrupted by a hitch of her breath as Rose's lower body was now flat against hers, only Rose's arms were holding her up which was making her back arch, inadvertently pushing her hips into Minerva's.  
"I think you know what I have in mind, Minerva." Rose's voice was low and dripping with sensuality, the lips that uttered those words were millimeters away from Minerva's and then suddenly, the gap between them was closed. The kiss started slow as Minerva's hands snaked up Rose's back and then down again, cupping her bottom and pulling her closer. Rose pulled away abruptly, making Minerva groan but then a hand covered her mouth and her eyes snapped open, locking onto Rose's. Rose raised a single finger to her own lips, gesturing for Minerva to remain quiet as her head darted side to side. A sense of panic filled Minerva, Rose only did this when she was looking for a threat. Rose lowered herself slowly and silently so all of her body covered Minerva's. "Apparate back to the house." Rose breathed into Minerva's ear, Minerva could only just hear her over the thudding of her own heartbeat.  
"Can't. We're outside the wards. Same as Hogwarts." Minerva answered, her hands clinging to the front of Rose's shirt. Rose nodded slowly and suddenly waved her arm in an arc above them, lips moving furiously muttering various concealment charms, Minerva began to do the same.  
"Stay here. Do not move until I come back." Rose whispered, despite the fact there was a silencing charm around them, and pushed off Minerva, moving to leave their protective bubble. Minerva shook her head and pulled Rose back by her shirt.  
"No. I'll come with you." Rose reached down and put her hands over Minerva's.  
"Stay here until I come back." Rose then removed Minerva's hands from her shirt, kissed her on the forehead and changed into her panther animagus, then she left the wards that were around them. Minerva watched as Rose stalked slowly around the field in the direction of whatever the threat was. Minerva forced herself to think of how impressive Rose's animagus form was, she rarely got to see Rose in her form and even rarer was it to see her hunting. A strangled sort of sound was ripped from Minerva's throat at that word. 'Hunting'. Minerva didn't want to know what Rose was trying to find, she prayed for it to be nothing, for Rose to be wrong but there was this voice in her head that kept telling her Rose was never wrong when it came to things like this.  
Minerva sat in panicked silence for a few long minutes until Rose reappeared, still in her panther form, limping and looking around, as though she couldn't remember where Minerva was. Minerva began removing the wards around her, not caring for anything other than getting to Rose.  
"Rose!" Minerva shouted and the panther looked up toward Minerva and limped over, changing into her human form when she was a few steps from Minerva.  
"It's not as bad as it looks." Rose said immediately, her left hand clutching her right shoulder. Minerva stood to get a better look at Rose's shoulder, gasping when, even in the faint moon-light, she could see blood oozing through Rose's fingers. "It was a wild cat, I chased it off and then lost my footing on some jagged rocks."  
"Come on, lets get you inside and fixed up." Minerva spoke softly, gently gripping Rose's left elbow and guiding her back to the manor. Once inside, Minerva noticed there was more blood than she originally thought and suddenly, Artagan arrived with a small pop.  
"Mistress Rose?!" The elf was concerned as Minerva ushered Rose into a chair and urged her to move her left hand away from her shoulder. Artagan hopped onto the table and clicked his fingers, removing the sleeve on Rose's shirt and uncovering the wound. He sucked a breath in through his teeth. "There's a chunk of slate in your arm, Mistress Rose!" Rose looked down at her shoulder and wrapped long fingers around the stone sticking out of her shoulder.  
"Rose wait-" Minerva started, but Rose had already tugged at the stone and removed it from her shoulder. Minerva's knees went weak when she saw the length of the slate, almost two inches had been embedded in Rose's shoulder. Artagan excused himself to collect first aid goods and told Minerva to apply pressure to Rose's shoulder, which she did.  
"Kiss me." Rose said as soon as Artagan left the room, and Minerva complied quickly, already feeling the blood that was seeping into her hand lessen. Minerva was stood in front of Rose's chair, with her back to a wooden table, leaning down to kiss Rose as her hands were on her shoulder, applying pressure. Before Minerva knew it, Rose had stood sharply and pushed her back so the back of her thighs hit the edge of the table. Their lips never broke contact. It wasn't until she was sat on the table, legs wrapped around Rose's waist that their kiss ended, and that's because a small pop interrupted them.  
"Oh! Apologies Mistresses! I'll just l-leave the supplies here... S-sorry." Artagan stuttered before disappearing as suddenly as he appeared. Rose chuckled against Minerva's lips.  
"We'll have to explain to him tomorrow that we have our own kind of medicine." Minerva hummed in agreement and Rose stepped back to take a look at her shoulder, which had stopped bleeding and was almost closed up. "And what a damn fine medicine it is, too." Rose drawled, dragging her gaze over Minerva's body.  
"Let me take you to bed." Minerva breathed against Rose's ear, her hand tangling with the hair on the back of Rose's head as her lips were attacking Minerva's neck. Rose shook her head and pulled away from a momentarily confused Minerva who wasn't expecting Rose to sweep her off her feet and carry her to the bedroom bridal style. As soon as Minerva was on the bed, Rose was on top of her, straddling her hips.  
"I love you so much." Rose spoke before proving just how much she loved Minerva, over and over.

-PageBreak-

It was much later that Minerva woke up, Rose's elbow digging into her ribs had gotten to a point that it couldn't be ignored.  
"Rose..." Minerva whispered sleepily, trying to push Rose off her. As soon as she put her hands on Rose, she could feel how tense she was and frowned, waving her hand so the lamp came on and illuminated the room. Rose was arched off the bed, a frown on her face, bottom lip bit between her teeth and a sheen of sweat visible on her body. Rose was wearing just a large tshirt but as Minerva touched her hand to Rose's head, she noticed the skin wasn't hot. It was cold. Rose was scared. "Rose?" Minerva spoke louder this time, to try and wake her still sleeping wife who was seemingly trapped in a nightmare. Something registered in Minerva's hazy mind that Rose looked as though she was being hit with a Cruciatus curse... Then Minerva realized that Rose was reliving a Crucio in her sleep. This had happened a handful of times over the years. Minerva grabbed Rose's shoulders and shook her to wake her. Rose's eyes snapped open and she was breathing sharply through her nose. "Rose baby, it was just a dream-" Minerva was interrupted by Rose pushing her away and bolting from the room. Minerva shot up to follow her, hearing her scrambling down the stairs and heading toward the door. Minerva needed to stop her leaving the manor in this state, but she had to alert Artagan first. "Artagan?" Minerva spoke whilst pushing her feet into the nearest shoes, which happened to be Rose's muggle Converse. She was wearing a tight vest top and pyjama shorts that stopped just above her knee. Artagan popped into the room.  
"Yes mistress?"  
"Can you watch over the children? Rose has-" It was then that they heard the door open and Rose's bare feet making the gravel crunch as she ran.  
"Go mistress, be safe." Artagan said before leaving to watch over the children and alert the other elves. Minerva wasted no time sprinting down the stairs and out of the still open door, it was incredibly dark outside, if it wasn't for her enhanced eyesight she wouldn't have been able to see her own hand in front of her face.  
Minerva had been searching the grounds surrounding the house for over fifteen minutes before there was any sign of Rose. In those fifteen minutes, her worry had increased tenfold. Just earlier in the day, Rose had slipped and hurt herself on the rocks. She had done that when she was acutely aware of her surroundings. Now, Rose was terrified and thought she was running for her life. Minerva ignored the rising feeling of dread and stopped still, moving her head around in jerky movements.  
She had heard something.  
It sounded like someone calling her name.  
Minerva ran towards the sound, calling Rose's name. As she got closer, she saw Rose walking in the opposite direction to Minerva. Minerva muttered 'lumos' and sprinted up next to Rose, noticing that her bare feet and legs were covered in scratches.  
"Rose? Darling?" Immediately, Rose turned around and threw her arms around Minerva, clinging tightly to her.  
"Min!" Rose cried out. "I'm so confused, I don't know how I got here, I was so scared I-" Minerva began rubbing soothing strokes up and down Rose's back.  
"It's okay sweetheart, you had a nightmare and ran. Let's get you home, we'll talk about it then." Rose nodded and pulled away from Minerva, gripping her hand instead. Minerva shook her head at Rose and lifted off her feet into strong arms as she carried her back to the house. As soon as they stepped into the house, Artagan appeared and ushered the women to the den where he had lit the fire and had gathered plenty of blankets and a pot of tea sat on the coffee table with two mugs. On the tray with the tea sat what looked to be a pain potion and an ointment for cuts and scratches. Minerva thanked Artagan and he left after Rose promised that she was alright.  
Rose and Minerva were sat cuddled up on the sofa, Minerva had applied the ointment to Rose's legs and feet almost ten minutes ago and they already appeared less sore. Minerva had explained that she had been woken up by Rose's elbow digging into her ribs, she explained how she tried to wake Rose up but her nightmare still had a grip on her. Minerva then asked what Rose's nightmare was about.  
"I was back there." Rose didn't have to elaborate, Minerva knew where 'there' was, it was the dungeon she was imprisoned in when she and the Longbottom's had been caught by the Death Eaters. "It felt so real." She admitted in a small voice.  
"Why did you run?" Minerva asked and Rose shrugged in non-committing way. "Did you think I was going to hurt you?" Rose shook her head feverishly.  
"No! I... Even though I was awake, I thought I was still there... Kind of. I didn't recognize the room." Minerva nodded her understanding and Rose yawned loudly.  
"Tired?" Minerva asked with a smile tugging at her lips. Rose nodded and snuggled further into Minerva on the sofa, both of them buried under thick blankets.  
"Now I know I'm safe." Rose answered, sighing contentedly as Minerva's arms tightened around her. Minerva heard Rose's breathing even out and her body relax completely, signalling that she was asleep. Minerva then did what she did the other times Rose had this nightmare. She stayed awake, holding Rose and making sure she felt like she was safe. She thought about how strong Rose was, how much Rose had lived through.  
How easily Rose could've been destroyed, broken like Alice and Frank. But Rose survived and kept her promise.  
She came back to Minerva. She always did.

-PageBreak-

"Mum?" Isobel whispered and Minerva's eyes opened immediately. It was gone nine o'clock in the morning and Rose was still asleep, Minerva had yet to sleep. "What are you doing in here?" Isobel asked, padding over and snuggling into Minerva's spare side.  
"We just fell asleep in here, talking." Isobel nodded, seemingly pacified with this answer.  
"Me and Olly want to explore and Violet's awake but Fenella has her." Minerva smiled and kissed Isobel's forehead.  
"Have you had breakfast?" Isobel shook her head.  
"Artie asked me to see if you wanted to join us." Minerva smiled again at Isobel's nicknaming of Artagan.  
"Yes, we will. Just give us two minutes and we'll be there." Isobel grinned and rushed off, no doubt excited at the prospect of another feast. "Rose, sweetheart?" Minerva jostled Rose, who cracked her eyes open.  
"I'm so not ready to get up yet." Minerva chuckled.  
"The twins want to explore, though I'm sure you've seen enough of the grounds..." Rose playfully nudged Minerva in the stomach.  
"Funny. Why are you alert enough to tease me?" Rose sat up, stretched and looked in Minerva's direction while rubbing at her eyes. When Minerva didn't answer immediately, Rose looked at her and frowned. "You haven't been to sleep." She stated and Minerva nodded. "I told you last time that you don't have to stay awake to make sure I'm alright!" Rose chastised, but she couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips. "The thought behind it makes me feel incredibly happy and loved, Min but the reality of it is that the both of us need as much sleep and energy as we can get with the kids not being in school and now wanting to 'explore', which we both know is tiring!" Minerva just raised an eyebrow.  
"I can function on no sleep, and it's a small price to pay to give you peace of mind." Rose smiled sweetly and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Minerva's mouth.  
"I guess it's an early night for us tonight, then." Minerva grinned and nodded.  
"I certainly hope so."

-PageBreak-

"Stay where we can see you!" Minerva shouted after the twins. They had gone for a long walk on the beach, it was a warm day so there were a lot of muggle families around them with dogs, ice creams and bikes. After seeing these three things, the twins were devastated that they didn't have a dog, or an ice cream and it was the worst thing in the world that they had forgotten their bikes. Rose had told them that as soon as they came across somewhere that sold ice cream, they could have one. Which is why they were rushing ahead.  
"They really will do anything for sugar." Rose laughed. She was pushing Violet in a buggy while Minerva's arm was around her lower back, hand firmly placed in the back pocket of Rose's white linen trousers. "Is there somewhere that sells ice cream nearby?" Minerva nodded.  
"If I remember rightly, there's a shop just up the hill." Rose grinned.  
"I hope they do mint choc chip." Minerva scoffed. "I know, what kind of self-respecting ice cream shop wouldn't do mint choc chip?"  
"You're so boring with your flavour choice." Minerva joked. "Mint choc chip or vanilla? Vanilla or mint choc chip?" Rose laughed.  
"Hey! I like strawberry too. I bet thirty galleons that your choice has ginger in it." Minerva pursed her lips and Rose grinned.  
"Shut up." Just then, the twins came running back to them, slightly out of breath.  
"We found an ice cream shop!" They cried out, grinning, before running back to the ice cream shop.  
"You wait out here with Violet and I'll go in with the twins." Rose spoke and Minerva nodded before Rose disappeared inside the shop with the twins, only to return moments later with two ice creams in one hand and a carrier bag full of drinks in the other. The twins were behind her, both content with their sprinkle covered, almost neon blue ice cream.  
"That doesn't look like mint choc chip or vanilla." Minerva said, pointing at Rose's ice cream.  
"I decided to be adventurous." She said, passing Minerva's ice cream to her. "I decided you should be adventurous too." Minerva didn't look too impressed.  
"Oh Merlin, what is it?" Rose laughed out loud at her almost frightened tone as they found an empty bench to sit at, which was surrounded by other benches and families.  
"Honey and whiskey." Minerva took an experimental lick and then grinned. "Like it?" Minerva nodded and gestured to Rose's ice cream.  
"What did you get?"  
"Passion fruit and mango, it's lovely." Minerva pulled a face which made Rose chuckle.  
"Olly be careful!" Minerva warned but it was too late, Oliver had dropped his ice cream on the grass. He looked up at Rose and Minerva, his jaw dropped slightly as though he thought dropping his ice cream was impossible. Isobel pointed and laughed at Oliver while she smugly enjoyed her ice cream.  
"Isobel! Stop teasing your brother!" Rose chastised and Isobel muttered an apology. Rose stood and held out her hand to Oliver. "Come on, we'll get you another one."  
"But muuuuum! That's not fair..." Rose heard Isobel whine to Minerva as she and Oliver went back into the shop.  
When Rose and Oliver returned back to the bench, Isobel was stood behind Minerva with tears streaming down her face while Minerva was stood, arms crossed, staring indifferently at a woman who had an idea on what a "traditional family" was.  
"I think it's just disgusting that you parade your freak-show in public!" Rose caught the woman snarling at Minerva and she rushed over. As Rose reached her wife's side, the woman pulled a disgusted face. "You're both sick, twisted excuse for human beings!" Rose forced herself to remain calm, it wouldn't do to hex this woman in plain sight of all these muggles. Before Rose could react, an ice cream flew through the air from seemingly nowhere and hit the woman square in the face, making the families around them chuckle. Minerva smirked and Rose laughed openly in the woman's face, who huffed while trying to wipe ice cream off her face. "How dare you!" The woman screeched and Rose stepped forward so she was toe-to-toe with the woman.  
"No. How dare you! You're entitled to your wrong opinion, I get it, I understand that some people are just stupid. But how dare you make my daughter cry, you narrow-minded, idiotic woman!" Rose was finding it incredibly hard not to throw some muggle expletives in with her rant. "You have two choices: you leave and finish this, or you stay and I'll finish it. Do you understand me?" Rose's voice was low and level while a fire blazed in her eyes. The woman noticeably gulped and rushed away to the cheers and applause of some of the families around them. Rose spun on her heels, expecting to see one of the twins without an ice cream and a guilty yet defiant look on their face. However, what she saw were two confused and upset children with ice cream melting over their fingers and dripping onto their shoes. She turned back to Minerva, who was suspiciously ice cream-less and and grinned. "Let's go home." Rose said, walking over to Isobel and lifting her onto her right hip effortlessly, not caring about the melted, neon blue ice cream that was now smeared over her linen trousers and blouse. She then took Oliver's cleanest hand in her own and looked expectantly at her wife with a smile lingering on her lips. She was still in shock over the fact Minerva had thrown an ice cream into a woman's face. Minerva grabbed Violet's buggy and they walked to a deserted road before Rose cleaned the ice cream from the twins' hands and her clothes.  
"Mum can we apparate?" Isobel asked, surprising both Minerva and Rose. "I want to go home quickly." Rose nodded, looking worriedly at Minerva who placed a hand on Isobel's back and nodded at Rose. The two women focused on the manor, hoping that with the two of them controlling the apparation, it wouldn't be as harsh on Isobel.  
"Ah! Hello all!" Artagan greeted as the living room of the manor span into existence.  
"Good afternoon Artagan, would you mind giving us a minute?" Artagan suddenly looked concerned and then left with a small pop as Rose rubbed soothing shapes over Isobel's back.  
"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" She asked in a soft voice as she sat down on the sofa, Isobel still clinging to her.  
"It wasn't as bad as normal." Isobel replied, pulling away from Rose to sit cross-legged next to her. Oliver sat opposite them both on what he had dibbed as 'his chair', Minerva came to sit next to Rose, Violet held to her body with one arm while her free hand landed on Rose's thigh.  
"I can't believe you threw an ice cream at that woman, mum." Oliver stated, grinning madly. Minerva smiled ruefully and Rose tutted, shaking her head.  
"Don't you go thinking that it's okay to do that when someone's saying something you don't agree with." Rose said, a warning tone around her words.  
"But she deserved it." Isobel spoke, bluntly.  
"Yes, she did." Rose agreed, sighing.  
"I liked what you said." Isobel said, standing up and mimicking Rose's earlier pose of when she was in the woman's face. "'How dare you! You stupid, idiotic woman!'" Isobel reenacted Rose's rant, making both Rose and Minerva laugh.  
"'You leave and finish this, or stay and I'll finish it!'" Oliver copied.  
"'Do you understand me?'" The twins chorused together before giggling.  
"It was so cool." Oliver said, a tone of awe around his words. Rose and Minerva couldn't help but smile. "That reminds me, Artagan said that there was a pool." At the mention of his name, Artagan popped back in the room.  
"Oh yes, the pool!" Rose said, clapping her hands with glee.  
"Can we go in it?" Isobel and Oliver asked at the same time.  
"Can we? Can we? Can we?" Rose asked, turning to Minerva who was stifling a laugh at her wife's exaggerated excitement, which the twins were taking for real excitement.  
"Can they, Artagan?" Minerva asked and Artagan nodded, clicking his fingers to make swimming costumes appear on the table. The twins snatched theirs up before disappearing to seperate rooms to get changed. They were back before either Minerva or Rose had even got off the sofa. "It would be wicked to make them wait for us to get ready, wouldn't it?" Minerva asked Rose who chuckled and nodded.  
"I'm sure if you ask nicely, Artagan will take you to the pool." Rose said, standing and taking Violet off Mineva and placing the now sleeping baby in a moses basket. Before the twins had even opened their mouths, Artagan had gestured for them to follow him as he left the room toward where the pool was located. "The kids would die from embarrassment if I wore this, right?" Rose asked, holding up the deep purple halterneck bikini top and matching bikini bottoms that Artagan must've summoned from her case. Minerva grinned ferrally.  
"I don't believe I'd let you out of here if you wore that." Rose raised a flirtatious eyebrow as she unbuttoned her linen trousers and let them drop to her ankles before stepping out of them as she lifted her blouse over her head. "No, I won't let you out of here." Minerva almost growled as she pushed herself off the sofa and propelled herself toward Rose, who held out a hand to stop her.  
"I'm not wearing it yet." Rose stated, grinning as she reached her hands behind her back to unhook her bra, letting it fall to the floor to join her blouse and linen trousers, ignoring the appreciative growl from Minerva. She hooked her thumbs over the sides of her knickers and pulled them slowly down, leaving her completely naked in front of Minerva, who was using all of her self-control not to pounce on her wife. She then put a hand on her hip and looked expectantly at Minerva. "And at which point are you going to change into your bathing suit, Mrs McGonagall?" Minerva smirked and waved her hand over her body, instantly removing her clothes and leaving her as naked as Rose. The two woman stood, eyes roaming over the others body. Neither of them moved, as though they were seeing which woman would break first. The only movement, after a few minutes, was Rose putting her bikini on. "Someone will come looking for us, and it wouldn't do well to catch the mistress and the lady of the manor fucking on the living room floor." Rose said, her voice and choice of words left no doubts in Minerva's mind that Rose was as turned on as she was by their little competition. Minerva guffawed and donned her emerald green bathing suit, it was a regular one-piece and would've looked regular on anyone other than Minerva but there was something that she did to clothes, she could look elegant in a bin-bag. Her long, toned legs went on forever and the modest cut showed no cleavage, yet just hinted at the familiar curve the suit was hiding. "You're stunning." Rose said sincerely.  
"You're just saying that because I have a pool." Minerva dead-panned immediately, diffusing some of the sexual tension. Rose laughed and nodded before picking up the moses basket Violet was sleeping in and leaving the room, putting an extra sway in her hips for Minerva, who greatly appreciated it.

-PageBreak-

As soon as Minerva and Rose stepped into the pool room, Fenella appeared to take Violet from them and sit beside the pool with her. Rose thanked the motherly elf and moved to sit by the side of the pool, dropping her legs into the water and smiling at the twins who were splashing their way towards her. Isobel reached her first.  
"Are you coming in mum?" Isobel asked and Rose smiled and nodded, noticing that on the other side of the pool, the deep side, Minerva was stood talking to Artagan with her back to the pool. Rose pointed at Minerva and smiled mischievously, the twins understanding her intent as she stood and slinked her way over to Minerva, who had either not noticed her or was ignoring her. Just as she approached almost arms length, Oliver shouted 'mum' and Minerva whipped around to turn him, Rose took that as her opportunity and pushed her hands into Minerva's back. The twins began laughing as Minerva squealed and landed in the water with an almighty splash. Rose stood, holding her sides, laughing until Minerva resurfaced spluttering.  
"Rose!" Minerva screeched. "I can't believe you!" Rose laughed harder until she felt herself being lifted off the floor and brought over the water, at quite a considerable height.  
"Minerva no!" Rose flailed her arms and legs, laughing. She knew that Minerva was going to drop her into the water, yet she still squealed her surprise when she fell and landed in the water with a larger splash than Minerva. Rose knew that the twins and Minerva would be laughing, waiting for her to resurface, gasping for air and plan some comeback but that wasn't what she was going to do. Oh no. She waved a hand under the water and focused on the bubble-head charm until she was able to draw a deep breath while still very much under the water. She grinned as she swam so her stomach brushed the bottom of the pool. It was much deeper than any muggle, or wizarding for that matter, pool she had been in before so it took her longer than she thought to position herself directly under Minerva, almost seven feet beneath her. She knew that Minerva would be getting nervous around now, the splashing around the twins suggested that they had forgotten all about Rose in their water-war against the other. Rose grinned as she pushed herself up quickly from the bottom of the water, headed directly for Minerva's legs. Once she was within arms reach, she reached up and grabbed Minerva's ankle, pulling her quickly down into the water. When Minerva realised just who had pulled her into the water, she smirked and pressed her face into the protective bubble around Rose's head and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.  
"Fancy seeing you here." Minerva spoke, her hands quickly found Rose's hips as their legs tangled together. Rose was speechless for two reasons, one; it never failed to amaze her the possibilities that magic opened. She and Minerva could both stay breathing and talking under the water for as long as they wanted, if they so chose, and it was amazing. Two; Mineva looked like an angel. Her ebony hair was floating loose around her, it looked wild yet angelic and Rose wondered how Minerva managed to always toe that line between wild and calm. "I was beginning to think I'd killed you." Rose chuckled and pressed her lips to Minerva's before removing the bubble spell around them and pushing Minerva away from her, smirking and kicking her way to the surface of the water. Minerva rolled her eyes and kicked her strong legs, catching up with Rose and resurfacing out of the water as Rose did.

-PageBreak-

Rose stepped into the bedroom, wrapped in a towel much to Minerva's delight. Minerva was already dressed in a loose fitting blouse and jeans.  
"I don't see the appeal in showering alone." Rose stated, smirking at Minerva who nodded in agreement.  
"The only upside is that now we wont be late for dinner." Rose quirked an eyebrow and muttered something about priorities, making Minerva guffaw. Rose then dropped her towel and padded over to the draw in which her underwear was kept. Minerva gulped. "You're always top of my list." Rose chuckled and grinned.  
"You're only saying that because I'm naked." Minerva shrugged.  
"I stand by it." Rose laughed as she hooked her bra around her back and then stepped over to the wardrobe, pulling out a Holyhead Harpies tshirt and a pair of tight, faded jeans. Minerva tutted.  
"If you tell me that the Montrose Magpies are better than the Holyhead Harpies then I'll divorce you." Rose stated and Minerva chuckled.  
"But they are far better!" Minerva replied.  
"I'll miss this manor." Rose said, a mocked sad smile on her lips as Minerva laughed. "But at least I still have the house in Hogsmeade."  
"Why would you get the house?" Minerva asked, a hand going to her hip.  
"Because technically, it's mine. I bought it." Minerva pursed her lips to stop her from smiling and Rose was doing the same. "Work will be awkward."  
"You're not there this year anyway and I imagine after a year has passed, we'll be alright." Minerva answered quickly and Rose turned to face her with a slight frown.  
"I think it will take more than a year for you to get over me." Minerva guffawed and Rose grinned.  
"You sound sure of yourself." Rose nodded and walked so she was standing in front of Minerva.  
"I know I'd never get over you." She spoke softly, pulling Minerva in for a gentle kiss. "And I imagine you feel the same." Minerva nodded as they looked into each others eyes.  
"Of course." Rose smiled.  
"Holyhead Harpies are still better than the Montrose Magpies." She rushed out before running from the room and downstairs, her laughter echoing around the halls and corridors of the manor. Minerva stood, shaking her head and smiling until she finally followed her wife downstairs.

-PageBreak-

Rose padded into the den where Minerva was sprawled on the sofa with her eyes closed. Rose sent the mugs of tea that were in her hand to the table silently and was working out a way to get Minerva to bed without waking her up.  
"Did you bring me a cup of tea?" Minerva asked, still with her eyes closed and Rose smiled.  
"Yes. But you must be exhausted, so we can forget about the tea and get you into bed." Minerva opened her eyes and smiled at the look of concern on Rose's face.  
"I refuse to go to bed at the same time as the children." Rose snorted as she picked up the mugs and sat next to Minerva, who had heaved herself into an upright position and accepted the mug of tea happily.  
"We had a busy day today, and you didn't sleep last night..." Minerva mocked a long suffering sigh.  
"Fine, after this," she gestured to the mug in her hand, "we'll go to bed." Rose grinned, happy that she was getting her way. They sat in comfortable silence as they drank until Minerva finally spoke. "Did the twins say anything about today?" Rose shook her head.  
"Isobel was more affectionate when I put her to bed but other than that they don't seem phased. I explained to them that some people don't like that we're both women." Minerva nodded and then turned to face Rose.  
"I forgot how impressive it was." Rose frowned in confusion. "When you get angry. You're just so calm and happy all the time that I forget how... Powerful you are." Minerva elaborated and Rose smirked. She knew the tone of voice that Minerva was using, she knew what it meant.  
"I was protecting my wife and children." Rose saw Minerva pull her bottom lip between her teeth briefly as her eyes darkened. It was something in both of their animagus' that did this to them. Seeing the other protect them with a fierce anger that was the opposite of their usual selves... It drove them both crazy.  
"What impressed me more was your self control." Minerva's voice was hoarse and raspy and she placed a hand over her own heart. "I could feel how angry you were. I could feel how close you were to losing it, and you didn't." There was a long pause as they stared into each others eyes. "I'm the only one who gets to see you let go completely." Rose didn't need Legilimency to know that Minerva was thinking about the times when they, for lack of a better word, mated. Their animagus urges were often ignored, both of them careful to not blur the line between human thought and animal thought, but on more than one occasion they had both let go. They had mated. It was something neither of them had done with anyone else.  
"You're the only one." Rose breathed out against Minerva's neck before brushing her lips over Minerva's pulse point. Their bodies were touching, the mugs of tea banished and forgotten, hands were roaming and little sighs of pleasure were increasing. Minerva soon found herself pulled onto Rose, so she was straddling Rose's lap. Rose's hands were on Minerva's hips, guiding her into a slow rhythm while Minerva's hands tangled in Rose's hair. Their tongues and lips battled for dominance. Rose pulled away and they both sat, breathing heavily, looking at each other with kiss-swollen lips. "Bedroom." Rose breathed out and Minerva reluctantly nodded her agreement before pushing herself off Rose and banishing the fire with one wave of her hand. Rose took the mugs of tea to the kitchen and began filling the sink with hot water to wash them.  
"Mistress Rose, I can do that." A voice sounded from behind her, making her jump. She turned, smiling.  
"No it's fine Artagan, I don't mind." Artagan stepped toward Rose and clicked his fingers, taking the mugs from her hands and switching off the water. "Artagan!" Rose mock chastised.  
"I know you can do things for yourself Mistress Rose, but while you are here, you don't have to. We are more than happy to help you. We want to help you." The sincerity in his voice made Rose grin.  
"Well I can't argue with that, can I?" She asked and Artagan shook his head. "Goodnight Artagan."  
"Goodnight Mistress Rose." Rose smiled and left the kitchen, heading straight upstairs to find that Minerva wasn't in the bedroom yet. She smiled and banished her clothes before pulling on a black, silk robe that came to just mid-thigh. She sat on the bed, back propped against the headboard and long legs stretched out in front of her. She smiled as she summoned a book and some black rimmed reading glasses and pretended to be interested in her book and not the sound of Minerva's footsteps approaching the room. She didn't even look up when she heard the bedroom door close but she did close her book and place it on the bedside table. She waved her hand and placed a silencing charm around the room and then met Minerva's eyes with a knowing, slightly mischievous smile.  
"Are you going to stand there or are you going to come to bed?" Rose asked, smirking as Minerva quickly banished all of her clothes and literally jumped into bed. As soon as Minerva made contact with the bed, Rose pounced, pushing Minerva onto her back and straddling her hips.  
"You're wearing too much." Minerva said, tugging at the loosely tied robe until it opened, revealing a body as naked as her own. Rose shrugged off the robe and threw it across the room, half aiming for the large armchair but not caring if it missed or not. Hands began to roam again as Rose lowered herself down to kiss Minerva. Soon, Rose began peppering kisses over Minerva's cheek and across her jaw, down her neck, across her rapidly rising and falling chest. One of Minerva's hands tangled in Rose's hair while the other landed on Rose's shoulder. Rose grinned before taking a hard nipple into her mouth, revelling in the moan that left her wife's lips and the hand that tightened in her hair. By the time Rose had made it to Minerva's abdomen, the hand in Rose's hair was gripping and releasing at the same rhythm as Minerva's hips. Rose snaked one hand across Minerva's abdomen as she began to flutter kisses over the inside of her wife's creamy thighs. "Oh please." Minerva moaned as her legs wrapped around Rose's shoulders and both of her hands tangled in Rose's hair.  
"Patience Minerva." Rose husked, placing a slow kiss on Minerva's bundle of nerves before craning her neck back to look at Minerva's face. As soon as their eyes locked, Minerva's head fell back and her eyes snapped shut.  
"Don't tease me." Minerva half moaned, half whined. Rose chuckled and ducked her head back down to where Minerva desperately needed her.  
"God you're so wet." Rose breathed before swiping her tongue over the length of Minerva's core. Minerva moaned loudly and raised her hips to keep the delicious contact for just a second longer. But it was gone and before she could even voice her disappointment, Rose had entered her with two fingers, making all the breath leave her lungs at once. Rose set a slow, deep and steady pace. "Don't forget to breathe, baby." Rose laughed, her breath tickling Minerva's abdomen. That made Minerva's lungs remember how to work and she took a long draw of breath before letting it out along with a gutteral moan as her hips began to meet Rose's thrusts.  
"Oh Roooose!" Minerva moaned as Rose moved her position. She was now straddling Minerva's thighs, using the momentum of her own hips to thrust her fingers into Minerva.  
"Open your eyes," Rose breathed. This position was affecting her too and she wanted Minerva to see it. "Look at me." Minerva slowly raised her head and then opened her eyes, a loud moan confirming that Minerva too enjoyed the visual of this position.  
"You look amazing." Minerva moaned, locking her eyes with Rose's, who shook her head.  
"No. You do." She said before lowering her body and covering Minerva's lips with her own. During the kiss, Rose could feel Minerva's hips losing their rhythm and decided to swipe her thumb across Minerva's pearl. She was rewarded with a moan. She continued the random swipes of her thumb until Minerva's hips lost all their rhythm and her body went rigid. Minerva moaned loudly into Rose's mouth as she wrapped her arms around the back of Rose's neck, keeping her close as they continued to kiss while Rose slowed her pace.  
"I love you." Minerva breathed when they separated, faces only millimeters apart. Rose grinned.  
"I love you too."

-PageBreak-

"Mum?" Oliver's voice sounded from outside the door. Rose was pulling her hair into a ponytail while Minerva was fastening the last button on her blouse. They had woken up earlier than usual and decided to shower together.  
"Come in." Rose said, rubbing a moisturizer into her face. The knocking didn't stop.  
"Mum? Are you two awake yet?" Oliver asked again.  
"Yes, come in!" Rose said, frowning in frustration. Minerva began laughing uncontrollably, holding her sides. "Oliver come in!"  
"Silencing charm!" Minerva managed to get out between her fits of laughter and Rose blushed slightly, waving her arm to remove the charm and opening the bedroom door.  
"Sorry sweetheart, didn't hear you." His eyes slid to his mother who was currently holding on to the dresser for support as she was laughing.  
"What are you laughing at mum?" He asked and Minerva stood up straight, her laugh now just occasional chuckles.  
"Nothing important, you ready for breakfast?" Oliver immediately forgot the mystery of why Minerva was laughing at the mention of food.  
"Yes! Artagan told me to come and get you two and it's all probably going cold now." He said before rushing off downstairs, leaving Minerva and Rose stood shaking their heads after him.  
"Every meal time is like his first." Minerva said, shaking her head and laughing.  
"He gets that off you." Rose stated, leaving the room with a slightly affronted Minerva following her.  
"That's not true." Rose laughed at Minerva's attempt to sound stern.  
"Minerva McGonagall, you know we don't tolerate liars in this house." Rose replied, putting on her best 'mum' voice, making Minerva chuckle.  
"Fine. But he's definitely worse with it than I am!" Rose shook her head.  
"No, you've just had longer to learn to control yourself." They entered the large kitchen where Oliver and Isobel were sat at the table eating pancakes, Violet was sat in a makeshift, comfortable looking playpen near the table waiting patiently to be fed, as it was earlier than their usual breakfast routine, she was happy waving her arms around. "Good morning gorgeous babies of ours." Rose sang, grinning as she picked up Violet.  
"Mornin' mums." The twins chorused as Minerva placed a kiss on Isobel's forehead and then Oliver's.  
"Sleep well?" Minerva asked, pouring two mugs of coffee. The twins nodded.  
"The beds are soooo comfy here!" Isobel said, Oliver nodding his agreement. "Can we live here all the time?" Rose looked at Minerva, they had already spoke about this and were wondering when, and if, the kids would bring it up.  
"No sweetheart. Home is in Hogsmeade." Rose spoke and Isobel frowned.  
"But why can't this be home?"  
"Because this is going to be a holiday home. There are a lot of memories in Hogsmeade, we're close to all of our friends and all the things we need." Rose and Minerva looked at each other again, they could tell that there was a tantrum brewing in Isobel. She had both of their tempers but none of the control they had learned over the years.  
"All of _your_ friends are in Hogsmeade!" Isobel barked and Rose quirked an eyebrow.  
"Sam lives not even two minutes away-"  
"I see Sam in school!"  
"And what about the school holidays? If we lived here you wouldn't be able to play with Sam."  
"I can floo." Rose shook her head.  
"You can't floo by yourself-"  
"Well then you or mum can take me." Isobel folder her arms across her chest.  
"Your mother and I are not spending the school holidays flooing you back and forth from Hogsmeade."  
"It's not like it takes so much effort or time out of your day!" Isobel shouted, slamming her palms on the table, making Violet gasp in surprise and choke on her milk. Rose lifted Violet so she was lying against her chest with her head over her shoulder and rubbed and patted her back until the spluttering stopped. Rose was almost certain that Violet had vomited down her back and her suspicions were confirmed when she felt the warmth of it soak through her tshirt.  
"Will you take her please?" Rose asked, gesturing to Violet as she was looking at Minerva. Minerva nodded and took Violet from Rose to continue feeding her as Rose scourgified her shirt. "Isobel come with me." Rose said before leaving the room, knowing that after the young girl's outburst she would be feeling guilty and would follow Rose. Rose turned as Isobel entered the room, arms still folded across her chest, staring down at the floor and shuffling her feet. "We will not be living here permanently. Your home is in Hogsmeade and this manor is a luxury. If you disagree, then you make your point without raising your voice and definitely without slamming your hands on the table. Do I make myself clear?" Isobel nodded.  
"I just like it so much here and I'll miss Artie and Fenella and all the other elves..." Isobel murmured making Rose's heart pretty much break.  
"This isn't the last time you'll be here, you know. It's the first of many visits." Isobel shrugged.  
"You and mum have been happier here too." Rose gulped. "Before we came here, you were both sad but you've been laughing so much and having so much fun..." Rose crouched and quickly scooped Isobel up in long arms.  
"Oh honey, your mother and I would've been this happy if we were at home! We had a... Disagreement but it's all behind us now, it has nothing to do with being here. Okay?" Isobel nodded into Rose's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry for shouting." Rose nodded.  
"I know you are sweetheart." Isobel pulled away and wiped at her eyes, Rose kissed her forehead. "I love you."  
"I love you too mum."  
"Good." Rose stood up and ignored the pain that shot through her legs at the change in position. "God I'm getting old." She murmured as she followed Isobel into the kitchen, raising her eyebrows at Minerva who was frowning. She padded over to her wife as Isobel sat back down at the table and began talking animatedly with Oliver.  
"Everything alright?" Minerva asked, passing Rose a mug of coffee. Rose nodded and placed a kiss on Minerva's shoulder.  
"Yeah. She feels sufficiently guilty." Minerva smirked and Rose took a sip of her coffee. "Have you noticed anything about your legs recently?" Minerva looked at Rose as though she had truly lost her mind.  
"Uh... Like what?" Rose swatted at Minerva's arm.  
"I crouched for about two minutes and when I stood back up I swear I heard my legs creak." Minerva guffawed.  
"You're getting old, honey. It happens to us all." Rose raised her eyebrows again and sighed.  
"I haven't heard your legs creak." Rose said, pouting and sounding rather petulant. Minerva laughed again and placed a chaste kiss on Rose's cheek.  
"Does it happen all the time?" Rose shrugged.  
"I don't crouch that much." They looked at each other for a short moment. "Are you thinking that it's because my body is tired from..." She lowered her voice. "_Other_ activities?" Minerva's blush gave Rose her answer. "Plausible theory but we aren't exerting ourselves more than usual." Minerva looked at Rose incredulously.  
"We had over a week where we didn't... _You_ _know_... And you have just had Violet... And we've... You know... A lot lately, a _hell_ of a lot." Rose grinned at the memories her wife's hushed tones elicited.  
"I probably have exerted myself." Minerva grinned at Rose's proud smile.  
"Hmm... I'd say." She said, her lilt teasing as she winked at Rose.  
"You're insatiable."

-PageBreak-

"I'm starting to think we should quit our jobs and live here." Rose said. She was snuggled up in Minerva's arms on the sofa in the den. It was their nightly tradition that they had done for over two weeks now. Their time at the manor was coming to an end, Minerva had lesson plans to write up and back to school shopping to do. Minerva hummed her agreement. They were leaving the following morning and neither of them wanted to leave this happy, family bubble they were in.  
"It's certainly tempting." Rose looked up and kissed Minerva's jaw.  
"While I'm sure we'll appreciate the spare time we'll have for _other things_... We'll eventually get bored." Minerva smiled and nodded.  
"There's something to be said for constant stress and no down time." Rose chuckled.  
"It's so strange, when I left school I never, ever thought I'd be here... Married to you with three beautiful children together." Minerva smiled sweetly. "I never thought I'd be a teacher and actually enjoy it. It's rewarding in a way I never thought possible and now I can't imagine working anywhere else. This year is going to be difficult." Rose smiled when Minerva pressed her lips to her temple.  
"I know." It was going to be hard for both of them. Rose was taking the year off with Violet and Vivienne Murray was covering her lessons for the year. Rose didn't want to think about how little she'd see of Minerva and the twins. She'd be staying in Hogsmeade while Minerva and the twins would be at Hogwarts. At least she'd get to see them all on the school trip to Hogsmeade, which was only three weeks after the start of term.  
"I'm going to miss you." Rose admitted in a small voice. It felt like she had just got Minerva back and now they were going to be separated again.  
"I know." Minerva whispered back, her arms tightening around Rose. "I know."


End file.
